Guardiana de tu corazón
by Alexidelicius
Summary: Fluttershy ha ocultado un gran secreto durante mucho tiempo, su familia y el lugar en dónde nacio, Forestreaml. Ninguno de sus amigos lo saben, pero ahora llegó el momento en que deberá decirles la verdad. El problema es que no sabe como lo tomaran... especialmente Discord, por quien ha estado guardando un profundo sentimiento. Lo que no se esperan es que más secretos se revelaran.
1. Recuerdos que surgen

**Holaaa, como dije escribiría una historia Fluttercord. Bueno, he tenido está desde siempre, me preguntaba ¿Fluttershy no tiene familia? ¿O… tal vez sí?**

 **Es mi primer fanfic Fluttercord, por favor comenten y denme sus opiniones. Espero que les guste.**

 **La imagen principal pertenece a Shizow, en Deviantart.**

 **Disfruten gente bonita…**

Es un hermoso bosque, donde había un cálido sol y un viento refrescante. Parecía ser verano, pero a la vez primavera. Una enorme montaña blanca lucía majestuosa en la cima, parecía casi tocar el cielo. Unas cascadas caían sobre un lago cercano. Había árboles y flores de todo tipo, también bellos animales que paseaban en la tranquilidad del lugar.

La calma de esos animales se interrumpió con dos voces infantiles que reían y gritaban. Desesperada, una ardilla huía de ellos.

-Ven aquí, ardillita- exclamaba un potrillo pegaso color café y con melena almendra. Tenía una cutie mark de un árbol en forma de lanza.

-Es muy rápida, Wild Bravery- dijo aleteando una potranca color celeste con melena gris claro y cutie mark de remolino- pero te apuesto a que te ganaré al alcanzarla. Soy la más rápida de Forestreaml.

-Hablas mucho, Blizzard- se rio el potrillo.

Al tratar de alcanzar a la ardilla, Blizzard se chocó sin querer contra Wild y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Si serás cretino, Wild- le regaño- la ardilla ya casi era mía ¿Por qué te quedaste cómo un tonto?

Su amigo estaba mirando la montaña, que al verla bien, no era una montaña. Era un bello palacio tallado en la piedra blanca. Tenía columnas, ventanas, algunas cascadas salían de su interior y estaba decorado con enredaderas llenas de flores silvestres.

-¿Wild? ¿Hey… Wild?- le llamó Blizzard. Siguió la dirección en que miraba su amigo y suspiro algo harta- oh, vaya. Otra vez ¡WILDDD!

-¿Eh…qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él distraído.

-Otra vez.

-¿Otra vez qué?

-Otra vez te quedaste viendo como un tonto a esa ventana dónde está esa pegaso de ojos aguamarinas, "como jades azules" dices tú.

-¿Yo?- dijo Wild sonrojándose- bueno, sí, lo admito. Debes admitir que ella tiene unos ojos hermosos.

-¿Y su piel, "tan amarilla como crema de vainilla", o su cabello, "tan rosa, largo y ondeado como pétalos de rosa volando con la brisa"?

-¡Oye! ¿Leíste mi poemario?

-Jaja, yo creí que era un diario.

-Sí leíste más la pagarás, Blizzard.

-¿Así? Entonces… ¡ATRÁPAME!

Blizzard se puso a trotar y Wild la empezó a perseguirla.

-¿Y qué tal si le leo a ella todo lo que escribiste?- se burló Blizzard.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- gritó Wild.

-¡Oblígame!

Blizzard uso sus alas para volar, haciendo que Wild, sin darse cuenta, caiga en un charco de lodo.

-¡La pagarás, Blizzard!- exclamó enojado.

-¡Oh, pobrecito! ¿Estás bien?- dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas.

Wild se volteo sorprendido y se quedó sin habla. Quien se hallaba detrás de él, era la potranca pegaso que había estado viendo visto un momento. Le ayudo a levantarse y siguió preguntado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Cuántos cascos ves?- le siguió preguntando la potranca, extendiendo su casco.

-Yo… es…toy bien- dijo Wind con esfuerzo.

-Necesitas lavarte, estás cubierto de lodo- dijo la potranca, levantando un poco su sencillo vestido blanco con tonalidades melón y marrón.

Lo guio hasta el lago, donde Wild se pudo limpiar el lodo.

-Gracias- dijo él.

-No hay de qué. Solo querías preguntarte… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? No tengo muchos, siempre estoy en el palacio de la montaña con los otros potrillos, pero no me quieren hablar.

-Oh… cla… claro. Sí, quiero ser tu amigo.

-Maravilloso ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Wild Bravery.

-Eres del clan "Flora" ¿Verdad?- dijo la potranca, mirando su cutie mark.

-Sí. Cuando crezca seré un gran guerrero y protegeré Forestreaml.

-Guau. Yo soy del clan "Fauna", pero todavía no sé qué talento tendré, pues no tengo cutie mark- dijo ella mostrando su costado en blanco.

-Apuesto a que será algo fantástico.

-Que amable eres por decirme eso- dijo ella- ah, no te lo dije. Yo me llamo… Fluttershy.

##############################################

Fluttershy se despertó sobresaltada y dando un pequeño gritito. Ese extraño sueño otra vez. No sabía que quería decir.

Desde hace varios días había soñado con ese lugar llamado "Forestreaml". Y también recordaba a esos potrillos pegasos llamados Wild Bravery y Blizzard. Pero sobre todo, más recordaba a Wild.

-Oh, vaya- pensó preocupada- esto ha empezado más rápido de lo que pensé. Pero aún tengo tiempo.

Miro por la ventana, el sol había salido y entraba reflejando en su tocador un collar de plata con un colgante de un jade castaño.

-Llego el momento- dijo, mientras se lo ponía y decía orgullosa- y empieza… ahora.


	2. Timidez y una idea

**Okay, otro capítulo. He estado pensando cómo escribir la revelación que dirá Fluttershy. Tranquilos prometo que habrá Fluttercord. Porfa, comenten y opinen gente bonita.**

 **Disfruten…**

Esa mañana, cada pony se encontraba ocupadas en sus propios asuntos. Twilight se dedicaría a ordenar su biblioteca otra vez, para gran disgusto de Spike. Applejack iría a Appleloosa a participar en un rodeo con su familia. Rarity había recibido una invitación de Sassy Saddles a ir de compras por todas las elegantes boutiques de Canterlot. Pinkie había decidido hacer el pastel de quince capas que siempre había querido hacer. Rainbow se había ido a Griffinstone, por su propia cuenta, a visitar a Gilda.

Pero Fluttershy no tenía tiempo para divertirse. El momento en que tendría que revelar su gran secreto a sus amigas era lo que había temido durante mucho tiempo. Y ahora no podía hablar con ellas debido a que estaban ocupadas. Había planeado como decírselos una y otra vez, pero siempre acababa derrotada por su timidez.

Tenía que hacer algo con esa timidez. Todos la querían por su amabilidad y más por su adorable timidez, pero a ella no le gustaba esa cualidad. Eso había provocado que dejara Forestreaml.

Recordó aquel vergonzoso día, en que su timidez la humillo grandemente.

 _ **Flashback de Fluttershy:**_

Era un día muy importante en Forestreaml, sobre todo para los líderes guardianes de los cinco clanes. Era el momento en que sus jóvenes integrantes demostrarían sus habilidades logradas para el bien de la comunidad.

En el interior del palacio de la montaña blanca había un patio central que daba al cielo abierto, pues no tenía techo. Los líderes guardianes se encontraban allí, majestuosos, y sus respectivos clanes en silencio.

Se oyó la voz de un presentador:

-Hola a todos, damas y caballos. Finalmente ha llegado el día en que veremos si nuestros jóvenes integrantes demostrarán su talento con el que quedará sellado su destino. Veremos si tendremos nuevos guerreros o nuevos ayos de las futuras generaciones. Suerte, jovencitos.

Luego de una pausa, volvió a hablar:

-¡Y presentándose primero, está el joven Flambeau Shield, integrante del clan "Fuego"!

Entró en escena un potrillo unicornio color de color naranja encendido y melena carmesí con dorado. Su cutie mark era una llama de fuego en forma de escudo con un rubí en el centro.

Flambeau miro al líder de su clan, lady Flamia, una unicornio de color amarillo y melena naranja encendido y cutie mark de fénix.

El potrillo se concentró y con la magia de su cuerno despidió una enorme llamarada de fuego que tomó la forma de un dragón, luego de una mantícora, luego de una hidra hasta explotar en un montón de fuegos artificiales.

El público aplaudió hasta que les dolieron las pezuñas. Lady Flamia sonrió satisfecha al ver el talento de su joven integrante.

-¡Eso fue impresionante, joven Flambeau!- admiro el presentador- ¡No hay duda que su destino es… ser un guerrero! ¡Muchas felicidades!

Flambeau sonrió satisfecho y dirigió su mirada a los otros participantes.

-¡Ja! ¡Superen eso! ¡En especial tú, miedosa!- se burló mirando a la pequeña Fluttershy.

-¡Déjala en paz, Flambobo!- le respondió Blizzard.

-¡Sí, metete con alguien de tu tamaño Flambully!- le dijo Wild Bravery, poniéndose frente a Fluttershy.

-¡Oh! ¿Es tu noviecita, acaso?- se rio Flambeau.

Fluttershy se sonrojo y Wild lo miro con más odio.

-Oh chicos- se lamentó Fluttershy- muy pronto será mi turno de presentar mi talento especial. Pero ni siquiera tengo cutie mark ¡Ni siquiera puedo volar bien!

-Lo harás bien, Flutter. No te preocupes- le animo Wild.

-¡Tú puedes, amiga! ¡Tal vez, al demostrar tu talento aquí, aparezca tu cutie mark!- le animó Blizzard.

-No creo que pueda. Además mi padre me estará viendo- dijo Fluttershy señalando el lugar de los líderes. Señalo a un unicornio de piel amarilla, melena larga y desordenada color castaño oscuro y cutie mark de una huella de león.

-¡Flutter! ¡No nos dijiste que tu papá era lord Lion Heart!

-Eh… básicamente nos lo dijo diez veces, pero tú no estabas oyendo "enamorado"- le susurró Blizzard.

Wild se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

-¡Y ahora presentando, a la señorita Swan Song, integrante del clan "Agua"!

Una potranca unicornio se acercó al centro. Tenía piel blanca, melena color cian con azul marino y una cutie mark de dos cisnes formando un corazón.

Se aclaró la voz y canto una suave opera. Dos chorros de agua se separaran de una cascada y tomaron la forma de dos ponies, una yegua y un corcel, que realizaban una danza alrededor de cada uno siguiendo el ritmo de la canción de Swan. Al final, las figuras se dieron un tierno beso y volvieron juntas a la cascada.

-¡Bellísimo señorita Swan!- exclamó el presentador- ¡No hay duda que usted será una gran aya que enseñara nuestra historia a la nueva generación! ¡Lady Aquarius, debe estar muy orgullosa!

Lady Aquarius, una pegaso de color plateado claro y melena turquesa y celeste, con cutie mark de alas de agua, asintió y le dio a Swan una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Ahora con todos ustedes, la señorita Blizzard, integrante del clan "Viento"!

-¡Sí!- exclamo Blizzard.

Ella, muy emocionada, se acercó volando al centro. Se elevó con sus pequeñas, pero rápidas alas, cerró los ojos y empezó a girar a girar hasta que ella misma se envolvió en un tornado, haciendo que su melena se ondee para arriba. Luego abrió los ojos y estos brillaron. Aparecieron nubes en su cabeza y de estas salieron rayos y relámpagos.

Blizzard redujo la velocidad de sus alas y el tornado, las nubes y los relámpagos desaparecieron.

-¡Muy bien, señorita Blizzard, eso fue electrizante!- rio el presentador- ¡Sin duda, desde que nació, estaría destinada para ser una gran guerrera! ¡Pero muy bien!

-¡Arriba clan "Viento"! ¡Eres el número uno!- exclamó Blizzard, dando vueltas sin control en el aire. Pero se calmó al ver la seriedad de su líder, lord Roaring Wind, un pegaso azul con melena gris y cutie mark de una nube con un trueno.

-¡Está bien, está bien, pequeña!- dijo el presentador- ¡Y ahora, presentándose, el joven Wild Bravery, integrante del clan "Flora"!

-Suerte, Wild- le susurró Fluttershy y Blizzard.

-Gra…gra… gracias- tartamudeo Wild, algo nervioso al ver sonreír a Fluttershy.

Wild se elevó por el aire y se acercó a una enredadera de una columna. La aplasto con sus cascos y formo una lanza reluciente. Otra enredadera se le acerco sigilosamente, con la intención de emboscarlo, pero él la detecto y derroto con su lanza. Más enredadera se le acercaron y él logro destruirlas todas a la vez. Por último, el suelo se agrieto y salió una enorme planta carnívora. Wild le lanzó su lanza con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hizo que la planta se distrajera, para luego atarla con una enredadera suelta. Uso su casco para producir un ligero temblor que hizo perder el equilibrio a la planta.

-¡Vaya, señor Wild, eso fue impresionante! ¡Es claro que será un valiente guerrero! ¡Felicitaciones!

En el lugar de los líderes, una unicornio de piel verde limón, melena castaño claro y cutie mark de una flor rojo intenso puso su casco en el hombro de Lord Lion Heart.

-El pequeño Wild demostró que es valioso para mi clan, Lioni- le dijo- es momento que mi linda sobrinita demuestre de lo que es capaz.

-Mi hija sin duda logrará algo impresionante, lady Blood Orchid- le respondió Lord Lion- y así demostrará que podrá tomar mi lugar y será una líder guardiana en el futuro.

-¿Pero… recuerdas que aún no tiene cutie mark?

Lord Lion frunció el sueño. Recordar la falta de cutie mark en Fluttershy era algo que lo ponía nervioso.

-Yo sé que si tiene talento- respondió.

-Yo también lo creo- respondió lady Blood.

-¡Y ahora, lo que estábamos esperando damas y caballos!- exclamo emocionado el presentador- ¡La señorita Fluttershy, hija del líder del clan "Fauna", lord Lion Heart!

Fluttershy se acercó al centro muy nerviosa. Miro las sonrisas de ánimo de Wild y Blizzard y se sintió algo reconfortada.

No tenía una cutie mark y todos lo sabían, debido a su vestido que usaba. Cada potrillo o potranca que aún no la tuviera usaba una túnica o vestido para taparse su costado en blanco.

Pero al menos debía demostrar que sabía volar, como todo pegaso. Cerró sus hermosos ojos y empezó a mover sus delicadas alas y pudo elevarse lentamente del suelo.

Pero, entonces, abrió los ojos y vio la mirada de su padre, que parecía criticarla por no poder dar más de sí misma.

Eso aumento su temor haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. La caída no fue dolorosa, pues ante de que tocara el suelo, Wild y Blizzard lograron atraparla y depositarla suavemente.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, hasta que empezaron los murmullos entre los ponies:

-Ella no sabe ni volar, que vergüenza.

-Pobre su padre. Un líder guardián no podrá soportar tener una hija así.

-¿Será su hija en serio? No se le parece en nada.

-Es demasiado débil.

-Demasiado tímida…

Fluttershy no aguanto y se puso a llorar con desconsuelo mientras sus amigos le daban palmaditas en la espalda.

Una sombra cubrió a los tres potrillos. Lord Lion se encontraba de pie, frente a ellos, mirando a su hija.

-Padre…- quiso decir Fluttershy, secándose las lágrimas- yo…

Lord Lion la miro con seriedad y le hizo una seña, indicándole que le siguiera a una habitación cercana. Los dos entraron y cerraron la puerta.

Luego de un rato, ambos salieron. Fluttershy tenía la cara inundada de lágrimas y se fue a su habitación. Wild y Blizzard la siguieron.

-Flutter- dijo Wild- ¿Qué… qué pasó?

-Me iré- contesto temblorosa Fluttershy- mi padre me mandará a un lugar para que aprenda a volar mejor y ser más fuerte y valiente. Pero está muy lejos de aquí y no sé cuándo volveré. Los… los extrañare mucho amigos…

Los tres potrillos se abrazaron, sin dejar de llorar.

-Pero… ¿A qué sitio irás?- le pregunto Blizzard secándose una lágrima.

-A Cloudsdale- respondió Fluttershy.

 _ **Fin del Flashback de Fluttershy:**_

 _ **(Perdón si fue muy largo)**_

Al haber recordado ese día, Fluttershy sintió otra vez la tristeza entrar en su corazón. Su conejito Angel se le acercó y le dio un tierno abrazo.

-Gracias Angel- le dijo sintiéndose algo mejor- que lástima que mis amigas no estén disponibles, justo que ahora quería contarles todo. Pero necesito hablar con alguien. No puedo quedarme callada por más tiempo.

Acaricio el jade de colgaba de su collar de plata que tenía en su cuello. Angel se le acerco, dio dos patadas en el piso, dobló ligeramente sus orejas como formando dos cuernos e hizo con su patita un mímica de chasquear los dedos. Parecía que le quería decir algo. Fluttershy pareció entenderlo muy bien, pues exclamó:

-¡Angel, eres un conejito genio! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! ¡Si necesito hablar de esto con un amigo, ese es Discord!

Angel asintió. Aunque Discord no le agradaba tanto, sabía que su ama necesitaba reír y hablar para poder sentirse más tranquila. Y nadie más que el Señor del Caos podría hacerla sentirse así.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Perdón si me excedí con el flashback, no pude evitarlo.**

 **El próximo capítulo será algo Fluttercord, se los prometo.**

 **Bueno, así es mi explicación de cómo Fluttershy fue a Cloudsdale, conoció a Rainbow Dash, etcétera, etcétera.**


	3. Varias confesiones y una sin respuesta

**Muy bien, aquí sí será un capítulo con algo de Fluttercord, bueno un poco, pero más adelante será más romántico. Se los prometo.**

 **Espero que me salga bien, no sé si me odiarán algunos fans, pero a veces el amor es algo difícil de asimilar, sobre todo si hay caos.**

 **Bueno, aquí vamos…**

Fluttershy envió una carta a Discord, invitándolo a una reunión de té. Según decía la carta, tendrían toda la tarde para divertirse, pues las otras ponies se hallaban ocupadas. La respuesta le llegó enseguida, pues Discord no tenía nada que hacer ese día.

Pero lo que más hizo Fluttershy era planear lo que le diría. No sabía si él le entendería, o le creería. Aquella verdad podría fácilmente ser tomada como una fantasía. A simple viste, sonaba absurdo. Pero entonces recordó que para Discord, las cosas no tiene siempre que tener sentido.

-Oh Angel- le dijo a su conejo- ¿Cómo empezaré? Que tal… "hola, Discord, quería decirte que debo irme por una temporada, debo arreglar un problema personal". No no, él querrá saber. Y… "emprenderé un importante viaje, no sé por cuantos días". Oh, vaya. Hasta a mí me parece patético.

Angel la miraba con cara aburrida.

-Bueno, al menos podré pasar solo una reunión más con mi amigo. Solo… él y yo- dijo sonrojándose.

El conejo la miro de nuevo, esta vez levantando una ceja sospechosa.

-¡Angel, por favor! ¡Te dije muchas veces lo extraña que me he sentido todas las veces que hemos estado juntos! ¡No sé lo que es! ¡Solo sé que es algo que se siente muy incómodo!… pero, a la vez cálido y bonito.

Fluttershy había descubierto que todas las veces que se habían reunido o conversado, su pecho comenzaba a ponerse caliente cada vez. Se preguntó si sería normal o tal vez… sentía algo por él más que una amistad.

Se tocó el colgante de jade. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que, tal vez, tendría que pasar un poco de tiempo para que se vuelvan a ver otra vez.

-Sé que las buenas anfitrionas voltean a saludar ¿No lo crees?- escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Discord!- exclamó ella volteándose y dándole un abrazo- ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo!

-Tranquila, apenas ha pasado una semana después de nuestra pasada reunión- respondió Discord riéndose y devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Vamos, el té ya está listo.

-Muy bien y te traje esto.

Le dio una cajita. Fluttershy la abrió con curiosidad y dentro había una pequeña horquilla con unas gemas fucsias formando una mariposa.

-¡Es muy hermoso! ¡Gracias Discord!

-Un obsequio para celebrar el inicio de nuestra amistad.

-¡Cierto! ¡No puedo creer que ya ha pasado un año desde que comenzamos a ser amigos! ¡Parece que fue ayer!

-¡Lo sé! El tiempo es tan extraño ¿Me permites ponerte esa horquilla?

-Oh… ah claro- respondió Fluttershy.

Ella se puso algo sonrojada al sentir que le recogía delicadamente su cabello y lo sujetaba.

-Wow. En mi opinión siempre luces bien, pero ahora luces mil veces mejor- opino Discord dándole un espejo.

Fluttershy vio su reflejo. La horquilla recogía su cabello en una cola alta y dejaba sueltos los mechones de adelante que le caían por los hombros.

-Gra… gracias. Pero siempre luzco normal, sin ningún adorno o algo parecido- dijo Fluttershy.

-No es verdad. No necesitas ningún adorno para verte linda. Aunque… hoy sí tienes puesto uno. No deberías excederte con las joyas, opacan tu verdadera belleza- dijo Discord.

-Oh… bueno, tienes razón- respondió ella sonrojándose al escuchar sus palabras. Se dio cuenta que se refería al colgante de jade en su cuello.

Se quedaron callados por un momento. En eso, Angel salió de la cocina, arrastrando una bandejita con galletas.

-Gracias Angel, que amable que decidiste enseñarnos tus galletas de manzana y zanahoria- dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Angel cocinó?- pregunto Discord.

-Estuvo insistiendo toda la mañana para que dejará que lo haga- dijo Fluttershy- estaba preocupada de que se hiciera daño. Es muy pequeño.

-Suerte que no insistió en preparar un estofado- se rio Discord.

Angel solo puso sus ojos para arriba. Esperaba que Fluttershy pudiera por fin decir todo. Al menos valió la pena para él hacer esas galletas. Cogió una y salió saltando de la habitación.

-Creo que no le gusta la palabra "estofado"- respondió Fluttershy.

-¿Tampoco guisado, asado, horneado o rostizado?- siguió bromeando Discord. En respuesta Angel se asomó y le saco la lengua.

-Creo que eso es un "no"- dijo Fluttershy.

Los dos se sentaron para poder hablar y tomar el té.

-¿Y qué tal haz estado?- preguntó Discord.

-Bueno, he estado algo ocupada estos días. Pero eso no importa, es un asunto para después-respondió Fluttershy.

-Yo tuve que solucionar unos problemas también. Tuve que cuidar a Smooze por dos días, tenía dolor de "estomago" por unas piedras brillantes que explotaban en su interior cuando intentaba comerlas. Debí darle infusiones con polvo de oro para que se recuperara.

-Pobre Smooze. Espero que no intente volver a comer algo desconocido.

-A veces es algo testarudo. Cuando encontré hice tu horquilla, tuve cuidado de que no la viera.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Oh, salió de viaje para visitar a su familia.

-¿Smooze tiene familia?

-Sí, son todos como él. Toda criatura tiene familia. Sino… ¿Cómo nació entonces?

Discord miró a Fluttershy. Ella también lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Discord… tú tienes familia?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-La tenía- suspiró- hace mucho tiempo. Era muy pequeño cuando ocurrió… eso.

-¿Eso?

-Una misteriosa nevada apareció. El frío era tan fuerte que los draconequus tuvieron que viajar a zonas más cálidas. Pero no encontramos nada. Y un día, nos topamos con unos extraños ponies con armaduras y miradas poco amables. Nos dijeron que estábamos invadiendo su territorio. El líder de mi manada y el líder de esos ponies tuvieron una discusión sobre quién tenía el poder y quién no. Entonces todo termino en una pelea. Me ocultaron, ya que era el único pequeño. Y, bueno…

-¿Qué?

-Los ponies guerreros fueron los victoriosos. A pesar de que solo eran pegasos y unicornios, tenían extrañas habilidades. Podían controlar las plantas y la tierra, el viento, el agua y el fuego. Todo acabó en que los draconequus huyeron lejos, pero me dejaron. Se olvidaron de mí.

Fluttershy le puso su casco en su pata, para darle un consuelo. Pero en su mente pensó que no podía ser ¡Estaba describiendo a los antiguos líderes guardianes de Forestreaml! Se sintió sorprendida y enojada de que su antigua generación fuese culpable de eso ¿Cómo pudieron haber sido tan egoístas?

Bajo la cabeza, estaba muy enojada. Se había sentido orgullosa por mucho tiempo de la historia de su hogar sin saber que allí eran unos egocéntricos.

Decirle su historia ahora se había complicado mucho más. No podía decirle que esos ponies enemigos de su manada tenían algo relacionado con ella. Arruinaría su amistad y el sentimiento que ella tenía hacía él…

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Pero, entonces se dio cuenta que ya no podía callar. Le diría la verdad pero, empezaría con lo más importante.

-¿Y… Fluttershy, tú tienes familia?

Ella levanto la cabeza y sus de ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

-¡Fluttershy! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Discord, preocupado.

-No es nada. Estoy bien- murmuro ella.

-Si lo que te pregunté es algo que no debía, por favor perdóname.

-No… no fue tu culpa. Solo…

Discord le dio un abrazo para calmarla. La última vez que la vio llorando, fue cuando se enteró de su traición con Tirek. Su rostro lleno de tristeza se le había grabado de tal modo en la memoria que juró que no permitiría que llorase de nuevo.

Fluttershy se sorprendió al ver que la abrazaba. Su pecho salto de dicha y no dudo en rodear su cuello con sus cascos y apoyar su cabeza en sus hombros.

-Hay algo que sí quiero decirte- susurró Fluttershy.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó él, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Primero ¿Puedes dejar que no veamos de frente?

Discord no entendió pero hizo que su quedaran cara a cara sin soltarse. Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que quería decirle, cuando ella se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

Él se quedó en shock, pero no se alejó. Era un beso que se sentía tan suave y cálido. Ambos cerraron los ojos y dejaron que la magia del beso los llevara a un universo más allá de su mente.

Cuando se separaron, volvieron a abrazarse. Entonces ella susurró:

-Siempre he querido decírtelo, pero no tenía el valor. Pero me he dado cuenta de que… te amo.

En ese momento, él se separó. Estaba muy nervioso. Esa confesión lo había dejado sin palabras.

-Yo…yo- balbuceó torpemente- yo… no sé qué decir. Ya… me tengo que ir. Gracias por todo.

-¡No espera! ¡Eso no era todo lo que quería decirte!- exclamó Fluttershy. Pero, Discord chasqueo los dedos y desapareció.

Ella se quedó solo en la sala. No había logrado decir nada. Y él no le había dado una respuesta a lo que en verdad sentía.

Angel entró y la puso una pata en su casco.

-Siento, lo que paso, Discord- susurró ella, soltando otra lágrima.


	4. Mensajes

**Ya quiero que comience lo interesante. El momento en que el pasado vuelve a uno.**

 **Disfruten y por favor comenten y opinen, por favor necesito sus opiniones.**

Al día siguiente, Twilight, quien por fin había terminado de ordenar toda su biblioteca, salió a estirar un poco los cascos. Spike había ido rápido al spa, pues necesitaba un tratamiento relajante luego del aburrido trabajo. La alicornio se puso a pensar si sería buena idea ir también.

Paso por Sugarcube Corner, donde vio salir a Pinkie Pie muy feliz, con su alforja en la espalda.

-¡Holaaa, Twilight!- le saludo Pinkie- ¿Ya terminaste con tu "encierro de estudio"?

-Sí, ya lo termine. Y no era un encierro, Pinkie. Recuerda que organizo la biblioteca mensualmente- respondió Twilight.

-Encierro es como lo llamamos Spike y yo- rio Pinkie-, en fin, por fin terminé de hacer el pastel de quince capas de la abuela Pie ¿Quieres? Gummy me ayudo.

El lagarto, que estaba al lado de Pinkie, solo siguió con su mirada inexpresiva y se lamio la mejilla. Pinkie metió un casco en su alforja y saco una caja color rosa.

-Parece que cada pony estuvo ocupada- dijo Twilight abriendo la caja y probando un pedacito del pastel- , tú preparaste un pastel, yo organicé mi biblioteca y Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow están todavía ausentes.

-Hablaste muy rápido por mí, cariño- dijo Rarity apareciendo. Llevaba un pañuelo de seda y gemas al cuello, gafas de sol violetas con brillantes y un sombrero celeste con plumas y un diamante. Con su magia levitaba varias bolsas de compras.

-¡Rarity!- exclamo Pinkie dándole un abrazo- ¡Volviste!

-¿Qué tal te fue en Canterlot?- preguntó Twilight.

-¡Oh, fue bellísimo! ¡Sassy y yo encontramos una boutique exclusivamente solo de accesorios decorados con gemas! ¡Así es como encontré estas encantadoras prendas!- dijo quitándose las gafas y mostrando orgullosa su sombrero y su pañuelo- No se preocupen, también les traje algo a ustedes.

Saco de una de sus bolsas unos pendientes de gemas moradas en forma de estrellas y se los dio a Twilight. Luego saco un brazalete de cascabeles y brillantes celestes para Pinkie.

-También traje para Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy- dijo- estoy segura de que les encantaran. Y para Sweetie Belle y Opalescence ¿Dónde está Spikey-Wikey? Le traje un lindo rubí de fuego.

-Está en el spa, lo veremos más tarde- dijo Twilight.

-Oigan, sé que cada una tuvo algo que hacer- dijo Pinkie- pero ¿Saben que tenía que hacer Fluttershy?

-Ahora que lo dices Pinkie- dijo Rarity- yo también me lo pregunto ¿Qué no la han visto por aquí?

-Para nada- respondió Twilight- a lo mejor estuvo en su casa todo el tiempo.

-La claustrofobia no es buena para nadie- opino Rarity, poniéndose sus gafas de nuevo.

-Dile eso a Twilight. Estuvo de nuevo en su "encierro de estudio"- se rio Pinkie.

-¡Pinkie! ¡Es organización, no encierro!- exclamo Twilight de nuevo.

Rarity se rio, a veces cuando Twilight se ponía histérica era muy divertido.

En eso, un montoncito de tierra se movió, rozándole los cascos.

-¡AHHHHH!- chilló Rarity- ¡¿Qué… es ESO?!

-Cálmate Rarity- se rio Twilight- debió haber sido algún animalito que escarbaba en la tierra.

-No entiendo cómo pueden estar debajo de la tierra esas… cosas- dijo la unicornio haciendo una mueca.

-¡Ver tu cara asustada es más gracioso que decir "encierro de estudio! ¡Jajajajajaja!- se rio Pinkie.

Entonces, Twilight y Pinkie se pusieron a reír sin control mientras que Rarity se dio la vuelta con la cabeza en alto y se dirigió a su boutique.

###################################################

Fluttershy se encontraba en su cama. No estaba durmiendo, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse. La reunión con Discord el día anterior la había dejado con el ánimo decaído.

-¿Qué… qué tal si él nunca vuelve a hablarme?- pensó y apretó su rostro contra la almohada.

Giro la cabeza a su mesa de noche. La horquilla que Discord le había regalado estaba allí, junto con su colgante de jade.

Ver ese colgante hizo que el enojo volviera a crecer dentro de ella. Estaba muy decepcionada por lo que sus antepasados habían hecho. Una pelea contra los draconequus solo por un territorio ¿No pudieron simplemente haberlo compartido? No tuvieron que haber llegado tan lejos.

Cerró los ojos. No podía solo quedarse echada sin hacer nada. Debía ser fuerte y seguir. Lo que importaba era el presenta. El pasado queda atrás.

Sintió que le brincaban en su espalda y se dio cuenta que era Angel, impaciente porque quería desayunar.

-Angel, perdón- le dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama- me había olvidado de darte de comer.

Salio de su cama y con prisa y casi sin poner atención, le sirvió el desayuno a Angel y a los demás animales. Estaba muy distraída y parecía no darse cuenta de nada. A sus aves les sirvió nueces; a las ardillas, zanahorias. A cada animal le sirvió su comida equivocada.

Por último lo dio a Angel un plato de alpiste y gusanos. El conejo la miro con el ceño fruncido y cruzo sus patitas delanteras.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No sé en donde tengo la cabeza!- se disculpó la pegaso.

Le sirvió a Angel sus zanahorias y a cada animal desconcertado le dio su verdadero y correcto alimento. Ya que también ella tenía que comer algo, se sirvió una avena, pero se quedó removiéndola con su cuchara por un largo tiempo. Sin nada de hambre, salió al jardín.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- susurró.

De pronto, frente a ella, de un montoncito de tierra se abrió un agujero. Fluttershy dio un pequeño grito y retrocedió asustada.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Lady Fluttershy!- dijo un voz dentro del agujero- No quería asustarla.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Fluttershy muy bajito.

-Hable un poco más alto, por favor. Aunque no soy sorda, pero sí miope, no le escucho nada.

Del agujero en la tierra salió una pequeña topo con unos minúsculos anteojos y un collar al cuello con un colgante de una gema color marrón.

-¿Mo… Molly?- pregunto Fluttershy con sorpresa.

-Es un honor verla otra vez, lady Fluttershy- respondió la topo sacudiéndose la tierra y haciendo una reverencia.

-A mí también me alegra verte- dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Oh, pero mírese! ¡Cómo ha crecido! ¡Ya es toda una hermosa yegua! ¡Cuando la vi por última vez, era tan pequeña y delicada como una figurita de cristal!- exclamo Molly.

-Bueno, ya paso mucho tiempo. Ya no soy una potranca.

-Mmmm, si me permite opinar mi lad…

-Por favor Molly, no me digas "mi lady". Solo dime Fluttershy- dijo la pegaso escondiendo su rostro en su melena.

-Muy bien. Si me deja opinar Lad… Fluttershy, veo que no ha cambiado mucho en lo de su timidez- dijo la topo.

-No he cambiado nada, Molly. Aún tengo mi timidez.

-Oh vaya, entonces no hay ningún cambio ¿Su estadía en Cloudsdale no ayudo en nada?

-Ya sé volar mejor, pero ir a Cloudsdale no ayudo. Pero ya tengo mi cutie mark- señalo su costado, con su cutie mark de mariposas.

-¡Es encantadora! Pero… ¿Qué quiere decir tres mariposas?

-Mi talento es entender a los animales y ser gentil con ellos.

-Es un buen don. En serio, a mi gusta mucho. Pero no creo que a lord Lion Heart le parezca suficiente para ser una líder guardiana de Forestreaml.

Fluttershy se quedó sin habla al escuchar el nombre de su padre. Oírlo hizo que sintiera enojo otra vez.

-De todos modos ¿Por qué estás aquí, Molly?- le pregunto.

-¡Ah, casi lo olvido! ¡Unos mensajes para usted!- respondió Molly.

La topo entro de nuevo al agujero por donde había salido y salió con una pequeña bolsa. La abrió y saco dos cartas, una color marrón y otra color verde claro, y se las dio a Fluttershy.

La pegaso tomo las cartas y abrió la verde primero. Decía:

" _Querida Fluttershy:_

 _Holaaaa ¿Te acuerdas todavía de mí? ¿Qué tal haz estado todo este tiempo que estuviste ausente? Espero que te hayas divertido en Cloudsdale. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho en Forestreaml._

 _Perdón si no te he escrito mucho, he estado entrenando en la academia del clan "Flora". Mi habilidad de usar lanzas hechas de enredaderas ha mejorado mucho. Ahora puedo usar más armas._

 _Blizzard también ha entrenado mucho. Ahora puede crear tempestades enormes al agitar sus alas. Nos han nombrado guerreros de campo, podemos realizar misiones importantes._

 _Flambully también va con nosotros. Aunque lo recuerdes como un bravucón tonto y presumido, es un gran miedoso. Blizzard lo llama ahora "Flambooboo", porque es un gran llorón. Encontramos un basilisco una vez y estuvo escondiéndose detrás de mí todo el tiempo._

 _Cuídate mucho, espero que regreses algún día._

 _Tu amigo_

 _Wild Bravery_

 _Posdata: ¿Ya tienes tu cutie mark? Y si te molestaron en Cloudsdale, dinos a Blizzard y a mí para darles una lección."_

Fluttershy dejo la carta. Su amigo Wild le había escrito después de mucho tiempo. Lo había echado mucho de menos a él y a Blizzard.

Leyó la otra carta, que decía:

" _Hija:_

 _Ya casi se acaba el plazo de tu estadía en Cloudsdale. Muy pronto debes regresar a Forestreaml y demostrar las mejoras que lograste. Imagino que deben ser fructíferas. El clan "Fauna" está impaciente por tu regreso._

 _Buena suerte en todo._

 _Tu padre_

 _Lord Lion Heart"_

Sin ganas, Fluttershy dejó caer la carta de su padre. Era una prueba obvia de que su ausencia había sido tomada por él como algo sin mucha importancia.

-Eh… Fluttershy ¿Devolverá el mensaje?- pregunto Molly.

-Sí. Pero no será escrito. Dile a Wild y a Blizzard que no creo estar lista para volver, pero los extraño y quiero mucho. Y a mi padre, dile que no me importa lo que el clan quiera- dijo Fluttershy.

Sin decir más, Fluttershy se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa.

-Pe… pero Fluttershy- tartamudeo Molly- ¡Lady Fluttershy, espere por favor!

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, fue algo difícil.**

 **Se preguntaran que hace un topo parlante. Tranquilos, ya sabrán cómo es eso posible.**

 **Por favor comenten, gente bonita. Quiero sus opiniones.**


	5. Algunas revelaciones

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, me estoy esforzando.**

 **Disfruten, y comenten porfa, necesito sus opiniones.**

En Forestreaml, en el palacio de la montaña blanca, un unicornio paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro en su habitación ubicada en la cima, junto a las habitaciones de los otros líderes guardianes.

Estaba esperando muy impaciente el regreso de la topo Molly, la mensajera. Quería saber la respuesta de su hija Fluttershy, a quién no había visto en mucho tiempo. El plazo de su estadía en Cloudsdale ya estaba por terminar. Muy pronto, ella regresaría a su clan y tal vez… en el futuro tomaría su lugar como líder.

Pero, por otro lado, la impaciencia de Lord Lion por ver a su hija otra vez, era muy diferente a lo que había escrito en su carta. Desde que se había ido, Lord Lion había sufrido mucho por su ausencia. Por las noches tenía insomnios que le impedían dormir. A veces entraba a la habitación de su hija y se echaba en su cama con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

La echaba de menos. Nunca quiso que se fuera, pero fue una decisión drástica que tuvo que elegir. No había día en que se odiara a sí mismo por haber perdido todo ese precioso tiempo que pudo pasar al lado de ella viéndola crecer.

Fluttershy era todo lo que tenía. Su única familia, pues su esposa, Huming había fallecido, cuando Fluttershy apenas era una potranca, y también había perdido a Asclepius, su primer hijo y hermano mayor de Fluttershy, en un desafortunado accidente en el bosque.

-No puedes olvidarlo ¿Verdad?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Lady Blood Orchid miraba compasivamente a su pobre primo. Se preocupaba mucho por él, casi lo consideraba como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Sabía que se siente perder a un ser muy querido, ella también había pasado por eso.

-Lioni, ya deja de sufrir. El pasado esta atrás- le dijo poniendo un casco en su hombro.

-Ya lo sé. Pero me preocupa que no me pueda perdonar por haberla mandado lejos. Ni siquiera sé si me recuerda, Fluttershy ya debe ser una yegua joven- dijo lord Lion- , cuando perdí a Huming, mi hijo Asclepius solo era un potrillo que apenas caminaba y Fluttershy solo era una bebé. Y cuando Asclepius se fue, solo me quedo ella.

Miro una fotografía de su esposa, tenía una melena rosa como Fluttershy y una cutie mark de libélula. Era una pegaso, pero sus alas eran extrañas, una más pequeña que la otra.

-Se le parecerá mucho, eso es lo único que sé- susurró el unicornio.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo creo que si te perdonará. Eres su padre y ella debe entender que lo hiciste por su bien- dijo Blood.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. No eres madre.

Lady Blood parpadeo enojada. Odiaba que dijera eso.

-Tal vez no lo sea de verdad, pero si actuó como una- dijo nerviosa- desde potranca siempre había deseado casarme y tener hijos, pero nunca encontré a ese corcel indicado. Mi hermana sí logró tener un hijo ¡No puedo olvidar ese terrible día en que ella se fue y tuve que criar de él! Pero me siento cada día muy orgullosa de él.

-Blood, lo siento de verdad, ambos perdimos seres importantes ¡Pero al menos tú pudiste ver como crecía y volverse un valiente corcel! ¡Ha hecho grandes hazañas! ¡Siempre valoraré eso!- exclamo lord Lion.

Ambos unicornios se miraron enojados. Pero luego se calmaron, pues veían que se estaban comportando como dos potrillos engreídos que discutían por cualquier cosa.

-Espero Lioni- dijo riendo lady Blood- que Fluttershy no haya heredado tu carácter gruñón.

-No lo tiene- respondió él- pero lo que sí sé que heredó de mí es… la "mirada".

-Nooo, ni se te ocurra hacérmela a mí- le miro ella desafiante.

-¿Y qué harás si la hago? ¿Me harás cosquillas con polen?

-No seas tramposo… ¡Ahhhh!

Ambos empezaron a jugar como dos potrillos, molestándose y tirándose cosas. Lady Blood cerró sus ojos para no ver su "mirada" que la hacía temblar de la cabeza a los cascos. Por último empezaron a "pelear" con sus cuernos como si fueran espadachines.

-¡Ríndete, sir "Diente de León"!- exclamó lady Blood.

-¡Jamás, reina "Hierba Mala"!- rio su primo.

Lady Blood logró derrotarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate.

-¡Ja! ¡Te vencí, "leoncito"!

-Muy bien. Pero para la próxima te voy a ganar- se quejó lord Lion.

En eso una campana sonó, anunciando la llegada de la topo Molly al palacio. La topo tenía el pelaje desordenado, los anteojos torcidos y la mirada asustada.

-¡Lord Lion Heart! ¿Dónde está? ¡Noticias urentes!- exclamo.

El unicornio acudió veloz a su llamado, por fin podría tener noticias de su pequeña Fluttershy.

-Hola Molly- le saludo emocionado- ¿Tienes noticias para mí? ¿Qué dijo mi hija? ¿Cuándo vuelve? ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo es su cutie mark? ¿Ya sabe volar?

Molly se sintió abrumada por la avalancha de preguntas. No sabía que decir. Ni quería decir la respuesta de Fluttershy. Se preocupaba de cómo reaccionaría su padre.

 _ **Flash back de Molly:**_

-Dile que no me importa lo que el clan quiera- dijo Fluttershy.

Sin decir más, Fluttershy se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa.

-Pe… pero Fluttershy- tartamudeo Molly- ¡Lady Fluttershy, espere por favor!

Fluttershy le cerró la puerta, pero a topo hizo un agujero y pudo entrar.

-Mi la… mi lady, por favor. No puedo decirme solo eso ¿Cómo podré decírselo a su padre?- le pregunto nerviosa.

-¿Necesitas que te lo escriba? Muy bien, te lo escribiré- dijo Fluttershy, algo sarcástica.

-Con mis mayores respetos, hablo en serio Fluttershy. Lord Lion no tiene mucha paciencia ¡Podría enojarse y yo pagaría las consecuencias!- exclamo Molly.

Fluttershy pensó un poco. Si le decía a Molly que dijera solo eso a su padre, le daría problemas. Pero tampoco quería volver a Forestreaml. Decidió discutirlo con ella.

-Molly- dijo- ¿Te importaría ir a dar un paseo para discutirlo?- le pregunto en voz baja.

-Claro que sí- dijo Molly.

La topo se subió a su espalda y ambas salieron hasta la plaza de Ponyville.

-Si puedo preguntarle, mi lady- dijo Molly- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Por qué no está en Cloudsdale?

-Larga historia- respondió Fluttershy- pero fue aquí donde obtuve mi cutie mark.

-Admito que es un bonito lugar- dijo la topo- pero… ¿Ha sido útil para su entrenamiento?

-¿Mi qué?

-Su entrenamiento para ser una líder guardiana, por supuesto.

-Yo… bueno… realmente no.

-¡¿Quiere decir que no sabe ninguna táctica de defensa?!

-Nunca lo encontré necesario. No sería muy amable hacerle daño a alguien.

-¡Dios Santo! ¡Pero usted debe aprender!

-¿Por qué?

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Mi lady, por Dios, si no sabe defenderse quedará a merced de los peligros! ¡No podrá pelear en la batallas!

-No quiero hacerlo.

-Pe… pero usted… ¡Debe hacerlo!

-¡Ya te he dicho no quiero volver a Forestreaml! ¡Ese no es mi hogar!

La topo se quedó callada. Sus dos patas tapaban su boca con sorpresa. No podía creerlo. Fluttershy, la hija de un líder guardián, rechazaba su lugar y al lugar que la vio nacer.

-Está bien, mi lady- dijo muy bajo- está bien. Le daré ese mensaje a su padre. Es su decisión, después de todo.

Molly se dio la vuelta y parada en sus dos patitas, se puso a caminar lejos de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy la vio irse. Estaba muy triste. Seguí enojada por ese pasado de Forestreaml, pero decir que no era su hogar también le pareció excesivo.

Se acercó a una fuente cercana y contempló su reflejo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- susurró. Inclino la cabeza y se echó a llorar. Aunque no lo quisiera, ella sería una del clan "Fauna" para siempre.

Le dolía saber también que, debido a eso, los sentimientos de Discord jamás le corresponderían. Él nunca volvería a hablarle o a mirarla siquiera.

Y sus queridas amigas también le preocupaban ¿Cómo dejarlas así sin más después de haber compartido tantas experiencias juntas?

Debía elegir entre su destino en Forestreaml lleno de gloria, o su apacible vida en Ponyville, rodeada de tantos maravillosos amigos.

-Debo decirles la verdad. Aunque no lo quiera, así debe ser- decidió.

Mientras tanto, Molly caminaba hacia el bosque Everfree, pues ese era el atajo hacía Forestreaml.

-Piensa, piensa- se decía a sí misma- que tal… "Hola, lord Lion, lo siento pero Fluttershy no quiere volver. O "Lady Fluttershy lo pensará por el tiempo necesario" ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me despedirán en menos de lo que Celestia tarda en bajar el sol.

La topo siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de tres potrancas que la observaban.

-¿O estoy loca o esa topo esta hablando?- dijo Applebloom.

-No lo estas, yo también he visto que ha hablado- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-¡Es fantástico!- exclamó Scootaloo.

Las tres se le acercaron y recién Molly se dio cuenta de ellas.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Será la mascota oficial de las Cutie Mark Crusaiders!- exclamo Sweetie Belle.

-¿A quién llamas mascota?- respondió Molly ofendida.

-¡Awww, es muy adorable!- dijo Apple Bloom.

-¡Yo la cuidaré!- dijo Scootaloo.

-¡No, yo lo haré!- respondió Sweetie Belle.

-¡Yo la vi primero!- exclamo Apple Bloom.

Molly echó a correr con sus cuatro patas. Debía llegar rápido a Forestreaml y alejarse de esas tres.

-¡Se está escapando!- exclamó Scootaloo.

Las tres potrancas comenzaron a perseguirla. Molly las esquivaba hasta que abrió un agujero en la tierra y logró cavar y escapar lejos.

Cavo lo más rápido que pudo y por fin salió a la superficie. Una cascada con destellos de arcoíris estaba delante de ella.

La topo se acercó a la cascada, se sacó el colgante de gema marrón y recitó armónicamente:

" _Oh, dulce dulce tierra._

 _Que tierna me protege y abriga._

 _De grandes peligros me mantiene ausente._

 _Cuando la necesito para mí siempre está presente."_

Cuando acabo de recitar, su gema reflejo los brillos de arcoíris de la cascada y se abrió como una cortina, dejándola pasar.

Molly se colgó otra ve la gema y puso una pata en Forestreaml. Se dirigió al palacio, pues tenía mucho que decirle a lord Lion.

 _ **Fin del Flash back de Molly:**_

 _ **(Rayos, otra vez un flash back largo)**_

-¿Molly? ¡Molly!- la llamó lord Lion.

-Perdóneme, mi lord- dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-No importa y ya dime ¿Qué dijo mi hija?

-Pues… señor… ella… ella.

-¡¿Ella qué?! ¡Habla de una vez!- exclamo impaciente.

-¡Lady Fluttershy no quiere volver a Forestreaml nunca jamás!- soltó Molly, sin pensar.

Lord Lion apenas entendió lo que dijo. Cuando por fin entendió, su semblante decayó. Su hija no quería verlo otra vez. No le había perdonado lo que había hecho.

En ese momento, dos pegasos guerreros del clan "Flora" entraron al salón del palacio.

-¡Lady Blood Orchid! ¡Lady Blood Orchid!- exclamaron.

La unicornio apareció en menos de un segundo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto asustada.

-¡Azaleas! ¡Azaleas rabiosas sueltas, mi lady!- dijo uno de los pegasos inclinándose a sus pies.

-¡Se dirigen a un lugar llamado Ponyville!- exclamo el otro.

-¿Y qué importa?- dijo lord Lion despectivo- es su problema, no nuestro.

-¡Lord Lion! ¡No diga eso! ¡Ustedes- dijo lady Blood a los pegasos- vayan y avisen rápido a algunos guerreros para ir! ¡También díganle a Wild Bravery, mi sobrino, que vaya!

-Haz lo que quieras. No me importa lo que hagas- dijo otra vez lord Lion.

-¡Pero lord Lion!- exclamo Molly- ¡Lady Fluttershy está allá, en Ponyville!

Lord Lion se quedó sorprendido. De pronto dijo:

-¡Vayan ya! ¡Sobre todo que vaya tu sobrino Wild!- le dijo a lady Blood.

Ella asintió y echo a correr con sus guerreros. Debían ir a Ponyville rápido o sería tarde.

-Por favor- pensó lord Lion- que mi hija… esté bien.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Este capítulo trato un poco de la historia de Lord Lion.**

 **Lady Blood es su prima, su hermana desapareció en un accidente y ella crio a Wild Bravery, su sobrino y amigo de la infancia de Fluttershy.**

 **No pondré todavía más sobre Huming, la madre de Fluttershy y Asclepius, su hermano mayor. Pero será una gran sorpresa, lo prometo.**

 **Trataré de que el próximo capítulo sea Fluttercord, en serio.**

 **Otra cosa, la gema que Molly tiene en su cuello, es una llave para entrar a Forestreaml. Tienes que recitar una verdad en forma de poesía y la cascada mágica que impide el ingreso, se abre como una puerta.**

 **Lo de las azaleas rabiosas me inspiré en el capítulo: "La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, parte 2"**


	6. Más revelaciones

**Holaaaa, bueno trataré de empezar con los reencuentros. Espero que les guste.**

 **Y sí, aquí habrá Fluttercord, pensé mucho para escribirlo.**

 **Disfruten y comenten, gente bonita…**

Fluttershy caminaba por la plaza, muy pensativa por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Le había dicho a Molly, la topo, que jamás regresaría a Forestreaml. Jamás…

Aunque se sentía un poco aliviada de haber dejado claro ese asunto, ahora tenía la carga de la pena en su amable corazón. Negar tu lugar de origen es algo horrible, algo que no es correcto hacer. Es como rechazar una parte de ti misma.

-Voy a decírselos, estoy decidida. Pero ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?- pensaba.

-¡Fluttershy, cariño! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!- exclamo Rarity acercándosele.

-Oh… hola Rarity ¿Cómo la pasaste en Canterlot?

-¡Magnífico! Pero me alegro de regresar a la pacífica Ponyville- dijo Rarity- pero… ¿Te sientes bien, cariño? Pareces un poco triste.

-Estoy bien, solo no dormí muy bien anoche.

-Vamos a tomar una relajante bebida de miel y limón, eso te animará un poco ¡Y te traje un vestido increíble de la boutique más fina de Canterlot!

-Gracias, Rarity. No debiste molestarte.

-Para nada. Cuando lo vi, pensé de inmediato lo hermosa que te verías con él.

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana que había afuera de un restaurante. Pidieron sus bebidas y se dedicaron a conversar.

-¡No te lo había dicho! ¡Habrá una convención que mostrará los mejores diseños de moda a todos los ponies importantes! ¡Por supuesto, mis diseños fueron incluidos!- exclamo Rarity, muy alegre.

-Qué bueno- contesto Fluttershy, casi sin ánimo.

-¡Iré en una semana! ¡Fancy Pants también estará presente y me invito a pasear en su yate después de la convención! ¡No puedo esperar más!- dijo Rarity, sonrojándose un poco.

-Oh… eh… Rarity- tartamudeo Fluttershy, sospechando algo- ¿Estás… sonrojándote?

-¿Yo?...Yo solo… ejem… bueno. Ay Fluttershy, cómo te lo explico. Solo estoy algo nerviosa porque eso no será un simple paseo en yate con Fancy. Sera más bien… ¡Una cita!

Rarity se emocionó mucho y empezó a hablar más fuerte, sonrojándose más y riéndose nerviosamente.

-¡Oh Fluttershy! ¡No puedo negarlo! ¡Fancy es tan encantador, es un sueño! ¡Me trata como su reina, su diosa! ¡Es el corcel de mis sueños! ¡Lo amo tanto!

La palabra _"lo amo"_ resonó en los oídos de Fluttershy. Le recordó el día de ayer, en la reunión de té con Discord. Le confesó lo que sentía por él y se había quedado sin respuesta ¿Y si… tal vez… que se hubiera ido sin responder nada… significaba qué…

Fluttershy sintió un nudo en la garganta. Que Discord no hubiera respondido nada a su confesión tal vez significaba que no sintiera lo mismo.

Se sintió molesta consigo misma ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan directa al revelarle sus sentimientos sin saber siquiera que el pudiera sentir lo mismo?

-Soy una gran tonta - pensó- ¿Cómo pude pensar que él se fijaría en mí? Solo soy una simple pony pegaso y él… es el Amo del Caos, un ser legendario y recordado. Yo he salvado Equestria muchas veces con mis amigas, pero todo eso solo se convertirá en una antigua historia. Aunque… si yo estuviera en Forestreaml…

Se quedó sorprendida ¿Cómo podía pensar en cómo sería su vida si estuviera en Forestreaml? Ya lo había dejado claro, no iba a volver.

-Rarity- dijo interrumpiéndole- perdón, pero me tengo que ir ahora. Debo… darle un baño a Angel.

-No te preocupes- dijo Rarity- te veré más tarde.

-Y… también. Quisiera hablar con todas ustedes sobre algo importante. Cuando Applejack y Rainbow vuelvan ¿Puedes decirle a cada una que las quiero ver a todas en mi casa?

-Claro- prometió Rarity.

Se despidieron y Fluttershy eligió tomar un atajo por el parque. Vio un colibrí revoloteando cerca y se preguntó cómo estaría Molly luego de darle ese mensaje a su padre.

" _¿Ha sido útil para su entrenamiento?"_ , recordó las palabras de la topo. Entrenamiento ¿Acaso debería aprender a pelear?

Fluttershy no sabía nada sobre luchar casco a casco. Recordó la boda real de Canterlot. En la pelea contra los changeling, ella había atacado a unos cuantos dando cabezazos. Eso era todo. Había actuado sin pensar. Además para poder confundirlos, había usado más la astucia que la fuerza.

-No creo que pueda… pelear en una batalla- pensó- aunque, no sé, quizá aprender a defenderme yo sola sería útil algún día.

Vio una rama de un árbol que parecía que estaba a punto de caerse. No estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Podría ser útil para, al menos, probar su puntería en sus patadas.

Se preparó para dar un salto y así patear la rama. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas y usó sus alas para elevarse, pero sus cascos traseros no lograron rozar siquiera la rama. Lo que sí logró, fue caerse fuertemente sobre unos de sus cascos y lastimárselo fuertemente.

-¡AYYYY!- grito fuertemente, llena de dolor.

¿En qué pensaba la hacer eso? Había sido una gran tontería. Al no tener práctica, estaba sufriendo las dolorosas consecuencias.

-¡FLUTTERSHY!- grito alguien, detrás de ella.

La pegaso se volteo y vio a Discord acercársele corriendo. Al escucharla gritar había acudido en seguida.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto.

-Sí- respondió ella bajando la cabeza.

Discord se arrodillo a su lado y vio su casco lastimado.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos estabas haciendo?!- le pregunto. Parecía molesto y preocupado a la vez.

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeo Fluttershy.

-¡Dios, te has torcido el casco! ¡Luce muy mal! ¡Debo llevarte al hospital!

Él la alzó en sus brazos y comenzó a volar rápidamente.

-Eh… Discord- dijo ella nerviosa por encontrarse tan cerca de él- ¿No crees qué tu puedes curarme el casco con tu magia?

-¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Es cierto, yo puedo hacerlo!- exclamó él- Pero creo que te llevaré a tu casa de todas formas.

Teletransporto a ambos a la casa de Fluttershy. Abrió la puerta y entro aun cargando a la pegaso. Angel lo miro como diciendo " _¿Qué estás haciendo?"._

-Solo me está ayudando, Angel- respondió Fluttershy, como si hubiera entendido su mirada- no puedo caminar yo sola con el casco lastimado.

Discord deposito suavemente a Fluttershy en el sillón. Luego se puso a examinar su casco torcido.

-Te lo torciste muy mal, déjame decir- opinó. Luego, chasqueo sus dedos y el casco sano al instante.

-Gracias, Discord- dijo Fluttershy.

-De nada. Ahora ¿Puedes explicarme por qué estabas haciendo kárate fallido con la rama de un árbol?- pregunto él.

-¿Me viste?

-Bueno, si no te hubiera visto, no te hubiese ayudado.

-¿No será que me estabas espiando?

-¿Yo?... eh… bueno… sí. Perdón, pero sí, te estaba observando.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba paseando por el bosque Everfree. Pensaba en… "lo de ayer". Y entonces te vi y decidí acercarme a ti para hablar- dijo Discord, algo sonrojado.

-¿En "lo de ayer"? ¿En el… el beso?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Mira, Fluttershy- empezó Discord- sé que me fui sin decirte nada, pero es porque estaba muy sorprendido ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Soy nuevo en esto de la amistad, pues antes solo conocía el caos, y ahora… creo que empiezo con el tema del sentimiento del amor.

-¿Empiezas?

-Que sea una criatura legendaria, no significa que alguna vez tuve una relación. Para serte sincero, nunca estuve con nadie.

Discord tomo aire. La tomo suavemente de los hombros e hizo que se miraran cara a cara.

-Fuiste mi primera amiga- dijo- me diste tu confianza. Y un día te traicione a ti y a tus amigas. Pero quiero que olvidar que eso paso. Quiero olvidar que fui débil y no pensé en que eso podía lastimarte tan profundamente. No quiero que vuelvas a estar triste, ni siquiera un segundo. Si tú eres feliz, yo estoy feliz. Cuando hablamos y nos reunimos, siento que no necesito hacer caos para poder divertirme, porque solo hablando contigo paso agradables momentos.

La abrazo fuertemente. Fluttershy se quedó callada, sintiendo como sus dedos acariciaban suavemente su melena.

-No sé qué sería de mí si tú no estás. Prácticamente creo que ni el caos llenaría mi vacío. Así que solo quiero decirte…

Fluttershy no lo dejo terminar. Rodeo su cuello con sus cascos y le dio un segundo beso, pero esta vez con más pasión, sin querer separarse de él.

Esta vez, Discord le devolvió el beso, rodeando suavemente su cintura. Aquel momento era tan mágico e inolvidable, que ambos se olvidaron de todo y se dejaron llevar por el amor que se expresaban al unir sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, pues les empezaba a faltar el aire, se dieron una sonrisa.

-Te amo, Discord- susurró Fluttershy, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rosas.

-Yo también. Te amo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo- respondió él.

Se abrazaron y se quedaron callados, sintiendo cada uno los latidos del otro.

-¿Les diremos a tus amigas?- pregunto Discord.

-Claro que sí. Ellas entenderán que el amor verdadero es inquebrantable- respondió Fluttershy.

Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la plaza de Ponyville de nuevo. Pero esta vez caminaban muy cerca del otro, demostrando sin miedo que eran una pareja.

-¡Fluttershy, Fluttershy!- llamo alguien. Era Rarity.

-Al fin te encontré. Quería decirte que Rainbow y Applejack acaban de llegar. Así que podremos ir a tu casa por eso tan importante que quieres decirnos- dijo la unicornio-ah, hola Discord, que bueno verte.

-Bueno, me parece ya querías adelantar para decirles lo que sientes por mí- dijo Discord, rodeando a Fluttershy con una pata.

-¿Lo que sientes por él?- pregunto Rarity, muy confundida.

Fluttershy se quedó sin aliento ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Había pensado decirles esa noche toda la verdad a sus amigas! Y eso incluía decirle a Discord también.

Apenas habían sido sinceros al revelar que se amaban el uno al otro, pero muy pronto tal vez todo ese precioso amor se acabaría por tener que revelar ese secreto.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Parecía encontrarse en un callejón sin salida.

En ese momento, las Cutie Mark Crusaiders corrían muy asustadas.

-¡Rarity, Rarity!- exclamaba Sweetie Belle- ¡Auxilio!

-¿Qué ocurre Sweetie?- pregunto Rarity.

-Estábamos en el bosque Everfree persiguiendo a una topo parlante y… y… entonces…- decía Apple Bloom entrecortadamente

En ese momento se oyó un rugido.

-¡Oh no!- exclamo Scootaloo asustada- ¡Nos siguieron hasta aquí!

Unas enormes azaleas rabiosas reptaron peligrosamente. Todos los ponies al verlas entraron en pánico y comenzaron a correr en todas las direcciones.

-¡Azaleas rabiosas!- grito Rarity.

Rarity, Fluttershy, Discord y las Cutie Mark Crusaiders empezaron a huir velozmente.

-¡Twilight y las otras podrán ayudarnos!- dijo Fluttershy.

Pero en ese momento, una raíz de azalea se enrosco en su casco y la hizo tropezar.

-¡Fluttershy!- grito Discord.

Se lanzó contra la azalea y logró liberar a Fluttershy de su raíz. Pero otra azalea expulso su humo sobre él, haciéndolo desmayarse.

Fluttershy se acercó preocupada a Discord.

-¡Por favor, despierta!- exclamo.

Una azalea se puso detrás de ella, preparándose para atacarla por sorpresa.

-¡Fluttershy, cuidado!- grito Rarity protegiendo a las tres potrancas.

En ese momento, una lanza voló a la azalea inmovilizándola.

-¡Buen tiro, Wild! ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Acaben con esas azaleas rabiosas!- grito una unicornio con armadura

-¡Como lo ordene, Lady Blood Orchid!- gritaron unos guerreros pegasos y unicornios, también con armaduras.

Al oír ese nombre, Fluttershy se volteo sorprendida.

-¿Lady Blood Orchid?- pregunto sorprendida- No puedo creerlo, es… es mi tía Blood.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Bueno, ya comienzan los reencuentros.**

 **Espero que mi escena Fluttercord más romántica les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo algo así.**

 **Comenten y opinen, porfa, aprecio todo tipo de opiniones.**


	7. Pequeño reencuentro y discusión

**Holaaaaa, otro capítulo más. Muy pronto empezará algo de drama. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, jamás creí que esta historia les gustaría tanto.**

 **Por cierto Rain in The Box, he pensado en tu pregunta sobre agregar algo de lemon a esta historia. No sé si poner, así que dejo que ustedes, queridos lectores comenten si quieren lemon, o amor tierno y "melcocha", o solo amor un poquito travieso y atrevido.**

 **Díganme, necesito su opinión.**

 **Bueno, continuemos…**

Todos los ponies seguían corriendo tratando de alejarse desesperadamente de las azaleas rabiosas. Algunos tropezaron y se pusieron a temblar de miedo en el suelo, pero en el momento en que esperaban el ataque de la planta, unos pegaso o unicornio con armadura peleaban contra la azalea y la dejaban fuera de combate.

Poco a poco, todas las azaleas fueron derrotadas y la unicornio llamada Lady Blood Orchid, sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Todo en orden, mi lady!- exclamó un guerrero unicornio.

-Perfecto, procuremos que no quede ninguna o estos ponies estarán en un gran peligro- ordenó Lady Blood.

En eso el suelo retumbó y una enorme raíz de azalea se sacudió peligrosamente, golpeando en todos lados, acercándose en donde se encontraba Fluttershy cuidando del inconsciente Discord.

-¡Ahhhhh!- grito Fluttershy, muy asustada sin dejar de abrazar al draconequus.

Y cuando creían que no podía ser peor, más raíces surgieron de la tierra sacudiéndose como locas.

-¡Qué horror, qué horror!- gritaron tres yeguas llamadas Daysi, Rose y Lily Valley, sin dejar de abrazarse muy asustadas.

Una raíz fuera de control se lanzaba en su dirección. Inevitablemente iba a aplastarlas. Ellas cerraron los ojos y escucharon un rugido de dolor de la criatura. Cuando abrieron los ojos de nuevo, la raíz se encontraba en el suelo, inmovilizada por una lanza color verde. A su lado se hallaba un corcel pegaso con armadura color verde.

-¿Están bien?- les pregunto y les ayudo a levantarse. Las yeguas asintieron boquiabiertas al verlo, para ellas era como ver a un valiente caballero que las salvo como princesas en apuros.

El pegaso saco la lanza de la raíz y esta se volvió una enredadera que rodeo fuertemente uno de sus cascos. Luego, voló rápidamente a otra raíz, haciendo que su enredadera tomará la forma de un hacha. Y así, combatió raíz por raíz, hasta derrotarlas a todas.

Los ponies se encontraban asombrados por la habilidad de combate del pegaso. Las yeguas dieron suspiros de amor y algunas se apoyaron en otras para no caerse. Los corceles estaban boquiabiertos, jamás habían visto a nadie tener esa valentía.

-Es… es… demasiado fuerte- susurró un unicornio.

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es encantador?- suspiró una yegua.

El pegaso se acercó a Lady Blood e hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Mi lady, ya no queda ninguna azalea rabiosa con vida. Pero si hay más de estas, debemos estar preparados. Necesitaremos enfrentarlas todos juntos- le dijo.

-Buena idea, Wild ¡Vamos ponies! ¡Nuestro trabajo aquí termino!- anuncio Lady Blood.

Al escuchar su voz, Fluttershy levantó la vista. No había duda, aquella era su tía, la líder guardiana del clan "Flora", lady Blood Orchid, prima de su padre. No podía evitar querer saludarla pero no quería dejar a Discord inconsciente, así que llamó a Rarity, quien seguía abrazando protectoramente a las Cutie Mark Crusaiders.

-Eh, Rarity ¿Puedes cuidar de Discord un momento? Quiero hablar algo con esa… unicornio- le pregunto.

-Claro, cariño- respondió Rarity.

Los ponies guerreros empezaron a avanzar para irse. Lady Blood avanzó un poco, pero se detuvo al escuchar una suave y conocida voz:

-Ahhh... ti… ¿Tía Blood?- oyó.

La unicornio se volteo y no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Su adorada sobrina Fluttershy, la hija de su primo, ya era toda una yegua grande y hermosa. Y esa melena rosa y rizada le recordó tanto a Huming, la esposa de lord Lion.

-Flu…¿Fluttershy?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción.

Lady Blood levanto con sus cascos a Fluttershy y dio vueltas con ella, riendo como una potranca.

-¡Oh vaya, oh vaya! ¡Cuánto haz crecido! ¡Ya eres toda una señorita! ¡Tan hermosa como tu madre!

Fluttershy no contesto. Solo abrazo a su querida tía, a quién extrañaba desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Cloudsdale? ¿Ya tienes cutie mark?- miró su costado y sonrió- es casi como la de tu madre, la de ella era una libélula.

-Te extrañé mucho, tía- dijo Fluttershy soltando una pequeña lágrima.

-Y yo a ti. Todos te hemos extrañado- dijo lady Blood, sonriendo.

El pegaso llamado Wild se acercó a lady Blood.

-¿No viene lady Blood Orchid?- le pregunto.

-Oh Wild, creo… que debes ver a alguien- le dijo lady Blood.

Wild miro a Fluttershy. Al principio no le llamo nada la atención, hasta que reconoció esos ojos aguamarina.

-¿Fluttershy?- pregunto sorprendido y comenzando a sonrojándose.

No podía creerlo. La linda potranca con quien había jugado en su niñez se había convertido en una yegua de belleza impresionante. Su aspecto seguía pareciendo delicado y su cutie mark de mariposas hacía un exquisito contraste con sus colores. Wild empezó a sentir como su corazón volvía a latir descontroladamente.

No lo negaba. Aún en su ausencia, había atesorado su recuerdo como algo precioso. No la había dejado de amar.

Fluttershy se había quedado sorprendida. Wild no se había equivocado cuando le dijo que sería un guerrero cuando creciese. Ahora lucía una magnífica armadura color verde con una esmeralda en su pechera. Su melena almendra era algo más larga y se ondeaba con el viento. Sus ojos verdes, como el bosque, relucían llenos de valentía.

-¿Wild Bravery? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto con timidez.

Ambos hicieron contacto visual por un breve momento que les parecía una eternidad, hasta que se oyó a voz de Rarity:

-¡Fluttershy, Fluttershy! ¡Discord está despertando!- avisó Rarity.

-¡Discord!- exclamó aliviada Fluttershy, corriendo a verlo, dejando de ver los ojos de Wild.

-¿Quién es… Discord?- se preguntó Wild, sintiendo algo extraño, como una presión en su pecho.

Fluttershy corrió hacia el draconequus, que comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia y se frotaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué… qué paso?- preguntaba medio mareado.

-¡Estas bien, estas bien! ¡Me diste un gran susto, Dissy!- exclamó Fluttershy, lanzándose sobre él y dándole un gran abrazo.

-¿No me vas a dar las gracias por haberte salvado de esa planta?- rio Discord devolviéndole el abrazo y mirándole con ternura.

Se frotaron con cariño las narices y escucharon a Rarity toser para llamar su atención.

-Ejem… si me disculpan ¿Puedo saber que pasa entre ustedes dos?- pregunto Rarity levantando una ceja, muy confundida.

La pareja se separó, algo sonrojados. Pero luego se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Tomaron aire y se prepararon para hablar.

-Verás Rarity…- empezó Fluttershy, apoyando se cabeza en el hombro de Discord- nosotros…

Mientras tanto una unicornio del grupo de los ponies guerreros giró su cabeza y vio a primero a Fluttershy y luego, a Discord. Se quedó paralizada al verlo, temblando de pies a cabeza

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Lady Blood Orchid! ¡Es… es… es… un… dra… dra…!- gritaba aterrada.

-¿Un dra qué?- pregunto lady Blood, algo confundida.

-¡UN DRACONEQUUS!- dijo por fin.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible. Los draconequus solo son cuentos para hacer que los potrillos se duerman- rio lady Blood. Pero luego miro en la dirección donde estaban Discord y Fluttershy y solto a su vez otro grito.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡No es posible! ¡No permitiré que ocasione más problemas! ¡Vamos chicos!- ordenó a sus guerreros.

Pero ninguno quiso moverse. Ver que la supuesta criatura de sus cuentos de miedo era real, había dejado su valor por el suelo.

-Yo iré con usted, lady Blood- le dijo Wild.

Ambos se dirigieron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el draconequus. Pero luego vieron que Fluttershy se hallaba a su lado y frenaron de golpe, casi estrellándose contra ellos.

-¿Fluttershy?- pregunto lady Blood, confundida ¿Qué hacía su bella sobrina al lado de la temible criatura que debería temer?, pensó

-¿Ah? Hola de nuevo, tía Blood- saludo Fluttershy.

-¿Tienes una tía?- pregunto Discord, también algo confundido.

-Lo siento, me había olvidado de contarte- le respondió Fluttershy, dándole una sonrisa- ella es mi tía, Blood Orchid. Tía Blood, él es Discord- dijo presentándolos.

-¿Qué tal?- saludó él, extendiendo su pata de león.

Lady Blood retrocedió con desconfianza. Por ningún motivo saludaría a un rival legendario de su tierra. Pensaba por qué rayos Fluttershy mostraba tanta confianza con él, sobre todo porque dejaba que envolviera su cintura con su garra de águila ¿Y si tal vez eso significara… ¡No! ¡No podía ser verdad! Sería absurdo, en todo caso antinatural.

Mientras tanto, Wild Bravery también se preguntaba que hacía su querida amiga presentando a la criatura con lady Blood. Crujió sus dientes al ver la garra de águila en la cintura de Fluttershy ¿Qué se creía al poner su sucia pata ahí? Sospechaba que, en algún momento, el monstruo le haría daño a la pegaso. Pero él no lo permitiría.

-¡Fluttershy! ¡¿Puedes explicarme que estás haciendo con este… draconequus?!- exclamó lady Blood, estremeciéndose al pronunciar esa palabra.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Fluttershy, confundida y algo sobresaltada por el repentino grito de su tía.

-¡Aléjate de él inmediatamente!- ordenó, tratando de tirar de su casco con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó Fluttershy, liberando su casco y abrazando fuertemente a Discord- ¿Estás loca?

-¡Hazle caso, Fluttershy!- exclamó Wild transformando su enredadera en una lanza- ¡Te hará daño!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás lo haría!- dijo Discord, abrazando a Fluttershy.

-¡YA BASTAAAAA!- gritó Rarity, pero luego se aclaró la voz- Oh, discúlpenme. Ahora ¿Puede algún pony explicarme que está pasando?

-No es algo que te importe, señorita- dijo Wild- , solamente estamos tratando de que Fluttershy huya de ese monstruo.

-¡Wild!- exclamó Fluttershy, muy enojada- ¿Cómo puedes hablarle de ese modo?

-¡Digo la verdad, Flutter! ¿O acaso no lo es?- dijo Wild.

Discord ya había tenido suficiente de aquel odioso pegaso. Dejo a Fluttershy delicadamente en el suelo y se colocó cara a cara con Wild.

-Sí es verdad, mi aspecto dice que soy un monstruo. Pero soy uno que puede darte tu merecido- le amenazó, listo para chasquear sus dedos.

-¿Me estas amenazando sin tener nada con que defenderte?- pregunto Wild sarcásticamente, agitando su lanza.

-Amenazar con un arma a alguien desarmado es de cobardes- dijo Discord.

-¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

-Más bien digo tu nombre, Gallina.

-Más vale que no lo digas otra vez, fenómeno híbrido.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué harás… Gallina?

-¡Te lo advertí!

Wild se le abalanzo con su lanza preparada. Discord chasqueo los dedos y la lanza se convirtió en una soga que amarró al pegaso, dejándolo incapaz de moverse.

-¡Me estás hartando!- exclamó Wild, tratando de desatarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres más?- se burló Discord, listo para chasquear los dedos otra vez.

-¡Alto ustedes dos!- exclamó Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se puso en medio de ellos, mirándolos como si fuera a regañarlos.

-Ya no se comporten como dos potrillos malcriados- dijo.

-¡Pero él empezó!- se quejó Discord.

-¡No mientas!- exclamo Wild.

-Discord tiene razón, Wild- dijo Fluttershy- tú lo estabas insultando.

-¡¿No me digas que lo estás defendiendo?!- exclamó lady Blood.

-¡¿Y qué si lo hago, tía Blood?!- le respondió Fluttershy.

Lady Blood parpadeo nerviosa. Era cierto. Su sobrina sentía cierto cariño por el draconequus. Tal vez algo más profundo.

-Fluttershy- dijo nerviosa- ¿Te das cuenta que pasará si todo Forestreaml se entera? ¡Sobre todo tu padre!

-¡No me importa! ¡Por mí cuéntale si quieres! ¿Qué me importa si no vuelve a hablarme o mirarme o me quita mi puesto de líder guardiana? Porque ¿Sabes algo? Soy muy feliz aquí. Tengo muchos amigos maravillosos y…

Voló a la altura de Discord y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luego, miro a su tía y dijo:

-Estoy enamorada de él.

Lady Blood y Wild abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Ella se quedó boquiabierta, sin poder decir nada. Él cerró los ojos por la rabia que sentía crecer cada vez más en su pecho.

-No puede ser cierto- susurró lady Blood. Se dio la vuelta para irse.

Wild trato de seguirla, aún con el rostro lleno de enojo, pero la soga que lo ataba no lo dejaba avanzar.

-¿Discord podrías…?- susurro Fluttershy.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- suspiró él. Chasqueo los dedos y la soga tomo su forma de enredadera que se envolvió en el casco de Wild.

El pegaso lo miro enojado.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda- le respondió.

Luego miro a Fluttershy.

-No logro entender cómo puedes hacer esto, Fluttershy. No saldrá bien para nadie. Y tú- dijo mirando a Discord- , sí la lastimas te haré pagar caro.

-Yo no entiendo nada de lo que pasa, cariño- dijo Rarity mirando a Fluttershy.

-Ni yo ¿Podrás contarme todo? Absolutamente todo- dijo Discord a Fluttershy- se sincera conmigo.

Wild que ya no podía soportar más el trato que se daba la pareja, exclamó con furia:

-¡Sí Fluttershy! ¡Diles todo! ¡Di toda la verdad que de seguro haz ocultado! ¿O tal vez yo deba contárselos?

-Fluttershy, por favor, ya dinos la verdad- pidió Rarity.

-Yo…yo…- tartamudeo Fluttershy.

-¡Claro, no puedes! ¡Es mejor que yo lo diga todo! ¡Los que quieran saber, espérenme cerca del bosque Everfree esta noche!- exclamo Wild- ¡Yo diré todo, ya que Fluttershy no tiene el valor!

-Déjala tranquila- dijo Discord, mirándolo con profundo odio.

-De todas formas ya me voy. Esto no ha acabado, híbrido. Ya saben en donde esperarme- el pegaso se elevó con sus alas y se alejó.

-Les diré a las otras que vayan, así será más fácil saber la verdad- dijo Rarity.

-Sí, por favor Rarity- dijo Fluttershy.

La pegaso miro tristemente al draconequus. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Él la abrazo y le susurró al oído:

-Tranquila. Sea lo que sea, nunca te dejaré sola. Yo estaré siempre a tu lado.

Fluttershy rodeo su cuello. Se sentía tan protegida en sus brazos.

-Promételo. Promete que pase lo que pase y sin importar que verdades sepamos, nunca te irás de mi lado- susurró, mientras unas lágrimas en el hombro del draconequus.

-Lo prometo. Aunque traten de separarnos eso no pasará.

Se dieron de nuevo un tierno beso.

-Te amo- dijo Discord.

-Y yo a ti- respondió Fluttershy.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Awww, que tierno es el Fluttercord.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mi escena de pelea entre Discord y Wild Bravery.**

 **Por favor comenten, díganme lo que opinan. Y no se olviden de responder mi pregunta de arriba. Porfaaa, la decisión es suya.**


	8. Encuentros inesperados

**Muy bien, el pueblo ha hablado. Jaja, bueno en este caso, fueron ustedes queridos lectores. He leído sus opiniones sobre qué tipo de amor debería agregar a esta historia. La mayoría manda…**

 **Todos han opinado, así queeee…**

 **Ganaaa…**

 **¡AMOR TRAVIESO! Y algo tierno y "melcocha", claro.**

 **Gracias a todos por darme sus opiniones, trataré de que la historia sea cada vez más interesante. Los quiero a todos gente bonita…**

 **¡Sigamos!**

En la casa de Fluttershy, Discord y ella estaban tratando de pasar esa tarde tranquilamente. Esa noche irían al bosque Everfree con las otras ponies para un encuentro con el pegaso llamado Wild Bravery.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?- pregunto Fluttershy, colocando su casco en la pata de león de Discord.

-Por supuesto que sí. Me gustaría que por fin se aclarara todo este asunto tan confuso- respondió Discord.

-¿No irás a pelear con él de nuevo, no?- le pregunto Fluttershy, sospechando.

-Bueno… yo…- tartamudeo, pero al ver la mirada de desconfianza de Fluttershy asintió- bueno, bueno, tú ganas. No quiero pelear con ese "Gallina", pero le pondré las cosas muy claras, eso sí.

-Si harás solo eso, está bien. Yo sé que nadie puede contigo- río Fluttershy, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-A excepción de ti, querida- sonrío Discord, tomando su cintura- eres la única que logra ponerme fuera de combate, sobre todo cuando me das… "tu mirada".

-Creí que eso no funcionaba fácilmente contigo.

-No me refiero a "la mirada", me refiero a "tu mirada".

-No lo entiendo.

-Mira. "La mirada" es lo que haces para que todo animal o criatura haga lo que quieras. Pero, "tu mirada" es solo para mí. Cuando me ves con tus bellos ojos siento una sensación de bienestar que ni siquiera el caos y la leche con chocolate puede darme.

Fluttershy se sintió algo halagada por sus palabras y le agradeció con un beso. Él se lo devolvió y la miro sonriente.

-Creo que aparte de "tu mirada", esto también me deja fuera de combate- dijo.

-Oh, Dissy…

Volvieron a darse un tierno beso, soltando risitas cómplices.

-Te amo tanto- susurró Fluttershy, hundiendo su rostro en su pelaje.

-Desde que me abriste tu corazón, siento que mi inmortalidad no importa, si tú no estás.

Fluttershy le besó suavemente la mejilla, pero luego lo miro tristemente.

-¿Flutter? ¿Te pasa algo, cariño?- le pregunto Discord, preocupado por su repentina decaída.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, con algo de seriedad que nunca había tenido.

-Escucha Discord, sé que me has dicho que pase lo que pase nunca me dejarás. Pero estoy preocupada sobre lo que pasará cuando vayamos esta noche a la reunión en el bosque…

-¿Te refieres a la reunión que tendremos con ese pegaso? Vaya, ya olvide cómo se llamaba. Era… ¿Wild Breezy? ¿O Windy Bloom?

-Wild Bravery- corrigió Fluttershy.

-¡Ah sí! ¿Estás preocupada por lo que dirá? Vamos, querida, eso no importa. En mi opinión, él estaba más loco como yo hace años.

-Bueno, sí se mostró algo extraño.

-Mucho más que eso. Y parece que no le cause una buena impresión a tu tía Blood.

-No puedo creer que haya reaccionado de esa forma. No sabía que podía ser muy superficial. Si te conociera mejor, te apreciaría como los demás.

-Fluttershy…

-¿Sí?

-Ahora conozco a tu tía. Pero dime una cosa ¿No tienes… un padre?

Fluttershy trago saliva ¿Qué debía decir ahora?

-Dissy… yo…yo… sí. Tengo un padre.

-¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi futuro suegro?- río Discord.

-¿Qué? ¡Discord! ¿No crees que estás siendo algo apresurado?- se sonrojó Fluttershy.

-¿Y por qué no? Cualquier cosa puede pasar, cariño. Pero… ¿Eso significa que no te gustaría?

-¡No! Quiero decir, sí ¡Me encantaría compartir mi vida contigo algún día!

-Conmigo y… mmmmm ¿Unos niños, quizá?

La pegaso se sonrojo y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Ni… niños? ¿Nuestros niños?- pregunto.

-Soy sincero Fluttershy, sueño que eso pase algún día ¿Y… tú?

Ella solo lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Sí, yo también lo quiero. Un maravilloso futuro, nosotros con nuestros hermosos niños.

-¿Cuántos te gustarían? ¿Dos, tres? Diez si quieres.

-¡Discord!

-Solo bromeaba- río él.

Ambos rieron, hablando de cómo sería su futuro si fueran una familia.

El conejo Angel, que se encontraba allí, solo los miraba tranquilamente. Se sentía feliz de que su dueña también lo fuera. Aunque Discord no le agradaba tanto, admitía que juntos hacían una increíble pareja. Eran diferente en personalidad y aspecto, pero cada uno añadía lo mejor de si mismo y de ese modo formaban una buena relación.

Decidió salir al jardín para darle más privacidad a los dos tortolitos.

Afuera, dio grandes saltos sobre el césped. Encontró una zanahoria, que mordisqueo alegremente y se echó y cerró los ojos sin pensar en nada más.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Estás despierto, conejito?- dijo una voz.

Angel abrió los ojos asustado. Una ardilla lo miraba con curiosidad. Tenía unas pequeñas gafas de piloto en la cabeza, una bolsita sujeta a su cintura y un pequeño collar con un esmeralda en el cuello.

-¿Qué hay? Lamento haberte asustado así, pero no pude evitar quererte jugar una pequeña broma. Solo vine para dejar un recordatorio a… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah sí! ¡Fluttershy! ¿La conoces?

Angel solo la miro con desconfianza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas? Por supuesto, no tienes uno de estos- dijo la ardilla, señalando su esmeralda- espera, creo que tengo uno de repuesto que puedes usar.

Saco de su bolsita otro collar, del que colgaba una gema marrón, y se la puso al conejo.

-Así podrás responderme- dijo la ardilla- vamos, dime algo.

-¿Por qué quisiera hablar contigo?- respondió Angel. De pronto, se tapó la boca con sus patitas, asustado.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hiciste? Yo… ¡¿HABLE?!- exclamo sorprendido.

-Oye cálmate. Es normal. La gema que te di es lo que hace que puedas hablar- respondió la ardilla.

Angel tomo aire y logró calmarse.

-Muy bien. Okay… esto es nuevo para mí.

-Lo fue también para mí. Perdón, no me presenté adecuadamente. Me llamo Skyrrel- saludó la ardilla.

-Yo soy Angel.

-Tu nombre lo dice todo. Eres tan angelical y adorable. Awww, pareces una linda, suavecita y esponjosita nube.

-No me hables como un bebé. Ahora dime que es lo que quieres.

-Eres un poco grosero. Dije que tenía un recordatorio para Fluttershy, creo que así se llamaba ¿La conoces por casualidad?

-Pues… es mi dueña.

-¡Genial! ¡Llegué al lugar indicado! ¿Está hay dentro?- pregunto señalando la casa de Fluttershy.

-Sí. Pero no creo que debas entrar…- Skyrrel no le hizo caso y corrió para entrar en la casa.

-¡Oye, no puedes entrar ahora! ¡Está hablando con su novio!- gritó Angel, corriendo tras ella.

Skyrrel entró a la sala en donde se hallaba Fluttershy y Discord. Angel se abalanzó sobre ella y la derribó.

-¡Eres una metiche testaruda!- exclamó el conejo- ¡No puedes entrar solo porque te da la gana y…

-¿Angel?

El conejo se quedó callado al ver el rostro sorprendido de su dueña.

-¿Estas… estas… ha… ha… hablando?- pregunto Fluttershy boquiabierta.

-Oh oh- suspiro Angel.

-¡Es impresionante! ¿Cómo lograste hacer eso Discord?- pregunto la pegaso.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto él.

-Hacer que Angel hablara.

-Yo no fui. Estoy tan impresionado como tú. Por lo que sé, mi magia no puede hacer algo así.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo?

-Es fácil de explicar- respondió Skyrrel, liberándose del peso de Angel- ¿Es usted lady Fluttershy?

-¿Lady?- pregunto Discord- ¿Ahora tienes un título importante?

-No soy ninguna "lady"- respondió Fluttershy, frunciendo el ceño- , pero sí, me llamo Fluttershy ¿Por qué?

-¡Vaya, usted sí que es bonita! ¡Mi dueño, Wild Bravery, no se equivocó al decir que era la yegua más hermosa de todas!

-¡¿Él dijo qué cosa?!- gritó Discord, apretando los dientes enojado.

-Shhh, calma mi amor- susurró Fluttershy, calmándolo con un beso en su mejilla.

A Discord no le gustaba que ese antipático pegaso denominara a su novia de esa manera. Él era el único que podría hacerlo, después de todo era su novio. Pero los dulces ojos de Fluttershy y su dulce beso pudieron calmar su ira y deseo de convertir a ese tal Wild en una auténtica gallina.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- suspiro el draconequus.

-Muy bien ¿Por qué quieres saber quién soy?- pregunto Fluttershy a la ardilla.

-Vine para darle un recordatorio ¿Vendrá al bosque Everfree esta noche?- pregunto Skyrrel.

-Iré con mi novio y mis amigas- respondió la pegaso.

-¿Su novio es un… draconequus?- preguntó la ardilla mirando a Discord.

-Sí ¿Algún problema?- pregunto él, mirando fijamente a la ardilla.

-¡Para nada! ¡Qué cool! Pensaba que los draconequus solo eran una vieja leyenda, pero ahora he visto uno ¡Genial, es un gusto conocerlo! ¡Me llamó Skyrrel!- exclamo animadamente la ardilla extendiendo su pequeña patita.

-El gusto es mío- dijo Discord, algo más simpático y estrechando su patita con su pata de león- parece que sí le caigo bien a alguien que me conoce por primera vez.

-¿Pero cómo es que puedes hablar?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Es fácil de explicar. La esmeralda que cuelga de mi cuello posee una extraña magia que permite que todo ser vivo pueda expresarse con palabras que se entiendan. Le di una a su conejito, así que él también puede- explico Skyrrel, señalando su collar.

-¡Es impresionante! ¿Cómo te sientes, Angel?- exclamó la pegaso.

-Me siento sensacional. Esto es nuevo, pero muy interesante- dijo Angel.

-Si me disculpa, Fluttershy, fue lindo conocerla pero ya debo irme- dijo Skyrrel ajustándose las gafas de piloto- está anocheciendo y no será seguro para una ardillita como yo.

Skyrrel extendió sus patitas delanteras, que se expandieron, permitiéndole elevarse y planear fuera de una ventana.

-Parece que era una ardilla voladora. Eso explica cómo es que apareció de repente- dijo Angel.

-Tenía razón, está anocheciendo. Tenemos que ir pronto a la reunión- dijo Fluttershy- vamos, Dissy. Es hora de irnos.

-Yo también quiero ir- pidió Angel, poniendo carita tierna. La pegaso no se pudo resistir.

-Okey, ven con nosotros- dijo- pero espérenme un momento, por favor. Necesito ir a mi habitación a recoger algo.

Ella voló a su habitación. En su mesita de noche se encontraba la horquilla que Discord le había regalado, estaba junto a su collar con el colgante de jade.

Tomó la horquilla y se sujetó la melena en un moño. Luego miro el collar ¿Debería llevarlo? ¿Para qué? De todas formas, se lo colgó del cuello y bajo a la sala.

-Estoy lista, ya podemos irnos- avisó. Discord sonrió al ver que tenía puesta su horquilla, pero se quedó algo confundido al ver que usaba un collar. Fluttershy nunca se ponía adornos de más, pero no dijo nada.

Angel se subió al lomo de la pegaso y los tres se pusieron en marcha al bosque Everfree.

A Fluttershy no le gustaba adentrarse en el bosque y menos de noche. Pero se quedó tranquila, porque Discord se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Holaa? ¿Hay alguien?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Aquí estamos, terroncito- avisó Applejack, saliendo de un arbusto. Las demás ponies y Spike también salieron de otros arbustos.

-¿Por qué están escondidos?- pregunto Discord.

-Oímos uno aullidos de timberwolf por aquí cerca- respondió Twilight- así que decidimos ocultarnos y esperarlos.

-¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¡Será como acampar!- exclamo Pinkie.

-Espero que nos vayamos rápido. Tengo un diseño que terminar para pasado mañana- dijo Rarity.

Esperaron un momento, hasta que una voz se escuchó:

-¿Están allí?- pregunto.

Wild Bravery salió de las sombras. Antes, miro detrás de él, como si vigilara que nadie los observara.

-Veo que llegaron todos los "interesados"- dijo mirando a cada uno. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Fluttershy, pero miro a Discord con el ceño fruncido- muy bien, comencemos.

-¿Podemos tomar notas?- preguntaron Twilight y Spike, sacando libretas.

-Sí, como sea- respondió Wild- , hola a todos, me llamo Wild Bravery, vengo de Forestreaml, donde soy un guerrero del clan "Flora" y…

-¿Forestreaml?- pregunto Twilight- Jamás escuché hablar de ningún lugar llamado de esa forma. No lo he leído en ninguno de mis libros y…

-No me interrumpas ¿Quieres?- dijo Wild.

-¿Puedes también pasarte la parte de tu "interesante" pasado?- pidió Discord.

-Como sea. Si quieren que diga todo de una vez, está bien. Fluttershy…

En ese momento, se oyeron unos gruñidos de la oscuridad del bosque.

-¿Qué es eso?- tartamudeo Rarity.

-No puede ser- dijo Wild- se supone que los había dejado atrás.

Tres timberwolf salieron de unos arbustos. Olfatearon y gruñeron al grupo.

-Corran- ordenó Wild- rápido ¡PERO YA!

Rápidamente todos se pusieron en marcha. Los timberwolf los siguieron velozmente, gruñendo cada vez más salvajemente.

-¡Lo mejor sería separarnos! ¡Rápido!- sugirió Applejack.

Aceptaron y se dividieron en dos grupos. Por el lado derecho se fueron Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow y Applejack. Y por el izquierdo se fueron Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Discord y Wild. Pero, para su mala suerte y una extraña razón, los tres timberwolf solo los siguieron a ellos.

-¡Nos están siguiendo!- exclamo Fluttershy.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Rarity.

-¡Yo te protegeré, Flutter!- exclamo Wild.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Windy Bloom!- respondió Discord- ¡Yo protegeré a Fluttershy!

-¡Oigan! ¿Y quién va a protegerme a mí?- preguntó Rarity.

-¡Yo te salvaré, Rarity!- exclamo Spike- ¡Atrás, perros de madera sarnosos!

Wild hizo que su enredadera tomara la forma de una lanza y trato de atacar a uno de los timberwolf, pero la criatura mordió el extremo de la lanza y la tiró lejos. Discord chasqueo los dedos y convirtió al segundo en una marioneta de perro, pero el timberwolf volvió a su forma original. Spike sopló su aliento de fuego, y el tercer timberwolf solamente lo aspiro.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Nada les afecta!- exclamo Rarity.

-Ni siquiera la magia caótica de Discord logra hacerles un rasguño- dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Hay que volar!- ordeno Wild- Tres de nosotros tiene alas, así que podremos volar.

-Pero Spikey-Wikey y yo no tenemos- se quejó Rarity.

-Fluttershy y Discomosellame podrán llevarte- dijo el pegaso. Discord lo miro enojado por el apodo que le había puesto, pero no se quejó y sostuvo el casco izquierdo de Rarity. Fluttershy sostuvo su casco derecho y ambos se pusieron a aletear.

-¿Podrías…- preguntó Spike mirando a Wild.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero no se lo digas a nadie- suspiro el pegaso. Spike subió a su lomo.

Todos se prepararon para hacer un rápido escape. Pero apenas habían aleteado, cuando de repente, sintieron que algo les caía encima haciendo que cayeran al suelo de nuevo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Rarity.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Una red antimagia!- exclamo Wild.

Discord trato de chasquear los dedos rápidamente, pero nada paso.

-¡Ni siquiera mi magia caótica funciona!- exclamó.

Los timberwolf se les acercaron lentamente y se dedicaron a olfatearlos. A Discord, Spike y Rarity no les prestaron mucha importancia, pero gruñeron cuando olieron las melenas de Fluttershy y Wild.

-¡Quítale tu sucia nariz de encima!- gritó Wild.

En eso, los timberwolf lanzaron un enorme aullido, como si llamaran a alguien. Una sombra se deslizó sigilosamente hacia ellos.

-Muy bien, mis pequeños lobitos, muy bien. Atraparon algo interesante- felicito a los timberwolf.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!- ordeno Wild.

-Como quieras, potrillo- rio la sombra.

La misteriosa figura se presentó. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Era un… draconequus.

Era igual a Discord, pero en forma femenina. Tenía una pata de leopardo y una afilada garra de halcón. Su cola de dragón era violeta. Su melena era negra y larga, con mechones fucsias. Sus ojos eran amarillos, con pupilas rosas. Tenía un pequeño colmillo.

Vestía un casco de color negro, una pechera del mismo color. En su cola de dragón tenía sujeto una esfera con púas.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- pregunto Wild.

-No contesto preguntas- contesto la draconequus- pero veo por tu armadura que eres un guerrero de Forestreaml. Por el color, eres del clan "Flora".

-¿Có… cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Ya dije que no contesto preguntas…- pero se quedó callada al ver su larga y rizada melena rosada y sus ojos aguamarinas.

-Esa melena, esos ojos. No puede ser- susurró.

Luego miró a Discord. Se quedó sorprendida al ver que era como ella.

-Tú eres como yo ¿Pero qué haces atrapado con ellos? ¿Por qué no tienes armadura?- le pregunto.

Todo el asunto era demasiado confuso, no sabía que decir.

-Ustedes- mandó a los timberwolf- llévenlos conmigo. Caronte debe ver esto.

Los timberwolf obedecieron y empezaron a arrastrar la red, con sus prisioneros dentro.

-¿Será posible? No lo sé- pensó la draconequus.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus opiniones y por responder mi pregunta. No dejen de darme sus comentarios, porfa.**

 **Ya comienza el misterio y más revelaciones. Espero que les guste.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gente bonita.**


	9. Muy misterioso

**Buenooo, al menos encontré una forma de publicar mis capítulos. Espero que me salgan bien.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus opiniones, valen mucho para mí.**

 **Por cierto, EL BRAYAN, ya deje muy claro el tipo de romance en la historia. Nada de cosas explícitas, aunque tal vez algo… travieso, jeje.**

 **Okey, continuemos, no se olviden de comentar…**

Atrapados en la red, Fluttershy, Discord, Wild , Rarity y Spike, se encontraban muy preocupados por lo que les pasaría. Eran ahora los prisioneros de una desconocida draconequus, quién, por su apariencia y forma de mirar, no parecía ser alguien muy amable y cordial.

-¡Libéranos de una vez, tonta híbrida!- exclamaba Wild.

-¿O qué, guerrerito?- respondía la draconequus- ¿Me clavaras tu lanza? Que miedo tengo.

-¡Esto es muy trágico!- se quejaba dramáticamente, Rarity- ¡No soy más que una vulgar prisionera!

Spike trataba de calmarla, sin tener éxito. Fluttershy estaba callada, solamente apoyando su rostro contra el pecho de Discord, quien le acariciaba suavemente la melena. Ambos sabían que, hicieran lo que hicieran, no lograrían nada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntaba Fluttershy.

-No tengo la menor idea, cariño- respondía Discord.

-¿No puedes intentar hablar con esa draconequus?

-Parece que ella no parece ser una gran conversadora, además su rostro es tan intimidante como su traje, así que no parece ser muy simpática que digamos.

-Es cierto. Ni siquiera parece tenerte algo de confianza.

Los timberwolf, que arrastraban la red con los cautivos dentro, se detuvieron al ver la señal de alto que les daba la draconequus. Se encontraban al frente de una cueva. De la entrada salió una mantícora que tiraba de una jaula con ruedas.

La draconequus hizo otra seña apuntando al bosque y dio un silbido. Los timberwolf soltaron la red y se internaron en la espesura.

Con una fuerza impresionante, la draconequus arrastro por si sola a la red en el interior de la jaula y cerró la puerta. Chasqueo los dedos y la red desapareció, haciendo que, esta vez, los prisioneros estén atrapados en la jaula.

Dentro de ella, al menos podían moverse. Wild formo una hacha con su enredadera y se puso a intentar cortar las barras de la jaula, pero estas ni siquiera se doblaban.

-No gastes tus fuerzas, potrillo bonito- le respondió la draconequus- te aconsejo que intentes escapar más tarde.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?- pregunto Wild.

-Tú eres un enemigo, por eso quiero aprisionarte. La unicornio que se cree una reina del drama y el dragoncito que parece tenerle afecto, no me importan en lo más mínimo, pero ya pensaré que haré con ellos. El draconequus, a quién no conozco y no sé que rayos está haciendo con ustedes, tampoco me interesa. Sin embargo, esa pegaso de melena rosa me interesa un poco, creo que demasiado…- respondio la draconequus.

Dio una palmada a la espalda de la mantícora y exclamo:

-¡Vamos, entra ahora, no tenemos todo el día! Caronte debe ver… algo.

La mantícora entro a la cueva, tirando de la jaula y la draconequus avanzo detrás. Empezaron a descender cada vez más por la cueva, hasta que llegaron a una especie de caverna subterránea. Era fría y en el techo estaba llena de estalactitas y goteras.

Avanzaron en silencio, hasta que se escucho una voz:

-¿Quién esta allí?

Otro draconequus salió de las sombras. Parecía ser algo más mayor que Discord o la otra draconequus. Tenía una pata naranja de tigre, una cola de dragón amarilla y una melena gris.

Su armadura era como la de la draconequus, solamente que en la punta de su cola, estaba una punta de lanza.

-Tranquilo, Fang- respondio la draconequus- soy yo, Escila.

-Ah, solo eres tú- dijo Fang- ¿Viste algo interesante hoy? ¿O solo jugaste con los timberwolf?

-Más que solo interesante- respondio Escila- velo por ti mismo.

Fang miro la jaula. Le dio una mirada sin importancia a Rarity y a Spike, pero a Wild le dedico una mirada de furia. Se quedo sorprendido al ver a Discord, pero más al ver la melena de Fluttershy.

-¿Escila, en serio crees que…- Fang señalo a Fluttershy.

-No creo nada, pero pienso que podría ser… tal vez- dijo Escila- pero creo que Caronte debería verla también.

-¿Qué ganaras con Caronte?

-No espero nada. Solo pienso que el también debe enterarse.

-¿Cómo esperas presentarla frente a él? Dirás… "hola, Caronte, mira lo que encontré, una pegaso con esa melena rosa que…

-¡Cállate Fang! No voy a pasear la jaula por todo el campamento, corriendo el riesgo de que todos me vean. Ayúdame a pasar por el atajo.

-Como quieras, pero no me metas en el asunto ¿Quieres? Oye, espera un momento ¿Qué hay de este draconequus?- señalo a Discord- es raro que esté dentro de la jaula.

-Caronte lo decidirá. Ahora ayúdame.

-Okey.

Fang movió una gran roca que se encontraba a su costado, mostrando un pasadizo secreto. Guio a la mantícora para que pasara por allí. Escila se preparo para entrar, agradeció la ayuda de Fang, y entró. Fang cerró otra vez la entrada y se fue hacía el campamento.

El pasadizo secreto estaba bastante iluminado, con antorchas en las paredes. Los prisioneros ya se sentían bastante intranquilos ¿Quién sería ese tal Caronte, a quién Escila (el nombre de la draconequus) repetía a cada momento?

-Entonces…- trato de decir Fluttershy-… ¿Te llamas Escila?

-Ajá- respondio Escila, secamente.

-Lindo nombre, debo decir- dijo Wild- ¿Y… quién es ese Caronte que tanto mencionas?

-Eso no te importa- respondio Escila.

Avanzaron por el pasadizo hasta llegar a una especie de puerta hecha de piedra. Tenía un anillo de metal pesado en la puerta. Escila golpeo la puerta con el anillo, llamando a la puerta.

-¿Sí?- pregunto una voz, algo soñolienta.

-Caronte, mi señor. Soy Escila- llamo la draconequus algo nerviosa, haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-Encontré algo que podría interesarle.

-Si es otro patético pony de Forestreaml, no me interesa. Solo enciérralo en las mazmorras y déjalo morir de hambre. Ahora vete, interrumpes mi siesta.

-Esta vez es diferente, mi señor. Por favor, es que…

La puerta se abrió. Caronte era un draconequus con el rostro más amenazante que hubieran visto. Su melena, sus cejas y su pequeña barba eran color negro. El colmillo que le sobresalía era de oro puro. Una de sus patas delanteras era de un puma, la otra de un buitre, pero ambas poseían garras afiladas como navajas. Sus ojos eran amarillos, con pupilas grises, casi negras. Uno de sus ojos lucía una cicatriz.

-¡¿Qué parte de te vayas no entiendes?!- exclamo enojado.

-Se… se… señor, pero es que…- tartamudeo Escila, retrocediendo algo asustada.

-¡Ya te dije que no me interesa! ¡Vete y no me molestes!

-Por favor señor, por favor.

-¡Bien! ¡Con tal de que me dejes en paz!

Caronte miro la jaula. Spike no le causo impresión, aunque a Rarity le dedicó un pequeño guiño de su ojo con la cicatriz, haciendo que la unicornio se estremeciera y abrazara más al pequeño dragón. Al ver a Wild, solamente soltó un gruñido y lo miro de forma asesina. A Discord solo lo miro desinteresado.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto señalándolo.

-No lo sé, señor. Nunca lo había visto- respondio Escila.

-Se sincero ¿Qué estas haciendo dentro de la jaula?- pregunto Caronte a Discord.

-Fui capturado junto con ellos- respondio Discord.

-¿Quieres decir que estás con ellos?- pregunto Caronte.

-Sí.

-Muy inteligente, estas infiltrado.

-No soy ningún infiltrado. Estoy con ellos porque… son mis amigos y ella… - abrazo más a Fluttershy- es mi novia.

Caronte se quedo sin habla ¿Un draconequus, amigo de unos ponies y novio de una? ¡Eso era una locura! ¡Impensable y algo… antinatural! Miro a Fluttershy. Aunque, admitía que el draconequus tenía buenos gustos para las yeguas. Su piel amarilla hacía un excelente contraste con… esa melena rosa. No, no podía ser cierto.

Sin embargo, al ver esos ojos aguamarinas confirmaron sus sospechas.

-Al parecer tenías razón, Escila- dijo Caronte- esto me interesa. Pueden pasar.

Abrió más la puerta de piedra, mostrando la entrada a una habitación. Estaba llena de estantes con armaduras y armas de guerra. Tenía una pequeña fogata junto a una especie de cama echa de pieles.

-Mi habitación y oficina- presento Caronte.

-Nunca he entrado- susurró Escila, mirando alrededor y guiando a la mantícora que tiraba de la jaula.

-Claro que sí, hace mucho tiempo. Fue de adolescentes, cuando te di tu primera armadura. Y también, el mes pasado, cuando…- Caronte se quedo callado y miro a otro lado.

Escila se sonrojo y cogió unas extrañas esposas de un estante. Chasqueo los dedos y los prisioneros tenían las patas inmovilizadas.

-Sácalos de allí y despide a la quimera- ordeno Caronte.

-Señor, es una mantícora- corrigió Escila, respetuosamente.

-Como sea, solo sácalos.

Escila obedeció y saco, uno a uno, a los prisioneros. Condujo a la mantícora hacia la puerta y la cerró.

-¿Y bien, señor?- pregunto Escila.

-Ya decidí. El pegaso guerrero y la unicornio con pestañas postizas se van a las mazmorras. Quizás le harán una buena compañía a nuestro querido y actual "huésped"- respondio Caronte.

Rarity lo miro ceñuda. Wild lo miro con furia, pero no podía hacer nada, pues las esposas inmovilizaban sus cascos y la enredadera sujeta a uno de ellos.

-El pequeño dragón debe quedarse, ya que ahora sabe mucho sobre nosotros. Puede ayudarnos en la fabricación de armas- siguió Caronte.

Spike lo miro aterrado y molesto a la vez. Se sentía muy pequeño frente a aquel tirano.

-Aunque, no sé que hacer con este draconequus. No parece tener pinta de guerrero o algo así. Quizás necesites darle algo de ayuda, Escila. Sí, eso es, tú lo entrenaras.

-¿Yo? Pero señor, no podría. Solo soy una aprendiz- respondio Escila.

-Pero por lo que has aprendido, ya pareces toda una maestra del combate- Caronte le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando su colmillo de oro.

-Gracias, señor.

-Sin embargo, la pegaso pelo rosa, me intriga. Quisiera hacerle unas preguntas… a solas por favor- ordeno Caronte.

-Pero señor, yo…

-Es una orden, Escila. Salgan de aquí, todos ustedes.

Escila suspiró y llevo a todos hacía la puerta. Rarity y Spike caminaron sin ganas, pero Discord y Wild pataleaban y no se dejaban guiar fácilmente.

-¡Ella no se quedará a solas con ese tipo! ¡No lo permitiré!- exclamaba Discord.

-¡Si le tocas un solo pelo, te asesinaré lentamente!- exclamaba Wild.

-Escila ¿Quieres callar a esos dos?- pidió Caronte.

La draconequus chasqueo los dedos y dos bozales aparecieron, callando los gritos de ambos.

-Así esta mejor. Ya váyanse- ordeno Caronte.

Escila obedeció y llevo a todos afuera de la habitación. Pensó si serían verdad lo que, tanto ella misma como Caronte, sospechaban de la pegaso.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Okey, sé que todos se estarán preguntando a que me refiero con las sospechas de Escila y Caronte sobre Flutteshy. Ya sabrán, solo esperen.**

 **Espero que les halla gustado. Comenten porfa y si tienen ideas para los otros capítulos, no duden en decírmelas, trataré de tomarlas en cuenta.**

 **Hasta otro capítulo…**


	10. El conejo tiene la palabra

**Continuemos, amigos míos…**

-Así que… mi hija enamorada de un draconequus- fue todo lo que lord Lion Heart respondio a la noticia que le dijo lady Blood.

-¡Exacto! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Fluttershy debe recapacitar! ¡Nuestras especies han sido enemigas desde tiempos remotos!- exclamaba lady Blood, histéricamente.

-Primero, cálmate ¿Sí? Tus gritos me causan migraña. Segundo, mi hija ya es mayor y tiene la capacidad para pensar y hacer las cosas.

-¡Esa no es una excusa! ¡Estar con un enemigo no parece ser una buena decisión!

-¡Pero es su decisión!

-¡Es algo imposible! Y en todo caso… antinatural.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices porque son diferentes? Nunca creí que fueras prejuiciosa y superficial, lady Blood.

-¡No es por eso! ¡Fluttershy es tu sucesora! ¡Una líder guardiana no puede estar con un enemigo! Eso significaría… que el clan "Fauna" se uniría al grupo de ellos y serían uno solo.

-¿Ves? No todo es tan malo. Si mi hija y ese draconequus deciden estar juntos, la manada de los draconequus, Drakalia, creo que así se llama, y el clan "Fauna" se volverán una gran alianza. La rivalidad de tantos años se acabaría, al igual que los enfrentamientos, odios y declaraciones de guerra del pasado. Entre otras palabras, todos juntos seríamos amigos.

-¿Piensas traerlos aquí? ¿A Forestreaml? ¿Estas loco?

-¿Y por qué no? Sí seremos alianza, debemos vivir unidos. En Forestreaml hay suficiente espacio para todos.

-Espera, Lioni ¿Por qué decides ser amable con ellos en primer lugar? El gran y poderoso lord Lion Heart que dices ser, jamás ha sido de esa forma.

Lord Lion no respondio. Si decía el por qué, eso equivaldría muchas preguntas.

-No es nada- respondio- solo que… ya estoy harto de esta rivalidad.

-Lioni, sé cuando me estas ocultando algo. Dime la verdad.

-No.

-Lioni…

-¡Dije que no!

Lord Lion huyó, pero lady Blood lo atrapo y elevo con su magia, dejándolo inmovilizado.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamo lord Lion.

-¡Lord Lion, por favor! ¡No te pongas así! Si no me dices la verdad, no te soltaré- dijo lady Blood.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¿Quieres la verdad? Ven conmigo. Pero por lo que más quieras, no se lo digas a nadie.

-Lo juro por el recuerdo de mi amada hermana Amarilis.

Lady Blood dejo a lord Lion en el suelo. Él le hizo una seña, diciéndole que debería seguirlo sin hacer ruido.

Caminaron hacía una pared que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Lord Lion levito con su magia la gema que colgaba de su cuello. Era marrón con manchas rosas. La froto suavemente contra la pared, haciendo que en ella se abriera una puerta secreta hacía un pasadizo.

El unicornio entró y le dijo a su prima que lo siguiera. Ambos entraron por la extraña galería y la puerta secreta se cerró tras ellos.

################################

Mientras tanto, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie y Applejack trataban de hallar a los demás. Parecía que la idea de separarse en grupos no había sido muy buena, pues ya ni sabían donde se encontraban.

-Según recuerdo- decía Twilight- nosotras nos fuimos por el norte y ellos, por el sur.

-Para mí cualquier lugar del bosque luce igual- dijo Applejack, pateando una roca- creo que solo estamos caminamos en círculos.

-He volado alto y trate de localizar el lugar de los otros- se quejó Rainbow- pero lo único que veo son árboles y más árboles.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos señales de humo?- dijo Pinkie.

-Es demasiado arriesgado. Además, no tenemos como hacer fuego y Spike se fue con los otros- dijo Twilight.

-Twilight, tú y yo podemos volar. Podríamos buscar ayuda- sugirió Rainbow.

-Pero Pinkie y yo no podemos- dijo Applejack- y ustedes no pueden llevarnos.

-Twilight podría hacer el hechizo de las alas, como lo hizo con Rarity- dijo Pinkie.

-Es demasiado difícil, tuve que concentrarme mucho para hacerlo. No creo que recuerde como hacerlo otra vez- dijo Twilight.

-Aunque logres hacerlo, yo no me voy de aquí hasta no haber encontrado a los demás- dijo Applejack.

-Ni yo- dijo Pinkie.

-Yo igual- dijo Rainbow.

-También yo. Estoy muy preocupada por ellos. Espero que hallan podido escapar de esos timberwolf- dijo Twilight.

Ninguna sabía que hacer. Las ideas se estaban acabando.

En ese momento, la esponjosa melena de Pinkie se sacudió y de él salió el conejito Angel.

-¡Chicas, miren! ¡Apareció un conejo de mi melena!- exclamo Pinkie.

-Esperen ¿No es el conejo de Fluttershy, Angel?- pregunto Twilight.

-Puede ser. Para mí, todos los conejos son iguales- dijo Applejack.

-Pues yo soy único entre todos- dijo Angel.

Las cuatro ponies dieron un grito y saltaron hacia atrás, sobresaltadas al oírlo hablar.

-¿Pu… pu… puede hablar?- tartamudeo Applejack.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!- exclamo Twilight.

-Trataré de ser rápido. Mi collar me permite hablar ¿Okey?- respondio Angel.

-¡Yo también quiero uno de esos collares! Me gustaría que Gummy me hablara- dijo Pinkie.

-¡Es grandioso! Yo también quiero una para Tanque- dijo Rainbow.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí, conejito?¿Por qué no estas con Fluttershy?- pregunto Applejack.

-Me asuste tanto al ver a los timberwolf, que corrí hacía el único escondite donde jamás me encontrarían. En este caso, la melena de Pinkie- dijo Angel.

-Angel- dijo Twilight- todo esto ya me esta pareciendo muy confuso. Primero, aparece un extraño pegaso que sabe algo sobre Fluttershy. Segundo, unos timberwolf nos persiguen y ahora estamos perdidas en el bosque. Tercero, tú estas hablando.

-Si quieren, yo puedo poner en orden todo lo que les confunde - dijo Angel- pero, prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie o Fluttershy no volverá a contarme nada ni a confiar en mí.

-Debe ser algo muy importante para que te prometamos eso- dijo Applejack- pero prometemos no decir nada ¿No, chicas?

Todas asintieron.

-Se lo prometemos, Señor Don Conejo Parlante- dijo Pinkie.

-Me llamo Angel- respondio él, con el ceño fruncido- muy bien, primero tengo que empezar con la historia de Fluttershy:

"Fluttershy no nació en Cloudsdale , como la mayoría de los pegasos. Nació en un lugar llamado Forestreaml, como dijo ese pegaso guerrero. Es un lugar mágico y oculto para los demás, dividido en cinco clanes llamados "Fuego", "Agua", "Viento", "Flora" y "Fauna". Cada clan tiene un líder guardián, quién protege y dirige a sus integrantes…

-¿Quieres decir que existe una especie de reino mágico donde no mandan las princesas?- preguntó Twilight.

-Se podría decir que sí- respondio Angel- ahora no interrumpas:

"Fluttershy pertenece al clan "Fauna". No solo eso, su padre, lord Lion Heart, es el líder guardián del clan...

-¿Fluttershy tiene padre?- pregunto Rainbow- Vaya, aunque crecimos juntas, nunca me lo dijo. Ni siquiera me dijo de donde venía.

-No interrumpas, por favor- pidió Angel- además, no te lo dijo porque Forestreaml debe permanecer oculto de otros ponies. Bueno, seguiré:

"Como Fluttershy es la hija única de lord Lion, es la sucesora del puesto de su padre. Pero, de potrilla era muy débil y no podía volar bien. Ni siquiera tenía cutie mark. Todos opinaban que la hija de un guardián no podía ser así. Por eso, su padre decidió enviarla a Cloudsdale, para que aprendiera a volar mejor, entrenara y obtuviera su cutie mark.

Pero entonces, conoció a Rainbow Dash y a todas ustedes. Descubrió que era el elemento de la Amabilidad y vivió muchas aventuras. Todo eso la hicieron olvidar el verdadero propósito que la hicieron irse de su hogar. Y ahora…

Angel dejo de hablar. Carraspeo nervioso, pues no sabía como decirles que sobre el amor de Fluttershy por Discord.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Twilight, muy interesada.

-Sí ¿Qué más? Quiero saber, quiero saber- pidió Pinkie.

-No te interrumpas tú solo, conejito- dijo Applejack.

-Continúa, por favor. Esto es más interesante que los libros de Daring Do- dijo Rainbow.

-Antes de decirles lo que sigue ¿Prometen no gritar, sorprenderse, desmayarse, entrar en pánico o hacer muecas?- pregunto Angel.

-Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo- dijo Pinkie.

-Lo prometemos- respondieron los demás.

-Bueno- dijo Angel, tomo aire y continuo:

"Ahora Fluttershy es muy feliz aquí, con todos nosotros. Será muy difícil que regrese a Forestreaml. Y ahora ella… está en una relación…

-¿Con quién?- preguntaron las demás, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Angel se mordió los labios. Pero se calmo y dijo por fin:

-Pues… ella… está… está con Discord.

Pinkie abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida, pero había echo la Pinkie Promesa, así que solo se puso el casco en su boca, conteniendo un grito algo asustado, pero emocionado. Sin embargo, las demás se miraron, abrieron mucho los ojos y se cayeron de espaldas.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!- gritaron en coro.

Angel se golpeo el rostro con su pequeña pata. Sabía que iban a reaccionar así.

Las ponies lograron calmarse algo, pero seguían algo sorprendidas.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Discord? ¿Juntos?- dijo Twilight.

-Bueno, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que felicitar a esos tortolitos- suspiro Applejack, poniendo su sombrero en su corazón y sonriendo un poco.

-Si ese Distonto lastima a Fluttershy, juro que lo mandaré al Tártaro con su antiguo examigo Tirek- dijo Rainbow chocando sus cascos.

-No se preocupen, Discord ama a Fluttershy más que a nada en el mundo. Nunca le haría daño- dijo Angel- y aunque no me agrada mucho, opino que hacen una gran pareja.

-Si ella es feliz, nosotras somos felices- dijo Twilight- ¿Cierto, chicas?

Las otras asintieron.

-¡Yupiii! ¡Es fantástico!- exclamo Pinkie, saltando sin parar.

-Sí, pero… también es algo… peligroso- suspiro Angel.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Twilight.

-Ni Fluttershy, ni yo lo sabíamos, sino hasta ahora- respondio Angel- pero nos enteramos que los draconequus son enemigos legendarios de Forestreaml.

-Oh, no- suspiro Twilight.

-Oh, sí. Fluttershy no quiere que Discord se entere de esto. Cree que terminará la relación- dijo Angel.

-Eso explica por qué estaba tan nerviosa de nuestro encuentro con ese pegaso- dijo Twilight.

-Sigo preguntándome quién establos sería él- dijo Applejack.

-¿Tú lo sabes, Angel?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Ajá. Su armadura es color verde, así que es un guerrero del clan "Flora". Creo que se llama… Wild Bravery, sí, eso es. Es un amigo de Fluttershy. Desde la infancia- respondió Angel.

-Aún no sé como sabes todo esto, Angel- dijo Twilight.

-Pues, Fluttershy me lo dijo, es obvio- respondio Angel.

-Pero ¿Por qué solo a ti?- pregunto Twilight.

-Necesitaba contarle esto a alguien. No sabía como decírselo a ustedes y cómo vio que yo no podía contarle a alguien más, me lo dijo todo a mí- respondio Angel- además, teme que sí se enteran ya no querrán ser sus amigas por haberles guardado ese secreto.

-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabemos todo- dijo Applejack- y debo decir que esto no afectara para nada mi amistad con ella.

-Tampoco a mí me afecta- respondio Pinkie- eso es ¡Fantástico!

-Ni a mí-dijo Twilight- yo también sentí miedo de perder a mis amigas si ellas se enteraban de mis habilidades mágicas, y también se las oculte.

-Fluttershy fue mi amiga desde que éramos potrillas- dijo Rainbow- y nunca se lo dije, pero siempre me había sentido orgullosa de ella. Aunque no lo demostrara.

-Gracias por entenderlo- sonrió Angel.

-Bueno, ahora escuchen todos- dijo Applejack- ahora lo que necesitamos es una forma de salir de aquí y encontrar a los demás ¿Alguien tiene una idea?

Todos se quedaron callados. No se les ocurrió nada.

En ese momento, la gema marrón del cuello de Angel comenzó a brillar y a lanzar destellos.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?- se pregunto el conejo, examinándola.

De pronto, una voz conocida para Angel, lo hizo mirar arriba.

-¡Hey, nubecita! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntaba.

Planeando desde lo alto, Skyrrel descendió suavemente.

-Hola de nuevo, conejito- sonrió la ardilla, sacándose las gafas de piloto.

-¿Ahora… una ardilla que habla?- pregunto Twilight.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya se enteraron como podemos hablar?- pregunto Skyrrel. Las ponies asintieron.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Skyrrel?- pregunto Angel.

-Lo mismo te quería preguntar. Mi dueño, Wild Bravery, me mando a que vigilara el bosque desde lo alto para poder alertarlo si los timberwolf aparecían. Mi gema me aviso que él se encontraba en problemas y quise ir a ayudarlo.

-¿Cómo que tu gema te aviso?- pregunto Angel.

-Nuestras gemas también sirven como rastreador. Si su portador esta en peligro o necesita ayuda, envía una señal a otra gema que se encuentre cerca. Así es como pude encontrarte- respondio Skyrrel.

-¿Sabes lo que paso con los demás?- pregunto Applejack.

-Sí. Vi cuando esos timberwolf los perseguían a Wild y a los que iban con él. Los seguí y luego vi que se encontraban atrapados por una extraña red. Cuando quería ir a ayudarlos apareció una draconequus…

-¡¿Una draconequus?!- exclamaron las cuatro ponies a coro.

-¡Eso es imposible!- exclamo Twilight.

-¡Es "una"! ¿Quieres decir una chica?- pregunto Applejack.

-¡Es gracioso! ¡Sería igual a Discord, pero chica!- rio Pinkie.

-¡Oh, genial! ¡Hay más como él! ¡Será el doble de molesto!- se quejó Rainbow.

-¿Qué más paso?- pregunto Angel.

-Bueno, la draconequus ordeno a los timberwolf que arrastraran la jaula con mi dueño y sus amigos dentro. Llegaron a una cueva y luego salió una mantícora con una jaula. La draconequus los encerró allí y luego entraron a la cueva. Hasta hay vi todo. Pensé que debería ir a Forestreaml para decirles todo a lord Lion y lady Blood. Pero sentí que estabas en problemas y llegué aquí- termino Skyrrel.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Tengo una ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo a Forestreaml? Pueden presentarse a lord Lion como amigos de lady Fluttershy ¿Son sus amigos, cierto?- pregunto la ardilla.

Todos asintieron.

-Muy bien. Entonces decidido, iremos a Forestreaml. Es bastante cerca y allí estarán seguros- dijo Skyrrel- además, podremos decirle todo a lord Lion. Él sabrá que hacer.

-¡Yupiii! ¡Conoceremos el hogar de Fluttershy!- exclamo Pinkie.

Las cuatro ponies y Angel siguieron el camino que Skyrrel les mostraba. Al menos ya sabían a donde ir y como buscar ayuda para rescatar a sus amigos.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado. Me esmero mucho en escribir los capítulos.**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Perdón si me tarde en decirles.**

 **Muy pronto, sabrán que ocultan todos.**

 **Comenten y opinen por favor.**


	11. Entrevista y encuentro

**Holaaa, de nuevo a todos. Gracias a todos por comentar.**

 **Gracias por tus ideas Rain in The Box.**

Fluttershy se sintió preocupada cuanto Escila salió de la habitación, con todos sus amigos, dejándola sola con el draconequus Caronte.

No sabía que hacer. Era una prisionera indefensa. Recordó lo que Molly, la topo, le había dicho sobre un entrenamiento. Se sintió arrepentida de no haber empezado desde hace mucho tiempo. Si hubiera entrenado, al menos sabría como defenderse y hacer un plan de escape.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- fue todo lo que pregunto Caronte.

Su tono de voz no parecía ser muy amenazador como solía ser. Se escuchaba algo más calmado.

-Me llamo Fluttershy- respondio la pegaso, preguntándose por qué quería saber su nombre.

-Te queda el nombre, debo decir. Delicado y rima con "butterfly", que es mariposa en inglés. Y tu cutie mark son tres de ellas- dijo Caronte desinteresado.

Fluttershy trago saliva y miro al suelo, sin decir nada.

-Mira, sé que luzco intimidante, mi carácter no es paciente y mi voz causa terror- dijo Caronte- pero no me tengas miedo. Solo quiero hablar contigo un momento. Luego, Escila vendrá por ti y te llevará con tus amigos. No te haré daño, lo prometo.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decirme?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Quiero saber muchas cosas. Primero ¿Eres de Forestreaml, no? Y se honesta.

-Sí. Nací allí.

-Segundo ¿Tu padre es el líder guardián del clan "Fauna", lord Lion Heart?

-Sí, él es mi padre.

-Tercero ¿Quién es tu madre?

Fluttershy no sabía que decir. No conocía a su madre, Huming, aunque su padre le había contado tantas cosas maravillosas sobre ella. Sobre su hermosa voz al cantar, su amor por los animales y su dulce mirada de ojos aguamarinas. Su padre la había amado con todo su corazón, aún después de su triste fallecimiento.

Aunque no la había conocido, de potrilla la podía ver en sueños. Sus hermosas canciones y sus caricias con su melena rosa la hacían sentirse muy feliz. Pero cuando se fue de Forestreaml, no pudo volver a tener esos sueños de su madre.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Fluttershy ¿Quién es tu madre?- pregunto Caronte.

-Yo… nunca… nunca la conocí. Falleció cuando yo era una bebé- respondio Fluttershy, dejando caer unas lágrimas. Deseaba como nunca estar al lado de su madre.

Para su sorpresa, Caronte extendió un pañuelo frente a su rostro.

-Cálmate. Sé que es duro perder a alguien muy importante, pero lo que paso ya paso. Ahora sécate el rostro y deja de llorar. A tu novio no le gustaría ver tus lindos ojos hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas- dijo Caronte.

-Gra… gracias- dijo Fluttershy, tomando el pañuelo y secándose los ojos. Se pregunto por qué era tan amable con ella, si con Escila había sido muy agresivo.

-¿No tienes más familiares?

-Bueno, lady Blood Orchid, la líder guardiana del clan "Flora", es mi tía y prima de mi padre. Tía Blood tenía una hermana, Amarilis, quien desapareció y era madre de Wild Bravery, quién es mi amigo pero también mi primo… algo lejano. Y… también tuve un hermano mayor llamado Asclepius, pero… desaparecio en el bosque cuando yo era una pequeña potranca.

-¿Y cómo eres novia de un draconequus? Eso no es algo muy común.

-Él era antes una criatura del caos que… le hizo daño a muchos ponies con su magia caótica. Fue derrotado por dos princesas, pero luego volvió y yo y mis amigas lo vencimos de nuevo. Pero, pudimos reformarlo y hacerlo nuestro amigo. Y… empecé a sentir algo por él.

-No me digas ¿Y entonces se dijeron que se amaban?

-Sí.

-Es el clásico final de un cuento de hadas. "Y todos vivieron felices para siempre". Aunque a veces, no todos acaban bien.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más.

-Bonita horquilla ¿Te la dio él?- pregunto Caronte.

-Sí- respondio Fluttershy, acariciando la horquilla que sujetaba su melena.

-Te queda muy bien, tu novio tiene buenos gustos.

-Eh… señor Caronte, si me permite preguntar ¿A qué viene todas estas preguntas?

-Solo quiero saber… algo de ti.

Caronte suspiro. Luego, continuo:

-Drakalia, el pueblo de los draconequus, y Forestreaml, tu pueblo, han sido enemigos desde mucho tiempo ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Fluttershy asintió.

-Bueno, pero sé que toda esta rivalidad empezó por culpa de los antiguos líderes. Ellos iniciaron la primera batalla en la cual nosotros perdimos a muchos camaradas. Logramos escapar, pero terminamos en toda esta miseria. Mientras ustedes, ponies de Forestreaml, viven en un lindo bosque de fantasía y un palacio construido en una montaña, nosotros, los draconequus, vivimos en una fría caverna bajo tierra. Ustedes comen delicias si tienen hambre, pero nosotros compartimos migajas. Y ustedes viven en total tranquilidad ¡Mientras nosotros solo vivimos entrenando desde que aprendemos a caminar!

Caronte respiro hondo, después de gritar. Jamás se había puesto así.

Fluttershy se sorprendió consigo misma cuando decidió poner un casco sobre el hombro de Caronte. Ella también se sentía enojada por todo ese odio que se mantuvo entre ambos pueblos.

-Yo también lo… siento. Lo siento mucho. No quiero más rivalidad, ni más odio, nunca más. Quiero que se acabe- susurro Fluttershy, que derramaba gruesas lágrimas.

Caronte solo la miro seriamente. Aunque era su enemiga, no sentía nada de odio hacía ella. Más bien sentía… compasión.

Pero no podía evitar odiar a lord Lion. Él le había quitado algo por lo que había sentido verdaderos y cálidos sentimientos… de amor.

Sin embargo, había algo en Fluttershy que le hacía recordar y volver a sentir esos sentimientos.

-Ya vete- dijo por fin- espera a Escila, ella te llevara con tus amigos.

Caronte paso cerca de la larga cola de Fluttershy. Antes de que se fuera, debía resolver esa duda que aún seguía en su cabeza.

Acerco una de sus afiladas garras al extremo de la cola. Cerro los ojos y corto un pequeño mechón de cabello de la punta.

Fluttershy dio un respingo. No había visto lo que había echo Caronte, pero había sentido algo extraño.

Tocaron la puerta y Escila se asomo un poco.

-Volví, mi señor- saludo respetuosamente.

-Llévatela junto con los otros. Y si quiere saludar a su novio, déjala hacerlo- ordeno Caronte.

-Muy bien señor. Pero tengo que anunciarle que él no parece estar de acuerdo con que lo entrene- dijo Escila.

-Ya se acostumbrara. Ya llévala con los otros- dijo Caronte.

Escila llevo a Fluttershy a la salida, pero antes oyó que Caronte le susurró:

-Vuelve más tarde, necesito… que veas algo.

Escila y Fluttershy salieron y se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Caronte se quedo solo en la habitación y recogió y guardo en una pequeña bolsa, el mechón de pelo de la cola de Fluttershy. Se dirigió a su cama de pieles y sacó de la funda de la almohada una pequeña cajita. Del interior, sacó un broche de diamantes turquesas que formaban una libélula.

Se llevo el broche a su pecho, sobre su corazón y dejo caer una lágrima llena de tristeza.

-Huming…- susurró y le dio un pequeño beso al broche.

####################

En las mazmorras, dentro de una celda, las cosas no eran fáciles para los prisioneros. Pero, al menos, agradecían no seguir esposados.

-¡Esto es indignante! ¡Muy humillante!- lloriqueaba Rarity.

-Calma Rarity. Encontraremos una forma de escapar- la consolaba Spike.

-Ya no sé que hacer- se lamentaba Wild- si lady Blood me viera, se sentiría muy decepcionada de mí. Se supone que soy el mejor guerrero del clan. Y ahora, que podría demostrar el fruto de todos mis años de entrenamiento, no puedo pelear con el enemigo, ni salvar a la que amo.

-Oye.. eh Wild ¿Verdad?- le pregunto Spike- ¿Podríamos explicarnos que es lo que paso para que acabemos aquí?

-No es fácil de explicar- dijo Wild- solo puedo decirte que Fluttershy y yo éramos amigos de la infancia. Vivíamos en un lugar llamado Forestreaml.

-¿Pero cuál es la razón de que nos hayan capturado unos draconequus?- pregunto Spike.

-Los draconequus han sido enemigos legendarios de Forestreaml por muchos años. Pero, Fluttershy decidió estar con uno de ellos, ese Discomosellame.

-Se llama Discord- corrigió Rarity- y la noticia no me sorprende. Para mí era muy obvio. Eran muy cercanos.

-No digas más ¿Quieres?- dijo Wild, apretando los dientes- no puedo creer que ella lo prefiera a él. Digo ¿Qué tiene ese híbrido que no tengo yo?

-Pues, Discord puede ser algo molesto a veces, pero es gracioso, carismático, divertido y puede caerte bien si lo conoces más- dijo Spike.

-Y… me parece que alguien esta celoso- dijo Rarity, levantando una ceja.

-¡Pues sí, lo admito! ¡Estoy celoso! Cuando me enteré que ella volvería pronto a Forestreaml, me puse muy feliz al pensar que la vería de nuevo. Pero luego me entere que estaba con ese Discord. Me sentí extraño, como si se hubiera olvidado de mí- dijo Wild.

-Vaya, parece que sientes algo muy fuerte por ella, me recuerdas mucho a mí- suspiró Spike, mirando a Rarity.

-Estoy enamorado de ella desde que éramos potrillos. Pero parece que nunca se dio cuenta de eso- suspiro Wild- pero al fin y al cabo, creo que sería algo imposible que ella se fijará en mí. Solo soy un guerrero y ella, es la hija de un líder guardián.

-Oh, tranquilo Wild, hay muchas yeguas que les gustaría salir contigo- dijo Rarity- pareces ser un corcel muy fuerte y noble. Con esa armadura pareces todo un heroico caballero. Y tus ojos verdes, son encantadores.

-Gracias, señorita. Es un buen intento por levantar mi ánimo- suspiro Wild.

-Pero debes entenderlo, el corazón de Fluttershy le pertenece a otro. El amor es algo muy hermoso, pero puede lastimar si no es correspondido- dijo Rarity.

-¿Tú lo sientes, señorita?- pregunto Wild.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Fancy Pants es un sueño echo realidad! ¡Es el corcel de mis sueños!- exclamo Rarity, suspirando y haciendo que Spike bajara los ojos y se cruzara de brazos.

Pero en ese momento, la unicornio dio un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¡Ayyy!- grito.

-Rarity ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Spike, preocupado.

-Me duele mucho mi casco. Creo que me lo raspé cuando nos pusieron esas horribles esposas- dijo Rarity.

-Que mal que no tengamos nada para poder curarlo- se quejo Spike.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarles- dijo una voz que venía de una parte oscura de la celda.

Un unicornio de piel color amarilla, melena color castaño oscuro algo desordenada y cutie mark de un termómetro cruzado con una espada de oro, se les acercó. Examino el casco de Rarity.

-Solo te lo lastimaste un poco. No te preocupes, por suerte mi talento es sanar cualquier herida- le dijo a Rarity.

Su cuerno emitió un ráfaga mágica color verde limón que envolvió el casco de Rarity.

-Se siente muy refrescante- dijo Rarity, dando un suspiro de alivio.

La ráfaga mágica se disolvió y el casco de Rarity no tenía ningún rastro de su herida.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, señor!- exclamo Rarity.

-No hay de qué- dijo el unicornio.

-Si logramos salir de aquí, prometo que le obsequiaré el mejor atuendo de mi boutique- prometió Rarity.

-Se lo agradezco, señorita. Pero creo que nunca podremos salir- suspiró el unicornio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?- pregunto Wild.

-Creo que unos diez años o más- dijo el unicornio- crecí aquí, pues me perdí de adolescente en el bosque y los draconequus me encontraron. Al principio me asuste un poco, pero el jefe, Caronte, me hizo algunas preguntas y me llevo aquí. Me dan de comer, aunque no siempre pueden conseguir mucha comida. Y a veces, me dejan salir para ayudarlos a sanar sus heridas y a entrenar un poco con ellos. Pero, no me hacen ningún daño. Aunque a veces, extraño a mi padre y a mi querida hermanita.

-¿Eres de Forestreaml?- pregunto Wild.

-Sí, soy del clan "Fauna". Me llamo Asclepius- respondio el unicornio.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Aunque Asclepius desapareció en el bosque, no significaba que estuviera muerto. Sé que no se esperaban esto. Eso no es todo lo de lo que se enteraran…**

 **Ya sabrán que es lo que esconde Caronte. Y sí, tiene que ver con Huming, la madre de Fluttershy.**

 **Comenten, por favor. Hasta el próximo capítulo, gente bonita…**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Los quiero, mis queridos lectores!**


	12. Siendo sinceros

**Otro año más…**

 **Bueno, he tratado de leer los comentarios que me han mandado, pero por alguna razón no aparecen. Lo siento amigos, no podré saber lo que tratan de decirme.**

 **Continuemos…**

En la celda, Wild, Rarity y Spike se encontraban hablando con el unicornio llamado Asclepius, quien era de Forestreaml.

-Así que eres del clan "Fauna". Vaya , al menos no soy el único prisionero de Forestreaml- dijo Wild.

-Pero me encuentro bien, ya te dije. Sé que Forestreaml y Drakalia no se llevan bien, pero todos estos años que he estado aquí he descubierto que los draconequus no son criaturas malas. Por el contrario, son muy agradables- dijo Asclepius.

-Si fueran agradables, no nos hubieran encerrado aquí- dijo Rarity.

-No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo. Solo hasta que el día "Batalla y Victoria" llegue- dijo Asclepius.

-¿Día "Batalla y Victoria"?- pregunto Wild- ¿Qué es eso?

-Por lo que sé, será el día en que los draconequus consigan lo que han estado buscando. No sé con seguridad a qué se refieren- respondio Asclepius.

-Creo que es muy obvio- dijo Wild- planean hacer una batalla para tomar Forestreaml. Derrotaran a los líderes y sacaran a los ponies de su hogar.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Wild- Sé que el jefe Caronte no tiene mucha paciencia, pero llegar a la guerra es demasiado.

-Es lo que él quiere- refunfuño Wild.

-Pero si hay una batalla, estoy seguro de que mi padre sería victorioso- dijo Asclepius- él es el unicornio más valiente y fuerte. Además, mi hermana ya debe haber crecido mucho y peleará a su lado.

-¿Quién es tu padre?- pregunto Wild.

-Lord Lion Heart- respondio Asclepius.

Wild casi sintió que su armadura comenzaba a pesar más de lo que pesaba. Si lord Lion era padre de ese unicornio, entonces… él era… hermano de Fluttershy.

-Dime ¿No tienes una hermana menor llamada Fluttershy?- pregunto.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Solo la he visto de bebé, pero sé que es una bonita pegaso color amarillo y de ojos aguamarina y pelo rosa como de nuestra madre, Huming ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, yo la conozco.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo es su cutie mark? Dime todo, por favor.

-Sigue tan bonita como siempre. Su cutie mark son tres mariposas. Y esta aquí, pero el jefe de los draconequus dice que quería hacerle unas preguntas. No me fío de ese tipo.

-El jefe Caronte no le hará ningún daño a mi hermana, puedo asegurarte.

-Eso espero. Además, tal vez no le hará nada porque su novio es un draconequus…

-Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi hermana ya tiene novio? ¿Y es un draconequus? Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Pues es cierto. Pero no me parece que sea lo mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo… yo he amado a tu hermana desde pequeños. Quería ser un guerrero para protegerla de todo lo que quisiera lastimarla. Pero parece que no me ha servido de nada ser fuerte. Ella no necesita que yo la cuide. Tiene a… Discord para eso.

Asclepius le puso un casco en el hombro.

-Lo siento mucho, pero aunque a veces el amor no siempre es correspondido, siempre hay otro corazón que desea albergarte. Hasta el jefe Caronte ha vivido lo mismo que tú- dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué lo ha vivido?- pregunto Wild.

-Aunque soy un prisionero, ha veces Caronte ha bajado a hablar conmigo. Me revelo que una vez amó a una hermosa draconequus, pero no fue correspondido. Pero ahora tiene a Escila.

-Pues no parecen ser una gran pareja.

-Lo sé. Él no es exactamente cariñoso con ella, pero la adora con todo el corazón. Caronte es su compañero, pero también es su superior, así que no puede mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

-Me pregunto quién habrá sido aquella draconequus que no le prestó atención.

-Bueno, solo me la describió con la palabra "libélula".

######################

Mientras tanto, Escila llevaba a Fluttershy a la celda con los demás.

-Mi señor me dijo que podría llevarte a ver a tu novio, si querías- dijo secamente.

-Sí, por favor. Quisiera verlo- pidió Fluttershy.

Escila la llevó a otra habitación donde había más estantes con armas y una cama en el suelo ,hecha de pieles. Discord estaba echado allí, con su largo cuerpo enroscado como una serpiente. Estaba algo pensativo y se sobresalto un poco al ver entrar a Escila.

-Tienes permiso de ver a tu noviecita- fue todo lo que le dijo Escila, mientras empujaba a Fluttershy dentro de la habitación.

Escila salió para dejarlos hablar en privado. Luego, llevaría a Fluttershy a la celda con los otros.

Fluttershy se acerco a Discord y lo miro con cariño. Pero se sorprendió al ver que la miraba con un poco de intriga .

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- fue todo lo que dijo Discord.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Fluttershy de nuevo.

 _ **Flash back de Discord**_

Escila llevaba a Discord hacía el lugar donde se alojaría. Pero él seguía pataleando, pues no podía chasquear los dedos por las esposas que los apretaban. Y no podía gritar por el bozal que cubría su boza.

-¡Ya deja de sacudirte! ¡No me obligues a dejarte inconsciente!- exclamo Escila.

Por fin, llegaron a la habitación, donde Escila le quito las esposas y el bozal. Discord sacudió sus entumecidas manos y miro con ira a la draconequus.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- le pregunto.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir a las mazmorras con los otros ponies?- se burlo Escila.

-Preferiría estar allí, tan solo por estar con mi novia.

-Ah, por eso. Ojalá se puedan volver a encontrar de nuevo.

Discord chasqueo los dedos, pero Escila hizo lo mismo y apareció sobre él una nube de tormenta que descargo sus relámpagos sobre Discord.

-De modo que intentaste hacer aparecer una nube de tormenta para intentar electrocutarme y dejarme indefensa ¿Verdad? Pero que algo te quede claro, siempre tengo reflejos rápidos y la guardia alta. Así es como pude desviar tu ataque- dijo Escila.

-Eres aterradora- respondio Discord, sacudiéndose la melena chamuscada.

-Que cumplido. Tú también aprenderás como tenerlos, porque yo te entrenaré.

-Espera ¿Qué? No no no no no. Lo siento chica, pero nadie me dice que hacer.

-No importa si no quieres. Soy tu superior ahora.

-Pues no quiero y punto. Ahora puedes irte y dejar de molestar.

Pero antes de lo que uno se tarda de contar hasta tres, Discord se encontraba en el suelo, con sus cuatro patas inmovilizadas, boca abajo y atado como un pavo por su propia cola. Escila se encontraba sentada sobre él, limándose las garras y mirándolo con aburrimiento.

-Eres muy lento y débil, draconequus. Pude derrotarte muy fácilmente. No sé como esa pegaso pudo haberse enamorado de ti. No eres exactamente un galán- les dijo.

-No necesito ser exactamente un príncipe azul para que me ame- respondio Discord.

-Y pude ver que ese pegaso guerrero esta muy interesado en ella. Si te descuidas, tal vez él te la quite.

-Si lo intenta, haré que se arrepienta.

-No valdrá la pena. Después de todo, ellos dos pueden ser perfectos juntos.

-¿De qué rayos estas hablando?

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes? Tú y ella deberían ser enemigos. Ella es una pony de Forestreaml, el lugar enemigo número uno de los draconequus.

-Espera… ¿No estará compuesto de unicornios y pegasos con poderes de la naturaleza?

-Exacto. Ellos nos declararon la primera batalla, en donde perdimos a varios camaradas y… a un pobre y pequeño draconequus. Esa fue la mayor pérdida de todas. No nos pudimos recuperar nunca de eso. Pero el día "Batalla y Victoria", por fin las cosas cambiaran. Sacaremos a esos ponies de Forestreaml y nosotros viviremos en un hermoso prado en paz y tranquilidad y comeremos delicias que jamás imaginamos. Caronte vivirá en el palacio de la montaña y me ha prometido que yo también estaré allí. Y… si te portas bien y te vuelves un gran guerrero como yo, tal vez te den un lugar a ti ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas que yo sea tu maestra de entrenamiento? De todos modos, es una orden de Caronte, así que no importa si tú no quieres.

Discord no contesto. Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Fluttershy era parte de ellos, los ponies que fueron los responsables de que se quedara solo. La desesperación que le causaba su soledad había hecho que creara todo ese caos en Equestria. Era el vacío de tristeza que deseaba llenar. Su amor hacía Fluttershy parecía haberlo llenado.

Pero ahora, había descubierto que la pony a quien más quería, era en realidad su mayor enemigo.

Se pregunto por qué Fluttershy no le había dicho nada. Si eran una pareja sólida, debería haberle dicho la verdad.

De repente un horrible pensamiento asalto su mente e hizo que su corazón se derrumbara un poco. Si ella no había sido honesta, tal vez consideraba que su relación no era algo importante para ella.

-¿Será?... Que ella… no me quiere de verdad- pensó.

Debía hablar con ella. Necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Oye… Escila ¿Verdad? Mira, acepto que me quieras… "entrenar", a cambio de un pequeño favor- le dijo a Escila.

-¿Qué? No voy a masajearte las patas, si es lo que quieres- dijo Escila.

-No, no quiero eso. Necesito que me dejes reunirme con Fluttershy algunas veces- respondio Discord.

-¿Me quedo aquí? ¿O quieres que siempre los deje "solitos"?- pregunto Escila, riéndose.

-Pues… sí. Quiero que nos dejes solos. Entonces dejaré que me entrenes todo lo que quieras.

Escila lo pensó un momento. Era un buen trato.

-Mmm, muy bien. Dejaré que tú y tu querida noviecita se puedan reunir algunas veces. Pero solo te dejaré verla si te esfuerzas en el entrenamiento.

Escila salió para ir por Fluttershy. Discord pensó en que cómo saldría todo esto.

 _ **Fin del Flash back de Discord**_

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar Fluttershy.

-Escila me lo reveló. Eres una de ellos, de esos ponies que hicieron que me quedara solo- dijo Discord.

-Yo… yo… Discord… yo- tartamudeo Fluttershy.

-No me mientas Fluttershy. Lo sé todo- dijo Discord.

Fluttershy sintió que todo se desmoronaba. Discord lo sabía todo, ya no sabía que hacer. Debía decir toda la verdad.

-Discord, yo… sí. Soy uno de… esos ponies. Los que fueron responsables de que te quedaras solo. Pero, más que nada, estoy enojada por lo que paso. No quiero que seamos enemigos. No quiero volver a Forestreaml. No quiero ser como mi padre. Nunca me he considerado parte de ellos…

Fluttershy no hablo más, pues la pena la había dejado muda. Bajo la cabeza y lloró gruesas lágrimas.

-Yo nunca te considerare mi enemigo ni te tendré odio, Discord. Yo te amo- dijo con esfuerzo- y siempre te amaré.

Discord la abrazó fuerte, también derramando lágrimas.

-No me importa que los demás digan. No seremos enemigos jamás. Pero quiero saber por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde el principio- le dijo.

-Yo… tenía miedo. Miedo de que, al darte cuenta de quién soy en realidad, ya no me amaras- tartamudeo Fluttershy, sin dejar de llorar.

Discord tomó su casco y suavemente lo puso en su pecho, sobre su corazón. Fluttershy sentía los suaves latidos de su corazón.

-¿Lo sientes? Es lo que causas en mi corazón, cuando simplemente dices que me amas. Nunca dejaría de amarte, pase lo que pase. Yo siempre estaré contigo- susurró.

Ambos se sonrieron, felices de haber resuelto el problema. Ella había sido sincera y él le había demostrado que, pasara lo que pasara, su amor jamás le dejaría.

Sus labios se unieron, llevándolos a un beso maravilloso. A pesar de que la habitación era muy fría, ellos no sentían ningún escalofrío.

Discord pasaba sus garras a través de la melena de Fluttershy, desarmando su moño sujeto con la horquilla. La pegaso lo envolvía con sus alas y acariciaba su rostro con su casco.

Se separaron un momento, pues era el beso más largo que se habían dado. Sus ojos se encontraron, demostrándose todo su amor.

-Te amo tanto- dijo Fluttershy.

-Yo aún más- respondio Discord.

-De ahora en adelante, nunca te esconderé nada, no habrá secretos.

-Bueno, entonces podrías decirme que le pasa a ese pegaso… Wild.

-Oh… ejem… creo que… le gusto un poco- se sonrojo Fluttershy.

-Aunque todavía deseo convertirlo en una gallina de verdad, debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con él. Eres la yegua más hermosa de todas- le susurro Discord en su oído.

-Pero yo estoy contigo. Solo considero a Wild como un amigo.

-Con tal de que no se le ocurra acercarse mucho a ti, podré soportarlo.

-Ay Dissy, eres incorregible…

Se volvieron a dar otro beso, riéndose sin parar.

-Ejem…- se escuchó a sus espaldas.

La pareja se separo y vieron a Escila con los brazos en la cintura, mirándolos con aburrimiento.

-Si querías verte con ella para eso, debiste haberme pedido más tiempo-se rio.

-¿Qué? Para tu información, no estábamos haciendo nada- respondio Discord, sonrojándose.

-Cálmate, es algo normal entre las parejas-se rio Escila- pero ya debo llevarme a la pegaso con los otros.

-¿No podré verlo de nuevo?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Depende de cuanto se esfuerce en los entrenamientos. Si se esfuerza mucho podrán verse. Ese es el trato- dijo Escila.

Discord le frunció el ceño. No le gustaba entrenar, pero al menos de esa forma podría ver a Fluttershy.

Escila salió y llevo a Fluttershy hacia las mazmorras. Después, iría donde Caronte, que le mostraría algo importante.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Fluttershy se reencontrará con su… hermano.**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Hasta otro capítulo.**


	13. Nuevo lugar y nuevos ponies

**Holaaaa, imagino que ya se habrán dado cuenta de algunas cosas ¿No? Bueno, ya se los explicaré. Espero terminar bien esta historia.**

 **Por fin! Por fin puedo leer sus comentarios! El problema (que no sé que era) se soluciono.**

 **He leído algunas preguntas y dudas. Por cierto CoNiKiBlaSu-fan, mi respuesta a tu pregunta es que me gusta más el Applespike. Aunque cuando lo vi y leí por primera vez me impresioné un poquito, pero luego me pareció muy lindo. El Rarity×Spike nunca me llama la atención, pero sí el Raripants, por eso lo puse en esta historia.**

 **Ah y no te preocupes, Caronte no piensa quitarle su novia a Discord. Él esta con Escila (aunque no sean una pareja muy romántica). Aunque, no lo siento, no ocurrirá nada entre Wild y Escila. Existe alguien más para Wild…**

 **Y a ti, arturo Guillermo, es un NO. Ya dije que no pondría nada explícito. Tal vez en otra historia, pues aún no se escribir algo así.**

 **Continuemos…**

Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow y Angel seguían a la ardilla Skyrrel a través de arbustos espinosos y árboles con formas tenebrosas. Trataban de llegar a Forestreaml, el antiguo hogar de Fluttershy, a pedir ayuda.

-¿Estas segura de qué sabes como llegar a Forestcomosellame?- preguntaba Rainbow.

-Ya me has preguntado diez veces y sí. Sí se como llegar- respondio Skyrrel, mientras planeaba en el aire.

-Nunca he estado en esta zona del bosque- dijo Twilight- no creí que existía.

-Yo si entiendo porque nadie lo conoce- dijo Angel esquivando un musgo verdoso- no es un lugar apto para pasear tranquilamente.

-Parece que no tiene fin- dijo Applejack- ¡Pinkie, sal de ese tronco hueco!

Pinkie salió del agujero del tronco, llena de telarañas en su melena.

-Que mal, había visto una cosa brillante dentro de hay- se quejó.

Skyrrel se detuvo en seco. Se volteo con el rostro sorprendido.

-¿Di… dijiste… brillante?- preguntó asustada.

-Sí, era una cosita pequeña y con una luz brillante color amarillo verdoso, como la crema del pie de limón. Hablando de eso, me gustaría tener un pie ahora, es bueno comer un trozo cuando estas en una situación aterradora. Eres una ardilla, así que pienso que no te gustaría mucho el limón, pero si las nueces. Mmm, pie de nueces ¿Cómo se hará? Suena súper delicioso…

Skyrrel no la escuchaba. Pero los pelos de su esponjosa cola se pusieron de punta cuando vio una pequeñas luces que se acercaban flotando.

-No quiero alarmarlos, pero corran ahora- empezó a decir- ¡Corran, por lo que más quieran!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Twilight.

-¡Firebugs! ¡Son muy peligrosos! ¡Corran!- exclamó.

Pero grito algo tarde. Las pequeñas lucen se habían acercado. Los Firebugs eran una especie de pequeñas luciérnagas de color amarillo verdoso que flotaban con delicadeza. Las cuatro ponies se les quedaron viendo con admiración. Angel no les presto mucha importancia.

-Hagan lo que hagan, no se muevan y no se les ocurra siquiera tocarl… -dijo Skyrrel, siendo interrumpida por Pinkie.

-¡Awww, que cosita más linda!- exclamó Pinkie, alargando el casco para tocar uno.

-¡Pinkie, nooooooo!- grito Twilight, pero era muy tarde. Pinkie había tocado al pequeño insecto. Aunque al principio, el Firebug parecía estar encantado con Pinkie. Revoleteo cerca de ella y se poso encima de su casco.

-Awwww ¿Cómo podrían ser peligrosos estar ternuri…- de repente se quedo callada. En ese momento se empezó a oír una explosión, muy pequeña.

Esas explosión venía del Firebug que tocaba Pinkie, porque literalmente estaba explotando. Se empezó a expandir cada vez más y más, y luego exploto esparciendo chispas de fuego que quemaban lo que tocaban. En este caso, quemaron las puntas de la melena de Pinkie.

-¡AHHHHHH!- grito, tratando de apagarse el fuego.

-¡Creo que no necesitamos una explicación de por qué son peligrosos!- grito Rainbow.

-¡Te lo advertí!- le regaño Skyrrel a Pinkie, mientras apagaba el fuego- ¡Ahora síganme, rápido! ¡Y no se les ocurra tocar a estos bichos!

Las ponies y Angel la siguieron con cuidado de no tocar a ninguno de los Firebugs. Pinkie ya no parecía feliz con verlos, los evitaba. Nunca espero que unas cositas tan adorables eran en realidad unas criaturas de fuego muy peligrosas.

Se alejaron poco a poco de los Firebugs. Skyrrel miro a cada lado, comprobando que no había peligro y llamo a las demás.

-Todo tranquilo. Ya casi llegamos- avisó.

-¿No estaremos perdidos, cierto?- preguntó Angel.

-No, conozco el camino como la palma de mi pata- respondio Skyrrel- aunque no salimos mucho de Forestreaml, solo en casos excepcionales. Espero que Wild pueda volver, o tendrá problemas con lady Blood, ya que salió sin permiso de ella.

Mientras la ardilla seguía hablando, llegaron a la cascada de brillos arcoíris.

-¡Ya llegamos! ¡Genial!- exclamó Skyrrel.

La ardilla se acercó a la cascada y se quedo en silencio.

-¿Y ahora qué, Skyrrel?- preguntó Angel.

-Pues para entrar debo cantar una rima- dijo Skyrrel.

-¿Cantar para entrar?- preguntó Twilight- Pero esto es una cascada. No se puede abrir.

-En realidad o como dice Molly, es una puerta echa de hidráulica mágica y blablablabla- se rio Skyrrel- Molly es una gran nerd jajajaja.

-¿Igual que Twilight?- se rio Rainbow.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Twilight.

-Ya basta ustedes dos- dijo Applejack- ¿Cómo establos dijiste que se abría esta cascada?

-Cantando una rima- dijo Skyrrel- bueno, en realidad debo cantar una verdad. Algo que sí existe o paso en realidad.

-¡Cantar me encanta! Déjenme ver- dijo Pinkie.

Se aclaro la voz y empezó:

" _Amistad, la palabra que siempre quiero escuchar._

 _Nada más, en verdad, podré más amar._

 _Muchos amigos te harán feliz_

 _Y la amistad nunca tendrá fiiiiiiiiin"_

Los collares en los cuellos de Skyrrel y Angel empezaron a reflejar los colores de la cascada, y esta termino abriéndose como una cortina. Las cuatro ponies se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-¡Yupiii! ¡Abrí la puerta cascada!- saltó Pinkie.

-¡Es fascinante!- exclamó Twilight.

-¡Yo quiero entrar primero!- exclamó Rainbow, volando al interior.

-¡Espera Dash! ¡No puedes entrar así como así!- le regaño Applejack.

Pero Rainbow ya había entrado. Volaba alegremente en círculos, por el hermoso cielo azul de Forestreaml.

-¡Increíble! ¡Nunca imaginé que Fluttershy viviera en lugar con un cielo perfecto para volar!- exclamaba.

Pero en ese momento, algo se abalanzo encima de Rainbow, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Rainbow, muy enojada.

-¡Perdón, lo siento mucho! Aunque creo que tú tuviste la culpa, chica- dijo una pegaso de color celeste y melena gris claro y cutie mark de remolino, que se encontraba encima de ella. Usaba una armadura gris, con una turmalina adornando su pechera.

-Nosotras lo sentimos mucho- se disculpó Twilight- nuestra amiga no debió haber entrado así.

-¡Ay, no te preocupes! Espera ¡¿Eres una alicornio?!- exclamó la pegaso- ¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que no existían ! ¿Eres una princesa? Me dijeron que solo las alicornios eran princesas que solo existían en los cuentos de hadas.

-Sí, soy una princesa, me llamo Twilight Sparkle- dijo Twilight, extendiendo su casco.

-¡Es un placer! ¡Soy Blizzard!- dijo la pegaso, estrechando su casco.

-Ellas son Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Angel- presentó Twilight- y ya conoces a Rainbow Dash, porque la acabas de aplastar.

-Olvidaré que lo hiciste, porque me impresiona tu velocidad- dijo Rainbow a Blizzard- en serio, eres increíble. Estas casi a mi altura.

-Soy una guerrera del clan "Viento". La velocidad es lo mío- dijo Blizzard.

Una elegante voz que llamaba a Blizzard, los interrumpió:

-¡Blizzard, Blizzard! ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó apareciendo, una unicornio de piel blanca y melena rizada color cian con azul marino y cutie mark de dos cisnes que formaban un corazón. Se parecía notablemente a Rarity, pues tenía maquillaje rosa en los ojos, una bufanda azul claro, un complicado moño adornado con una diadema violeta con una flor que tenía un zafiro en el centro.

Miro algo enojada a Blizzard.

-¡Aquí estas! ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- preguntó enojada.

-¡Relájate Swan! Solo practicaba mi vuelo- se quejó Blizzard.

-¡Mírate! ¡Apenas había terminado de arreglar tu melena y ya te la desordenaste!- dijo Swan sacudiendo la melena de Blizzard.

-¡No puedo mantenerme arreglada a cada momento! ¡Soy una guerrera después de todo!- dijo Blizzard.

-¡Aunque seas una guerrera, también eres una dama! ¡No debes ensuciarte a cada momento!- exclamó Swan.

-¡Ya déjame en paz! Tú eres una aya, estas en el palacio todo el día, solamente enseñando magia e historias a otros potrillos. Necesitas diversión- dijo Blizzard.

-No tengo tiempo para eso. Y me puedes decir ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Swan, señalando a Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie y Angel

-¡Ah, perdón! Casi lo olvido. Chicas y conejito, ella es Swan Song. Swan, ellos son Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie y el conejito es Angel- presentó Blizzard.

-¿Y de dónde son, puedo saber?- preguntó Swan.

-Somos de afuera- respondio Rainbow.

-¿Afuera? ¿Quieren decir que son de "afuera" de Forestreaml?- preguntó Swan.

-Sí, no somos de aquí. Estábamos perdidas en el bosque y Skyrrel nos guio hasta aquí- respondio Twilight, señalando a la ardilla.

-¡Skyrrel! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que has hecho?- preguntó Swan a Skyrrel, algo alterada.

-¿Y ahora que hice?- preguntó la ardilla inocentemente.

-¡Trajiste ponies extrañas a Forestreaml! ¡Se supone que nadie más que nosotros debe saber que existe este lugar!- exclamó Swan.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Applejack.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque no podemos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos! ¡Debemos mantener a Forestreaml en secreto o nuestros enemigos descubrirían nuestra ubicación y nos invadirían!- exclamó Swan, casi a punto de entrar en shock.

-Nosotras prometemos guardar el secreto- aseguró Pinkie- es una Pinkie Promesa.

-Solo espero que esto no causé problemas ¿Y se puede saber que quieren aquí?- preguntó Swan, con desconfianza.

-Queremos ver a lord Lion Heart- respondio Twilight- ¿Lo conoces?

-¿Lord Lion, dices?- pregunto Swan- Pues claro que lo conozco, pero no sé donde esta. Él es del clan "Fauna", yo soy del clan "Agua".

-Necesitamos encontrarlo, es muy urgente- dijo Applejack.

-No creo que eso sea posible- dijo Blizzard, pateando el suelo y bajando los ojos- lord Lion no es exactamente un pony agradable. No le gustan mucho los extraños.

-En mi opinión, yo creo que es un viejo amargado y gruñón. Además, aún recuerdo ese día en que mandó a su propia hija a un lugar lejos de aquí. Quien sabe como estará la pobrecita- dijo Swan, arreglándose la melena.

-Nosotras la conocemos-dijo Twilight- es nuestra amiga.

-¿Son amigas de Fluttershy? ¡Vaya, eso lo cambia todo! Si le dicen a lord Lion que son amigas de Fluttershy, de seguro las recibirá- dijo Blizzard.

-Yo no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Swan-por su propio bien, yo les aconsejo que se vayan de aquí.

-¡Ya relájate, "Cisne Aguafiestas"!- se rio Blizzard. Luego miro a las ponies- Yo tampoco sé donde está lord Lion, pues mi clan vive en otro lado del palacio en la montaña. Pero trataré de ayudarlas.

Blizzard les dijo por donde avanzar y dejaron atrás a Swan Song, quien se volteo con la cara levantada.

-Si me permites preguntar ¿Qué establos le ocurre a esa tal Swan?- preguntó Applejack.

-Ella es así. Muy… especial- respondio Blizzard.

-Me recuerda mucho a Rarity ¡Podrían ser parientes lejanas!- exclamó Pinkie.

-No lo creo. Rarity puede ser una reina del drama, pero no es muy molesta como Swan- dijo Rainbow.

-¿Sabes a quién podemos preguntar donde se encuentra lord Lion?- preguntó Twilight a Blizzard.

-No creo que sea buena idea preguntarle a mi líder, lord Roaring Wind. Es algo severo- dijo Blizzard.

En eso, desde un arbusto, salió un enorme dragón echo de fuego. Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Angel e incluso Rainbow retrocedieron asustados, pero Blizzard y Skyrrel solo miraron con aburrimiento.

-¡Basta Flambobo! ¡Esa broma ya perdió la gracia!- dijo Blizzard.

-¡Sí, ya para! ¡Si quemas el arbusto, se lo diré a lady Blood Orchid!- amenazó Skyrrel.

El dragón de fuego exploto en fuegos artificiales. Del arbusto salió un unicornio de piel naranja encendido, melena carmesí con dorado y cutie mark de un escudo de fuego con un rubí en el centro. Tenía puesta una armadura de color amarillo y rojo y con un rubí en la pechera.

-Que aburrida eres Blizzard. Me divertías cuando te asustaba con eso- se quejó.

-Ya no soy una potranca, ya no puedes asustarme. No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo Flambeau, estoy ocupada- dijo Blizzard.

-¿Y esas quienes son?- preguntó Flambeau, señalando a las ponies.

-Larga historia. Ahora ya vete- dijo Blizzard.

El unicornio se fue. Blizzard suspiro.

-Ese tipo es insoportable. Ya podemos seguir- les dijo a las ponies- el palacio en la montaña queda cerca.

Cuando pudieron mirar la magnífica montaña blanca con el palacio en su interior, las cuatro ponies se quedaron boquiabiertas. El sol la hacía brillar como plata blanca.

-¡Fascinante! ¡Es más grande que el castillo del Imperio de Cristal!- exclamó Twilight.

-¿El Imperio de qué?- preguntó Blizzard, algo confundida.

-¡Mi familia entera podría vivir allí!- exclamó Applejack.

-¡Mis padres estarían encantados de ver esta montaña! ¡Esas rocas son muy blancas y bonitas!- admiró Pinkie.

-¡Fluttershy sí que tenía un lujoso estilo de vida!- rio Rainbow.

-¿Cómo es que pudieron construir algo así?- preguntó Twilight.

-Nuestros antiguos líderes unieron a los clanes para ayudarse unos a otros para construir el palacio. Los unicornios usaron su magia y los pegasos, su fuerza y velocidad. Pasaron algunos años y lograron terminarlo- dijo Blizzard.

-¿Y los ponies terrestres no ayudaron?- preguntó Applejack- Somos fuertes para este tipo de trabajo.

-No sé si les gustará oírlo- dijo Blizzard, mirándola a ella y a Pinkie- pero aquí en Forestreaml, no viven los ponies terrestres.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Consideran que no pueden aportar nada útil- dijo Skyrrel- miren, los unicornios tienen magia y los pegasos tienen alas y son fuertes. Los terrestres no poseen ninguna de las dos cosas, así que… no los permiten aquí.

Pinkie y Applejack se sorprendieron, pero la pony vaquera tomo aire y dijo orgullosa:

-Aunque piensen eso de los terrestres, yo me siento orgullosa de ser una. Tal vez no tengamos magia ni alas, pero tenemos un corazón fuerte.

-Yo soy feliz con ser terrestre también- dijo Pinkie.

-Yo no tengo nada en contra de los terrestres- dijo Blizzard- es más, ustedes me caen muy bien. Siempre he soñado de potranca que los terrestres puedan venir, pero nunca ha pasado.

-Estoy segura de que algún día, las cosas cambiaran- dijo Twilight- pero ahora debemos centrarnos en buscar a lord Lion ¿Dónde podrá estar?

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pensar en como luce. Por su nombre, imagino que su cutie mark debe ser algo relacionado con un león- dijo Rainbow.

-¿Y si tal vez se tratará de un gran unicornio con armadura, color amarillo, melena castaña y desordenada como la de un león, cutie mark de una huella de león y mirada muy severa?- dijo Pinkie.

-¡Sí, así luce lord Lion!- exclamó Blizzard- ¡Lo describiste exactamente igual! ¿Cómo sabías que es así?

-Ah, es porque creo que viene justo hacia donde estamos- dijo Pinkie.

Y era así, lord Lion se les aproximaba. No parecía muy feliz, pues tenía el rostro severo. El instinto le dijo a Blizzard que estaban en problemas.

-¡Oh no! ¡No es bueno!- pensó.

Lord Lion se detuvo y miro con desconcierto a las ponies, pero Blizzard, Skyrrel y Angel no le llamaron la atención.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó.

-¡Lord Lion Heart! ¡Puedo explicarlo!- trato de decir Blizzard.

-No estoy hablando contigo Blizzard, sino con estas ponies- respondio lord Lion- repetiré mi pregunta ¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?

-Lo sentimos mucho, lord Lion- dijo Twilight- pero no queremos molestarlo. Solo vinimos porque…

-Los terrestres no están permitidos aquí- dijo lord Lion mirando a Pinkie y Applejack. Luego miro a Rainbow- sin embargo, no recuerdo que tú pertenezcas a algún clan ¿Es de tu clan, Blizzard?

-No no, lord Lion. Solamente…- trato de hablar Blizzard.

-Y se supone que los alicornios no existen- dijo lord Lion mirando a Twilight- en resumen ninguna de ustedes pertenece aquí, así que váyanse ahora.

-Pero, lord Lion…- dijo Blizzard.

-¡No te metas o se lo diré a lord Roaring!- exclamó lord Lion- ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Váyanse ya!

-Pero es que nosotras…- quiso decir Twilight.

-¡Fuera!- rugió el unicornio.

-¡Ya me cansé de todo esto!- grito Rainbow- ¡Somos amigas de su hija Fluttershy, lord Gruñón!

Eso pareció calmar un poco a lord Lion, porque abrió los ojos con sorpresa y bajo la voz un poco.

-¿Ustedes… ustedes conocen a Fluttershy?- pregunto nervioso.

-Claro que la conocemos, pero parece que usted nos pide que nos vayamos…- dijo Rainbow.

-No no no no no. Por favor, acepten mis disculpas. Solo estaba un poco molesto por algo que acababa de pasar. Si son amigas de mi hija, las escucharé con mucho gusto. Por favor acompáñeme al palacio, allí podremos conversar- dijo lord Lion.

Las ponies lo siguieron, pero Blizzard se quedo allí.

-¿No vienes Blizzard?- pregunto Rainbow, quién ya se había encariñado un poco con la pegaso.

-No, ustedes vayan. Yo me quedaré, quiero ver si Wild vuelve pronto- dijo Blizzard. Empezó a aletear y se alejo.

-Yo también prefiero quedarme aquí, quisiera explorar un poco- dijo Angel.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el bosque?- preguntó Skyrrel.

-Si ¿Por qué no?- respondio Angel.

Ambos se fueron corriendo por el bosque, explorando todo.

-Lord Lion, si me permite preguntar ¿Podría contestar algunas preguntas que queremos hacerle? Es que Fluttershy nunca nos dijo que vivía aquí- dijo Twilight.

-¿No les dijo nada? Bueno, entonces tendré que empezar desde el comienzo ¿Tiene tiempo para oír la historia?- preguntó lord Lion.

-Claro que sí- dijo Applejack.

Las demás asintieron.

-Bien- dijo lord Lion- entonces empezaré.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Me alegra poder leer sus comentarios por fin.**

 **Puse a los personajes que presente en el capítulo dos, pero ya crecieron. Puse en mi página de Deviantart una imagen con ellos, aunque todavía no esta terminada.**

 **Los veo en el próximo capítulo capítulo...**


	14. Historias y verdades

**Okey, voy a esforzarme mucho en este capítulo. Lord Lion empezará a revelar poco a poco la verdad. Espero les guste.**

 **Si tienen ideas para esta historia, no duden en decírmelas. Todo es bien recibido…**

 **Bueno, empecemos…**

Lord Lion guio a las ponies hacía la puerta de entrada al palacio en la montaña. En realidad, eran cinco puertas, todas muy grandes y cada una tenía encima diferentes emblemas. La puerta que usaron para entrar tenía el emblema de una huella de león, como la cutie mark de lord Lion.

Los guardias de la puerta los dejaron pasar, dándole a lord Lion una respetuosa y silenciosa reverencia, pero miraron con desconcierto a las otras ponies.

Y, la sorpresa de ellas fue mayúscula cuando vieron el interior del lugar. Todo era magnifico y lujoso. La piedra blanca de la montaña había sido perfectamente tallada en diferentes cosas, como columnas, ventanas, escaleras o estatuas.

-Síganme por aquí- las guio lord Lion por otra habitación, muy grande y hermosa.

Allí había una enorme cama de matrimonio echa de seda, una chimenea, unos estantes llenos de armas y armaduras, una mesa en medio rodeada de cojines en el suelo.

En la pared se encontraba un retrato de lord Lion, algo más joven acompañado de una hermosa pegaso de piel castaño muy claro, melena rosa y larga como la de Fluttershy y una cutie mark de libélula. Ambos en la foto aparecían tomados de los cascos. Lord Lion usaba un tipo de uniforme de gala y la pegaso, un vestido muy largo.

-Chicas, miren a esa pegaso del retrato. Se parece mucho a Fluttershy- dijo Pinkie, mirando el retrato.

-Es porque es su madre y mi esposa, Huming- dijo lord Lion.

-Es hermosa ¿Pero donde está? Me gustaría conocerla- dijo Applejack.

Lord Lion bajó la cabeza, algo triste.

-Oh, lord Lion… ¿Acaso ella…- tartamudeo Twilight.

-Sí- suspiro lord Lion- ella ya no esta con nosotros.

-Lo… lo lamento mucho. No debí decir nada- dijo Applejack, poniendo su sombrero en su pecho.

-No, no te preocupes. Ella me dio mucha felicidad que puedo recordar para siempre. Además, sé que Fluttershy será idéntica a su madre, así que la memoria de Huming vivirá en ella- dijo lord Lion.

-Entonces, señor lord Lion- dijo Rainbow- ¿No qué iba a contarnos una historia importante?

-¡Ah, cierto, casi lo olvido! Por favor, tomen asiento- dijo lord Lion- ¿Puedo ofrecerles unos vasos de néctar?

-Claro- dijeron todas. Aunque Rainbow y Applejack abrían preferido unos jarras de sidra.

Lord Lion se acercó a otro estante, donde no había armas y sacó una botella grande y cinco vasos. Los hizo levitar con su magia y los colocó en la mesa.

-Esta bien- dijo, mientras servía el néctar en los vasos- creo que ahora sí podré empezar a contarles toda la historia.

Las cuatro ponies se sentaron en los cojines que estaban alrededor de la mesa y cada una tomo su respectivo vaso de néctar.

Lord Lion tomo un sorbo de su vaso y empezó:

" _Hace mucho tiempo, mientras las hermanas princesas, Celestia y Luna, gobernaban Equestria, existieron cinco ponies, tres unicornios y dos pegasos, que poseían habilidades mágicas de la naturaleza: Fuego, Agua, Viento, Flora y Fauna._

 _Pero al ver estas habilidades, desconocida para los libros de magia, decidieron que lo mejor seria guardarlas en secreto. No podían correr el riesgo de que otros ponies desconocidos los descubrieran._

 _Pero lo que sí hicieron fue buscar seguidores, pues tenían planeado huir a otra tierra, alejada de los dominios de las princesas, para poder formar sus propias civilizaciones. Decidieron que allí, se dividirían en cinco clanes de los que ellos serian los lideres guardianes, quienes protegerían y mandarían a los miembros de su grupo. Y cuando llegara el momento de dejar su puesto, sus primogénitos ocuparían sus lugares como los nuevos lideres._

 _Así que partieron en ese largo y difícil viaje, seguidos por algunos unicornios y pegasos que se les habían unido. Estaban decididos a encontrar ese lugar soñado._

 _Como a veces tenían que detenerse en algunos lugares para descansar, también se dedicaban a practicar entrenamientos de combate. No eran fáciles, pero poco a poco pudieron aprender mucho._

 _Y ocurrió que, en medio del viaje, se desato una desconocida tormenta de nieve. Y aunque los ponies del grupo "Viento" trataban de hacer algo, no ocurría nada._

 _Y también, se cruzaron con una manada de draconequus, que se hacían llamar Drakalia. Les pareció que los ponies estaban invadiendo su territorio y les pidieron que se fueran. Los cinco lideres y el líder de la manada Drakalia no lograron llegar a un acuerdo amistoso y llegaron a declararse una pequeña batalla._

 _La victoria definitiva fue para los ponies, pues ellos se habían dedicado a rigurosos entrenamientos de combate. Los draconequus no eran rivales difíciles para sus habilidades de la naturaleza y terminaron huyendo, aterrados de esos ponies._

 _Y la tormenta de nieve, también se termino, por alguna razón, y los ponies continuaron su travesía buscando una nueva tierra. Hasta que por fin, llegaron a este hermoso lugar al que llamaron Forestreaml._

 _Aquí, construyeron este hermoso palacio dentro de la enorme y blanca montaña y lograron hospedarse cómodamente y formar sus propias familias. Y encontraron en la montaña unas gemas muy especiales y mágicas que ahora llevamos en el centro de las armaduras o en otros accesorios. Cada clan con su respectivo líder, se alojo en los diferentes lugares del palacio. Hasta ahora hemos vivido de este modo, cada clan en su lugar._

 _Y llego el día en que los cinco ponies líderes tuvieron que cederle el puesto a sus primogénitos, quienes, después de mucho tiempo, también se lo otorgaron a sus propios, y con el paso del tiempo el puesto de líder guardián fue pasando de generación en generación._

 _Pero una vez paso que, el líder guardián del clan "Flora" no había podido tener ningún hijo. No tenía a nadie para dejarle su puesto. Mi padre, el anterior líder del clan "Fauna", lord Dandelion, propuso que le dejara el puesto a la primera hija de su hermano, quién es mi prima, lady Blood Orchid. Y acepto._

 _Es fue la primer vez en que un miembro de un clan pasaba a el líder de otro. Pero lady Blood hace grandes cosas como líder. Pero, por desgracia, no ha tenido ningún hijo._

 _Pero ocurrió un día en que Amarilis, su hermana y mi otra prima, desapareció cuando salió afuera, al bosque. Su pequeño hijo, Wild Bravery, se quedó sin su madre, así que lady Blood lo crio como su propio hijo. Y ahora planea que, cuando el momento llegue, hacer que tome su lugar como líder guardián del clan "Flora"._

 _Y eso es lo que espero que sea Fluttershy. Ella es la única hija que tengo, así que ocupará mi lugar cuando llegue el momento."_

Lord Lion termino su relato y se sirvió más néctar. Las cuatro ponies, incluso Rainbow Dash, se habían quedado calladas en todo el transcurso de la historia.

No habían podido evitarlo, pero la emoción había sido más fuerte, y también lagrimeaban un poco.

-Lord Lion- dijo Twilight, tomando aire- le agradezco por habernos contado todo esto.

-Sin duda fue una gran historia- dijo Applejack, secándose una lágrima.

-Claro que lo es- dijo Rainbow, volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado para que no le vean sus ojos llorosos.

Pinkie no pudo contenerse y se puso a llorar más fuerte, mojando el piso con sus lágrimas.

-Calma Pinkie- trato de calmarla Applejack, sin lograr nada.

-¡Fue muy hermosoooooo!- exclamaba Pinkie, casi ahogándose en su llanto.

-Eso no es todo- dijo lord Lion.

Las ponies lo miraron sorprendidas. Pinkie dejo de llorar inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron a coro.

-Verán, es la historia de como inicio Forestreaml- dijo lord Lion- ahora ya saben como construimos todo esto, cómo son nuestros poderes y cuál es el destino de Fluttershy. Pero… no sé si les gustaría escuchar la historia de su madre y yo.

-¿Es muy romántica?- pregunto Pinkie.

-¿No será algo cursi?- pregunto Applejack.

-¿Por lo menos tendrá escenas de acción y batallas?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Chicas- dijo Twilight, calmándolas- claro que nos gustaría oírla, lord Lion.

-Bueno, creo que prefiero mostrárselos- dijo lord Lion, dando una risita cómplice.

-¿Mostrárnoslo?- repitió Rainbow- Pero… se trata de un recuerdo, eso no es visible.

-Tal vez si puede ser- dijo lord Lion- acompáñeme.

-¿Puedo llevar mas de esto?- pregunto Pinkie, levantando la botella de néctar- Sabe súper deliciosoooo.

-Claro que sí- respondio lord Lion.

Las ponies lo siguieron, Pinkie llevando la botella de néctar.

Se acercaron a una pared de la habitación. Lord Lion levito la gema de su cuello, que era marrón con manchas rosas, y la acerco a la pared, donde comenzó a frotarla suavemente. La pared empezó a sacudirse y se abrió como una puerta, revelando un pasadizo secreto.

Las ponies se quedaron mudas de la impresión.

-Después de ustedes- dijo lord Lion, cediéndoles el paso.

Todos entraron y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Mientras pasaban a través del oscuro pasadizo, Twilight y lord Lion, al ser los únicos con cuerno, encendieron una luz para poder ver. Las demás miraron con curiosidad la extraña galería.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Twilight.

-Muy pronto se los mostraré- dijo lord Lion- vale totalmente la pena.

-¿No estaremos perdidos?- pregunto Rainbow.

-No, conozco este camino. Siempre vengo aquí cuando… necesito recordar cuando conocí la felicidad por primera vez- dijo lord Lion, mirando la gema de su cuello.

Al final del pasadizo se veía mucha luz, como si salieran por una puerta hacia afuera.

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo lord Lion, dando una sonrisa.

Al salir, vieron que se encontraban en una especie de jardín. Había árboles y flores por todas partes. No había animales, pero sí libélulas revoloteando por el aire. Mas arriba, flotando, había grandes burbujas de diferentes colores, como rosa, verde y negro.

-¡Vaya, es muy hermoso!- admiro Twilight.

-¡Jamás había visto un jardín así!- exclamo Applejack.

-Lord Lion ¿Qué son esas cosas?- pregunto Rainbow, señalando las burbujas que flotaban arriba.

-Esas cosas son el por qué estamos aquí- respondio lord Lion- aquí podré contarles mi historia y la de la madre de Fluttershy.

Lord Lion atrajo con su magia una burbuja de color rosa. La hizo estallar y las partículas de la burbuja empezaron a expandirse y a formar una especie de visión.

-Ahora relajémonos y dejemos que este recuerdo mío nos muestre un show- dijo lord Lion, recostándose en la hierba.

Finalmente, como cuando uno ve una película, la visión mostro la imagen de un pequeño potrillo y un corcel adulto que se encontraban mirando desde una ventana del palacio en la montaña.

Las ponies vieron que el potrillo era exactamente igual a lord Lion. El corcel que se encontraba a su lado era un pegaso con melena desordenada color castaño oscuro, piel canela y cutie mark de un colmillo.

-¿Es usted y su padre?- pregunto Twilight.

-Sí, él es mi padre. Lord Dandelion, el antiguo líder guardián- respondio lord Lion.

-Silencio, parece que van a hablar- dijo Rainbow.

Todos se quedaron callados. Hasta que oyeron hablar al pequeño potrillo:

 _-Padre ¿Realmente crees que seré un gran guerrero como tú?- le pregunto a lord Dandelion._

 _-Claro que sí. Tienes todo lo que se necesita. Pero no olvides lo más importante, hijo- respondio lord Dandelion._

 _-¿La habilidad en la batalla?- pregunto el pequeño Lion._

 _-No hijo. Es algo más importante. Es tu corazón, allí esta la verdadera fuerza y nobleza que siempre debes mostrar en cualquier situación, no solamente en la batalla- respondio lord Dandelion._

 _-¿Cómo sabré que estoy mostrando mi verdadera fuerza y nobleza?_

 _-Manteniendo en un equilibrio tu amor y tu lealtad. Cuando logres tener tu equilibrio lograras ocupar mi lugar como el nuevo líder guardián._

Lord Dandelion revolvió la melena de su hijo y le dio una sonrisa. Luego dijo:

 _-Ahora, volvamos a las lecciones de defensa._

 _-Sí padre- respondio el pequeño Lion._

La imagen se desvaneció y mostro otra, esta vez mostrando a lord Lion como un adolescente. Corría enojado por el bosque, usando una pequeña armadura.

 _-Debo mostrarle a mi padre que no necesito equilibrar amor y lealtad. Solo debo demostrar toda mi fuerza y así reclamare mi puesto como líder guardián- decía._

Miraba por todos lados, dudoso.

 _-Mmmm ¿Por donde ir? Oh, conozco este lugar- dijo._

En ese momento un arbusto se sacudió. El joven Lion apunto con su cuerno, listo para atacar.

 _-¡¿Quién es?!- exclamo- ¡Revélate y pelea!_

Una extraña y pequeña criatura deslizo su cabeza fuera del arbusto. Tenia un pañuelo atado en la cabeza y sostenía una pequeña canasta.

 _-Por favor, no me hagas daño- dijo con una voz suave- y no quiero pelear… no quiero hacerte daño._

 _-¿Tu hacerme daño a mí?- se burlo Lion- No me hagas reír. Muéstrate._

La pequeña criatura salió para que la viera. El joven Lion se quedo boquiabierto. Nunca había visto una criatura así. Tenía una pequeña cabeza de pony color castaño claro, un largo cuerpo de serpiente, una cola de dragón color celeste y patas desiguales, de un pato, un gato persa, una pezuña de cabra y otra de dragón. Tenia dos alas translucidas de libélula en la espalda.

 _-¿Qué eres?- pregunto Lion._

 _-No… no quería que me miraras, no soy exactamente muy bonita- dijo la criatura, ocultando su rostro por el pañuelo- ¿Quién eres tu?_

 _-Soy Lion Heart, hijo de lord Dandelion ¿Y tú? ¿Qué clase de criatura eres?_

 _-Bueno soy… una draconequus ¿Eres de Forestreaml?_

 _-Sí, lo soy. Volviendo al tema que más importa, no importa si no quieres, yo necesito pelear con alguien. Y tu eres un draconequus, la raza enemiga de mi tierra. Así que prepárate._

 _-No, por favor. No quiero pelear- suplico la draconequus._

Lion no le hizo caso y se le empezó a acercar. La pequeña draconequus intento huir.

 _-Te lo suplico ¡No me lastimes!- pedía._

 _-¡Eres mi enemiga! ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?- replicaba Lion._

Después de tanto correr, Lion se abalanzó encima de la draconequus y la dejo en el suelo, inmovilizada de miedo.

 _-¡Te tengo, despreciable criatura! ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada!- exclamaba Lion._

El pañuelo de la draconequus se había desatado y mostraba su rostro. Lion se quedo pasmado al verla.

Ella se había equivocado. No era bonita, era hermosa. Su melena era larga, rosada y rizada. Sus ojos eran aguamarinas y estaban llenos de amor y ternura, pero en ese momento mostraban miedo.

 _-¿En… serio te parezco despreciable?- pregunto la draconequus, casi llorando._

El joven Lion se quedo callado. Hacerle daño a un ser que demostraba inocencia y bondad sería algo no bien visto en un buen líder. Aunque era una especie enemiga a la suya, pensaba que no seria lo correcto pelear con ella.

 _-Lo siento. Discúlpame, por favor- dijo Lion, ayudándole a levantarse- no… no quiero hacerte daño. Solo… solo estaba de mal humor._

 _-No te preocupes- dijo la pequeña draconequus- a veces uno no sabe lo que hace cuando la furia lo deja algo ciego._

 _-Me siento como un idiota. No se lo que estaba pensando- dijo Lion._

 _-No te tengo rencor. Quiero vivir para sentir amor, no para guardar rencor a otros._

Lion se sorprendió. Nadie había sido así de paciente y sabio con él.

 _-Bueno… para olvidar todo esto ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?- pregunto lord Lion._

 _-Me gustaría mucho, pero no sé si nos podremos volver a encontrar- respondio la draconequus._

 _-Ten esto, así podremos encontrarnos de nuevo._

Lion le dio un collar con una gema marrón.

 _-Así podré encontrarte, donde sea que estés- dijo Lion._

 _-Esta bien. Siempre lo guardaré conmigo- dijo la draconequus._

 _\- Yo te dije mi nombre, es Lion Heart ¿Cómo te llamas tú?_

 _-Soy… me llamo Huming._

La imagen volvió a desvanecerse. Mostro otra, esta vez de Lion y Huming a una edad adulta. Estaba otra vez en el bosque y parecían algo serios.

 _-Huming ¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntaba Lion- Ahora yo soy el líder guardián del clan "Fauna". Para todos seremos enemigos._

 _-Ya lo decidí. Desde el día en que me diste ese collar, me di cuenta que, si algún día haría un gran sacrificio , seria por ti. Fuiste mi primer y querido amigo, pero quiero compartir mi vida contigo- dijo Huming._

 _-Huming, desde que te vi por primera vez, he soñado con estar a tu lado cada noche._

 _-Entonces, no se hable más. Lo haré, el mayor sacrificio por amor._

 _-Te amo, Huming- dijo Lion, tratando de darle un beso, pero Huming lo alejo un poco._

 _-No Lioni, todavia no. Yo me convertiré en otra Huming, y es a ella a quien debes darle tu primer beso._

Huming camino algo lejos. Empezó a aletear con sus alas de libélula. Se elevo del suelo y alzo la gema de su collar, cantando:

" _Quizás, todos digan que esto es una locuraaa,_

 _Una enorme rebeldía._

 _Pero por amor, yo lo quiero hacer._

 _No tengo miedo_

 _Es lo que más quiero._

 _Si estoy a su lado._

 _Nada me hará dañooo._

 _Porque lo nuestro, es amooooor._

 _De verdaaaaaad._

 _Es mi decisión._

 _Lo anhela mi corazóóón uhhh ohhh._

 _Por siempre unidos._

 _Como almas gemelas._

 _Formaran la fuerzaaa del amoooor uhhh ohhh._

 _Yo cambiaré…_

 _Por amor…"_

Apenas había terminado de cantar, Huming se empezó a envolver en una extraña luz que salía de su gema. Entonces ella comenzó a cambiar.

Su largo cuerpo de serpiente se empezó a encoger y tomo la forma de un esbelto cuerpo de pony. Sus extremidades desiguales se transformaron en cascos iguales. Su cola de dragón fue sustituida por una cola de pony con el color rosa de su melena. Sus cuernos desaparecieron y sus alas de libélula se llenaron de plumas color castaño claro. Su gema, por alguna extraña razón, absorbía sus antiguos rasgos y los sustituía por otros

Ya no quedaba nada de la joven draconequus. Huming era ahora… una hermosa pegaso. Su cuerpo era totalmente la forma de una yegua color castaño claro, aunque sus alas eran algo desiguales. Su rosa melena rizada era mas larga, al igual que su cola. Sus ojos aguamarina seguían iguales. Y en su costado, apareció la imagen de una libélula.

La gema marrón que colgaba de su cuello, también había sufrido algunos cambios. Ahora lucía unas manchas color rosa.

 _-Hu… Huming- tartamudeo Lion._

 _-¿Cómo luzco?- pregunto Huming, muy nerviosa._

 _-Antes eras bonita, pero ahora luces maravillosa._

 _-Oh, Lion…_

Y por primera vez, ambos fundieron sus labios en un largo beso apasionado. Se sentían tan maravillosos al estar al lado de su pareja especial.

 _-Huming…- susurro Lion, suavemente._

 _-¿Sí?- pregunto ella, con algo de esfuerzo._

 _-Yo… yo… quiero que pasemos toda nuestra vida juntos. Quiero que nos casemos. Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos._

 _-¡Yo también lo quiero!_

Huming derramaba lagrimas de felicidad y se abrazó al cuello del corcel que amaba, quien a su vez, besaba el rostro y cuello de su futura esposa.

Pero en ese momento, se oyó un fuerte grito.

 _-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!_

Lion y Huming miraron en dirección al grito y vieron a un draconequus de melena negra y una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo. Usaba una armadura oscura y miraba con odio a Lion.

 _-No quería creerlo, pero es cierto ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Huming?- dijo._

 _-Ella no te debe ninguna explicación- respondio Lion, poniéndose frente a Huming._

 _-¡Te mataré, desgraciado!_

Lion y el draconequus empezaron a pelear garra a casco. Sorprendentemente, el draconequus era un buen peleador y logro tener sometido a Lion.

 _-Me quitaste lo más preciado para mí. Ella estaba destinada a ser mía y tu te entrometiste. Pero ahora, yo seré el único que la tendrá- dijo maliciosamente, el draconequus._

Alzó una afilada garra de puma, lista para darle a Lion el golpe final. Pero en ese momento, Huming se lanzó sobre el draconequus, haciéndolo caer. Luego, se puso entre él y Lion.

 _-Esta fue mi decisión. Elegí cambiar para poder estar a su lado toda mi vida. Yo lo amo a él. No puedo amarte a ti, solo porque tú quieres_ \- _dijo muy firme._

El draconequus la miro impresionado. Pero luego, frunció el ceño.

 _-Yo jamás te obligaría a nada, Huming. Te amo demasiado como para hacerte sufrir. Dejaste muchas cosas atrás solo por ese unicornio. Pero respetaré tu decisión, aunque estas desterrada de la manada- dijo._

 _-Siento no haber podido corresponderte, Caronte. Pero… mi corazón le pertenece a él- dijo Huming, señalando a Lion._

 _-Como sea. Adiós, Huming._

El draconequus Caronte se elevo con sus alas y se fue.

Huming ayudo a Lion a levantarse.

 _-No será nada fácil lo que nos deparará el futuro- dijo Lion._

 _-Si estoy contigo, ya tengo claro que será un futuro maravilloso- dijo Huming, dándole otro apasionado beso._

 _-Sé que soy un líder guardián, pero tú también eres una guardiana._

 _-No lo entiendo ¿Qué guardiana puedo ser?_

 _-La guardiana mas importante de toda. La Guardiana de mi corazón._

La imagen se volvió a desvanecerse, pero esta vez tomaron la forma de partículas de burbuja, que se juntaron y tomaron su antigua forma de burbuja que se elevo por el aire.

Las ponies no hablaron. Las visiones que habían visto frente a sus ojos, habían dicho mas que suficiente.

-Entonces, lord Lion ¿La madre de Fluttershy, Huming, fue una draconequus?- pregunto Twilight.

-Así es- respondio lord Lion- pero renuncio a serlo solo por mí. Porque me amaba y deseaba estar conmigo, aunque para eso tuviera que renunciar a su forma original. Hizo un sacrificio que demostraba mucha entrega de uno mismo.

Lord Lion hizo levitar su collar con la gema marrón con manchas rosas.

-Y esto, es un recuerdo de ese día- dijo mostrándolo- también es la llave para poder entrar a este "Jardín de los Recuerdos". Ella lo construyo, usando sus nuevos cascos y la magia que quedaba en la gema de su collar. Esas burbujas que flotan arriba son los recuerdos más importantes que hemos dejado aquí.

-Debo decir que su esposa tenia un corazón muy bondadoso- dijo Aplejack- sin duda, lo heredó Fluttershy.

-No creo que solo haya heredado eso- dijo lord Lion- díganme ¿Cómo es su cutie mark?

-Es una imagen de tres mariposas- respondio Rainbow.

-Eso demuestra que también heredo su don de amar a todas las criaturas vivientes- dijo lord Lion- Huming amaba a todos los seres vivos. Además, mi hijo Asclepius heredó su don de curar heridas y males.

-¿Asclepius? ¿Usted tiene otro hijo, además de Fluttershy?- pregunto Rainbow.

-El fue mi primer hijo, es el hermano mayor de Fluttershy. Se supone que yo le daría mi puesto de líder guardián a él, por ser mi primogénito. Pero, un día fatal, desapareció en el bosque. Nunca lo he podido encontrar. Entonces, solo me quedó Fluttershy, así que ella es mi heredera- dijo lord Lion.

-Eh, lord Lion. Ahora que sabemos que usted se había enamorado de una draconequus… ¿Cómo se sentiría si Fluttershy estuviera pasando por lo mismo?- pregunto Twilight, nerviosamente.

-Yo ya sé que ella esta enamorada de un draconequus- respondio lord Lion.

-¿No… no le molesta?- pregunto Twilight.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Si mi hija es feliz, yo soy feliz ¿Y saben como se llama mi futuro yerno?- pregunto lord Lion.

-¡¿YERNO?! Eh… jeje… se llama… Discord- dijo Applejack, riendo nerviosamente.

-Mmm ¿Discord, eh? Bueno, el nombre lo dice todo. Si viene aquí y me pide el casco de mi hija con gusto se lo otorgaré.

-¿Pero como se lo puede tomar con tanta calma?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Si mi hija y Discord se casan, ocurrirá una alianza entre los draconequus y los ponies. La enemistad se acabará por fin y todos nos llevaremos bien.

-Eh… lord Lion ¿Y si le dijéramos que Fluttershy, Discord y algunos de nuestros amigos han sido capturados por una draconequus?- pregunto Rainbow, muy nerviosamente y recordando las palabras de la ardilla Skyrrel.

El semblante de lord Lion decayó. De pronto refunfuño:

-Caronte...- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida del "Jardín de los Recuerdos".

-Síganme- ordenó a las ponies- si eso ha pasado, debemos actuar rápido.

Las ponies lo siguieron, pensando que ocurriría. Pero al menos ya sabían toda la verdad, y podrían ayudar a sus amigos capturados.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Wow! Creo que me superé al escribir todo esto. Me sentí muy exhausta.**

 **Parece que ahora saben el secreto sobre Huming ¿Los sorprendí?**

 **Espero que hayan entendido sobre las visiones que se describieron.**

 **Comenten porfa…**


	15. Reencuentro de dos hermanos

**Vaya, el capítulo anterior si que fue totalmente una sorpresa… y me dejo algo vacía de ideas. Espero continuar de esta manera hasta llegar al capítulo final.**

 **Advertencia: Escena algo traviesa al final, pero no es nada lemon. Simplemente un poco pícara.**

 **Bueno, continuemos gente bonita…**

Lo primero que vio Fluttershy al entrar a la celda, fue a Rarity y a Spike. Un poco lejos en las sombras estaba Wild Bravery con un unicornio desconocido para ella.

-¡Rarity! ¡Spike!- exclamo abrazando a ambos- ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Bueno, aparte de estar encerrados, un poco asustados y con algo de hambre, estamos bien- dijo Spike.

-A esta celda le falta algo de luz- fue todo lo que dijo Rarity.

Fluttershy miro a Wild, quien solo la miraba de reojo y hablaba en susurros con el unicornio. Decidió acercársele y tratar de aclarar sus dudas.

-Eh… ¿Wild?- lo llamo suavemente, acercándosele.

El pegaso volteo la cabeza.

-¿Sí? Ah, veo que ya volviste de tu conversación con ese draconequus Caronte- dijo Wild, muy directo.

-Es el jefe Caronte, Wild- corrigió el unicornio.

-Bueno bueno, okey, jefe Caronte. No sé porque lo nombras con tanto respeto, Asclepius- dijo Wild.

-Si él no me hubiera encontrado, hubiera muerto en el bosque. No es muy amistoso, pero le debo mi vida.

-¿Y después como le vas a llamar? ¿Lord Caronte?

-Ya basta, Wild. Deja de comportarte como un potrillo remilgado.

Wild suspiro con desgana. Se echo y cerro los ojos, tratando de meditar.

Asclepius, el unicornio, miro a Fluttershy. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verla.

-Hola- le saludo Fluttershy.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Asclepius.

-Soy Fluttershy.

-Eh… dime ¿Eres de Forestreaml?

-Sí, soy del clan "Fauna".

-¿Tú… tú padre es lord Lion?

-Sí, es él ¿Por qué?

-Flu… Fluttershy…

Asclepius se mordió el casco. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr como ríos por sus mejillas.

Era ella. Su hermana menor, Fluttershy. No podía creerlo.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Fluttershy, preocupada pero más desconcertada por su repentino llanto

-Her…herma…

En ese momento, algo golpeo las barras de la celda. Una pegaso encapuchada se encontraba afuera, mirándolos. A su lado estaba una enorme cacerola llena de algo verde que humeaba.

-Hey, hey Asclepius ¿No me oyes? Ya es hora de la cena- dijo y luego tomo una cucharon y lo hundió en la cacerola.

-Ah… casi se me olvidaba- dijo Asclepius, sonándose la nariz y secándose las lágrimas. Se acercó a una esquina y sacó cinco pequeños tazoncitos.

Se acerco a la puerta de la celda y paso cada tazón por entre las barras. La pegaso tomo cada uno y los lleno de la extraña y espesa sustancia verde de la cacerola. Luego, se los devolvió a Asclepius.

-Gracias, señorita Lis- agradeció Asclepius, levitando los tazones con su magia y repartiéndoselos a cada uno de sus compañeros de celda.

-Tuvimos suerte de haber encontrado algo al menos comestible- dijo la pegaso Lis- estamos en una mala época.

-Entonces… ¿No tendremos postre por estos días?- pregunto Asclepius, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lis lo miro ceñuda.

-¿Tú crees que las bayas silvestres crecen en las cavernas subterráneas?- pregunto, sarcástica- No, Asclepius. Lo siento, pero no habrá pastel de bayas por un tiempo. Además… el té medicinal se esta agotando y ya casi no nos queda ungüento para heridas.

-No te preocupes, mi magia curativa podrá solucionar el problema de las heridas- dijo Asclepius.

-Eso espero. Ya me voy, el jefe Caronte se pone de mal humor si no llego a tiempo para darle la cena. Te veré mañana- dijo Lis.

-Hasta luego, Lis- se despidió Asclepius.

Lis arrastro su cacerola y salió de las mazmorras.

Asclepius miro a sus compañeros. Ellos miraban sus tazones con algo de desconfianza, pues no sabían que era esa sustancia verde que les habían dado.

-No es veneno, sí eso creen- dijo Asclepius, riendo divertido- sé que no parece algo muy apetitoso, pero no sabe tan mal.

El unicornio tomo su tazón y solo empezó a beber su espeso contenido, sin usar ninguna cuchara. No paro de beber, hasta que dejó el tazón vacío.

-Mmm, vaya, Lis sí que se lucio esta vez con la cena- dijo Asclepius, relamiéndose un gran bigote verde que se había quedado manchado en su boca.

Los demás siguieron un poco con su recelo. Pero Spike no aguantaba más, su hambre crecía a pasos agigantados. De modo que tomo su tazón, cerro los ojos y empezó a beber el contenido.

Pero, mientras más degustaba la sustancia verde, su rostro mostraba gestos de estar disfrutando mucho. Cuando termino, se relamió muy feliz y satisfecho.

-¡Es fantástico! ¡Sabe como esas turquesas que los búfalos me servían en Appleloosa, pero como si fueran un puré!- exclamo, lamiendo lo que había quedado en el tazón.

Wild tampoco pudo resistirse y bebió de su tazón. Le pareció delicioso, aunque tuviera un raro aspecto.

Fluttershy también probo la sustancia y admiró su sabor. Se asemejaba al sabor de las margaritas, con algo de romero y espinaca.

Sin embargo, Rarity seguía dudando si comer también. De modo que, al principio, hundió la punta de su casco en la sustancia y lo lamio. Poco a poco, lo termino todo.

-Oh, debo admitir que su sabor es excelente- dijo.

-Le diré a Lis que les encantó lo que cocino. Al menos así se alegrará un poco- dijo Asclepius.

-Oye, esa tal Lis ¿Por qué esta aquí?- pregunto Wild- digo, ella esta afuera de la celda y tú, encerrado.

-Bueno, ella llego aquí como yo. Me contó que los draconequus la encontraron perdida en el bosque, pero había perdido la memoria pues no recuerda si tiene familia o algo. Lo único que recuerda era que su nombre terminaba en "lis". Así que todos decidieron llamarla solamente Lis. Es la cocinera de la manada- respondio Asclepius.

-¿En serio? ¿Cocina para los draconequus? Eso ya es muy raro- dijo Wild.

-Aquí tiene una vida tranquila, al menos- dijo Spike.

-Bueno, al menos me alegra que haya preparado ese delicioso puré o sea lo que sea. Podremos dormir algo tranquilos- dijo Rarity.

-¿Ah… Wild? ¿Se te ocurre algún plan para que todos podamos escapar de aquí?- pregunto Fluttershy.

Wild miro los cristalinos ojos de Fluttershy, y sintió que su pecho saltaba otra vez. Sabía que ella estaba en una relación, pero de todas formas quería demostrarle que era todo un guerrero que la protegería contra todo.

-Eh… por ahora no se me ha ocurrido un buen plan, Flutter. Debo organizar una estrategia. Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que haré lo posible para que podamos salir de aquí- dijo Wild.

-Y también debemos escapar con Discord, no debemos olvidarlo- dijo Fluttershy.

El semblante de Wild se decayó al instante. Trago saliva, todavía sentía su rostro arder por los celos. Logro recapacitar, aunque Fluttershy nunca le correspondería, la apoyaría en todo. Aunque eso implicaba que debía aceptar su relación con el draconequus. Debía comportarse como un buen perdedor.

-Por supuesto, tu novio vendrá con nosotros. Te lo prometo- respondio Wild, tomando su casco y tratando de darle valor- saldremos de esta, pero debes ser valiente y fuerte. De niños te dije que sería un gran guerrero y ahora quiero mostrarte lo que mi entrenamiento logró hacer conmigo. Blizzard y tú son mis mejores amigas, pero también las quiero como… mis hermanas de corazón. Y aunque no lo parezcas, tengo fe que posees una gran fuerza y velocidad dignas de una gran guerrera.

-Gracias Wild- dijo Fluttershy- también Blizzard y tú son como los hermanos que nunca tuve.

-De echo… yo no diría eso. Soy tu hermano de corazón, pero no soy el único- dijo Wild, con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Fluttershy.

Wild miro a Asclepius, y le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

-Vamos mi amigo. Es tu oportunidad- dijo.

-¿Pero… pero?- tartamudeo Asclepius- No creo que sea el momento adecuado.

-¡Solo díselo!- pidió Wild.

-¿Decirme qué?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Dile- ordeno Wild.

-¡No! ¡Aún no!- dijo Asclepius.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Dejen de hablar! ¡Necesito dormir!- exclamo Rarity- Fluttershy, querida ¡Ese unicornio es tu hermano mayor perdido!

Fluttershy se quedo muda. Miro a Asclepius. Su piel amarilla era similar a la suya, y su desordenada melena y sus ojos se asemejaban mucho a su padre, lord Lion.

Al principio, cuando él le dijo su nombre, no se había acordado. Pero entonces recordó que Asclepius era el nombre de su hermano.

-¿Ascle… Asclepius?- pregunto. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Sí, Fluttershy. Soy yo- suspiro Asclepius, cuyos ojos también comenzaban a derramar lágrimas.

-Mi… mi hermano ¡Mi hermano!- exclamo Fluttershy.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, sin dejar de llorar.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tú!- exclamo Fluttershy.

-¡Espere tanto tiempo para verte! ¡Cuánto haz crecido! ¡Y eres tan bonita como mamá!- se emociono Asclepius.

-¡Nunca creí verte otra vez! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-¡Mi hermanita! ¡Mi linda y pequeña hermanita!

Asclepius levanto a su hermana usando sus cascos y dio vueltas con ella. Ambos no paraban de reír.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Es muy conmovedor que se hayan reencontrado pero ya es muy tarde! ¡No quiero despertar con ojeras!- se quejo Rarity.

-Bueno, esta bien- rio Wild.

Cada uno busco como ponerse cómodo en el suelo de la celda. Rarity se acurruco usando a Spike como una almohada. Wild se quito la armadura y desplego sus alas para abrigarse. Asclepius se preparo para dormir y miro a su hermana.

-Descansa, hermanita- dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Igual tú- respondio Fluttershy y se abrigo con sus alas y su larga melena.

Mientras tanto, en el campamente de los draconequus, Discord y Escila terminaban de cenar.

-Debo admitir que estas logrando mejorar en los ataques. Pero aún no me superas- dijo Escila.

-Me prometiste que podría ver a Fluttershy si daba lo mejor- dijo Discord.

-Tranquilo, no desesperes. Como premio, mañana podrás pasar toda la tarde con ella, los dos… solos- se burlo.

-Más te vale cumplir tu promesa.

-Palabra de guerrera.

Escila se rio un poco. Pero se levanto enseguida.

-Muy bien, ahora debo irme. Buenas noches ehh… ¿Discord, no?

-Sí, que bueno que te acordaste mi nombre. Hasta mañana- se despidió Discord, bostezando y yendo a su habitación.

Escila se dirigió a la habitación de Caronte otra vez. Llamo a la puerta.

-¿Señor? Vine por lo que quería mostrarme- dijo.

-Pasa- respondio Caronte.

La draconequus entró. Caronte se hallaba frente a la fogata que había en su habitación.

-¿Y bien, señor?- pregunto Escila.

-Esperemos a Lis. Ella nos traerá lo que necesitamos- respondio Caronte.

Lis llego. Arrastraba un caldero lleno de agua.

-¿Esto es lo que necesitaba, señor Caronte?- pregunto.

-Sí ese es. Puedes dejarlo aquí. Gracias Lis, puedes irte- respondio Caronte.

La pegaso hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-¿Por qué esto?- pregunto Escila.

-Ya lo verás- respondio Caronte.

Caronte alzo el caldero y lo colocó encima de la fogata. El agua que contenía el caldero comenzó a burbujear.

-Esta en su punto- dijo Caronte.

Él tenía en sus garras, la bolsita que contenía un poco de pelo de Fluttershy y la pequeña cajita con el broche de libélula.

-Confirmaremos nuestras sospechas, Escila- dijo Caronte y abrió ambas, la bolsita y la cajita.

Cogió el broche y lo puso delante para que Escila lo viera.

-¿Eso es?- pregunto Escila.

-Sí, es el broche favorito de Huming. Lo olvido el día en que… se fue de la manada- respondio Caronte.

Dejo caer el broche en el agua burbujeante. Un pequeño humo color turquesa se elevo y tomo la silueta de Huming, en su forma de draconequus.

-Y ahora, veremos todo- dijo Caronte, sosteniendo uno de los cabellos de Fluttershy.

-No me diga ¿Es de esa pegaso?- pregunto Escila.

-Exacto.

Caronte lo dejo caer en el caldero. Esta vez, se elevo un humo color amarillo que tomo la forma de Fluttershy.

Ambas figuras se acercaron y luego se combinaron, tomando las formas de una mariposa y una libélula que revolotearon juntas. Luego, las imágenes se disolvieron.

Caronte y Escila se quedaron sin habla. Luego se miraron y asintieron.

-¿Entonces…?- dijo Escila.

-Sí, confirmado. Esa pegaso, Fluttershy, es hija de Huming- contesto Caronte.

-Y de lord Li…- Escila se callo al ver la mirada de Caronte.

-No lo puedo creer. Parece que sí es posible que hayan logrado… crear vida juntos- dijo Caronte.

-Pero aunque sea una pony, posee sangre draconequus. Eso no se puede negar.

-Es más pony que draconequus.

-Y ese unicornio, Asclepius, también es hijo de Huming. Heredó sus dones curativos. Fluttershy debió heredar su don con los animales.

Caronte se alejo y se sentó en su cama, cabizbajo.

-Acepte que Huming eligiera a un unicornio. Pero… que tuvieran hijos, por Dios- refunfuño.

Escila lo miro ceñuda.

-Me mentiste, no la has olvidado. Pensé que por fin habías superado que Huming no te halla elegido a ti, sino a lord Lion. No eres más que alguien muy débil- refunfuño Escila.

Caronte se abalanzo contra ella y la acorralo contra la pared.

-¡No digas ese nombre nunca! ¿Me oíste?- grito muy enojado.

Escila no se mostró asustada. Estaba molesta de que Caronte siguiera recordando a Huming y a la vez tuviera una relación con ella.

-No se por qué, pero ya no puedes intimidarme. Me equivoque cuando pensé que yo era la única por la que sentías algo de afecto. Pero concentraste todo tu amor en Huming. Es a ella a quien amas en realidad. Yo no significo nada para ti- susurro.

Luego Escila abrió sus ojos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué hiciste que yo te quisiera? Si no me hubieras enamorado, yo estaría mejor. Tú podrías recordar a Huming todo lo que quisieras. Y… y… ¡¿Qué diablos me pasa?! ¡Ella era mi amiga también! ¡Debería estar avergonzada por no recordarla! ¡Soy de lo peor!- exclamo llorando amargamente.

Caronte la soltó. No quiso hacerla llorar, pero su enojo lo había cegado.

-Muy bien, señor. Si me disculpa me voy en este instante- dijo Escila, secándose las lágrimas.

-No- respondio él.

El draconequus la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y la estrecho contra él. Escila intento soltarse de su abrazo, pero poco a poco se relajo y no dudo en devolvérselo.

-Lo siento- le susurro Caronte- y para corregirte, yo soy de lo peor. No puedo estar contigo y pensar en otra. Yo estoy equivocado. Lamento mucho que tengamos que pasar por esto. Pero no te preocupes, ya llegará el día en que tendremos lo que hemos estado esperando.

-Caronte, yo… - trato de decir Escila, pero él le callo con un beso.

-Shhhh, no hables más mi Escilinda- susurro y le dio besos en las mejillas y haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

-Caronte, ese apodo no- rio Escila, devolviéndole los besos.

Los dos se dedicaron a su juego de caricias y cosquillas. Pero, llego el momento en que ambos empezaron a sentir un extraño calor. Se miraron a los ojos, muy sorprendidos.

-Escila, sabes que yo te amo, pero no puedo demostrártelo ante los demás- dijo Caronte, acariciando el rostro de ella.

Ella lo miro con sus brillantes ojos de pupilas rosadas. Lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo lleno de suaves besos apasionados. Él no se quedo atrás y se los devolvía con la misma lentitud.

Llego el momento en que ambos se recostaron en la suave cama de pieles. Se dieron una ultima mirada y sonrieron divertidos.

-¿Y ahora qué, mi señor?- pregunto Escila, pestañeando coquetamente.

-Mmm, antes que nada, quiero ser el primero que te felicite por tu ascenso- dijo Caronte, riendo pícaramente.

-¿Mi ascenso?

-Ya no eres ninguna aprendiz, Escilinda. Eres ahora toda una oficial.

-¿En serio? No se que decir. Es un gran honor.

-El honor es mío.

-¿Tuyo?

-Sí. Tengo el honor de que tú seas mi linda y fuerte oficial.

Dejaron de hablar y se dejaron llevar por su privado y romántico momento, en el cual no serían interrumpidos por nada o nadie...

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado…**

 **Finalmente, Wild acepto que no puede estar con Fluttershy.**

 **Me esforcé en escribir el reencuentro de Fluttershy y su hermano, ojala me halla salido bien.**

 **La pegaso Lis será otro personaje importante. Miren bien su nombre.**

 **No soy muy buena escribiendo temas de aventuras románticas, pero hice lo que pude en la parte del amor de Caronte y Escila.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo…**


	16. Integrándose al grupo y la junta

**Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores.**

 **Creo que el capítulo anterior no fue tan bueno, perdón si tal vez no lo escribí muy bien para ustedes. Porque ese es mi objetivo, crear historias que hagan que un lector entre en ella y la viva con la imaginación (esto tal vez suena algo cursi, pero lo digo en serio).**

 **Bueno, continuemos…**

Lord Lion Heart había salido del "Jardín de los Recuerdos" junto con las cuatro ponies. Habían salido de la puerta secreta y ahora estaban de vuelta en la antigua habitación. Cuando ellas le avisaron que Fluttershy, junto con su novio y otro amigos suyos, habían sido capturados por una draconequus, lord Lion se había puesto a sospechar en su único y gran enemigo: Caronte.

Era muy obvio. Solamente él, en todo Forestreaml, sabía que Caronte era el líder de la manada de los draconequus. No solo eso, era él único que sí sabía que los draconequus todavía existían, aunque su prima, lady Blood Orchid, también lo sabía ahora.

Los demás ponies solo pensaban que los draconequus no eran más que personajes inventados para los cuentos de miedo. Otros ponies, los más ancianos, sabían algo sobre la historia de una batalla de sus primeros líderes guardianes contra una manada de draconequus. Supuestamente, creían que se habían extinguido durante el paso de los años.

Las ponies estaban muy preocupadas por el estado de ánimo de lord Lion. Se veía algo enojado y pensativo. Esperaban no haberlo echo enfadarse demasiado.

-¿Eh… lord Lion? ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Twilight, con algo de temor.

-Estoy bien. Solo me he puesto a pensar en que deberíamos hacer para ayudar a mi hija y a los otros- respondio lord Lion.

-Es muy simple. Hay que buscar a la draconequus que se los llevó y darle su merecido- dijo Rainbow.

-¿Siempre con violencia, verdad Rainbow?- dijo Applejack, muy seria.

-No podemos hacer eso. Podríamos ocasionar una guerra- dijo lord Lion.

-Si me permite opinar, lord Lion, no creo que una sola draconequus pueda ocasionar tal cosa- dijo Twilight.

-No es solo una, en realidad se trata de toda una manada completa de draconequus- respondio lord Lion.

-¿Hay más? Ponies emplumados- suspiro Applejack.

-Vaya, eso sí será complicado- dijo Pinkie.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto Twilight.

-Ustedes, nada. Pero pueden quedarse aquí como mis huéspedes. Mandaré a que les preparen un buen alojamiento temporal hasta que todo esto se solucione. No es muy conveniente dejar que se vayan ahora, es muy peligroso- dijo lord Lion.

-¡No estoy dispuesta a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! Por favor, lord Lion. Debe dejar que haga algo productivo- pidió Rainbow.

-Bueno, esta bien. Si lo prefieres, podrías entrenar junto a los guerreros de los clanes. Tal vez Blizzard, la mejor guerrera del clan "Viento", podría enseñarte a combatir- dijo lord Lion.

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy dispuesta a mejorar mis tácticas de ataque con tal de participar en una batalla!- exclamo Rainbow.

-Pues sí Rainbow hará eso, yo también quiero hacerlo. Así podré ayudar a mis amigas- dijo Applejack.

-No quiero ofenderte pero eres una pony terrestre. No tienes magia ni alas- dijo lord Lion.

-Pero sé que soy muy fuerte y ágil. No necesito volar y tener un cuerno para combatir valientemente- dijo Applejack, muy segura.

-También yo. Puedo partir rocas- dijo Pinkie, muy animada.

-Me gustaría poder hacerlo con ustedes, pero primero quisiera aprender algo más de está hermosa y mágica tierra- dijo Twilight.

-En ese caso, puedes ir a la biblioteca y acompañar a nuestros ayos y ayas que enseñan sobre nuestra historia y magia a las nuevas generaciones- dijo lord Lion.

-¿Aquí hay una biblioteca? ¡Es increíble!- exclamo Twilight.

-Adelante, ve y lee los libros que necesites. No hay ningún problema- dijo lord Lion.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, lord Lion!- agradeció Twilight, con una reverencia.

-No hay por qué. Mientras tanto yo debo irme a discutir este asunto con los otros líderes- dijo lord Lion.

Y así, cada pony se dirigió a su lugar. Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento. Le preguntaron a Blizzard, que se encontraba allí practicando su vuelo, si podría enseñarles. La pegaso se mostró gustosa y acepto de buena gana.

Los demás guerreros se pusieron algo recelosos de Pinkie y Applejack, porque eran terrestres. Pero pronto se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la gran fuerza y agilidad que poseían cada una. Applejack tenia unos cascos sorprendentemente resistentes y Pinkie, podía romper rocas con facilidad y esquivar obstáculos que detectaba con su Pinkie Sentido.

Rainbow no se quedaba atrás. Ella y Blizzard hicieron equipo para practicar un vuelo en picada. Ambas eran asombrosamente rápidas, casi iguales en velocidad.

Twilight había decidido visitar la biblioteca del palacio en la montaña para leer algunos libros con información de Forestreaml. Era un lugar enorme y muy elegante. Los estantes eran de piedra blanca tallada y estaban llenos de libros. Había cómodos sofás de terciopelo y seda para sentarse o echarse a leer tranquilamente.

No sabía por donde empezar, así que tomo un libro que se titulaba "Herencias de sabiduría". Se sentó en un sofá y comenzó a leer.

Se encontraba concentrada en el libro cuando oyó una voz:

-¿Disculpa? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Twilight alzó la vista de su libro. Un pegaso color turquesa, melena azul oscuro y cutie mark de una gota de agua cristalizada le miraba intrigado. Era de rostro muy atractivo y agradable. Pero lo que más sobresalía de él eran sus ojos, pues su iris era una gran combinación de tonos azules, acompañado de un tono plateado resplandeciente.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- pregunto Twilight, muy sorprendida de sus hermosos ojos azulados.

-No quiero molestarla, eh… señorita ¿Alicornio?- dijo el pegaso- Vaya, no puedo creer que usted sea una. Ni sabía que existían.

-No me está molestando, pero ¿No puedo estar aquí, acaso?- pregunto Twilight.

-No no no, no es eso. Simplemente creí que se había perdido o necesitaba que le indiquen un lugar- respondio el pegaso.

-Solo vine aquí a leer algunos libros. Lord Lion Heart me dijo que podría ir a la biblioteca- respondio Twilight.

-Ah bueno, en ese caso, adelante. Puedes leer todos los libros que quieras- dijo el pegaso.

En ese momento, Swan Song, la unicornio que habían visto anteriormente, apareció.

-¡Cloud Drops! ¿Dónde estas? Es hora de dar nuestra clase- llamaba.

-Aquí estoy, mi Swani- dijo el pegaso.

-¡Allí estás! ¡Rápido, no podemos dejar a los aprendices solos! ¡Ya sabes cómo se ponen!- exclamo Swan, pero en ese momento miro a Twilight- Ah, veo que ya conociste a la alicornio.

-Perdón creo que no me presenté con usted, señorita. Soy Cloud Drops- saludo el pegaso, alzando su casco.

-Soy Twilight Sparkle- dijo Twilight, estrechando su casco.

-¡Rápido, Cloudibu! ¡Ya casi es tarde!- exclamaba Swan.

-Ya voy, cariño- respondio Cloud- fue un placer conocerla, señorita Sparkle.

-Con decirme Twilight es suficiente- respondio la alicornio.

Cuando el guapo pegaso se alejó un poco, Swan miro algo molesta a Twilight.

-Escúchame bien, señorita alicornio. No creas que por tener alas y cuerno lograrás que mi esposo se interese en ti. Se fijo en mí porque soy la más hermosa y la más inteligente de todo el clan "Agua". Y si te le acercas, te ahogaré con un torrente de agua- amenazó.

Twilight puso una cara de ¿Qué? y miro desconcertada a la unicornio, quien mirándola con desconfianza, se fue en la misma dirección que su esposo Cloud Drops.

Decidió seguir leyendo su libro, que acabó y luego comenzó otro y otro y otro. Vio que ya era suficiente información para saber lo más importante, así que decidió dar un paseo por la biblioteca para estirar los cascos.

Pasaba por una esquina de la biblioteca y miro a Swan y a Cloud acompañados de un grupito de potrillos. Cloud les leía la lección de un libro que sostenía con sus cascos, mientras Swan realizaba unos hechizos para manipular el agua de una vasija.

Twilight se acercó un poco más, pues esa pequeña clase le recordaba cuando era pequeña y la alumna de la princesa Celestia.

Un potrillo pegaso de piel blanca, melena azul oscuro y una cutie mark de una nube lluviosa, volteo y la miro. Se le acerco lentamente y le pregunto con timidez, mirando con asombro sus alas y su cuerno:

-¿Disculpe, es usted una alicornio?

-Oh, por supuesto, pequeñito- respondio Twilight, enternecida por la inocente y obvia pregunta.

-¿Es una princesa?- pregunto de nuevo el potrillo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azulados, muy similares a los del pegaso Cloud Drops.

-Sí, soy la princesa de la amistad- respondio Twilight.

-Pero ¿Dónde esta su corona?

-No estoy muy acostumbrada a usarla.

-Creí que las princesas debían usarla siempre para demostrar que son princesas.

-No es necesario tener una corona para ser una princesa.

En ese momento se oyó una exclamación de Swan Song:

-¡Downpour! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te distraigas de la clase!

El potrillo miro asustado a Swan y retrocedió, poniéndose detrás de Twilight.

-¡Ven aquí inmediatamente, jovencito! ¡Obedece a…

Swan se quedó callada al ver a Twilight junto a Downpour.

-¿Qué estas haciendo con ella?- pregunto Swan.

-Solo quería hablar un poco, mamá- respondio Downpour.

-No lo regañes Swan, no estaba haciendo nada malo- dijo Twilight.

-Cariño, cálmate. Nuestro pequeño solo sentía ganas de hablar con la señorita Sparkle- intervino Cloud Drops.

-Oh vaya, es verdad. No sé lo que me pasa- suspiró Swan- supongo que es el stress de las lecciones. Lo siento mucho mi lindo pequeño. No debí alzarte la voz.

-Esta bien mamá. Te prometo que pondré más atención a tu clase- dijo Downpour.

-No no, es todo por hoy. La clase de hidroquinesis ha terminado, niños- anuncio Swan a los demás potrillos.

Los potrillos saltaron muy alegres. Empezaron a irse por su lado, solos o en grupos de dos.

Swan se acerco a Twilight y tomo algo de aire.

-Lamento tratarte así, señorita eh… -dijo Swan, tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Twilight. Me llamo Twilight- dijo la alicornio.

-Muy bien. Twilight, lamento haberme comportado contigo de forma desconsiderada, es que… no estoy acostumbrada que aparezcan ponies desconocidos en Forestreaml- dijo Swan- ya sabes, que no sean de la comunidad. Pero eso no justifica que halla tratado a tus amigas y a ti de esa forma tan descortés. Quiero disculparme personalmente.

Swan extendió su casco para estrechar el de Twilight. Pero la alicornio le dio un abrazo.

-No te preocupes, Swan. Como princesa de la amistad, tengo que compartir la amistad entre todos los ponies y hacer amigos- dijo Twilight.

-¡Espera! ¿Eres una princesa?- pregunto Swan- ¡Lo siento, no lo sabía! ¡Con mayor razón debo disculparme con usted, princesa!

-Ya acepte tus disculpas. No es necesario la formalidad, ni que me digas princesa. Solo Twilight- dijo ella.

-Oh, vaya. Todo el tiempo hablaba con una princesa y ni me di cuenta- dijo Swan, haciendo gestos muy similares a Rarity.

-No esperé causarle tanta impresión a tu esposa, Cloud- dijo Twilight.

-Swan es así. Siente una especie de debilidad por la realeza- dijo Cloud.

-Para mí mamá siempre será una linda princesa- dijo Downpour.

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos pero me gustaría volver a mis lecturas- dijo Twilight.

-¡Espera! ¿Me dejarías ayudarte?- dijo Swan- Ya que soy una aya, podría recomendarle algunos libros.

-Por supuesto. Me gustaría algo de ayuda- dijo Twilight.

-Nosotros también podemos ayudar ¿Cierto, papá?- pregunto Downpour.

-Por supuesto- sonrió Cloud Drops.

Los cuatro ponies pasearon por todos los estantes de la biblioteca, mirando las portadas de los libros y sugiriendo cada uno.

#################################

Mientras tanto, lord Lion paseaba nerviosamente en una sala en donde había una gran mesa redonda y cinco grandes sillas.

Las grandes puertas de la habitación se abrieron y dejaron pasar a lady Blood Orchid, lady Flamia, lady Aquarius y lord Roaring Wind.

-Aquí estamos, lord Lion Heart. Listos para la junta- dijo lady Aquarius, con una voz pacífica.

-Gracias por asistir, líderes. Tomemos asiento y comencemos- dijo lord Lion.

Cada líder guardián eligió una silla y se sentó alrededor de la gran mesa redonda.

Lord Lion tomo la palabra primero:

-Estimados líderes, los he convocado a esta reunión para discutir un tema muy delicado. Es un tema que preferimos eludir, pero ha llegado el momento de darle más importancia al asunto.

-Dejé los discursos largos a un lado, lord Lion- dijo lord Roaring, muy serio- y díganos de una vez de que se trata todo esto.

-Bien. Forestreaml ha disfrutado de una largo tiempo de paz, pero pronto eso acabará por un antiguo grupo: Drakalia- dijo lord Lion

-¿Drakalia? ¿Se refiere a la manada de los draconequus?- pregunto lady Aquarius, muy pasiva.

-Ese supuesta manada ni existe. Los draconequus se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo- dijo lady Flamia, muy directa.

-Siento contradecirla, lady Flamia- dijo lady Blood- pero sus opiniones son equivocadas. Drakalia continua en pie y ahora dirige su odio hacia Forestreaml.

-¿Eso significa que querrán una guerra?- pregunto lady Aquarius.

-Desafortunadamente, las posibilidades de una guerra son positivas en su mayoría- dijo lord Lion- debemos aceptar la realidad, lideres. Todos sabíamos que algún día pasaría esto.

-¡Pero no por nada hemos entrenado arduamente!- exclamo lord Roaring- ¡Llego el momento de actuar verdaderamente y demostrar de que estamos hechos!

-Cálmese lord Roaring. No siempre es bueno actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias- dijo lady Aquarius.

-No quiero contradecirla, pero apoyo a lord Roaring. Hay momentos en que se debe actuar sin dudar, y este es el momento- dijo lady Flamia.

-La guerra nunca me pareció la mejor opción, pero si ustedes creen que no hay otra forma, yo también acepto- dijo lady Aquarius.

-No estoy muy seguro- dijo lord Lion- además, acabo de enterarme que mi hija Fluttershy… es rehén de Drakalia.

Los demás líderes lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Fluttershy?- pregunto lady Aquarius.

-¿Su única hija?- pregunto lady Flamia.

-¿Su heredera?- pregunto lord Roaring.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Mi sobrina, prisionera de ellos? ¡Dios mío!- exclamo lady Blood.

-¡Lord Lion, por favor! ¡Usted no puede decir no a la guerra contra esos draconequus, si ellos tienen prisionera a Fluttershy!- exclamo lord Roaring.

-¡Ellos lo pidieron! ¡Quieren una guerra!- exclamo lady Flamia.

-Si una guerra quieren, guerra es lo que tendrán- dijo lady Aquarius.

-Pienso igual. No hay otra manera- decidió lady Blood.

Lady Blood miro a su primo. Le puso su casco sobre el suyo y dijo:

-La decisión es tuya, Lioni.

Lord Lion vaciló. Pero se sentía presionado, así que dijo finalmente:

-Muy bien. No imagine que llegaríamos a todo esto pero… acepto. Que halla una guerra.

Los cinco líderes guardianes levantaron un casco, demostrando su acuerdo.

Todos salieron de la habitación, pero lady Blood se acercó a lord Lion y le dijo:

-Sé por qué inicio todo esto. Es por tu historia de amor prohibido con alguien que debiste odiar desde el principio.

Lord Lion no dijo nada. Antes de irse, lady Blood dijo otra vez:

-Ahora que ocurrirá una guerra contra los draconequus, imaginó que podrás pensar de nuevo si la relación de tu hija es favorable ¿No lo crees?

Lady Blood se fue, dejando a su primo solo y con muchas preocupaciones.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Quise poner que Swan Song tiene una familia. No se preocupen, Twilight no se enamorará de su esposo.**

 **Espero que la junta de los líderes guardianes les halla gustado. Ya se decidió una guerra.**

 **Además se supone que lady Blood ya sabe la historia de Huming, pues lord Lion la llevó al "Jardín de los Recuerdos".**

 **Déjenme sus opiniones, porfa…**

 **Hasta otro capitulo.**


	17. Con ayuda de Escila

**Mmm… muy pronto… iniciará la guerra. MuajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA (truenos detrás de mí).**

 **Jaja okey, creo que me excedí con la risa malvada. Aún no pondré la guerra, pero si habrá cosas interesantes.**

 **Buenoooo, continuemos amigos…**

-¿Estás segura de que será un buen lugar?- pregunto Discord a Escila.

-Sí, mil veces. Te has esforzado en el entrenamiento y yo cumplo mis promesas. Tú y tu noviecita podrán verse esta noche, pero esta vez creo que debes añadir algo más especial a su encuentro- respondio Escila.

La draconequus guiaba a Discord a través de un larga escalera secreta y oscura. Ambos descendían por las escaleras, iluminados por una antorcha que Escila sujetaba con su larga cola. Los escalones parecían no tener fin.

-Oye ¿Hasta cuando durará esto?- preguntaba Discord, pues estaba cansándose de tantos escalones.

-No seas llorón, valdrá la pena. Pero creo que tienes razón, yo también me estoy empezando a cansar- dijo Escila- bien, supongo que debemos volar para descansar nuestras patas.

Ambos desplegaron sus respectivas alas desiguales y comenzaron a aletear. En el aire, sacudieron sus cansadas patas.

-Así esta mejor- suspiró Escila. Pero, mientras aleteaba, la draconequus parecía no tener mucho equilibrio en su forma de volar, pues parecía que iba a desplomarse.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Vuelas peor que Twilight- dijo Discord, dándole su garra de águila para ayudarla a equilibrarse.

-¿Quién es Twilight?- pregunto Escila, sujetando su pata y aleteando con esfuerzo.

-Larga historia. Entonces ¿No sabes volar o qué?- pregunto Discord.

Escila bajo la cabeza. Suspiro y extendió su ala de pegaso.

-Mírala más de cerca- susurro.

Discord examino su ala. De repente dio un pequeño grito y casi salto para atrás.

El ala de pegaso de Escila tenía una larga cicatriz que cruzaba por la parte delantera. Parecía casi una quemadura, pues estaba muy enrojecida y le faltaban algunas plumas.

-¿Cómo rayos te hiciste eso?- pregunto Discord.

Escila suspiró. Le indicó que siguieran bajando por la escalera. Ella decidió avanzar con sus patas, mientras Discord volaba detrás de ella.

-Hace muchos años- contó Escila- yo era una adolescente que estaba aprendiendo a usar mis poderes y mi destreza para el combate. Deseaba que algún día me dejaran salir para hacer una misión de campo abierto, pero no dejaban porque era una novata. Así que… un día salí por mi propia cuenta y decidí colarme en una misión que era solo para un grupo de draconequus más grandes y con más experiencia. Caronte también iba con ellos. Iban a ir de expedición a un pantano de fuego. Les estaba siguiendo secretamente y procuré que no me vieran. Pero en ese momento, el grupo fue acorralado por una manada de quimeras. Empezó una gran pelea y las quimeras superaban al grupo en cantidad. Caronte peleaba con dos a la vez, pero vi en ese momento que una enorme quimera se le acercaba silenciosamente por detrás. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalancé sobre ella y la enfrenté por mi cuenta, para poder ayudarlo. Sin embargo, yo aun era una inexperta, y la quimera era más grande, así que me araño el ala y me empujo a un géiser de fuego, de donde salió una ráfaga ardiente que me quemó la parte arañada. Estaba muy herida y casi iba a desmayarme, pero logré ver que Caronte se interpuso entre la quimera y yo, para impedir que me hiciera daño. Con mucha dificultad, él logró derrotarla, pero recibió un arañazo en su ojo, lo que ahora es su cicatriz. En ese momento perdí el conocimiento.

Discord la escuchó en silencio, asombrado de su historia sobre como obtuvo fue

-Cuando desperté, me encontraba en una litera. Mi ala estaba curada, pero aún me dolía horrible. Caronte se me acercó y me regaño mucho, pues había desobedecido al salir sin permiso. Cuando vi su cicatriz en su ojo, me disculpe como pude y le dije que lo mejor seria que me desterrara de la manada, pero él respondio que no lo haría, pues, aunque había desobedecido, mi forma de pelear era admirable. Me informo que quería verme esa noche en su oficina.

-Entonces…- pidió Discord.

-Allí fue cuando me dio mi armadura y me dijo que ya no era una novata cualquiera, sino su aprendiz personal. Podía participar en las misiones que me ordenara. Estaba tan feliz que quise volar, pero cuando apenas aletee y me eleve un poco, caí de bruces en el suelo.

Escila se quedo callada. Pero al ver la mirada de pregunta de Discord, continuo.

-Caronte me ayudo a levantarme. Me hizo ver la gran cicatriz que había en mi ala de pegaso y dijo que ya no podría volar correctamente. Me eché a llorar en su presencia, pues no poder volar me hacía sentir una inútil buena para nada. Entonces… él me abrazo calmándome. Me dijo que aunque ya no podría volar, era una gran guerrera digna de admiración. Le devolví el abrazo y…

-Creo que ya sé lo que siguió- dijo Discord, algo burlón- se dieron muchos besitos.

-Bueno… eh… sí. Pero solo fue uno… aunque fue muy… ardiente- dijo Escila, muy nerviosa y sonrojándose.

-Ah, ya veo. Esa también es la historia de cómo tienes un romance con el jefe de tu manada- rio Discord, pero luego…

-¡AYYYYYY!- gritaba Discord, con mucho dolor, pues Escila le estaba haciendo una llave de lucha a uno de sus brazos.

-Aunque hablemos normalmente, aún soy tu superior y debes respetarme- dijo Escila.

Ella le soltó el brazo y lo miro aburrida.

-Si que eres muy fuerte, para ser mujer. Debo aprender más- dijo Discord, frotándose el brazo- pero, volviendo al tema principal ¿Qué querías mostrarme para hacer mas especial mi cita con Fluttershy?

-Ah… eso. Ya casi llegamos, faltan pocas escaleras- dijo Escila.

Y, para alegría de Discord, la larga escalera descendiente llego a su fin. Los dos se encontraban frente a una gran y hermosa puerta. Tenía una gran letra "H" dorada sobre ella.

-Una gran amiga mía me confió este lugar- dijo Escila- ahora creo que podremos darle un buen uso.

Escila busco dentro de su armadura y saco una larga cadena plateada que sujetaba de la que colgaba una pequeña llave que estaba decorada con una libélula en su mango. La introdujo en la cerradura, le dio una vuelta y abrió la puerta.

Discord se quedo boquiabierto. Era el jardín más hermoso que había visto en su vida. El cielo era nocturno y estrellado, rara cosa pues en ese momento era de día, había muchos árboles con flores rosadas, cuyos pétalos volaban impulsados por el viento. Algunas luciérnagas que volaban parecían bolitas de luz. Pero también había libélulas, hermosas y grandes, color turquesa que brillaban como diamantes.

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Crees que le gustará a ella?- pregunto Escila.

-Le fascinará- respondio Discord- muchas gracias, Escila. En serio muchísimas gracias.

-No hay de qué- río ella- espero que ambos lo pasen muy bien.

Escila cerró la puerta y le volvió a poner el seguro. Pero se quito la cadena con la llave y se la entrego.

-Te daré la llave. Luego me la devuelves, pero cuídala bien o juro que te arrepentirás- dijo- es muy importante para mí.

-¿En serio tiene tanto valor para ti?- pregunto Discord.

-La llave y este jardín pertenecieron a una gran amiga mía- dijo Escila- me dejo ambos antes de ser desterrada de la manada.

-Debió haber echo algo muy malo para ser desterrada- dijo Discord.

-Me ofendes mucho al decir que el amor es malo- dijo Escila, muy seria.

-¿Fue por amor? Me retracto, lo siento mucho- dijo Discord- ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Acaso es malo enamorarse?

-En este caso… fue un amor prohibido. Es una larga historia- dijo Escila.

-Cuenta. Prometo no decir nada- pidió Discord.

-Bueno esta bien… sería mejor que te pusieras cómodo- dijo Escila.

Discord se echo en el suelo, mirándola con interés. Escila también se echo en el suelo, tomo aire y empezó:

-Cuando yo era una adolescente, era muy solitaria, pues solo me dedicaba a entrenar día y noche. Los demás me consideraban rara, pues no era común que las chicas draconequus fueran así de rudas. Pero tenía una amiga a mi lado, se llamaba Huming. Éramos… tan distintas. Yo era agresiva, ruda e impulsiva. Ella era suave, bondadosa y romántica. Sobre todo… mi cabello negro y con mechones fucsias era tan diferente al de ella, tan larga y rizada color rosa…

-Espera ¿Dijiste melena rosa?- pregunto Discord.

-Así es. Huming tenía cabello rosa, muy hermoso cuando fluía. Y unos ojos aguamarinas, brillantes como joyas…

-¡¿Ojos aguamarinas?!

-¡Ya deja de interrumpir!

-Perdón, continua por favor…

-Bueno, Huming nunca pudo ser una guerrera, pues era muy amable y suave para lastimar a alguien. Pero poseía una poderosa magia curativa, podía curar a todo ser vivo. Y también podía hablar con los animales, los adoraba. Y cuando me lastime mi ala, trato de sanarla, pero no pudo lograrlo del todo pues era una herida demasiado grave. Sus virtudes la hacían la draconequus más deseada de la manada. Sobre todo, para Caronte. Antes, él estaba muy enamorado de ella. Pero entonces…- Escila se quedo callada.

-¿Entonces qué?- pregunto Discord.

-Un día ella huyó- dijo Escila- no dijo nada a nadie, simplemente se fue y no volvió. Caronte fue a buscarla, pero regresó solo. Nos dijo que ella jamás volvería, que ahora estaba desterrada… por haber huido con un unicornio…

-Espera ¿Qué?- pregunto Discord- Vaya, eso es casi un deja vu. Nunca imaginé que una draconequus halla tenido una relación con un pony antes que yo.

-Bueno, sí. Ese fue el primer caso de un romance entre dos especies que deberían ser enemigos y odiarse mutuamente. Pero el amor que se tenían era más fuerte. Sin embargo, ella hizo un gran sacrificio, solo por estar con ese unicornio.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Cambio. Huming renuncio a su forma de draconequus por una de pony pegaso.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Se logra con hechizo muy difícil y raro, pero ella sabía como realizarlo. En fin, con esa nueva apariencia, pudo irse con el unicornio, casarse con él y tener dos hijos, un unicornio y una pegaso. Esos niños nacieron como ponies, pero heredaron sus dones cada uno, la habilidad de curar y la habilidad de hablar con los animales.

-Je, justo yo planeo casarme con Fluttershy algún día. Parece que no hay obstáculos para eso. Y… ahora que recuerdo, Flutter también puede hablar con los animales…

-No te das cuenta ¿Verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú novia, Fluttershy.

-¿Ella qué tiene que ver?

-Ella… es hija de Huming.

Discord dejo caer su mandíbula asombrado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó.

-¿No me oíste? ¡Tu novia es hija de una draconequus!- exclamo Escila.

Discord trataba de asimilar todo ¿Fluttershy, hija de una draconequus? ¡Era algo imposible! Ella era la pony más hermosa que había visto, no podría parecerse en nada a una criatura híbrida como son los draconequus.

Pero… lo pensó mejor. Fluttershy era algo… excepcional a las demás ponies. Sus talentos y habilidades eran muy resaltantes. Era la única que podía hablar con los animales, la única que fue más difícil de corromper en el laberinto que a las demás, la única que lo comprendía realmente. Podía decirse que tenían mucho en común, pues sus bromas y chistes, que eran fastidiosos y ridículos para los otros ponies, a ella le hacían reír y divertirse.

Aún así, era una noticia algo sobresaltante. Su Fluttershy… era como él.

-No puedo creerlo, pero… debo decir que tiene sentido- dijo por fin- eso explica porque tenemos tan buen trato entre los dos.

-Sin embargo, parece que ella heredo la apariencia de su padre, lord Lion. Su hermano también se parece tanto a su padre- dijo Escila.

-¿Ella… tiene un hermano?- pregunto Discord.

-Vaya, no te enteras nunca de nada. Pero bueno, sí. Fluttershy tiene un hermano mayor, se llama Asclepius. Él heredó el don curativo de Huming, mientras que Fluttershy heredó el don de saber cuidar y hablar con los animales.

-¿Su hermano esta bien?

-¿Asclepius? Por supuesto que esta bien, porque… él esta aquí, en Drakalia.

Discord miro a Escila con interés.

-¿Aquí? ¿De verdad? Si es así eh… ¿Podrías llevarme, por favor? Quisiera conocerlo- pidió Discord.

-Mmm, eso sería difícil, pero creo que podré ayudarte. Eso sí, quiero que para mañana mejores en las tácticas de ataque sorpresa. Es mi trato- dijo Escila.

-Trato hecho- dijo Discord- valdrá la pena. Hoy pasaré una tarde con Fluttershy, pero primero conoceré a mi futuro cuñado.

-Ay tú- río Escila.

Ambos empezaron a subir por la escalera. Discord voló para evitar usar sus patas, pero Escila se resigno a caminar.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Escila susurró:

-Ven por aquí. Si quieres conocer a tu cuñadito, debemos ir a las mazmorras.

-Lindo lugar- dijo Discord sarcásticamente.

Fueron hacía las mazmorras, atravesando el campamento de Drakalia. Otros draconequus se hallaban practicando sus ataques, afilando sus armas, o planeando emboscadas.

Discord miro hacía un costado y para su sorpresa, Spike se encontraba soplando su aliento de fuego hacía una fogata, avivándola.

-¿Spike? ¿Ahora trabajas de herrero?- le pregunto.

-Ah, hola Discord. Y sí, ahora soy un tipo de herrero, por mandato de Caronte ¿Recuerdas? Los dragones podemos soportar las temperaturas altas, así que forjar armas no es tan complicado- respondio Spike.

-Bueno, espero que te encuentres bien.

-No es tan malo, debo admitir. Los draconequus dicen que no han visto jamás sus armas tan geniales. Todas hechas por mí.

Spike señalo un estante. Hachas y espadas relucientes estaban allí, brillando como diamantes. El pequeño dragón tomó una espada magnifica y la extendió a Discord.

-Toma- dijo- esta es tuya. La forjé para ti, pues imaginó que a Fluttershy le gustaría verte como un guerrero bien armado.

-Spike… ¿De verdad, es para mí?- pregunto Discord, tomando la espada.

-Mira, sé que no tenemos mucha cercanía como para que nos consideren amigos, pero admito que me caes muy bien- rio Spike- ahora no vayas a llorar, que no es propio de un guerrero.

-Gracias, Spike. Yo también debo decir que me caes bastante bien. Y para demostrártelo , debo decirte algo para abrirte los ojos- dijo Discord.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Spike- ¿Qué?

-Por favor, no quiero romperte el corazón ni nada, pero tienes que comprenderlo. Rarity no se fijará en ti- dijo Discord.

Spike lo miro como si no le sorprendiera.

-Oye, ya lo sabía. Pero el hecho de que jamás se enamore de mí, no quiere decir que ya no podamos ser buenos amigos- dijo Spike.

-Oh bueno. Suerte en eso amigo- dijo Discord- y gracias por la espada.

-No hay de qué- dijo Spike, y se dedico a forjar un hacha.

-El pequeño dragón es bueno para su trabajo- dijo Escila- mi esfera de púas nunca antes se había visto mejor. Con esa espada resaltarás entre los demás.

-Es increíble- respondio Discord, blandiéndola- Spike la hizo a mi gusto.

La espada tenía el mango de cobre oscuro adornado con un remolino plateado grabado. Su largo era algo curvo pero el filo era increíble. Tenía grabado en la punta la imagen de una mariposa y de una elegante letra "F".

-Tiene la inicial de mi novia- señalo.

-A veces nuestras armas tienen grabadas las iniciales de quién más amamos o tiene un valor sentimental para nosotros- respondio Escila. Levanto la esfera de púas que estaba sujeta a su cola y señalo una gran letra "C" grabada.

-Pregunta ¿Por qué llevas tu arma sujeta a tu cola?- pregunto Discord- Es más cómodo sujetarla con una de tus patas delanteras.

-A diferencia de ti, los demás draconequus no estamos tan acostumbrados a caminar con solo dos patas, usamos las cuatro. Y por eso sujetamos nuestras armas con la cola.

-Bueno, supongo que en algo tengo ventaja.

Continuaron avanzando y llegaron a la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras. Lis, la pegaso cocinera, se encontraba a punto de entrar. Traía consigo su enorme cacerola.

-¿Señorita Escila? ¿Usted también necesita entrar a las mazmorras?- pregunto Lis.

-Sí Lis. Necesito entrar por un motivo importante, pero no te molestaré en tu trabajo de distribuir comida- dijo Escila.

-Oh bueno, como usted quiera- dijo Escila- solo me faltaba darle de comer a los prisioneros, así podría terminar mi trabajo por hoy.

Lis abrió la puerta y entro, seguida por Escila y Discord. Se acercaron a la enorme y oscura celda.

-¿Oigan?- llamo Lis- Es hora de la comida.

-Ya te oímos, Lis- se oyó una voz.

El unicornio Asclepius se acercó a la entrada de la celda. Levitaba con su magia solamente cuatro tazones. Lis los tomo y lleno de un estofado de vegetales.

-¿Ya le diste su ración al señor Spike?- pregunto.

-Por supuesto- respondio Lis- y me pidió más, pero le dije que no.

La pegaso le devolvió los tazones y Asclepius los recibió.

-Ah, okey- respondio Asclepius. Luego miro a la draconequus- ah, hola Escila, que gusto verte.

-Igualmente, joven Asclepius- respondio Escila, acercándose a la celda.

-¿Qué te trae aquí?- pregunto Asclepius.

-Mmm… quisiera ver a la señorita Fluttershy- dijo Escila- hay alguien aquí que desea verla.

-Escila, ya… ya sé la verdad sobre ella- le susurro Asclepius, cabizbajo- espere mucho tiempo para esto. Siempre desee volver a ver a mi adorada hermanita.

-Tu deseo se cumplió- sonrió Escila- ahora llámala, su novio quiere verla.

-¿Su novio esta aquí? ¡Yo también quiero conocerlo!- exclamo Asclepius.

-Que suerte, él también quiere conocerte- rio Escila- Discord, puedes acercarte. Tu cuñado esta aquí.

Discord se acercó apresurado. Moría de curiosidad por conocer al hermano de su novia.

-¿Quién es? ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto.

-Soy yo- respondio Asclepius- me llamo Asclepius y es un placer conocer a quien hace feliz a mi hermanita.

El unicornio extendió su casco animadamente a través de los barrotes. Discord se lo estrecho muy alegre, pues estaba satisfecho de que tal vez, su futuro familiar lo aceptara.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Discord- respondio el draconequus- es un honor conocer al hermano de mi novia.

-¿Discord?- se oyó la suave voz de Fluttershy- ¿Eres tú?

-¿Flutter? ¡Aquí estoy!- llamo Discord.

La pegaso se acerco corriendo, muy feliz de verlo otra vez. Se acerco a la puerta de barrotes. Tenía puesto un brillante casco y una armadura magnífica, así como protectores de cascos. Su melena rosada y larga estaba atada en una cola alta, sujetada por la horquilla que Discord le había regalado.

-¡Dissy!- exclamo muy feliz. Saco sus cascos delanteros a través de los barrotes para abrazarlo.

-¡Oh, cariño!- exclamo Discord, abrazándola fuerte. La miro bien y pregunto- Wow, luces diferente. Te ves como una hermosa y valiente guerrera.

-Oh, te diste cuenta- dijo Fluttershy, sonrojándose- Spike la forjó a mi medida.

-Aunque es un traje de batalla, luce fabuloso- dijo Rarity, apareciendo- mi Spikey Wikey la forjó, pero yo le dije que diseño debería hacerle.

-Bueno, no estoy muy acostumbrada a usar una armadura- dijo Fluttershy-pero he pensado mejor las cosas y decidí que debo aprender a ser una gran guerrera. Como mi padre y… mi hermano. Ah casi lo olvido… Discord, te presento a Asclepius, mi hermano. Asclepius, él es Discord, mi novio.

-No es necesario que nos presentes, hermana- dijo Asclepius- acabamos de hacerlo.

-Tu hermano me cae muy bien- rio Discord- creo que solo falta conocer a mi futuro suegrito.

Fluttershy sonrió nerviosamente y se sonrojó. Asclepius rio.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!- exclamo Wild Bravery desde el fondo- ¡No se distraigan, debemos seguir practicando!

-Ah, por supuesto. Espera un momento Wild, primero hay que comer algo- dijo Asclepius.

El unicornio repartió los tazones a los otros ponies, quienes comieron con apetito y algo de prisa.

-Por fin terminé por hoy mi trabajo- suspiro la pegaso, muy aliviada- ya me puedo ir a descansar.

-Oye Lis, no eres ninguna anciana. Eres muy joven, así que no puedes cansarte tan fácilmente- rio Escila.

-Ser cocinera y repartidora a la vez no es nada fácil, señorita Escila- respondio Lis- con su permiso, me voy a descansar un poco.

-Ah, Lis, por cierto necesito un pequeño favor ¿Podrías prestarme tu cacerola por un momento?- pregunto Escila.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto la pegaso.

-La necesito por esta vez- respondio Escila.

-Ah, bueno. Como usted quiera.

Lis le entrego su cacerola y salió tranquilamente de las mazmorras.

-Si continua arrastrando esta cosa le saldrá una reuma- opino Discord- ¿Por cierto, para que se la pediste? ¿Cocinarás?

Escila lo miró como si fuera a golpearlo, pero simplemente dijo:

-Quieres una tarde al lado de tu novia ¿No? Necesitaremos donde llevarla escondida al jardín y esta cacerola es del tamaño suficiente para que entre. Así que deja de preguntar y dile mi plan- dijo Escila.

-Ah, ya entendí- respondio Discord.

El draconequus se acerco a la celda y llamo susurrando:

-Fluttershy…

-¿Sí?- respondio ella, acercándose.

-Escila me ha dado permiso para que podamos tener una cita tú y yo. Para eso necesitamos que te escondas dentro de la cacerola- dijo Discord.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-No podemos correr el riesgo de que te vean por el campamento. Solo entra allí y saldrás cuando lleguemos al lugar, que es una sorpresa para ti- dijo Discord.

-Oh… okey- respondio Fluttershy.

Escila se acerco a la puerta para abrir la cerradura. No uso ninguna llave, simplemente metió la punta de sus dedos de águila. En ese instante la puerta se abrió.

-Para las cerraduras de las celdas no usamos llaves, nuestras garras de draconequus son lo único que puede abrirlas o cerrarlas- respondio al ver la mirada atónita de Discord y Fluttershy- ahora, entra aquí ¡Rápido!- ordeno a Fluttershy.

-Hey Flutter ¿A dónde vas? Todavía no hemos terminado la lección de defensa- dijo Wild, acercándose a la puerta de la celda.

-¿Lección de defensa?- pregunto Discord, confundido.

-Wild y Asclepius me están enseñando tácticas de ataque- respondio Fluttershy, dentro de la cacerola.

-Supongo que esta bien- suspiro Discord. Al menos, el pegaso no intentaba nada con Fluttershy.

-Dejaré la tapa semi cerrada para que puedas respirar- dijo Escila a Fluttershy- no te preocupes, imagina que es un paseo en carroza.

Escila puso la tapa en la cacerola y agarro un extremo.

-Espero que tengas la fuerza para levantar esto- dijo, mirando a Discord.

-¿Por qué simplemente no chasqueo mis dedos para que ella y yo aparezcamos en ese lugar?- pregunto Discord.

-Huming hizo su jardín a prueba de magia, no podemos usar la teletransportación ni otro hechizo- respondio Escila.

-Oh bueno, supongo que tendremos que levantar esto- suspiro Discord. Le dio unos golpecitos a la cacerola y pregunto- ¿Estás bien hay, cariño?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- se oyó la vocecita de Fluttershy.

-Bien, a la una, a las dos, a las tres- contó Escila.

Cuando la draconequus llego a tres, ambos levantaron la cacerola por los extremos y empezaron a caminar suavemente.

-Algo que sí te puedo asegurar es que nadie nos pondrá atención- dijo Escila.

-Hay que darnos prisa. No hemos dado más que cinco pasos y ya me están comenzando a sudar los dedos- suspiro Discord.

-Lento y suave- dijo Escila.

Ambos salieron de las mazmorras, caminando suavemente y llevando la pesada cacerola con Fluttershy dentro.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado…**

 **Perdón si no les dije desde el principio que Escila no podía volar, era una sorpresa. Pero al menos ya saben la historia de cómo empezó su relación con Caronte.**

 **Si no saben, la idea del pantano de fuego y de las quimeras me inspiré en el capitulo "Una pony para cuidarme".**

 **Jaja, Spike es un herrero, me lo imaginé como sería.**

 **El próximo capitulo tendrá un increíble descubrimiento, se los aseguro.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo…**


	18. Nuevo y gran poder

**Holaaa, continuemos la siguiente parte. Precaución, sugiero que logren calmar el enorme ¡WOW! que se llevaran, jajajaja.**

 **Continuemos…**

Los dos draconequus llevaban la enorme cacerola que contenía dentro a Fluttershy. Sentían que les empezaba a faltar el aire y que los dedos les sudaban, y avanzaban despacio. Escila no se quejaba, pues había soportado presiones peores. Pero Discord, se quejaba en voz baja.

-Okey, tomemos un descanso. Tu cara dice que se te esta saliendo el alma- dijo Escila.

Depositaron suavemente la cacerola en el suelo y sacudieron sus cansadas patas.

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto Discord.

-Ya casi. No falta mucho- dijo Escila- pero valdrá la pena, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo Discord.

En ese momento, Fluttershy asomo su cabeza, levantando la tapa.

-¿Estas bien, cariño?- pregunto Discord.

-Estoy bien, solo que hace calor aquí dentro- respondio Fluttershy.

-Aguanta. Falta poco- dijo Escila- no saques la cabeza a menos que te digamos o todos podrían verte.

-Okey- respondio Fluttershy.

La pegaso metió de nuevo la cabeza y Escila y Discord tomaron aire y alzaron otra vez la cacerola. Avanzaron algo nerviosos, pues estaban pasando en medio del campamento Drakalia.

Y cuando creía que no podía pasar algo más, Escila escucho una voz conocida:

-Hey Escila ¿Qué están haciendo tú y el novato?

Escila volteo la cabeza y miro a Fang, acercándosele.

-Oh no- suspiró.

El draconequus mayor miro a ambos con curiosidad.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto.

-No es nada importante, Fang- respondio Escila, aparentando calma- solo… ayudamos a Lis a lavar las cacerolas. La pobrecita se agotará mucho con tanto trabajo.

-Lis es buena en su trabajo, nunca se cansa- respondio Fang.

-De todas formas, ella acabará por desmayarse por todo el stress- dijo Escila- así que decidimos ayudarla. Tal vez… nos dé un trozo extra de pastel de bayas.

-Ojalá haga pastel por estos días, aunque hay escasez de bayas en el bosque- suspiro Fang- bueno, si le ayudan, bien por ustedes. Tengo que irme, el señor Spike me prometió afilar mi lanza. Hasta luego.

Fang se despidió y se tranquilamente, arrastrando la punta de su lanza en su larga cola.

-Es algo simpático- dijo Discord- me cae muy bien.

-Fang es un veterano de batalla- dijo Escila- pero quiere seguir peleando. Fue el mentor de Caronte cuando era más joven.

-Wow, es impresionante- dijo Discord- pero no nos detengamos más ¿Quieres? Lleguemos al jardín lo antes posible.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Escila- hay que seguir.

Lentamente, lograron dejar atrás el campamento. Empezaron a descender por las escaleras, con mucho cuidado de no tropezar y dejar caer la cacerola con Fluttershy dentro.

-Si volvemos a pasar por aquí, me sentiré más viejo de lo que aparento- dijo Discord, jadeando.

-Aguanta, ya casi. Solo faltan algunos escalones más- dijo Escila.

Y después de muchos escalones, por fin llegaron abajo, junto a la puerta del Jardín de Huming. Depositaron suavemente la cacerola en el suelo y respiraron entrecortadamente. Escila le dio dos golpecitos en la tapa.

-Ya puedes salir- le aviso a Fluttershy.

La pegaso asomo su cabeza por encima y miro alrededor.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto. Al ver a los draconequus tan cansados, dijo- Perdón si resulte muy difícil de llevar.

-No te preocupes por eso, cariño- dijo Discord, suspirando.

-No pesas nada. Lo que nos pesaba era la cacerola, ahora entiendo porque Lis siempre prefiere arrastrarla- dijo Escila- en fin, ya estamos aquí. Puedes mostrárselo, Discord.

-Por supuesto- dijo Discord, sacando la llave que colgaba de su cuello- pero, Escila ¿Qué harás tú?

-Me quedaré afuera- respondio Escila- estoy algo cansada y creo que meditaré un poco.

La draconequus se echo en el suelo y estiro su largo cuerpo. Bostezo y se abrigo con sus alas.

-Suerte a los dos- sonrió y guiño un ojo, luego se puso a roncar.

Discord y Fluttershy la miraron dormirse. Se veía muy graciosa, pues además de roncar, sacudía las patas traseras y reía en sueños.

-Esta soñando- susurro Fluttershy.

-Dejémosla tranquila. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo- dijo Discord, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta- pero primero cierra los ojos.

Fluttershy hizo caso. Mientras tanto, Discord giro la llave y la puerta se abrió.

El draconequus guio a Fluttershy dentro, cerro la puerta detrás de ellos y dijo:

-Ya puedes abrirlos…

Fluttershy abrió los ojos y se quedo boquiabierta al ver el hermoso jardín.

-¿Qué… qué- tartamudeo.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Discord.

-¡Dissy, me encanta!- exclamo la pegaso, saltando sobre él y dándole un abrazo- ¡Es maravilloso!

-Me alegro que te guste- sonrió Discord, devolviéndole el abrazo- porque... será nuestro por esta noche.

-Es muy hermoso.

-No tanto como tú.

Discord le dio un suave beso y fue correspondido por la pegaso, quién lo abrazaba fuertemente. El draconequus camino por el hermoso jardín, cargando en sus brazos a Fluttershy, mientras los pétalos de las flores rosas y las pequeñas luciérnagas volaban alrededor de los dos.

Avanzaron un poco más y encontraron un claro, rodeado de árboles, que tenía cerca una cascada cristalina con un lago con nenúfares. Las libélulas turquesas volaban cerca de allí.

-Este es un buen lugar- opino Fluttershy.

-Es verdad. Podemos estar tranquilos aquí- respondio Discord.

Discord se recostó en un árbol con Fluttershy apoyada contra su pecho. Las armaduras que tenían puestas comenzaban a estorbarles, así que decidieron quitárselas y dejarlas a un lado. Aunque Fluttershy se quedo puesto solamente su horquilla en su melena y su gema marrón en su cuello.

-Te eché mucho de menos- susurró Fluttershy, apretando su rostro en el pelaje de él.

-Y yo a ti más. No sabes las noches que pase soñando contigo- susurró Discord, acariciando su espalda- agradezco a los sueños de la princesa Lulu.

-Dime ¿Cómo es que conseguiste este lugar?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Escila me lo prestó, a cambio de mis esfuerzos por entrenar. Pertenecía a una amiga suya, llamada Huming- respondio Discord.

-¿Huming?- pregunto Fluttershy- Es raro, así se llamaba mi madre.

Discord sintió un nudo en la garganta. Fluttershy sí sabía el nombre de su madre pero ¿Conocería su origen también?

-Eh… pues sí. Huming puede ser un nombre muy común- dijo Discord, muy nervioso.

-No lo sé con seguridad. Ahora que recuerdo, mi padre me contaba que le gustaban mucho las libélulas, como era su cutie mark. Y en este jardín hay muchas libélulas- dijo Fluttershy.

Discord entró en pánico ¿Fluttershy lo sabría?

-Además, decían que era algo… diferente a los demás ponies- dijo Fluttershy- oh, me hubiera gustado conocerla más, peo no tuve la oportunidad. Falleció cuando era una bebé.

-Lo siento mucho, querida- dijo Discord, con esfuerzo- pero parece que tenemos algo en común. Ambos perdimos a una madre, aunque en mi caso perdí a los dos.

-Ay Dissy, perdón. No sé por qué dije esto, solo te hice tener malos recuerdos- dijo Fluttershy.

-No te disculpes, mi cielo. Eso es el pasado- sonrió Discord- no te pongas triste, mira que ahora estamos en nuestra cita.

Fluttershy le devolvió la sonrisa y se acurruco contra él.

-Te amo- decía una y otra vez.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor- susurraba su novio.

Pasaron así algunos minutos y luego miraron hacía el claro.

-¿Te gustaría bailar en este claro?- pregunto Discord.

-¿Bailar?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Por supuesto. Es un buen lugar para bailar en pareja- sonrió Discord.

Antes de que Fluttershy pudiera contestar, Discord la había llevado al centro del claro. Ambos se encontraban rodeados de las luciérnagas y las libélulas que parecían hacer una especie de danza alrededor de cada una, emitiendo hermosos brillos.

Discord puso su pata de león en la cintura de Fluttershy y tomo su casco con su garra de águila. Ella no hizo nada, solo lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Flutter?- pregunto Discord.

-Dissy, cariño… yo… yo nunca he bailado en pareja- dijo Fluttershy, bajando la cabeza.

Discord la miro divertido y luego dijo:

-Es muy sencillo. Solo pon tu casco libre en mi hombro y yo te guiaré. Déjame enseñarte.

Fluttershy hizo lo que decía y le sonrió.

-Muy bien. Enséñame- dijo.

Discord empezó a dar suaves movimientos de lado a lado, o girando, haciendo dar vueltas a Fluttershy, quién parecía entrar en confianza para la danza y seguía los pasos.

Siguieron dando vueltas, de lado a lado o más giros. Llego un momento e que Fluttershy desplego sus alas y bailaba a más altura del rostro de Discord, quién sonrió.

-Lo haces muy bien, para decir que no sabías- dijo Discord.

-No me había dado cuenta que era así de sencillo- dijo Fluttershy.

Llegó el momento de la danza en que Discord inclino a Fluttershy y le deposito un apasionado beso, muy largo.

Cuando se separaron, a Fluttershy le brillaban los ojos de tanto amor. Continuaron bailando, esta vez, la pegaso abrazaba al draconequus por los hombros y él, rodeaba su cintura con sus patas. Hacían una especie de baile lento y suave.

Discord tomo el casco de Fluttershy y la hizo girar, luego hizo el paso de darle un empujoncito y verla dando vueltas.

Fluttershy daba vueltas, muy feliz y riéndose. Giraba y giraba sin parar… hasta que la gema marrón de su cuello empezó a brillar y a envolverla con el brillo.

Discord miraba con asombro como su novia empezaba a irradiar. Pero de pronto... su aspecto comenzó a cambiar.

El esbelto cuerpo de Fluttershy comenzó a alargarse. Sus cascos empezaron a volverse desiguales, de un pato, un gato persa, una pata de cabra y otra de dragón. Sus alas emplumadas empezaron a tomar la forma de una alas de mariposa color rosa. Su melena se alargo más. Una cola de dragón celeste sustituyó su cola rosa. Por ultimo, en su cabeza aparecieron dos cuernos diferentes y un colmillo salto a la vista, mientras ella no paraba de reírse.

Discord miró embobado la transformación de Fluttershy. Era… como él, solo que su aspecto era algo más delicado.

Fluttershy dejó de girar y miro a su novio, quién la miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Estas bien, cariño?- le pregunto, mirándolo con sus ojos aguamarinas, que eran lo único que no habían sufrido un cambio.

-Flu… Fluttershy- tartamudeo Discord- eres… eres…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?- pregunto Fluttershy. Se miro las patas desiguales y dio un salto hacía atrás.

-¡AHHHHH! ¿Qué… qué es esto?- pregunto, asustada. Se miro el largo cuerpo de serpiente que tenia ahora, al igual que su cola de dragón y sus alas de mariposa. Se tocó la cabeza y toco sus cuernos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto, asombrada.

-Estoy tan impresionado como tú- dijo Discord- no tengo idea de lo que paso.

-Entonces… ¿Tu magia no tuvo nada que ver con esto?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Por supuesto que no. Además si pudiera hacerlo ¿Por qué te convertiría en un draconequus?- pregunto Discord.

-Tienes razón. Pero esto no tiene sentido ¿Cómo pudo pasar?- preguntaba Fluttershy, mirándose su nuevo aspecto.

-Debe haber una explicación, cariño. Pero primero cálmate- dijo Discord.

Fluttershy respiro hondo. Se echo en el suelo, con su largo cuerpo.

-Bueno, lo único que sé es que la gema de tu cuello te envolvió en una luz brillante y te transformaste de repente- dijo Discord, echándose a su lado.

-Pero ¿Por qué será que tome la forma de una draconequus?- pregunto Fluttershy.

Discord recordó las palabras de Escila. La madre de Fluttershy, Huming, antes había sido una draconequus. Quizás esa sería la respuesta.

-Fluttershy… creo que yo tengo una respuesta- dijo.

-¿La tienes? ¿Qué podría ser?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Tiene algo que ver con tu madre ¿Se llamaba Huming, por cierto?

-Sí, mi padre me dijo su nombre pues yo no la conocí.

-Pues… ella… antes era…

-¿Qué? ¿Era qué?

-Una draconequus- dijo Discord, tan bajito que ni él mismo se escucho.

-¿Qué? No te entendí- dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Una draconequus, Fluttershy! ¡Tu madre era como yo, una draconequus!- exclamo Discord.

Fluttershy se quedo boquiabierta, dejando ver su pequeño colmillo. Esa era una gran sorpresa.

-Mi madre ¿Qué?- pregunto.

-Eso es lo que me contó Escila. Antes de que nacieras tú y tu hermano, tu madre fue una draconequus- dijo Discord.

-No puedo creerlo. Mi padre me mostró un retrato donde se muestra que ella era una pegaso.

-Realizó un hechizo para convertirse en pegaso, eso me contó Escila. Así, ella y tu padre pudieron casarse.

-Mi padre jamás me dijo nada. Jamás imagine que yo sería… similar a ti.

-Bueno, al menos eso explica muchas cosas- sonrió Discord.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Eres la única pony que me entiende perfectamente, la única que puede hablar con los animales. Además en el laberinto, fuiste la más complicada de convencer.

Fluttershy lo miró ceñuda por recordarle ese día en que la convirtió en el opuesto del elemento que representaba.

-Tienes razón. Quizás… que yo sea mitad draconequus hace que ambos nos lleváramos tan bien- reconoció Fluttershy.

-Y también, tu nueva forma es igual de encantadora que tu forma pony- sonrió Discord, rodeando su hombro con su pata de león.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo luzco?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Míralo por ti misma- Discord chasqueo sus dedos para hacer aparecer un espejo, pero nada paso- oh, rayos. Olvidé que el jardín era a prueba de magia. Ni modo, creo que deberás mirar tu reflejo en el lago que esta aquí.

Fluttershy se acercó al lago de nenúfares. Su reflejo le mostro su nuevo aspecto. La pegaso opino que no estaba nada mal, sus ojos aguamarinas y su melena rizada y rosada seguían iguales.

-No es tan malo- dijo- no soy muy diferente.

De repente, Fluttershy recordó que Discord dijo que el jardín le había pertenecido a una amiga de Escila, que también se llamaba Huming.

-Dissy, me dijiste que este jardín perteneció a una amiga de Escila llamada Huming ¿Hablaba de mi madre, cierto?- pregunto.

Discord asintió. Fluttershy se acerco a él y acurrucándose a su costado, le pregunto:

-¿Me podrías decir que más te dijo de ella? Quisiera saber su historia.

Su novio le conto todo lo que Escila le había relatado.

-Y así fue cómo la desterraron de la manada- termino.

-Vaya- dijo Fluttershy- parece que lo que mis padres tuvieron se parece mucho a lo que nosotros vivimos ahora.

-Es verdad- dijo Discord- pero ¿Entonces uno de nosotros deberá cambiar su aspecto también para que podamos estar juntos?

-No lo sé. Pero si es así, no quiero que te conviertas en pony solo por mí. Me enamoré de ti por como eres en verdad- dijo Fluttershy.

-Convertirme en pony no es problema para mí, puedo hacerlo si yo quiero. Aunque es algo incómodo. Y yo no quisiera que dejaras tu linda forma de pony que fue lo que me cautivo desde el principio- dijo Discord.

Fluttershy se sonrojó, pero sonrió.

-Entonces, ninguno de los dos quiere cambiar, esta decidido- dijo Fluttershy.

-Por supuesto- dijo Discord.

El draconequus la abrazo y la beso y la puso encima de él.

-Debo decir que es mucho más fácil abrazarte y besarte cuando eres de mi tamaño- río.

-Oh, Dissy- río Fluttershy, devolviéndole los besos.

Ambos se encontraron felices de estar juntos, sin nada que les molestara. Se acercaron más y contemplaron todo el hermoso jardín.

-Creo que mi madre y yo compartíamos el mismo gusto por los jardines- dijo Fluttershy, enterrando su nariz en el pelaje de Discord.

-Es verdad- dijo Discord- además, Escila me dijo que ella también tenía la melena rosa y los ojos aguamarinas como tú.

-Entonces ahora me le debo parecer mucho-rio Fluttershy- a diferencia de Asclepius, él se parece mucho a mi padre.

-Flutter, tu hermano ya me acepto. Pero ¿Crees que tu padre hará lo mismo?- pregunto Discord.

-Estoy segura de que sí te aceptara- dijo Fluttershy- entenderá que lo nuestro es como lo que vivieron él y mamá.

-Ahora puedo estar más tranquilo- sonrió Discord.

En ese momento, tan tranquilo, tocaron la puerta frenéticamente.

-Oh no- suspiro Discord- no puede haber terminado tan rápido.

Discord fue hacía la puerta del jardín y abrió la puerta. Escila se hallaba allí, tocando la puerta.

-¿Por qué tardaste en abrirme? ¿No estarán haciendo nada indebido, cierto?- pregunto.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamo Discord- Pero bueno ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Deben salir de allí. Es triste, pero la cita se acabó inesperadamente. Dile a Fluttershy que venga para poder irnos ¿Dónde se ha metido?- pregunto Escila.

-Ah… Escila, este no es el mejor momento- dijo Discord.

-No importa ¡Fluttershy, ven rápido!- exclamo Escila.

Fluttershy se acercó muy nerviosa. Cuando Escila la miro, su mandíbula casi se le despega de la impresión.

-¿Qué… qué rayos paso contigo?- pregunto.

-No… no lo sé- dijo Fluttershy, muy nerviosa.

Mil cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Escila, confusión, admiración, sorpresa… pero más surgió el recuerdo de Huming, pues se le parecía mucho. Los ojos de pupilas rosas de Escila empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Fluttershy, preocupada por su repentino llanto.

-Te… te pareces mucho a Huming- dijo Escila con esfuerzo- eres su vivo recuerdo. Es cómo si ella nunca se hubiera ido.

-Pero ninguno de los dos tiene idea de cómo paso esto- dijo Discord- solo vi que su gema brillo y el brillo la envolvió y convirtió en una draconequus.

-¿Estaban juntos ustedes dos?- pregunto Escila, secando sus lágrimas y mirando arriba abajo a Fluttershy.

-Pues sí- respondio Fluttershy.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto Escila.

-Nada malo. Solo bailábamos- respondio Discord.

-Mmm, así que tu gema brillo y te convertiste en una draconequus- dijo Escila, acariciando su barbilla- creo que puedo darte una explicación. Es solo lo que pienso.

-¿Qué puede ser?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Aunque naciste como una pegaso, tu sangre posee una parte draconequus. Como te encontrabas con Discord, quién es alguien que te hace feliz y tener sentimientos de amor, como los que tuvo Huming cuando renuncio a su verdadera forma, es el efecto que esos sentimientos producen en ti- dijo Escila.

-Escila, yo no soy científico- dijo Discord- deja las palabras analíticas y habla de forma que se te entienda.

-Significa que puedes transformarte en la forma original de tu madre cuando tienes sentimientos de gran amor o afecto hacia alguien que te importe mucho. En este caso, lo sentiste por Discord- dijo Escila- pero no puedo explicar porque tu gema tiene algo que ver.

-Solo sé que es la gema que me regalo mi madre cuando era una bebé- dijo Fluttershy, levantándola.

-¡Eso es! Fue un regalo de Huming dado con amor. Esa es la razón de todo, el sentimiento de amor hacia todos que heredaste de tu madre- dijo Escila, triunfante.

-Mi madre me dejo un gran regalo- sonrió Fluttershy.

-Si heredaste su forma, heredaste los poderes que poseía. Déjame ver tus alas- pidió Escila.

Fluttershy extendió sus alas rosas de mariposa.

-Mmm, que raro, las alas de Huming eran de libélula. Pero no importa. Tus alas son un escudo excelente contra todo. Solo tienes que ponerte de espaldas y extenderlas- dijo Escila.

-¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer ella?- pregunto Discord.

-Huming podía controlar enjambres de libélulas que hacían lo que ella quisiera. También tenia poderes curativos, pero creo que ese don lo heredo Asclepius. Supongo que, si Fluttershy tiene alas de mariposa, podrá controlar grandes grupos de ellas- dijo Escila.

-Creo que tendré que practicar más- dijo Fluttershy.

-Si quieres, yo te enseñare- dijo Escila- pero primero que nada, debemos irnos ahora.

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-No pueden quedarse tanto tiempo, todos sospecharían- dijo Escila- pero no te preocupes, ya habrá oportunidad.

Fluttershy se sintió algo triste de que su cita con Discord acabará. De pronto, su gema volvió a brillar y la envolvió en el brillo nuevamente. Su forma draconequus desapareció y volvió a ser una pony pegaso.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Fluttershy, mirando su nuevo aspecto.

-Como ya lo expliqué, solo puedes tener tu forma draconequus cuando tienes sentimientos muy fuertes de amor y afecto. Supongo que te sentiste triste de que tu cita acabará- dijo Escila.

-Eso también debes aprender a controlarlo- dijo Discord.

-Prometo que aprenderé- dijo Fluttershy.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso- dijo Escila- ahora vámonos. Entra a la cacerola otra vez. Y tú, Discord, prepárate a levantar esa cosa de nuevo.

-Oh no- se quejo Discord.

-Espera, debemos ir por nuestras armaduras- dijo Fluttershy.

La pareja fue al claro donde habían dejado sus armaduras. Se las pusieron y volvieron donde Escila.

-Ahora sí- dijo la pegaso.

Fluttershy se metió en la cacerola de nuevo y puso la tapa. Discord cerro la puerta del jardín con llave y agarro un extremo de la cacerola.

-Oye- dijo Escila, extendiendo su pata.

-Sí sí. Ya lo sé- dijo Discord.

El draconequus le devolvió la llave de la puerta. Escila la cogió y se colgó la cadena del cuello.

-Ahora sí, ya vámonos- dijo Escila, agarrando el otro extremo de la cacerola.

Ambos comenzaron a llevar la cacerola nuevamente, pero esta vez subiendo los escalones.

Dentro de la cacerola, Fluttershy pensaba en su nuevo poder. Su madre le había dejado un poder tan grande y debía aprender a utilizarlo.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **No creo que se esperaran este nuevo poder de Fluttershy… o tal vez sí?**

 **Finalmente, Fluttershy sabe la historia y origen de su madre.**

 **Comenten porfa…**

 **Hasta otro capítulo.**


	19. Predicciones, una gran noticia y un plan

**Okey, continuemos.**

 **Espero seguir bien hasta llegar al final.**

La noche llegó y se extendió a Forestreaml. Los cinco clanes comieron la cena cada uno y se retiraron a descansar a sus respectivos lugares en el palacio en la montaña que habían sido elegidos por sus líderes guardianes.

Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack y Rainbow, después de un arduo día entrenando o estudiando, habían ido a un alojamiento de la montaña que lord Lion había pedido que les prepararan.

Era un lugar precioso. Había cuatro camas de fino terciopelo color beige, un armario el cual estaba lleno de sencillos, pero bellos vestidos y una enorme bañera de mármol blanco decorada con toques de dorado llena de agua caliente por si deseaban darse un baño. En este caso, Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie eligieron tomar el baño, pues se sentían agotadas por haber estado entrenando con Blizzard.

-Que gran día- exclamo Applejack, suspirando muy relajada por el agua caliente.

-Blizzard sí que es muy competitiva- dijo Rainbow, cerrando los ojos.

-¡Miren! ¡Encontré sales de baño!- exclamo Pinkie, sujetando dos frascos- Mmm, hay aroma de frutos rojos del bosque y otro de miel y vainilla ¿Cuál es mejor?

-Ah, cualquiera esta bien, Pinkie Pie- dijo Rainbow.

-Elige el que quieras, dulzura- dijo Applejack.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamo Pinkie, combinando ambos en el agua- ¡Ahora tiene aroma de un helado de vainilla combinado con frutos rojos cubierto de miel!

-Un helado así no seria mala idea- dijo Rainbow, relamiéndose- pues el postre de la cena fue fresas con crema.

-¡Dash, no seas caprichosa!- le regaño Applejack- La cena fue deliciosa. Debemos estar agradecidas de que lord Lion halla sido tan amable con nosotras.

-Podría quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre- dijo Pinkie.

-Solo estaremos aquí hasta que logremos encontrar a Fluttershy y a los demás- dijo Applejack.

La vaquera miro a Twilight, quien estaba echada en una de las suaves camas, con cara de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien, Twi?- pregunto.

-Estoy algo preocupada de lo que pasará- dijo Twilight- lord Lion Heart dijo que hablaría y solucionaría todo con los otros líderes. Pero ¿Qué tal si no sale bien?

-Descuida, estoy segura de que los líderes tomarán una decisión justa- dijo Applejack, saliendo de la bañera y secándose con una toalla.

-Por supuesto. No creo que vallan a declarar una guerra o algo así- dijo Rainbow, sacudiéndose el pelaje y la melena.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Pinkie, saltando de la bañera y dando giros en el aire, aterrizando con el pelaje seco, pero con su melena más esponjada.

-Eso espero- dijo Twilight, cerrando los ojos.

-Tengo algo de sed, creo que iré a buscar algo- dijo Applejack.

La pony vaquera se fue hacía la puerta de la habitación. El pasillo estaba algo oscuro, pero logró guiarse y llegar a la cocina del palacio.

Allí, se sirvió un vaso de agua y camino de vuelta a la habitación. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, pero en ese momento, logró distinguir a una sombra encapuchada. Sin duda era un unicornio, pues sobresalía su cuerno con el que se iluminaba el camino.

Applejack, sin ser vista, dirigió su mirada hacía la sombra desconocida. Le pareció un poco raro.

-Es malo espiar ¿Sabes?- oyó la voz del unicornio desconocido, quién se había volteado y miraba a Applejack.

Del susto, la pony vaquera cayó hacía atrás. Su vaso de agua salto por el aire y fue atrapado por la magia del unicornio misterioso.

-No te asustes, Applejack. No te culpo de tu curiosidad- dijo el unicornio, quitándose la capucha y revelándose como lord Lion.

-¿Lord Lion? ¿Qué hace por aquí tan tarde?- pregunto Applejack.

-Necesito hacer algo esta noche. Solo- respondio lord Lion, devolviéndole el vaso.

-Bueno, entiendo que debe ser un asunto privado- dijo Applejack, recibiendo el vaso- no me meteré. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Applejack- respondio lord Lion, poniéndose la capucha de nuevo.

Applejack se dirigió a la escalera de nuevo, pero luego miro a lord Lion y pregunto:

-¿Lord Lion?

-¿Sí?- respondio el unicornio.

Applejack dio un largo suspiro.

-La audiencia…- suspiro- ¿Resulto mal, cierto?

Lord Lion volteo y se quito la capucha de nuevo. Miro a la pony con ojos muy tristes.

-Sí Applejack, sí- respondio- se acabo el tiempo de paz. Todo se hundirá en la guerra.

La pony vaquera bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Todo había quedado muy claro. Sin decir nada más, subió las escaleras.

Lord Lion se cubrió el rostro de nuevo. No podía salir por la puerta de entrada, pues lo verían los guardias. Cruzo por un pasillo oscuro y empujo una roca blanca. Una trampilla se revelo en el suelo junto a una escalera subterránea.

El unicornio bajo por la escalera y allí, activo otro mecanismo para cerrar la trampilla. Así pudo salir del palacio sin ser visto.

Camino, pasando cerca del lago y el bosque de Forestreaml. La oscuridad de la noche pudo esconderlo debido a la oscura capucha que usaba. Llego hasta la cascada, cuyos brillos arcoíris relucían incluso de noche.

Levito la gema marrón con manchas rosas que colgaba de su cuello y recito:

" _Por más que una tormenta esté por llegar._

 _Por más que la verdad ante todos se valla a revelar._

 _No importa cuantas veces yo sepa lo demás._

 _Las palabras de la dama oráculo quiero escuchar"._

Al instante la cascada se separo, dejándolo pasar. Lord Lion salió y se interno en el bosque.

Cualquier pony sabe que estar en el bosque de noche no es seguro, pero eso no parecía importarle al unicornio, quien estaba alerta y apuntaba su cuerno por si necesitaba atacar.

Camino por el oscuro bosque, iluminando todo con su cuerno. Llego a una vieja tienda de dormir, donde iluminaba una pequeña luz. Lord Lion entro con algo de respeto. Dentro había u a pequeña cocina y un enorme reloj.

-¿Madame Delphi?- pregunto, mirando a todos lados.

-Hola, lord Lion. Que gusto verlo- dijo una voz detrás de él.

El unicornio salto asustado para atrás. Delante de él se encontraba una anciana pony terrestre color celeste grisáceo con melena larga y rizada color oscuro. Sus ojos eran plateados, pero muy apagados. Su cutie mark era una esfera de cristal.

-Muy buenas noches, madame- dijo lord Lion, algo asustado todavía y haciendo una reverencia- es un placer verla.

-No te había visto desde tu boda- dijo madame Delphi, moviéndose con dificultad, debido a su edad.

-Fue un hermoso día- respondio lord Lion, recordando- fue un gran honor que usted aceptara tomar nuestros votos.

-Lord Lion, es mi responsabilidad encargarme de esas cosas en Forestreaml- respondio madame Delphi, poniendo una tetera en una cocina- ¿Quieres un poco de té?

-Por supuesto- respondio el unicornio.

Madame Delphi lo preparo y luego se sentó frente a lord Lion, a quien le dio una taza

-Sé que has venido a preguntarme algo ¿Cuál es tu duda?- pregunto.

-Madame- dijo lord Lion- primero que nada, debo decir que tenía mucha razón cuando predijo que el nacimiento de mi segunda hija, Fluttershy, traería muchas sorpresas, tanto buenas como malas.

-Fluttershy se encuentra ahora en las garras de tus enemigos- dijo madame Delphi, cerrando los ojos- sin embargo, también en unas garras de amor que la protegen.

-Lo sé- respondio lord Lion- así que…

En ese momento, el reloj marco y sonó que ya eran las 11 en punto. Madame Delphi se desplomo en el suelo y comenzó a retorcerse.

-Ay no- suspiro lord Lion- casi lo había olvidado.

La pony anciana comenzó una desconcertante transformación. Su piel llena de arrugas comenzó a estirarse y a ponerse más tersa. El tamaño de su cuerpo se encogió hasta tener un pequeño tamaño. Su melena se hizo algo más pequeña.

Madame Delphi había cambiado de… edad. Ya no era ninguna anciana, sino una potranca con la edad de casi unos cinco años. Se levanto del suelo y estiró con cansancio sus pequeños cascos.

-Bien- dijo, mirando a lord Lion- ¿Qué decías?

El unicornio no respondio. Solo miro su nuevo aspecto.

-¿De qué te sorprendes? Sabes muy bien que esto siempre ocurre depende de las horas. Soy una pony oráculo después de todo- respondio.

-Lo sé. Solamente no estoy acostumbrado a ser testigo de su… cambio físico, madame- dijo lord Lion.

-Acostúmbrate. Esta noche verás mi cambio completo- respondio la joven madame Delphi, bebiendo su té.

-Esta bien. Vine con usted porque…- trato de decir lord Lion.

-No me digas. Mi profecía se cumplió- le interrumpió ella.

-Sí, se cumplió. He rezado porque no se cumpla, porque una sola vez usted se equivocará- dijo lord Lion.

-Desde que tuve la visión de tu enamoramiento con Huming, ya veía venir que uno de tus hijos lo sentiría también- dijo madame Delphi- no me equivoqué. Pero a veces he deseado equivocarme.

-Madame, dígame ¿En qué acabará todo esto?- pregunto lord Lion.

-Primero que nada, quiero escucharlo todo de ti. Dime todo lo que paso por tus propios labios.

-Pero tardará un poco.

-Eso no importa. Seré una yegua adulta cuando termines.

Lord Lion le contó todo lo que había pasado. Cuando conoció a las cuatro ponies, cuando les mostró el Jardín de los Recuerdos de Huming, cuando le dijeron que Fluttershy y sus amigos estaban prisioneros en Drakalia y por ultimo, la junta con los lideres que había resultado en una decisión de guerra. Todo esto le tomo media hora.

-Y eso fue lo que paso- respondio lord Lion, mirando a la yegua adulta que era ahora madame Delphi.

-Mmm, entiendo. Creo que jamás te esperaste que esto pasara. Enviaste a tu hija Fluttershy a Cloudsdale para que sea como tú, para compensar lo que nunca pudiste enseñarle a tu hijo Asclepius- dijo madame Delphi.

-No sabe cuanto he sufrido por haber decidido eso. Me arrepiento cada minuto que perdí, cuando pude haberlo disfrutado con mi hija. Ya he sufrido bastante cuando perdí a Huming, pero me sentí peor cuando perdí a Asclepius. Si pierdo ahora a Fluttershy, podría morir de pena.

-Nunca me metí en tus decisiones. Pero creo que esa fue una muy buena en cierto modo. Fluttershy no creció a tu lado, pero realizó grandes hazañas que ningún pony en Forestreaml a logrado jamás. Es la portadora de la Bondad, un poderoso elemento de la armonía.

-¿Qué? De eso no tenía idea. Jamás he oído de esos elementos.

-Es porque Forestreaml no los necesita. Ustedes ya viven en armonía. Aunque parece que eso esta a punto de acabarse por la guerra.

-Madame, dígame ¿Cómo resultará esto?- pregunto lord Lion.

-¿Terminaste de beberte tu té?- pregunto madame Delphi.

-Sí.

-Dame la taza.

Lord Lion se la dio. Madame Delphi se quedo mirando las hojas de té que habían en el fondo. Las agito un poco y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Veo una espada, símbolo de guerra. Pero luce rota por la mitad, eso podría significa que la guerra podría ser interrumpida. Ahora aparece una enorme mariposa, mmm. Esta tomando la forma de un corazón. Puede significar que solo el amor de verdad acabará con el odio de ambos clanes.

-¿Es significa que no habrá guerra?

-Sí la habrá, desgraciadamente. Pero será detenida, antes de que ocurra una desgracia.

En ese momento, el reloj sonó las 11 con 50 minutos.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo madame Delphi.

Empezó de nuevo a transformar su aspecto de yegua adulta al de una anciana.

-Lástima, extrañaba tener mis cascos jóvenes- suspiro madame Delphi.

-Gracias por todo, madame- agradeció lord Lion- ahora veo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Lord Lion salió de la tienda y regreso por el camino hacía Forestreaml. Madame Delphi se le quedó mirando.

-Lioni, Lioni- suspiro, agitando la cabeza negativamente- cuando entenderás que tú siempre no puedes solucionar todo. Pero ahora es el turno de tu hija de enmendar esta rivalidad.

Antes de irse a dormir, miro una vieja fotografía de la boda de lord Lion y Huming que tenía. Sonrió al mirar a la pegaso.

-No me arrepiento de haberte enseñado ese hechizo para que pudieras cambiar tu forma original- sonrió y se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto, lord Lion llegaba a Forestreaml y entraba por el pasaje secreto que uso para salir del palacio. Llego a su habitación y se echo en su enorme cama, la cual había compartido un tiempo con su amada esposa.

-Si tan solo estuvieras aquí… - suspiro y se durmió.

##################################

-Relájate primero. Si concentras toda tu fuerza, te caerá encima- decía Escila a Fluttershy, ensenándole como hacer lagartijas con la punta de las alas.

-Eso… intento- decía Fluttershy.

-Mis alas son desiguales y puedo hacerlo sin problemas- le decía Escila. Soltó una risita, pues los intentos de la pegaso por entrenar le parecían muy tiernos.

-Da lo mejor que puedas, cariño- dijo Discord, quién se hallaba junto a ellas.

-Tratare de esforzarme porque quiero demostrar que puedo ser una guerrera- dijo Fluttershy, de pronto comenzó a hacerlo mejor.

-Bueno, supongo que llenándote de coraje, puedes hacerlo mejor- dijo Escila- le estás poniendo más empeño a esto, que lo que pone tu novio.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Discord.

-Jaja, no aguantas un chiste- dijo Escila- el gran ex Señor del Caos se ofendió.

-¿Discord, les contaste a los demás sobre tu pasado?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Tuve que hacerlo para que me dieran algo más de respeto- respondio Discord- ya que soy un… novato, soy un blanco de burlas de los otros draconequus. Al decirles que conquisté Equestria yo solo, impresiono a los demás

-Hacer llover leche con chocolate no es nada impresionante. Aunque admito que es delicioso- dijo Escila, relamiéndose. Pero de pronto, la draconequus dio un grito y se desplomo abrazándose el estomago.

-¡Escila! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-No sé que me pasa. He sentido estos dolores en el estomago desde unos días. Se sienten como punzadas- dijo Escila, frotándose el estomago.

-Deberías ver a mi hermano. Él sabrá que te sucede- sugirió Fluttershy, preocupada.

-Eres como tu madre. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás- sonrió Escila- de todos modos, tienes que volver a las mazmorras Fluttershy. Tu práctica acabo por hoy.

Fluttershy y Discord la ayudaron a caminar hacia las mazmorras, para buscar a Asclepius.

-Asclepius...- lo llamo Fluttershy.

-Ah, hola- saludo el unicornio acercándose a la puerta de la celda- ¿Qué pasa?

-Escila no se siente muy bien ¿Podrías usar tu magia curativa?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Por supuesto, ese es mi trabajo- dijo Asclepius.

Escila abrió la puerta de la celda para dejar salir al unicornio. Él se acerco a la draconequus y acercó su cuerno para detectar algún dolor.

-¿Qué te dolía?- pregunto.

-El estomago. Me dolía desde unos días- respondio Escila.

Fluttershy y Discord se apartaron para dejar trabajar a Asclepius, quien dirigió su cuerno al estomago de Escila y concentró su magia.

Sin embargo, Asclepius no hizo nada. Se llevo un casco a la boca y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Escila, desconcertada.

Asclepius sonrió y se acerco al oído de la draconequus, susurrándole algo.

La draconequus abrió la boca sorprendida y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿En… en serio?- pregunto.

Asclepius asintió.

-No tengo ninguna duda sobre eso- dijo.

Escila le dio un fuerte abrazo a Asclepius y luego miro muy feliz a Fluttershy y Discord.

-Escila ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron ambos, confundidos por su sonrisa.

-Jamás he estado tan feliz- sonrió Escila, secándose las lágrimas- pero ahora tomaré una decisión que nunca esperé. Les ayudaré a salir de aquí.

Asclepius, Fluttershy y Discord se quedaron confundidos.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron a coro.

-Ya no veo el sentido de que nuestra rivalidad continúe. Estoy segura de que los draconequus encontraremos un modo de sobrevivir sin tener que vengarnos de Forestreaml y crear una guerra. Lo primero que tengo que hacer es sacarlos de aquí a todos ustedes. Eso te incluye a ti, Asclepius. Volverás a casa- sonrió Escila.

-Casa… - repitió Asclepius.

-Fluttershy, tu novio y todos tus amigos podrán salir de aquí. Encontraremos una forma- dijo Escila.

-¿Por qué de repente nos estas ayudando?- pregunto Discord.

-Una guerra solo ocasionará desgracia. Antes, no me importaba si tuviera que arriesgar mi vida para eso. Pero ahora, las cosas han dado un gran giro. No quiero morir, solo por un deseo de venganza. No ahora que… tendré algo que debo proteger contra todo y vale mucho más que una victoria- dijo Escila, muy emocionada.

-Pero ¿Qué ocurrirá contigo si el señor Caronte se entera de que nos ayudaste a escapar?- pregunto Asclepius.

-Sé que se enojará mucho. Pero, en cuanto le diga porque lo hice, lo entenderá. Tiene que entenderlo, después de todo- dijo Escila.

-¿Cuándo haremos todo esto?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Mañana- respondio Escila.

-¿Mañana mismo?- pregunto Asclepius.

-Es mañana o nunca- dijo Escila- si se van mañana, tendrán suficiente tiempo para llegar a Forestreaml. Así que ya váyanse a dormir todos.

-Espera ¿Qué hay de Lis?- pregunto Asclepius.

-Ella es una parte importante del plan de fuga. Debe irse con ustedes también, este no es su lugar- dijo Escila.

-Esto te meterá en muchos problemas, Escila- dijo Discord.

-No me importa. Tendré a alguien en quien debo pensar ahora- dijo Escila.

Hizo entrar en la celda a los dos hermanos, cerro la puerta y salió, seguida por Discord, quién antes le dio una dulce sonrisa a Fluttershy.

Asclepius y Fluttershy entraron en la celda. Dentro de allí, se encontraban Rarity, Spike y Wild, dormidos.

-¿Tendremos que decirles el plan?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Ahora o nunca- dijo Asclepius.

Despertaron a Rarity y a Spike con cuidado. Rarity se molesto un poco, pero luego se calmo. Después fueron a despertar a Wild.

-No Blizzard, no quiero jugar a esculpir nubes- decía Wild en sueños. Pero luego lo despertaron.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto. Asclepius y Fluttershy le dijeron la idea del escape.

-¿De verdad nos ayudará esa draconequus?- pregunto desconfiado- Bueno, si es así, estoy de su parte.

-¡Que alivio de que saldremos de aquí!- exclamo Rarity- Estaba cansada de esta celda.

-He pasado aquí mucho tiempo- dijo Asclepius- ¿Qué pasa si nuestro padre no me reconoce, Flutter?

-Lo hará. Te le pareces mucho- dijo Fluttershy.

-Escila se meterá en problemas, sin duda- dijo Spike.

-Aun así, esta dispuesta a ayudarnos- dijo Asclepius.

-Bien, esta decidido. Nos vamos mañana mismo- dijo Fluttershy.

Los cuatro ponies juntaron sus cascos cada uno. Aunque en el caso de Spike, él puso su garra.

Mientras tanto, Escila no podía dormir. Aquel día había sido muy agitado y se había cerrado con broche de oro por esa gran noticia que le dio Asclepius.

-Ahora tendré algo más importante que solo entrenar- dijo, sonriendo y poniendo sus manos sobre su estomago- y también lo tendrá Caronte.

Cerro los ojos, muy tranquila y se quedo dormida.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Me explico, madame Delphi es una pony oráculo (raza de pony terrestre inventada por mí), puede ver el futuro y su forma física sufre una especie de metamorfosis de edad, depende de las horas que pasen. Significa que cuando una hora empieza, su forma cambia al de una potranca. Con el paso de otros minutos, cambia al de una pony adolescente. Luego, al de una pony adulta. Por ultimo, al de una anciana. Eso sucede cada hora.**

 **Su nombre significa Delfos. Me base en la mitología griega, por el nombre del Oráculo de Delfos.**

 **Y ella, fue quien caso a lord Lion y a Huming. Además de enseñarle a ella el hechizo para que se convirtiera en pegaso.**

 **Discord le contó su conquista a Equestria a todos los draconequus, jaja.**

 **Creo que ya sospecharan que ocurre con Escila. Awwwwww, quiero llorar.**

 **Próximo capítulo será la fuga.**


	20. Dejando Drakalia atrás

**Okey, el capítulo de la fuga…**

 **Disfruten, gente bonita...**

La noche transcurrió lentamente, dando paso al día. Fluttershy, Asclepius, Wild, Rarity y Spike no habían podido dormir en toda la noche por la emoción. Habían repetido de memoria lo que tenían que hacer y esperaban que Escila cumpliera su parte.

Por otro lado, en su habitación, Escila dormía plácida y profundamente, aunque se había excedido un poco en su horario de sueño. Ella era quién se despertaba antes que Discord, y esta vez él fue quien le gano en despertar.

Con muchas ganas de hacerle una broma, Discord se le acercó lentamente y le salto encima para despertarla de la forma más molesta posible.

Escila dio un grito asustado al sentir el peso del draconequus aplastándola. Lo apartó de encima con una patada de su pezuña y comenzó a gritarle de forma aterradora:

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?! ¡¿NO TIENES ALGO MEJOR QUE HACER QUE VENIR A MOLESTARMEEEEEEEEE?!- grito con un enorme rugido, que puso de punta todo el pelaje de Discord.

-Eh… solo venía a despertarte, pues te pasaste durmiendo la hora de desayunar y la hora del primer entrenamiento- dijo Discord, muy nervioso y arreglándose el pelaje.

-¿Qué yo qué? Ayyyyy, nooo ¿Qué clase de oficial se queda dormida? ¡Soy de lo peor, buaaaaaaa!- lloró Escila.

-¿Estas bien? Primero, despiertas con el carácter del can Cerbero y ahora te pones a llorar como una potranca- dijo Discord, muy confundido.

-¡Buaaaa, me estas diciendo que soy una bipolar y me comparas con un perro, BUAAAAAAA!- lloró Escila.

-¿Okeyyy?- pensó Discord, confundido- Esta más loca que antes.

Para animarla y dejará de llorar, Discord dijo:

-Ehhh… ah quería agradecerte por la ayuda que nos darás. Eres muy… generosa, jeje.

-¿De verdad?- sonrió Escila, secándose las lágrimas- Oh ¡Muchas graciaaas! ¡Nadie nunca me agradece nada!

-Oh, bueno. Eres muy valiente porque sabes que te estarás metiendo en un gran problema y aún así quieres ayudarnos…

-Sí, sí lo soy ¡Ay no! ¡Me meteré en muchos problemas! ¡Me expulsarán de la manada BUAAAAA! Ash ¡Qué estúpida soy al ayudarles! ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? ¡Debo ayudarles! ¡Por Huming! ¡BUAAAAA, HUMIIIING!

Discord la miro extrañado. Su actitud había pasado de triste, feliz, triste, molesta, feliz y triste llorona otra vez.

-Muuuuy bien. Lis me dijo que te trajera tu ración, así que ten y deja de llorar- dijo, algo confundido y extendiéndole un tazón.

Escila tomo el tazón y lo miró.

-No tengo mucho apetito hoy. Más bien, no quiero comer nada- dijo.

-Si no comes, el plan fracasará- dijo Discord.

-Bueno, tal vez solo un poquito- dijo Escila.

La draconequus probó un poco del tazón, pero de pronto sus mejillas se hincharon y se tornaron de color verde. Discord, que pudo darse cuenta del significado de aquella mueca, chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer un balde. Escila lo cogió y sin perdida de tiempo pudo desahogarse.

-Eso es asqueroso- dijo Discord- ¿De qué sirve comer para después… "expulsarlo"?

-Todo la comida que vea me da náuseas- dijo Escila, con el rostro todavía verde- aunque estoy de humor para comer una sopa de pescado hervido con raíces.

-Pero me habías dicho que la detestabas- dijo Discord.

-Pero ahora la necesito ¡Necesito una!- exclamo Escila, sacudiéndolo.

-Okey okey, pero por favor ya deja de actuar como loca- dijo Discord, chasqueando los dedos.

Hizo aparecer un tazón de sopa y Escila la devoro con rapidez. Pidió más y Discord tuvo que chasquear veinte veces los dedos para darle más y para que por fin se calmará.

-¿Es todo, cierto?- pregunto Discord, cansado- Con todo lo que te comiste alcanzaría para saciar a un enjambre de parasprites.

-No es para tanto, ya me siento mejor. Solo fue un pequeño antojo- dijo Escila, nerviosamente.

-Mmm, algo que dice que es algo más que eso- dijo Discord, sospechando.

-Oh… no sé a que te refieres- dijo Escila, nerviosa.

-No soy ningún tonto. Es obvio. Sueño excesivo, cambios de humor, náuseas, antojos extraños, es obvio, Escila. Tú…- dijo Discord, riendo un poco.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Asclepius ya me lo dijo! ¡Estoy embarazada!- exclamo Escila- Solo… no quería que nadie se diera cuenta para poder decirlo de forma apropiada.

-Nada se me escapa. Me di cuenta al instante- se rio Discord- y creo que también… me di cuenta por las cosas que hiciste aparecer mientras estabas dormida.

Señalo un costado de la habitación. Había muchas cosas extrañas. Un montón de pescado, una bolsa llena de cartas de poquer, una chistera con dos pies flotantes que bailaba tap y un ratón que volaba con sus orejas convertidas en alas.

-Oh ¿En serio hice aparecer esto mientras dormía?- pregunto Escila.

-Eres la única que duerme aquí, así que solo pudiste hacerlo tú- dijo Discord- pero no tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste.

-He leído que los embarazos en draconequus son algo excéntricos. Además de que la madre tenga las típicas características como las náuseas y los antojos, el bebé empieza a desarrollar sus poderes caóticos desde antes de nacer. Cuando la madre esta dormida, el bebé hace aparecer involuntariamente cosas sin ningún sentido- dijo Escila.

-Eso es lo que somos, como yo dije antes :"¿Qué tiene de divertido… - trato de decir Discord.

-… tener sentido?"- completo Escila- Esa es la típica frase de los draconequus. Pero como te iba diciendo, mientras yo este dormida, mi futuro hijo hará de las suyas.

-Awww, creo que será toda una monada cuando nazca ¿Y sabes que será? ¿Niño o niña?- pregunto Discord.

-No puedo saberlo con exactitud. Lo sabré cuando nazca- dijo Escila, acariciando su vientre- pero me gustaría que fuera un niño.

-¿Por qué un niño? Las madres siempre prefieren que sea una niña- dijo Discord.

-Porque podría ponerle el nombre de mi padre, Eryx- dijo Escila.

-¿Y qué tal si te sale una niña?- pregunto Discord.

-Entonces la llamaría Circe, como la madre de Caronte. Además, él se alegraría si fuera un niño, pues podría enseñarle todo lo que sabe- dijo Escila, soñadora.

-¿Ya sabes como decirle esta noticia?- pregunto Discord.

-No. Pero antes de eso, les debo ayudar a ustedes a salir de aquí, tal como lo prometí- dijo Escila.

-Estas metiéndote en un gran problema.

-Vale la pena. Si logro ayudarles a salir de aquí, detendré la guerra que se desatará y no ocurrirá ninguna desgracia. No quiero morir, no quiero que a Caronte ni a ninguno de mis compañeros les pase algo. Eso es lo que puede pasar si peleamos. La manada Drakalia podrá encontrar la forma de vivir, sin tener que volver a pelear. Podré hacer que mi hijo tenga una vida diferente a la que yo tuve.

-Okey ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-La parte fácil es que ya se como sacarlos de aquí. La parte difícil es en donde sacarlos.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Mira, existe una salida de la que nadie sospecharía.

-Bueno, haz lo que creas conveniente.

-Lo haré sin duda.

Se oyeron unos pasos. Discord chasqueo los dedos e hizo desaparecer las cosas extrañas en al habitación de Escila y se hizo desaparecer a si mismo también.

Fang se asomo por la puerta, miro con desconcierto a Escila, quien sonreía nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien? Anoche te pusiste algo loca, tus rugidos se oyeron en todo el campamento- dijo.

-¿Ah, de verdad? Mmm… ya sabes, son cosas de las draconequus. A veces tenemos… noches raras, jeje- dijo Escila.

-Bueno, como sea. Date prisa en prepararte. Caronte quiere hablar algo frente a todos y debes estar a su lado por ser la oficial- dijo Fang.

-De acuerdo. No me tardo- dijo Escila.

Fang se fue. Escila busco su armadura y se puso el casco, la pechera y la esfera de púas en la cola. Aunque ponerse la pechera no fue muy fácil, pues no entraba mucho como antes. Con esfuerzo logró ponérsela, pero se sentía incómoda.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacía el campamento. Los draconequus se encontraban agrupados en el centro, en silencio. Discord estaba allí también, pero callado. Al ver a Escila, todos los demás se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Caronte se hallaba en el centro, parado sobre una enorme roca. La miro con seriedad al verla llegar.

-Llegas tarde a la asamblea- dijo, nada más.

-Lo siento, mi señor. Prometo que no pasará de nuevo- dijo Escila, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Eso espero. O sino tendré que quitarte tu puesto de oficial, que ganaste por tus "méritos"- dijo Caronte, obviamente mintiendo.

-Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de haberme dado ese puesto, señor- dijo Escila, poniéndose a su lado y tratando de aparentar seriedad, pues tenía muchas ganas de reírse por eso de los "méritos".

-Muy bien, comencemos. Los he llamado para decirles que muy pronto el día "Batalla y Victoria" por fin esta cerca. Las cómodas y tranquilas vidas de esos ponies de Forestreaml por fin llegaran a su fin. Nosotros tomaremos lo que debió ser nuestro desde el principio y ellos vivirán como se merecen ¡Drakalia obtendrá la gloriaaa!- anuncio Caronte, con emoción.

Los draconequus vitorearon y rugieron de gusto. Escila sonrió y mantuvo su aspecto orgulloso.

-Antes, ellos nos superaron injustamente por sus formas de ataque, pero no tendrán suerte esta vez. Aparte de nuestras nuevas habilidades que hemos obtenido por tanto tiempo de prácticas interminables, tenemos apoyos con la fauna y la flora de este oscuro bosque y de nuestras armas fabricadas por nuestro herrero dragón- dijo Caronte.

Spike, quién se encontraba allí, saludo nerviosamente a todos los draconequus, quienes le dedicaron silbidos de admiración y aplausos.

-Mañana mismo, cuando el sol sea cubierto por la densa niebla, será el momento perfecto para que nuestras tropas marchen orgullosamente hacía el destino que les espera. Los ponies no se lo esperaran, será algo muy fácil… mmm que aburrido… esperaba algo más… excitante- rio Caronte.

Los draconequus rieron con ganas.

-Pero, debo decirles desde antes. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes ataque a lord Lion Heart, él es mi objetivo principal. Pero pueden pelear con los demás líderes guardianes y sus clanes, eso no me importa- siguió diciendo Caronte.

Miro a Escila y dijo:

-La oficial Escila dará la voz de inicio. Si yo no puedo mandarles o algo me pasa, deben obedecerle a ella sin dudar.

Los draconequus asintieron sin dudar.

-Sé que cada uno de ustedes esta dispuesto a entregar completamente su vida en esta guerra, con tal de obtener un futuro diferente. Y eso es lo que ganaremos. No hay lugar para los cobardes ¡Si quieres algo, lucha hasta el final para conseguirlo! ¡¿Han oído?! ¡Si eres fuerte, no te debes rendir ante nada! ¡Somos fuertes! ¡Somos poderosos! ¡Porque somos…

-… draconequus!- completaron los draconequus.

-¡¿Qué somos?!- pregunto Caronte, más alto.

-¡Draconequus!- exclamaron los demás.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡No los oigo! ¡¿Qué somos?!

-¡DRACONEQUUS!

Todos los draconequus rugieron de orgullo, aunque Discord no, pues nunca antes había rugido. Golpearon el suelo fuertemente, usando sus patas o colas.

-Muy bien todos, pueden volver a sus actividades. Pongan todo su empeño en sus entrenamientos, mañana será el gran día- dijo Caronte.

Los draconequus obedecieron en el acto. Antes hicieron un saludo de llevarse una pata a la cabeza.

-Escila, espero que pongas empeño en tu trabajo. Si todo se viene abajo, nos hundiremos cada vez más- dijo Caronte.

-Estoy segura de que estaremos bien, mi señor- dijo Escila.

Caronte miro a Escila, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Anoche tuve un sueño, eso era raro. Nosotros vivíamos en el palacio de la montaña, juntos. Los draconequus se veían felices viviendo tranquilamente en los campos de Forestreaml. Pero… nosotros nos veíamos más felices… con nuestros… niños- dijo Caronte.

Escila sintió un nudo en la garganta. El sueño de Caronte mostraba su futuro de cierta forma.

-Me gustaría que eso pase. Vivir tranquilos y tener descendientes- dijo Escila, con esfuerzo.

-Igual yo. Pronto podremos cumplirlo- le susurro Caronte, abrazándola sin que nadie los vea- obtendremos un nuevo territorio, viviremos cómodamente como la realeza y formaremos una gran familia, con muchos hijos…

-Entonces ¿Quisieras ser padre?- pregunto, Escila nerviosamente.

-Por supuesto. Tendría alguien a quién enseñarle todo lo que sé- dijo Caronte- además… sería una gran y nueva experiencia para los dos. Mmm, sí, me encantaría tener hijos contigo.

Escila se sonrojo. Se sentía dichosa de que Caronte deseara formar una familia, pues así no sería tan difícil decirle la gran noticia.

Ambos se miraron y estaban a punto de unir sus labios, cuando oyeron un llamado:

-¿Señor?

La pareja se separo y volvió a su seriedad de siempre. La pegaso Lis se acercaba, con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre Lis? Espero que sea importante- dijo Caronte.

-Sí señor. Solo venía a pedirle licencia para ir al río subterráneo a lavar mis cacerolas- dijo Lis.

-Mmm, de acuerdo. Pero no te tardes mucho, hay mucho que hacer para mañana- dijo Caronte.

-Por supuesto, no tardaré nada- dijo Lis.

-Mi señor ¿Me permitiría ayudar a Lis?- pregunto Escila.

-¿En qué?- pregunto Caronte.

-Para ayudarle a llevar las cacerolas. Deben ser muchas y no creo que Lis pueda con todas, le podría salir una reuma a la pobre- dijo Escila.

-Pero, señorita Escila, yo puedo perfectamente hacerlo todo sola. No se moleste- dijo Lis.

-Por favor, mi señor- pidió Escila.

-Bien bien, si quieres ayudarle, hazlo si quieres. Por mí, no hay inconveniente- dijo Caronte- me debo ir, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Gracias, señor- dijo Escila- vamos Lis, puedo ayudarte.

-Señorita, en serio le juro que puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta- siguió diciendo Lis.

Escila la jalo hacia un rincón donde no había nadie y le dijo lo siguiente:

-Ahora escucha bien, Lis. Necesito que me ayudes a hacer algo arriesgado, pero es lo correcto. Una guerra esta a punto de desatarse mañana y es posible que ponga en peligro a todos mis compañeros. No quiero que eso pase. Para poder prevenir esto, necesito que me ayudes a liberar a los prisioneros de las mazmorras.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Lis, sorprendida- Señorita Escila ¿Quiere usted liberar a los prisioneros? Eso seria una traición.

-Lis, estoy segura de que si liberamos a los prisioneros y los dejamos ir a Forestreaml para avisar a los ponies, todos se solucionara tranquilamente. Se podrá llegar a un acuerdo sin tener que pelear- dijo Escila.

-¿Y qué tal si esto no resulta? ¿Qué tal si el señor Caronte o los ponies de Forestreaml no quieren solucionar todo pacíficamente?- pregunto Lis.

-Tenemos que intentarlo- dijo Escila- y necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Yo que tengo que hacer?- pregunto Lis.

-Lavar tus cacerolas nunca ha sido más oportuno. Necesito tus cacerolas, los prisioneros podrán escapar en ellas- dijo Escila.

-¿Intentara sacarlos por el río subterráneo de la caverna? ¿Cree que es una buena idea?- pregunto Lis.

-No hay otro lugar- dijo Escila- vamos.

La pegaso y la draconequus avanzaron hacia la cocina para buscar las cacerolas.

-¿Cuántas necesitaremos?- pregunto Lis.

-Seis- contó Escila- una para Fluttershy, una para Discord, una para Asclepius, una para el pony guerrero de Forestreaml y creo que la unicornio elegante y el pequeño dragón podrán entrar ambos en una sola. La sexta es para… alguien más.

Arrastraron con esfuerzo las cacerolas hacía la puerta de las mazmorras. Luego, Escila busco la habitación de Discord y lo llamó.

-Discord…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto él, apareciendo.

-El momento llego- dijo Escila.

-¿Tan pronto? Wow, que rápida- rio Discord.

-Señorita ¿El draconequus novato también tiene que ver en este plan?- pregunto Lis, sorprendida.

-Sí Lis. Ahora no nos detengamos- dijo Escila- nos falta el pequeño dragón.

Escila se dirigió hacía el lugar de herrería de Spike, quien se hallaba algo ocupado.

-Hey, hey dragón…- lo llamó.

Spike se volteo y miro a la draconequus.

-¿Ya es el momento?- pregunto.

Escila asintió. Spike la siguió y ambos sigilosamente cruzaron todo hasta llegar a la puerta de las mazmorras.

-Muy bien, ya estamos todos- dijo Escila- es hora de empezar.

Los cuatro entraron a las mazmorras arrastrando las seis cacerolas.

-¿Oigan? ¿Están allí?- pregunto Escila, llamando.

-Veo que tu si cumples, draconequus- dijo Wild, acercándose a la puerta de la celda.

-Estamos listos, Escila- dijo Asclepius.

-Vámonos, por favor- dijo Rarity.

-Okey, cuando salgan entren en cada cacerola. Pero el dragón y la unicornio entren en una sola- dijo Escila.

Rarity y Spike la miraron ceñuda.

-Tenemos nombre ¿Sabes?- dijo Spike.

-Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de aprenderlos. No se demoren- dijo Escila, abriendo la puerta de la celda.

Los prisioneros salieron y cada uno entro a una cacerola. Aunque Rarity y Spike tuvieron que compartir el suyo.

-Discord, tú también entra en uno- dijo Escila.

-No sé si podre entrar- dijo Discord.

-Me contaste que puedes transformarte en pony ¿No? Hazlo ahora- dijo Escila.

-Es algo incomodo- dijo Discord.

-No digas excusas. Hazlo- ordeno Escila.

Discord obedeció y se transformo en unicornio. Miro con fastidio su apariencia.

-Me veo ridículo- se quejo.

-No lo creo, Dissy. Te ves muy guapo- dijo Fluttershy, riendo en su cacerola.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? Increíble- dijo Asclepius, mirando.

-Creo que… ya vi más que suficiente- dijo Wild.

-Dejen de hablar y ya vámonos- dijo Rarity.

-Discord, entra de una vez- ordeno Escila.

Él entro a una cacerola, en silencio.

-Muy bien, les pondré la tapa a todas las cacerolas. No hagan ruido o todo se arruinará- dijo Escila- aunque Fluttershy ya esta acostumbrada.

-Es cierto- dijo Fluttershy.

-Yo trataré de levantarlas, aunque Lis deberá arrastrarlas- dijo Escila- es el momento.

La draconequus acaricio su vientre y dijo para sí:

-Mami necesitará apoyo.

Escila y Lis empezaron a mover las seis cacerolas.

-Señorita Escila ¿Por qué una de las cacerolas no lleva a nadie dentro?- pregunto Lis.

-Ah, es… para evitar sospechas- dijo Escila, mintiendo.

Para su suerte, ningún draconequus se fijo en lo que hacían, pues estaban ocupados hablando sobre la guerra que habría mañana.

Llegaron al río subterráneo de la caverna. Con esfuerzo, pusieron cada cacerola en el agua.

-Ahora pueden sacar la cabeza, si quieren- dijo Escila.

Los que estaban dentro, se asomaron y miraron el río en que estaban flotando sus cacerolas.

-Ya entiendo. Las cacerolas serán como un bote para poder escapar por el río subterráneo, muy inteligente- dijo Asclepius.

-El río subterráneo tiene una salida al exterior, solo síganlo remando. Las cacerolas no son muy livianas, así que hagan lo que hagan no se muevan mucho o se hundirán al fondo ¿Okey?- dijo Escila.

-Okey- dijeron todos.

Escila miro a Lis.

-Gracias Lis- dijo- no lo había logrado sin tu ayuda.

-Por favor señorita, no lo mencione. Me siento como una traidora a la manada que me acogió- dijo Lis.

-Nos fuiste muy leal y te recordaremos por eso siempre. Pero ahora… es momento que… regreses al lugar donde en realidad perteneces- dijo Escila.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Lis.

-Tú irás con ellos- dijo Escila.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No quiero irme!- exclamo Lis.

-Lis, comprende. Debes irte- dijo Escila.

-¡No quiero! ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerme!- exclamo Lis.

-Entonces, perdóname por esto- dijo Escila.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lis.

Antes de que Lis se diera cuenta, Escila la tomo por los hombros y le golpeo fuertemente su frente usando su cabeza. El impacto que recibió Lis la dejo inconsciente.

Los demás vieron su acción con sorpresa, nunca se imaginaron eso.

-¿Eso… eso era necesario?- pregunto Asclepius.

-No se me ocurrió otra cosa- dijo Escila, metiendo a la inconsciente Lis dentro de una cacerola.

-Pudiste haberla atado y amordazado- dijo Discord.

-Bueno, algún día me perdonará… eso espero- dijo Escila- me temo que alguien tendrá que sostener su cacerola o se perderá ¿Alguien tiene una soga o algo así?

-Podemos usar mi enredadera- dijo Wild, alzando su casco en el que estaba sujeta su enredadera.

Por su voluntad, la enredadera se deslizo alrededor de la cacerola donde estaba Lis y la sujeto fuerte.

-Así no se nos escapará- dijo Wild.

-Bien, no hay más que decir, solo váyanse ya- dijo Escila- remen usando sus cascos.

Todos hicieron caso y empezaron a remar.

-Escila…- llamo Fluttershy.

-¿Sí?- dijo la draconequus.

-Gracias- dijo Fluttershy.

-Ni lo digas. Buena suerte- sonrió Escila.

El grupo se alejó poco a poco por el rio subterráneo, para poder salir.

Escila se los quedo mirando hasta que se perdieron de su vista.

-Hasta luego- susurró y se dirigió al campamento.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Jajaja, pobre Escila, esta comenzando con los cambios de humor, antojos, etc. Jajajaja.**

 **La guerra pronto empezará.**

 **Al menos Escila sabe que a Caronte le gustaría ser padre. Ja.**

 **Perdón si no fue una fuga épica, me base un poco en una escena de la película "El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado". Si la han visto, sabrán a que me refiero.**

 **Pobre Lis, Escila tiene una cabeza muy dura para noquear.**


	21. Nuevo aliado y dos reencuentros

**Muy bien, continuemos.**

 **Posdata: Pronto volveré a clases y no podré subir capítulos muy rápido. Pero les aseguro que continuaré hasta terminar todas mis historias, aunque sea algo lento.**

Aunque remar por un río no suena difícil, en realidad sí lo era para cinco ponies y un dragón. Jamás se habían imaginado usando cada uno una cacerola como bote, flotando sobre un río que poco a poco, se empezaba a poner turbulento.

Discord se quejaba en silencio, estar transformado en pony era súper incomodo y además estaba empezando a extrañar sus dedos. No tenía mucha práctica en el uso de sus cascos.

Sin embargo, Wild era quien se llevaba la parte más difícil. Tenía que sujetar una cacerola con una pegaso inconsciente, quién no parecía tener signos de despertar. Para eso, usaba uno de sus cascos en el que tenía su enredadera mágica, y remaba con el casco que le quedaba libre.

-¿Por qué debemos remar dentro de estas cosas?- pregunto Wild- Algunos de nosotros tenemos alas, podríamos volar y llevar a los demás.

-Demasiado arriesgado- dijo Asclepius- el techo del río subterráneo es muy bajo y esta lleno de estalactitas, te harías daño si volaras.

Fluttershy miraba por todos los lados del río subterráneo. Según Escila, encontrarían una salida muy pronto, solo tenían que remar. Pero llego el momento en que todo se torno muy oscuro, no se veía nada.

-No puedo ni ver mis garras- dijo Spike, junto a Rarity.

-Espera un momento- dijo Asclepius.

Asclepius y Rarity, al ser unicornios, encendieron cada uno una luz mágica en su cuerno. Al menos así podrían iluminar su dirección.

Fluttershy miro a Discord, pues también era un pony unicornio, pero no había encendido su cuerno.

-Dissy ¿Puedes encender tu cuerno también?- le pidió.

-Por supuesto- dijo Discord, quien lo encendió, iluminando más que los demás- no estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer eso.

-Bueno ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Wild, quien jadeaba cansado por tener que arrastrar a la inconsciente Lis.

-Escila dijo que solo debemos avanzar y encontraremos una salida de aquí- dijo Fluttershy.

-A menos… de que nos halla mentido- dijo Wild, entre dientes.

-¡Ya te oí! ¡Por favor, Wild! ¡No es momento para tus desdenes a los draconequus!- le regaño Fluttershy.

-¿Pero tengo razón o no?- le respondio Wild- Según lo que me conto… eh, la señorita Rarity, antes Discord fue tu enemigo ¿O me lo vas a negar.

Fluttershy miro a Rarity, quien le devolvió una mirado como pidiéndole perdón.

-Lo pasado pisado, Wild. Si quieres continuar con esta rivalidad, halla tú. No vale la pena guardar viejos rencores- dijo Fluttershy- y ahora, no hay que distraernos. Debemos seguir.

-Las mismas palabras que usaría nuestra madre- pensó Asclepius- sí que heredo su paciencia.

Continuaron remando por el río. Cuando ya parecía que no tendría fin, distinguieron una luz más brillante en la penumbra.

-Veo una luz brillante. Quizás sea la salida- dijo Spike.

-Que bien. Ya no soporto este lugar- dijo Rarity- cuando más pronto saldremos, mejor.

Todos remaron hacía la luz, muy animados, pues por fin saldrían de allí. Pero en eso, Spike olisqueo el aire y frunció la nariz, pues un extraño olor marino lo había sobresaltado.

-Eh… oigan ¿Soy yo o algo aquí huele a pescado?- pregunto, algo nervioso.

-¡Ew! ¿Qué es ese olor?- se quejo Rarity, tapándose la nariz.

-¡Yo también lo huelo!- dijo Wild.

-¡Es insoportable!- se quejo Discord.

-Debe ser un cardumen de peces o algo así- dijo Fluttershy.

-Por el olor, yo digo que deben ser más de mil peces- dijo Spike.

Aguantaron la respiración y avanzaron más hacia la luz brillante. Sin embargo, Asclepius logró escuchar un leve gruñido que le erizó el pelaje. Además, el olor a pescado era cada vez más fuerte mientras se acercaban a la luz

-Oh no, esto no me gusta- susurró.

El gruñido se hizo de pronto más fuerte y cavernoso.

-Alto- dijo Asclepius- nadie mueva un músculo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Shhh, silencio. Nadie diga nada- respondio Asclepius.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? La luz de la salida ya esta cerca- dijo Wild.

Asclepius no le hizo caso. Miro más detenidamente la supuesta luz que sería la salida y frunció el ceño.

-Hay que irnos de aquí. Encontraremos otra salida-dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres con otra salida?- pregunto Discord.

-Esa luz muestra la salida al exterior. Hay que pasar por ahí- dijo Wild.

-Wild, no discutas. Hazme caso cuando te digo que no debes acercarte a esa luz- dijo Asclepius.

-¿Yo, hacerte caso a ti? No eres mi madre, ni lady Blood Orchid, así que no me puedes decir que hacer. Ya soy un corcel adulto y sé tomar mis propias decisiones- dijo Wild, quien sin hacerle caso, remo su cacerola y la de Lis hacía la luz brillante.

-Wild, espera- dijo Fluttershy.

-No, no te le acerques más- dijo Asclepius.

-No te hago caso. Quiero salir de aquí- dijo Wild, acercándose a la luz.

-Wild, no ¡NOOOOO!- grito Asclepius, demasiado tarde. Pero Wild ya estaba cerca de la luz.

-¿Ven? No hay nada que temer. Aquí no…- Wild se quedo callado, pues un fuerte gruñido detrás de él lo hizo quedarse paralizado por el miedo.

-Oh oh- suspiro Asclepius.

Wild se dio la vuelta y con horror vio que detrás suyo, sentado en una enorme piedra del río, había una horrenda y extraña criatura. Tenía el cuerpo de un pez rape, enorme y unido a unas afiladas garras de oso con las que podía caminar y sujetarse en la piedra. En su cabeza, como todos a los peces rape, le colgaba una clase de antena que sujetaba una pequeña cosita que emitía luz. Esa era la luz que habían pensado que sería la de la salida al exterior.

-¿Qué… qué… qué rayos es eso?- pregunto Wild, aterrado y remando en reversa.

-Es un ursape- suspiro Asclepius- te dije que no te le acercarás a su luz. Ahora, por lo que más quieras, no remes rápido y no grit…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Wild, remando en reversa rápidamente, alejándose del monstruo, quién rugió fuertemente. El rugido asusto e hizo gritar a la vez a Fluttershy, a Discord, a Spike y a Rarity.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron a la vez, remando rápido para escapar. Asclepius no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirlos.

El ursape entro al río y gracias a su parte de pez, los persiguió nadando, velozmente.

Los otros remaban frenéticamente, para escapar de la criatura. Pero llego el momento en que el ursape los acorralo y nado alrededor de ellos, como un tiburón que espera el momento para devorar a sus presas.

-¡Este es el fin! ¡Seremos cena para pescado!- lloriqueo Rarity, abrazando a Spike.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-¡Pues es obvio! ¡Ya es hora de volar!- dijo Wild- ¡Salgamos de estas cosas y vámonos!

-¡Sería muy arriesgado, ya te dije!- exclamo Asclepius.

-¡No me quedaré sin hacer nada!- grito Wild.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Wild, el supuestamente valiente y aguerrido Wild, cometió una locura que podía clasificarse casi como una estupidez suicida. Salto de su cacerola y cayo en el lomo del ursape. Había formado una lanza con su enredadera y trataba de clavarla en el lomo de la criatura

-¡Wild, no!- exclamo Fluttershy.

-¡¿Estas loco?!- pregunto Discord, sorprendido por la acción del pegaso.

-¡Yo… voy… a… acabar… con… esta… COSA!- gritaba Wild, entrecortadamente, pues el ursape, enfurecido, decencia y subía a la superficie, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-¡Bájate de allí!- grito Asclepius.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Que horror!- exclamaba Rarity.

De repente, Wild perdió el equilibrio del lomo del ursape y cayo al río.

-¡WIIIILD!- gritaron Asclepius y Fluttershy.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Rarity.

-¡No logró ver donde esta!- exclamo Spike.

-¡Sino sale pronto, se ahogará allí abajo!- exclamo Fluttershy, preocupada por su amigo.

-¡El ursape podría hacerle algo!- exclamo Asclepius.

De pronto, Discord salió de su cacerola, regreso a su forma original de draconequus y se lanzó al agua.

-¡¿DISCORD, NOOOOO?!- grito Fluttershy.

-¿Y ahora que cree que hace?- pregunto Asclepius.

-¡Esta loco!- exclamo Spike.

Sin embargo, el ursape no se sumergió al agua, solo se quedo mirando a los cuatro ponies y al dragón, sin hacer nada. Sorprendentemente, aún con todo ese escándalo, la pegaso Lis continuaba inconsciente.

Paso un momento y Discord salió del agua, arrastrando por el casco a un desmayado Wild. Tomo de nuevo su forma de pony unicornio y subió a su cacerola, ayudado por los demás.

Fluttershy golpeo a Discord en el pecho, usando sus cascos. Sin embargo, aquellos golpes no dolían nada para él.

-¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO! ¡¿ME OISTE?! ¡NUNCA!- grito enojada, pero llorando de preocupación a la vez.

Discord la abrazo y le beso la frente, calmándola.

-Lo siento, cariño. Pero tuve que hacerlo o tu amigo estaría durmiendo con los peces- le dijo.

-Oh, Dissy. Fue muy noble lo que hiciste por Wild- le dijo Fluttershy, con una sonrisa.

-Al menos, así podrá entender que no todos los draconequus somos tan malos como él cree- dijo Discord.

Asclepius, con su habilidad de curación, había logrado despertar a Wild, quién tosio y escupio agua. Parecía algo mareado.

-¡Lo que hiciste fue estúpido!- le regaño Asclepius.

-Perdón… solo quería hacer algo- dijo Wild, avergonzado.

-Pues no lograste nada. El ursape sigue allí- dijo Spike.

Mientras tanto, el ursape solo estaba flotando en el agua, mirándolos fijamente.

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntaba Asclepius.

Fluttershy miro atentamente aquellos ojos fríos, húmedos e inexpresivos, como los tienen los peces. De pronto, un instinto dentro de ella la hizo acercarse al monstruo.

La pegaso le dio un guiño y para su sorpresa, el ursape se lo devolvió. Esto le hizo sentir algo de confianza.

-Hola- sorprendentemente, Fluttershy había logrado oír claramente ese saludo de la criatura.

-Eh… hola- respondio ella.

-No me tengas miedo- respondio el ursape- no voy a comerte, pequeña pegaso.

-Oh, que alivio. Pero ¿Por qué nos persigues?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Me despertaron de mi siesta y creí que podrían estar perdidos en este río subterráneo- dijo el ursape- quise preguntarles si necesitaban ayuda, pero lo único que estaban haciendo era gritar. Parece que no logran entender mi lenguaje.

-Yo sí te entiendo- dijo Fluttershy.

-Me recuerdas a alguien. ¿De casualidad conoces a una draconequus llamada Huming?- pregunto el ursape.

-Sí, era mi madre- respondio Fluttershy.

-¡Ah, con razón tu melena y tus ojos se le parecen mucho! Huming era mi antigua dueña. Me traía cosas para comer y me cantaba. Pero cuando se fue, he estado muy solo todo este tiempo. Me llamo Poseidón- saludo el ursape, levantando del agua, una de sus garras de oso.

-Yo soy Fluttershy- estrechando su garra con su casco.

-Es un placer, señorita Fluttershy. Y ahora que la conozco, puedo considerarla mi nueva dueña- dijo Poseidón.

-¿Dueña?- repitió Fluttershy.

-Pertenecí a tu madre, pero ahora te pertenezco a ti, porque eres su hija- dijo Poseidón.

-Oh, bueno. Nunca imaginé ser la dueña de un ursape- dijo Fluttershy- pero creo que tendré que hablarlo con mi hermano.

-¿Huming tuvo otro hijo? Wow, en ese caso tendremos que hablar sobre quien será mi nuevo dueño- dijo Poseidón.

Los demás veían con extrañeza a Fluttershy, pues estaba hablando con el monstruo ursape. Asclepius se le acerco, preocupado de que su hermana hubiera enloquecido o algo así.

-¿Flutter? ¿Todo esta en orden?- pregunto.

-Sí, Asclepius. Te presento a Poseidón- dijo Fluttershy, señalando al ursape, quién extendió su pata.

Asclepius miro al ursape con desconfianza, pero al ver que no le haría ningún daño, no dudo en estrechar su pata.

-Vimos que hablabas con él ¿Puedes entenderlo?- pregunto Asclepius.

-¿Tú no?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Mmm, no. No puedo entender lo que dice- dijo Asclepius.

-Bueno, antes Poseidón era el ursape de mamá- dijo Fluttershy- y ahora me pregunta cual de los dos debería ser su nuevo dueño.

-Creo que deberías ser tú- dijo Asclepius.

-¿Yo?

-Tú heredaste el don de entender a todas las criaturas. Lo justo es que tú seas su dueña- dijo Asclepius.

-Oh, okey- respondio Fluttershy.

-Poseidón puede ayudarnos a encontrar la salida. Pregúntale si puede guiarnos- dijo Asclepius.

Fluttershy asintió.

-Poseidón, lo hemos decidido. Yo seré tu dueña- dijo Fluttershy.

-¿De verdad? Es un honor- dijo Poseidón- ¿Cuál es su primera orden, señorita?

-Bueno… eh ¿De casualidad, conoces como salir de este río subterráneo?- pregunto.

-¿Salir? Bueno, he visto un agujero que lleva afuera de este río subterráneo. No sé si exactamente lleva al exterior, pues nunca he salido de las sombras- dijo Poseidón.

-¿Podrías llevarnos siquiera?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Por supuesto, señorita. Sera un gran honor- dijo Poseidón.

Poseidón nado en una dirección, guiando a Fluttershy. Ella empezó a remar por ese camino y llamo a los demás.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Spike.

-¿Por qué seguimos al monstruo?- pregunto Wild.

-No le digas así. Se llama Poseidón- le regaño Fluttershy.

-Es un ursape que antes perteneció a nuestra madre- dijo Asclepius- y ahora, Flutter es su nueva dueña.

-¿A la esposa de lord Lion Heart?- pregunto Wild- Wow, la señora Huming sí que amaba a los animales… y criaturas raras.

Discord no dijo nada, sabía la verdad de la madre de Fluttershy y Asclepius, pero decidió no revelar la verdad.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? Hay que seguir- fue lo único que dijo.

-Poseidón podrá guiarnos- dijo Asclepius, comenzando a remar.

-Continuemos- dijo Rarity.

Wild asió la cacerola con Lis, y se puso a remar con esfuerzo.

Poseidón guio al grupo, hasta llegar a un agujero por donde entraba la luz del sol.

-Esta es la única salida- dijo el ursape- por allí saldrán y podrán llegar al bosque.

Uno a uno empezó a salir por el agujero remando en su cacerola. Fluttershy fue la última en salir, pero antes miro a Poseidón.

-¿No vienes?- le pregunto.

-Pues, no creo estar listo todavía para salir al exterior- dijo Poseidón.

-Bueno, me gustaría pedirte un favor más- dijo Fluttershy.

-Lo que sea por ti- dijo Poseidón.

-Necesito que vayas al campamento Drakalia y veas si la draconequus Escila esta bien- dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Escila? Mmm, la recuerdo ¿Su cabello es negro con rayas fucsias?- pregunto Poseidón.

-Exactamente. Algo me dice que ella puede estar en peligro si se enteran de que nos ayudo- dijo Fluttershy- ve a ver como esta y si esta en problemas o en peligro, sácala de allí y llévala a un lugar seguro, por favor.

-Lo cumpliré, señorita. No lo dude- dijo Poseidón.

-Gracias Poseidón. Prometo que vendré a visitarte cuando pueda- sonrió Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se acerco un poco y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla húmeda del ursape.

-Adiós- le dijo, para luego alejarse remando.

Poseidón se despidió con un gesto y nado en dirección al campamento Drakalia.

-Muy bien, todos- dijo Fluttershy- ya podemos estar cerca de Forestreaml. Hay que apresurarnos.

Todos asintieron y remaron hasta llegar a la orilla del bosque. Al llegar allí, salieron de las cacerolas y descansaron un poco. Discord pudo volver a su forma original y estirar su cuerpo cansado. Wild saco a Lis de su cacerola y la deposito despacio en el suelo.

-Uff, por fin tierra- dijo, aliviado.

-¿Y ahora por dónde nos vamos?- pregunto Rarity.

-Asclepius y yo podemos guiarlos- dijo Wild- conocemos el camino.

-¿Y quién llevará a Lis?- pregunto Spike, mirando a la pegaso inconsciente.

-Eh… Dissy- pidió Fluttershy.

-No hay problema- respondio Discord, poniendo a Lis sobre su largo lomo- no pesa nada.

-Bien, avancemos- dijo Asclepius.

Caminar por el bosque no fue difícil, nada los obstaculizo.

######################

En su vieja tienda de dormir, madame Delphi, en forma de yegua adulta, meditaba con sus ojos en blanco.

-Mmm, puedo sentir que tus descendientes están cerca de su antiguo hogar, lord Lion- susurraba para sí- y también… madre e hijo deberán recuperar los recuerdos perdidos de ella. Esto será interesante.

Pasaron los minutos y su forma de pony adulta, cambio a la de pony anciana.

###################################

En el palacio, en su habitación, lord Lion miraba el bosque de Forestreaml, preocupado. Sin duda habría una guerra, pero no sabía que día sería. Él no podía impedirla.

-Hijos- pensó- dónde quiera que estén, perdónenme. Se supone que tendría que ser padre y madre para ustedes, pero soy un fracaso en los dos papeles. Nunca pude enseñarle nada a ninguno de los dos. Asclepius, apenas puede verte crecer. Fluttershy, nunca te comprendí y solo criticaba todo lo que hacías. Soy de lo peor, no soy ni un padre ni un lord, solo soy un potro fracasado.

Bajo la cabeza y lloro, sin importarle su imagen de corcel serio y majestuoso.

Un guerrero suyo del clan "Fauna", empezaron a llamarlo:

-¡Lord Lion! ¿Dónde esta? ¡Es urgente!

Toco la puerta de su habitación.

-Mi lord ¿Esta allí?- pregunto.

-¡Largo! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!- grito lord Lion.

-Pero señor, es importante…

-¡No me importa! ¡Quiero estar solo!- exclamo lord Lion.

-¡Su hija ha vuelto!- respondio el guardia.

Lord Lion se trago su sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto.

-Ya me oyó, señor. Su hija Fluttershy volvió a Forestreaml, con un grupito de dos unicornios, un dragón, el guerrero Wild y una pegaso inconsciente- respondio el guardia.

-¿Cómo sabes que es ella?- pregunto lord Lion.

-No existe otra yegua pegaso con rizado cabello rosa, a excepción de la señora Hu… - el guardia se cayó.

Lord Lion salió corriendo de la habitación y del palacio hasta llegar junto a la cascada arcoíris, donde acababan de entrar Fluttershy, Rarity, Wild, Asclepius, Spike y Lis. Discord habia decidido esconderse, encogiéndose y metiéndose dentro de la melena de su novia.

Los guardias del clan "Fauna" los rodeaban en silencio, mirando con sorpresa a Fluttershy.

Lord Lion se abrió paso entre ellos. Logró distinguir a su hija, ella era inigualable a otras yeguas pegasos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos.

Fluttershy miro con respeto a su padre. Aunque había pasado tantos años sin verlo, su aspecto no había cambiado en nada. Seguía teniendo la apariencia majestuosa de un verdadero líder. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Fluttershy… - susurro lord Lion.

-Padre…- respondio Fluttershy.

Sin importarle lo que pensaran de él, sus guardias, lord Lion abrazó fuertemente a su hija y la levanto con sus cascos dando vueltas. Reía y lloraba a la vez. Fluttershy abrazaba con fuerza a su padre y no dejaba de llorar.

-¡Haz vuelto, haz vuelto! ¡Gracias a Celestia, que has vuelto!- exclamaba lleno de felicidad- ¡Por favor, no llores! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname por haberte alejado de mi lado!

-Eso es el pasado, padre. Yo te perdono, todos cometemos errores- respondio Fluttershy.

-Te prometo que lo compensaré- respondio lord Lion- y tus amigos son bienvenidos aquí ¿Wild, eres tú?

-Ah, que gusto verlo, lord Lion Heart- dijo Wild, nervioso.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte, padre- dijo Fluttershy- … Asclepius…

Asclepius miro nervioso a su padre. Confirmo, sorprendido que se parecía mucho a él.

Lord Lion miro al unicornio. Observo detenidamente su piel amarilla como la suya, sus melena castaño oscuro desarreglada como la de él. Era casi como verse en un espejo.

Se quedo sin aliento. Sin duda, ese unicornio era…

-¿As… Asclepius?- pregunto, casi a punto de desmayarse.

-Hola… papá- saludo Asclepius, muy nervioso.

Lord Lion no dejo de sonreír y llorar a la vez. Abrazo a sus dos hijos fuertemente.

-¡Vamos, todos al palacio! ¡Mis hijos han regresado!- exclamo a sus guardias, quienes lanzaron gritos y hurras.

-Ustedes son bienvenidos también- dijo lord Lion a Rarity y a Spike- acompáñennos por favor.

La unicornio y el dragón los siguieron. Wild decidió quedarse cuidando a Lis en el prado.

De repente, algo le cayo encima. Era la pegaso Blizzard.

-¡Wild! ¡Regresaste! ¿Dónde te metiste, bribón?- rio despeinándolo y abrazándolo.

-Algo ocupado, Blizz- rio Wild, dándole un abrazo.

-¿Quién es tu amiga?- pregunto Blizzard, señalando a Lis.

-Se llama Lis. Estoy esperando a que despierte- dijo Wild.

En eso, la pegaso Lis comenzó a moverse y a hacer ruiditos.

-Creo que ya esta comenzando a despertar- dijo Blizzard.

Lis se incorporó, frotándose la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué paso? Ay, mi cabeza- se quejo.

-¿Estas bien Lis?- pregunto Wild.

La pegaso lo miro confundida.

-¿Lis? Creo que me estas confundiendo con otra yegua, jovencito- dijo levantándose.

-¿No te llamas Lis?- pregunto Blizzard.

-Por supuesto que no. Debo ir a ver a mi hermana, quizás ella tenga algo para mi dolor de cabeza- dijo la pegaso, quien no se llamaba Lis en realidad.

-Espera un momento. No te irás sin decirnos quien eres- le espeto Wild, poniéndose en su camino.

-Que muchachito tan maleducado ¿Tu madre no te enseño modales?- pregunto la pegaso.

-¡No tengo madre!- exclamo Wild.

-Ay, pues lo siento. Bien, su quieres saber mi nombre y quién soy, pues te lo diré. Me llamo Amarilis, soy hermana de lady Blood Orchid, líder guardiana del clan "Flora"- respondio la pegaso.

Wild abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido. Blizzard se llevo los cascos a la boca y miro con sorpresa a su amigo. Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Después de tanto tiempo, había ocurrido un reencuentro entre Wild y alguien especial para él y para lady Blood Orchid.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Mis disculpas si no entendieron algo.**

 **Explicaré, un ursape es una mezcla de pez rape con oso. Lo cree yo (por supuesto). Si no recuerdan que es un pez rape, recuerden la película "Buscando a Nemo" en la parte de un pez feo que tenía una lucecita en la cabeza.**

 **Fluttershy es su dueña. Poseidón irá a ver si Escila esta bien…**

 **Jajajajaja, madame Delphi nunca falla en sus visiones.**

 **Espero que les halla gustado el reencuentro de lord Lion con sus hijos, perdón si les pareció algo cursi. Puedo emocionarme mucho a veces.**

 **Y Wild se ha reencontrado con alguien importante…**

 **Posiblemente mmm ¿Un ship Wildzzard? ¿O qué sea Flamblizzard (Flambeau Shield x Blizzard? ¿Qué opinan, ustedes?**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo…**


	22. Familias

**Yaaaay, continuemos…**

Wild y Blizzard todavía no se habían recuperado de su sorpresa. El nombre de esa pegaso, Amarilis, había provocado una lluvia de recuerdos en la cabeza de ambos.

-No… no puede ser verdad- dijo Wild- no, no es cierto ¡No puede ser! ¡Es mentira! ¡Eres una farsante, no eres Amarilis!

-Wild, cálmate- dijo Blizzard- no estamos seguros de sí es cierto o no. Tienes que mantener la calma.

-¡No! ¡Es una total falsedad! ¡Lo único que pasa es que esta pegaso profana el sagrado nombre de mi desaparecida madre!- grito Wild- ¡No es cierto! ¡No, no lo es!

-¡Que te calmes!- grito Blizzard- Mira, conozco la historia de tu infancia, todos la conocemos. Pero ¿De verdad no te acuerdas nada de ella?

-¡Era un potrillo pequeño! ¡¿Crees que me podría acordar de su aspecto?!- respondio Wild, poniéndose a llorar- ¡¿De su cabello?! ¡¿De sus ojos?! ¡¿De su voz, qué jamás me canto alguna canción, cómo a las madres a sus potrillos?!

-¡Ya basta!- grito Blizzard- ¡Al menos tú tuviste a lady Blood, quien una madre para ti! ¡Yo sí tengo una madre, que no hacía más que exigirme por todo lo que hacía! ¡¿Crees que eso es justo?!

Wild se quedo callado. Era cierto. Blizzard había sido educada por sus extremadamente exigentes padres, quién solo le criticaban sus intentos, buenos o malos. Él, en cambio, había sido educado por lady Blood, quien usaba la bondad y la paciencia para enseñarle.

La abrazó, rodeándola con sus alas y derramando lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Blizz, yo… no debí exaltarme de esa forma. Perdóname, de verdad- dijo.

-No importa, gran bribón- sonrió Blizzard, dejando de llorar.

Aunque ya se habían abrazado normalmente, este abrazo era, sin duda, excepcional. Wild nunca había mirado a Blizzard tan cerca. No se había fijado en su piel celeste, tan pálida, color del cielo en invierno. O en su desordenada melena gris claro, pero brillante, como los copos de nieve.

Aunque no le gustaba arreglarse, algo típico en las yeguas del clan "Viento", su aspecto era atractivo, con esa belleza de un espíritu libre y un temple de acero.

Mientras tanto, aún rodeada por los cascos de Wild, Blizzard contemplaba sorprendida los ojos de su amigo, tan verdes y profundos como el mismo bosque, que relucían llenos de la valentía del arriesgado corcel, que era tan salvaje como la flora.

Y su piel color café que hacía un excelente contraste con aquellos ojos verdes. Y… esa melena almendra, sin peinar, que sus cascos deseaban sacudir.

El contacto visual duró más de un minuto. Parecían haberse hipnotizado mutuamente con aquella mirada que ese abrazo provocó.

-Wild… - empezó a decir Blizzard.

-¿Sí?- respondio Wild.

-Tienes ramas pegadas en la melena- respondio Blizzard, acabando sin querer con la romántica escena.

-Eh… okey- dijo Wild, separándose de la yegua y sacudiéndose la melena.

Mientras tanto, Amarilis miraba a los dos pegasos, confundida por la escena de ambos. Wild le había parecido un corcel antipático e inmaduro por haberse puesto a gritar sin sentido. Sin embargo… había algo en el que le resultaba familiar.

Los ojos verdes de bosque… la melena almendra…

De repente, Amarilis se desmayó al instante. La sorpresa había sido tan grande que la había mareado.

Blizzard la miro, preocupada.

-Vaya, se volvió a desmayar otra vez. O esta cansada o es más débil que un conejo- dijo.

-Bien no podemos dejarla aquí. Debemos llevarla a otra parte- dijo Wild.

-¿Al palacio en la montaña?- pregunto Blizzard.

-No, sería muy arriesgado y lord Lion ahora esta celebrando su reencuentro con Fluttershy y…

-Espera… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Fluttershy está aquí y no me dijiste! ¡Debo ir a saludarla! ¡Tanto tiempo, que emoción!- exclamo Blizzard.

-Blizzard, espera. Primero ayudam…- dijo Wild, pero Blizzard no lo escuchó y se fue volando velozmente, hacía el palacio.

-Ah ¿Para qué me molesto? Puedo hacerlo yo solito- dijo Wild, tomando la cola de Amarilis y arrastrándola- ¿Y ahora, dónde te llevo?- pensó.

Miro el bosque, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bueno, sí dices que eres Amarilis, mi madr…- esa palabra se le atoró en la garganta- no creo que la verdadera Amarilis olvide cierto lugar en específico.

Arrastro a Amarilis por el bosque, hasta llegar a unos pequeños surcos dónde crecían flores como tulipanes, azucenas y sobre todo, flores amarilis.

-Según me dijo lady Blood, este era el lugar donde a mi madre le gustaba tomar siestas, rodeada de sus flores favoritas- pensó Wild- no sé por qué, pero creo que es un buen lugar para poner a la pegaso aquí.

Colocó a Amarilis alrededor de las flores y se echo a mirarla.

-¿De verdad… eres tú realmente?- pensó el pegaso, desconfiando todavía.

Mientras tanto, en su desmayo, en la mente de Amarilis llovían recuerdos que ella creía perdidos.

 _Flash backs de Amarilis_

Primer recuerdo

Una yegua pegaso joven y muy guapa, de piel castaña y melena beige, regaba sus pequeñas flores.

-Un poco de agua hará crecer grande a este lindo tulipán- dijo, regándolo con una sonrisa.

Cerca de ella había una canasta de mimbre, de la que salían gorgoritos.

-Y parece que mi tulipancito hermoso y salvaje también quiere un bocadillo para crecer grande y fuerte- añadió, acercándose a la canasta.

En la canasta, había un bebé pegaso. Tenia la piel castaña como ella y la melena almendra. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero agitaba sus pequeños casquitos, anhelando comer algo.

-Ya ya, calma bebé. Mami esta aquí- sonrió la pegaso, colocándolo en sus cascos con ternura y sosteniendo un biberón con uno de los cascos- justo lo que te gusta. Leche tibia con una pizca de romero.

El bebé rio y bebió la leche con apetito.

-Calma, no tan rápido. Ya te pareces a tu padre- dijo la pegaso- mmm… tu padre. Ese… ese… pegaso traidor. No, de ninguna manera. Tú no eres como tu padre. Yo te educaré, te ensenare a ser un buen corcel, hijo mío.

Acuno al bebé con sus alas, mirándolo con amor. Solo había pasado un mes desde que se había convertido en madre. No se había decidido todavía que nombre ponerle a su hijo, pero solo se refería a él como "su tulipancito hermoso y salvaje".

El bebé abrió los ojos, que eran verdes, como el bosque. Esto hizo fruncir un poco el ceño a su madre, pues eran idénticos a los de ese pegaso desleal que la abandonó al momento que escuchó la noticia de su embarazo.

-Lástima que se parezca tanto a él ¿Verdad, Amarilis?- dijo una voz acercándosele.

Una unicornio de piel verde limón y melena castaño claro se le acercó. Se echo en la hierva con ella, mirando al bebé.

-Mi bebé es hermoso, Blood. No es su culpa ser casi el vivo retrato de su… padr… digo, de ese corcel- refunfuño Amarilis.

-Me siento muy feliz por ti, hermana. Aunque… no esperaba que tú tuvieras un hijo antes que yo. Se supone que yo primero debía tener un hijo, mi heredero al puesto de líder guardián- dijo Blood.

-Estoy segura de que hallarás a un buen compañero, Blood. Nuestro primo lord Lion Heart sí que tiene suerte. Su hijo Asclepius es su primogénito- dijo Amarilis.

-Sin embargo, Huming dará a luz nuevamente. Dice que siente que es una niña- dijo la unicornio Blood- por cierto ¿Todavía no haz escogido un buen nombre para tu hijo?

-Quiero escoger bien para él. Que refleje la valentía y lo silvestre al mismo tiempo- respondio Amarilis.

-Bien, es tu decisión hermana- respondio Blood, levantándose y yéndose.

Segundo recuerdo

Amarilis caminaba tranquilamente por la parte del bosque oscuro, llevando a su bebé en su espalda. Buscaba las mejores hierbas que crecieran.

-Blood es muy exagerada. Nada me pasará en este bosque, solo buscaré esa hierba para la papilla de mi tulipancito y regresaré- pensaba.

Sus cascos escarbaban los arbustos. Pero no encontraba nada.

-Rayos. Aquí no crece nada nutritivo- refunfuño- bueno tulipancito, ni modo. Tendré que solo darte papilla aderezada con albahaca, aunque no te guste.

En su espalda, el bebé se cruzo de cascos y la miro un poquito ceñudo. Amarilis rio ante esta expresión.

-Bebé quisquilloso, no seas así. Solo no puedo… - se quedo callada, al escuchar un gruñido.

Asustada, miro por todos lados hasta fijarse en unos ojos brillantes color amarillo que la observaban.

-No, no puede ser. No pueden estar tan cerca de Forestreaml. No- pensó Amarilis.

Tres timberwolfs se empezaron a acercar. Gruñeron y se le acercaron, dispuestos a lanzársele encima.

Amarilis desplego sus alas y sostuvo a su bebé con sus cascos. Echo a volar, pero sintió un agudo dolor. Uno de los timberwolf había saltado y mordido su ala derecha, impidiéndole volar y haciéndola caer al suelo.

Protegiendo a su bebé con sus cascos, Amarilis se puso de pie con esfuerzo y echo a correr lo mejor que podía. Estaba tan desorientada que sin querer, llegó al borde de un acantilado que daba directo a un río. No podía volar, su ala estaba lastimada.

-Mi hijito, que a ti no te pase nada, por favor- empezó a rogar.

En ese momento, su hermana Blood apareció rápidamente y lanzo un rayo que derribo a uno de los timberwolf, que se disponía a saltar encima de Amarilis.

-¡No te acerques a mi hermana ni a mi sobrino, saco de termitas pestilente!- grito, poniéndose al frente de Amarilis.

-¡Hermana!- exclamo Amarilis.

-¡Te dije que no salieras de Forestreaml por ningún motivo!- le regaño Blood, mientras su magia tomaba la forma de una espada.

-Yo… solo quería buscar algo para mi bebé- trato de decir Amarilis.

-¡No importa! ¡Aléjate, tú y el bebé del borde y vuela hasta Forestreaml! ¡Yo me encargaré de estos lobos!- exclamo Blood, blandiendo su espada.

-¡No puedo volar! ¡Mi ala esta lastimada!- respondio Amarilis.

-¡Entonces, usa tus cascos! ¡Corre lo más veloz que puedas!- ordenó Blood.

-¡No te dejare sola! ¡No podrás contra los timberwolfs tú sola!- exclamo Amarilis.

-¡Obedece mi orden! ¡Regresa a casa! ¡Yo llegaré sola!- exclamo Blood.

Amarilis, con lágrimas en los ojos, echo a correr hacía Forestreaml. Esperaba que a su hermana no le pasara nada.

Aunque debía obedecer las órdenes de Blood, por ser su hermana mayor y además su líder, no podía dejarla sola con tanto peligro. Decidió volver.

Blood había tenido que invocar dos espadas para poder pelear. Los timberwolfs atacaban con furia, parecían totalmente dedicados a su esfuerzo por pelear.

Sin embargo, aún con las patadas y golpes de espadas, uno de los timberwolfs le dio una brutal mordida en el casco de Blood, haciéndola caer. Las espadas se desvanecieron.

Blood trato de parase, pero la mordida había sido profunda y le impedía moverse. Era imposible pelear con solo tres cascos.

-¡Oigan perritos por aquí!- llamó Amarilis, haciéndoles señas a los timberwolfs.

-¡Amarilis! ¡¿Qué haces?!- grito Blood.

-¡Ayudándote! ¡Vengan a buscarme, sarnosos!- exclamo Amarilis.

Amarilis corrió llamando la atención de los timberwolfs, quienes la empezaron a perseguir. Pero la pegaso llego al borde del acantilado.

-¡Amarilis, sal de allí!- ordeno Blood.

-¡Ahora, dispárales a los timberwolfs!- exclamo Amarilis.

Blood estaba enojada, pero apunto su cuerno, listo para disparar a uno de los timberwolf.

Pero su casco lastimado la hizo resbalar y fallar la puntería. El rayo no le cayó al timberwolf, sino que impacto en el suelo del borde del acantilado que comenzó a resquebrajarse.

Los timberwolfs empezaron a resbalar por el derrumbe del suelo. Amarilis intento correr para salvarse, pero el suelo partiéndose empezó a ganarle.

-¡Hermanaaaaaa!- grito Blood, corriendo para salvarla.

-¡Blood, atrapaloooo! ¡Cuídaloooooo!- grito Amarilis, arrojando a su bebé de su espalda hacia los cascos de su hermana.

Blood lo atrapó con su magia, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con Amarilis. El derrumbe del barranco la arrastró, haciéndola caer al río.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Blood, llorando al ver caer a su hermana.

Con el bebé, descendió rápidamente, hacia el río. En la orilla había piedras y ramas de los timberwolfs que habían caído. Llamo a los cuatro vientos el nombre de Amarilis. Pero era inútil, su hermana había desaparecido, tal vez se había hundido en el río o caído en otro lado.

Con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y abrazando a su sobrino bebé, grito una promesa:

-¡No importa si me toma la vida entera, te encontraré Amariliiiiiis!

El eco de Amarilis resonó por todo el acantilado, y llegó hasta los oídos de la joven Amarilis, quien se encontraba en otro extremo del río, más allá de su hermana. Una piedra le había caído en al cabeza, causándole una contusión que le hizo olvidar al instante todos sus recuerdos. Lo único que le quedo en su memoria, fue la ultima sílaba de su nombre Amarilis… Lis.

Tercer recuerdo

-Me llamo Lis- respondio la pegaso, mientras miraba a los draconequus que la contemplaban con curiosidad.

No sabía cómo había llegado a Drakalia, pero ahora estaba frente al líder de todos la manada, Caronte. Lo único que recordaba era esa palabra "Lis", que decidió tomar como nombre.

-Mmm, entonces ¿No sabes de dónde eres?- pregunto de nuevo Caronte, algo más joven.

-No recuerdo nada, ni siquiera como llegué aquí- respondio Amarilis, pero ahora llamada Lis.

-Los timberwolfs sintieron tu rastro, tuviste suerte que Escila interviniera antes de que se dieran un banquete con tu carne- respondio Caronte, frío y sin emoción.

Lis trago saliva al imaginar ese destino en los colmillos de los timberwolfs. Sin embargo ahora no sabría lo que le ocurriría, estaba a merced de sus enemigos.

-Bueno, en ese caso. Quisiera agradecer a la señorita- dijo Lis, buscando con la mirada a su supuesta salvadora.

-Nada de cercanías- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Escila, más joven también, estaba detrás de ella.

-Eh… gracias, señorita Escila- respondio Lis, nerviosa y levantando su casco para estrecharlo.

-Nada de gracias, mejor agradece que estaba de buen humor y decidí que mis timberwolfs te mantuvieran con vida- respondio Escila.

-Oh, perdón- suspiro Lis, bajando su casco.

-Escila… - la llamo Caronte.

-¿Sí, mi señor?- respondio Escila, respetuosa.

-Admito que lo que hiciste con la pegaso fue un gran acto de benevolencia con tus enemigos. Pero sabes nuestras leyes, nada de ponies en la manada. Sobre todo si es una… mmm, … forestreamliana- dijo Caronte.

Los draconequus asintieron en silencio.

-¿Entonces que decide, señor?- pregunto Escila.

-El asunto queda inconcluso. Supongo que debemos someterlo a votación- dijo Caronte.

En ese momento, llegó un draconequus con la cara totalmente quemada.

-Oigan, siento interrumpir pero… arruiné la comida- dijo, nervioso por la regañida.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto me costo atrapar ese pájaro?!- exclamo Fang.

-Yo opino que te llevará el doble de tu edad atrapar otro- dijo una draconequus, con sonrisa burlona.

-Ahora nos quedamos sin comer nada, otra vez- suspiro Escila.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Lis- Si me permiten creo que podría ayudarlos a mejorar su comida.

-¿Qué podrías hacer con un pájaro quemado?- pregunto Escila.

-Sí el señor Caronte me lo permite… - pidió Lis.

-Bien, bien, haz lo que dices- respondio Caronte.

Un draconequus le trajo el pájaro quemado. Lis pidió algunas hierbas silvestres y aderezo la carne, cubriéndola totalmente con la salsa que preparó.

-Listo- dijo- ahora es un plato delicioso ¿Quiere hacer los honores, señorita Escila?

Le entrego el plato a Escila, quién lo miro con desconfianza, pero lo probó.

-Es… es delicioso- dijo- wow, de verdad, es diferente a todo lo que he probado.

-¡Quiero probar!- exclamo Fang, quitándole el plato- ¡Es fantástico!

Los demás draconequus se pasaron el plato, uno por uno. Caronte fue el último en probar, con mucho gusto.

-Excepcional, debo decir. Es una habilidad culinaria muy admirable, Lis- respondio, entregándole el plato.

-Ah gracias, señor- dijo Lis.

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Caronte- ¿Quién vota para tener a Lis como nuestra cocinera?

Los draconequus levantaron sus patas a la vez.

-Que así sea. Bienvenida a Drakalia, Lis- dijo Caronte, sonriendo un poco.

La nueva Lis sonrió. Por lo menos, ahora tenía un lugar dónde vivir.

 _Fin de los flash backs de Amarilis_

-¡Tulipancito!- gritó Amarilis al despertar de su desmayo.

Wild la miró confundido, al verla reaccionar así.

-¿Dijo tulipancito?- pensó.

Amarilis se acercó a Wild y lo miró detenidamente.

-Mi hijo- susurró, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- tanto tiempo. Ya eres todo un corcel.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunto Wild.

-Soy yo, tu madre- dijo Amarilis.

-¿Cómo puedes probarlo?- respondio Wild.

-No estuvimos juntos desde que eras un bebé, pero tu recuerdo tuvo un lugar en mi memoria perdida- dijo Amarilis- te lo juró por lo que más quieras.

-No puedo creerte totalmente. Necesito una verdadera prueba- dijo Wild.

Una voz los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos:

-¿Wild? ¿Estás por aquí? Lord Lion Heart me dijo que habías llegado.

Lady Blood Orchid apareció, buscando a Wild.

-Ah, aquí estás. Tienes que explicarme en donde estuviste todo este tiempo- dijo lady Blood.

Miro a Amarilis, quien se encontraba junto a Wild. Abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¡No es posible!- exclamo sorprendida.

Corrió hasta Amarilis y la miro asombrada. Amarilis le devolvió la mirada sorprendida. Pero luego, ambas comenzaron a sollozar y se dieron un abrazo.

-Después de tanto tiempo, estas en casa- susurró lady Blood.

-Te extrañe tanto, querida hermana- sollozó Amarilis.

-¿Lady Blood? ¿Entonces, es verdad que esta yegua es mi madre?- pregunto Wild.

La unicornio lo miro conmovida y sonriente. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, Wild- respondio- por fin, mi querida hermana, tu madre, ha regresado con nosotros.

Wild miro a Amarilis sorprendido.

-Mamá… mamá- repitió- ¿De verdad eres tú?

-Jamás te mentiría- sonrió Amarilis.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron con fuerza, llorando a mares.

-¡Jamás creí verte en persona!- exclamo Wild.

-¡Finalmente, estoy con mi tulipancito!- exclamo Amarilis- Oh, casi lo olvido. Hermana, ya que… tú lo… cuidaste ¿Qué nombre elegiste para él?

-Wild Bravery- respondio lady Blood, muy sonriente- refleja la valentía y lo silvestre al mismo tiempo tal como querías ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. Un nombre hermoso para mi tulipancito hermoso- sonrió Amarilis, abrazándolo y acariciando su melena.

-¡Mamá!- río Wild- Ya no soy un bebé.

-Para mí, aún lo eres- sonrió Amarilis.

Lady Blood rio ante la conmovedora escena.

-Vayamos al palacio. Nuestro primo lord Lion se alegrará de verte. Que hermoso día, lord Lion encontró a sus dos hijos al mismo tiempo y yo y Wild encontramos a una hermana y madre- sonrió lady Blood.

-Es el mejor día de mi vida- dijo Wild, caminando junto a su querida madre.

-Lo es para todos- respondio Amarilis.

Los tres ponies caminaron al palacio en la montaña, riendo entre ellos.

##############################

Luego de haber recibido saludos y alabanzas por todos los integrantes de los cinco clanes y además por los líderes guardianes en persona, lord Lion, Fluttershy, Asclepius, Rarity y Spike se dirigieron a otra habitación.

-¿Qué querías mostrarnos, papá?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Acabo de acordarme que… hay unas ponies que querrán verte- respondio lord Lion.

Al entrar en la habitación, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie y Rainbow estaban conversando entre sí.

-¡Chicas!- exclamo Fluttershy, corriendo a abrazarlas.

-¡Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike!- respondieron a coro las cuatro ponies, corriendo a su encuentro.

Los siete amigos se abrazaron, felices de reencontrarse.

-¡Nos alegra tanto que estén bien!- exclamo Applejack, secándose una lágrima.

-Hemos vuelto- sonrió Spike.

-¡Al fin, estamos juntas!- sonrió Twilight.

-¡Estaba tan preocupadaaaaaa!- lloró Pinkie, de la emoción.

-¡Wow, Flutter! Linda armadura- dijo Rainbow.

-Oh, gracias- sonrió Fluttershy.

-Tenemos tantas cosas que contarnos- dijo Rarity.

-Por supuesto, Rarity. Pero primero una pregunta ¿Quién es ese pony?- pregunto Applejack, mirando a Asclepius.

-Oh, claro. Chicas, el es mi hermano, Asclepius- respondio Fluttershy.

-¡¿HERMANOO?!- exclamaron a coro las cuatro ponies.

-Asclepius, ellas son Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie- presento Fluttershy.

-Es un placer- respondio Asclepius.

-El placer es nuestro- sonrió Applejack.

-Hola, soy Pinkie Pie- saludo Pinkie.

-Que gusto conocerlo, señor Asclepius- respondio Twilight.

-¡Vayaaa! ¡Tiene mucho sentido! ¡Casi son igualitos!- rio Rainbow.

El conejito Angel entro saltando a la habitación.

-¡Angel!- exclamo Fluttershy- ¡Estas bien!

-Soy un conejo fuerte- respondio Angel.

Todos rieron por el intento del conejito de mostrar su fiereza.

-Es lindo que por fin nos reunamos todos- dijo lord Lion- pero, creo que falta alguien.

-¿Quién, papá?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Tu novio, por supuesto ¿No vino contigo?- pregunto lord Lion- Me gustaría conocerlo.

-Ah… eh… papá, yo… yo- tartamudeo Fluttershy, muy nerviosa y sin saber que decir.

Al oír las palabras de lord Lion, Discord salió de su escondite de la melena de Fluttershy y se mostró completamente.

-¡Estoy aquí, querido suegrito! ¡Es todo un honor poder conocerlo!- exclamo abrazándolo.

-¡Discord, aun no se lo expliqué!- exclamo Fluttershy.

Discord se acordó muy tarde de que los ponies de aquella tierra no eran tolerantes con los draconequus. De modo que se transformo en su forma pony unicornio. Pinkie rio al verlo así.

-Oh, jeje, lo siento señor. Solo… solo hice un hechizo para tomar esa forma anterior jeje. No soy para nada una de esas criaturas que… - trato de decir.

-Mmm, entonces es cierto Fluttershy. Estas con un draconequus- dijo lord Lion, sereno.

-¡Iba a decírtelo, papá! Verás, nosotros…- empezó a decir Fluttershy.

-No necesitas explicarme, hija. Si él te hace feliz, lo acepto- sonrió lord Lion.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-No soy nadie para meterme en los temas del amor- dijo lord Lion, mirando a Discord- y tú, deja esa forma de unicornio, quiero ver como eres de verdad.

Discord, nervioso, volvió a su forma draconequus y levanto su pata de león para estrechar su casco.

Lord Lion no hizo nada, solo miro seriamente a Discord, quien esperaba un rechazo

-Baja esa pata- dijo lord Lion. El draconequus obedeció- eres el que hace feliz a mi hija. Ahora te voy a abrazar.

El unicornio extendió sus cascos y Discord lo levanto a lo estrecho fuertemente.

-¿Entonces, puedo llamarlo… suegrito?- pregunto Discord.

-Mmm, sí. Pero no frente a los demás- respondio lord Lion.

Todos sonrieron. Lord Lion tomo el casco de su hija y lo envolvió en las garras del draconequus.

-Les deseo una gran felicidad en su relación. Ambos son diferentes, pero su amor vence esos opuestos. Y les otorgare, mi bendición- dijo.

-Papá, entonces… - dijo Fluttershy.

-Discord, te entrego a mi preciada hija. Espero que la cuides más de lo que yo la cuidé. Bienvenido a mi familia- dijo lord Lion.

-Suegrito, es un honor- sonrió Discord, emocionado.

-¡Viva, ahora tengo un nuevo hermano!- exclamo Asclepius.

Fluttershy miro a sus amigas.

-Lo siento si no les dije desde antes- dijo.

-Eso no importa Fluttershy- dijo Twilight- solo podemos desearte que seas muy feliz.

-Gracias- sonrió Fluttershy.

-Pero si él te hace algo, avísame- dijo Rainbow.

Applejack la jaló de su cola.

-Bueno, parece que somos una nueva familia- sonrió lord Lion.

Pero de pronto, recordó la decisión de los líderes de desatar una guerra.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Discúlpenme por favor!- exclamo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Mientras buscaba a los líderes, pensó que debía solucionar pronto este problema.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Bien, el Wildzzard ganó. Al menos Wild no se quedara solo.**

 **La historia de Amarilis, resumida en tres flash backs.**

 **Awwww, Discord ya tiene suegro y cuñado.**

 **Hasta otro capítulo, comenten porfa.**


	23. Si guerra quieren

**Okey, es momento de continuar esta historia y llegar a un buen final.**

 **Antes que nada, quisiera darles un aviso a todos, mis queridos lectores.**

 **He decidido escribir una segunda parte de esta historia. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para la trama, no duden en escribírmela, trataré de tomarlas en cuenta.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, continuemos.**

En el instante en que lord Lion abandonó la habitación de repente y dejando a todos desconcertados, una ráfaga de viento entró velozmente. Se trataba de Blizzard, quién se mostraba muy emocionada.

-¡Flutter, Flutter! ¿Dónde estas Flutter?- dijo directamente.

-¿Blizzard?- respondio Fluttershy, mirando a su amiga de la infancia.

Al verla, Blizzard sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzo sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza, sin querer soltarse.

-¡Eres tú, eres tú!- exclamo alegremente, mientras giraba casi formando un huracán- ¡Haz vuelto! ¡Te eché mucho de menos!

-Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo- sonrió Fluttershy- yo también te eché mucho de menos.

-¡Vayaaa amiga, sí que te volviste todo un bombón!- río Blizzard, observándola de todos lados- ¡Debes tener mucho corceles persiguiéndote locos por ti!

-Si eso pasara, los mandaría a todos al Tártaro- respondio Discord, algo serio.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto Blizzard, mirándolo con curiosidad- Me parece que tu aspecto aparecía en algún libro aburrido de Swan, que no leí mucho.

-Él es mi novio, Blizzard- respondio Fluttershy.

La pegaso se quedo quieta por la sorpresa. Miro con sus ojos como platos a Fluttershy y luego a Discord.

-No sabía que te atraían otras especies- le susurró a Fluttershy en el oído.

-Lo amo, Blizzard- dijo Fluttershy- no importa que digan que somos diferentes.

-Oh, no te estoy criticando, Flutter- dijo Blizzard- bueno, tal vez tu novio sea extraño, demasiado grande, de un poco de miedo y parezca tener más de mil años, pero si lo amas y él a ti, no puedo hacer otra cosa que darles mis felicitaciones.

-Que halagadora- dijo Discord, sarcástico.

-Pero Flutter- dijo Blizzard, bajando los ojos- ¿Cómo se lo tomo Wild? Ya sabes… él… sentía algo por ti.

-Él lo ha aceptado- dijo Fluttershy- solo somos amigos.

-Oh, bueno este… eso esta bien. No me gustaría verlo deprimido- dijo Blizzard, sin querer sonrojándose un poquito.

-¿Estas sonrojándote?- pregunto Twilight, mirándola.

-¡No es nada! ¡Solo tengo calor!- exclamo Blizzard, más roja- ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Trataré de convencer a lady Flamia que controlen la temperatura! ¡Te veré más tarde, Flutter!

Rápidamente, la pegaso huyo volando de la habitación

-Mmm, creo que ya me doy cuenta de que le pasa- se rio Rainbow.

-¿Qué le pasa, Rainbow?- pregunto Pinkie.

Rainbow sonrió burlona.

-¡Blizzard tiene novio, sí tiene novio!- canto, dando saltitos.

-¿Ese Wild no es ese pegaso extraño que conocimos en el bosque Everfree?- pregunto Rarity.

-Sí, es él- respondio Fluttershy.

-Creíamos que estaba un poquito loco, pero no nos imaginábamos que sería tu amigo de la infancia- dijo Applejack.

-Lo era, al igual que Blizzard- dijo Fluttershy, suspirando- aún recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos de pequeños, cuando nos despedimos.

-Y luego me conociste a mí ¿Verdad?- pregunto Rainbow. Fluttershy asintió.

-Y luego a todas nosotras- dijo Twilight.

-Y luego a mí- dijo Discord.

-Y por último, yo- dijo Asclepius.

-Soy muy afortunada de tenerlos a todos- dijo Fluttershy- pero lamento nunca haberles dicho nada sobre mi hogar o donde nací.

-Lord Lion nos explico que prefieren mantenerse ocultos, así que lo entendemos Fluttershy. No querías arriesgarte- dijo Applejack.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo Fluttershy- dijo Rainbow- ¿Por qué preferiste quedarte en Ponyville a regresar a tu viejo hogar?

-Bueno, se supone que debería haber vuelto al obtener mi cutie mark, pero me encariñe tanto con Ponyville que la consideré mi nuevo hogar. Además, no sabía como presentarme ante mi padre después de tanto tiempo.

-Eso era lo que más me asustaba- dijo Asclepius.

-Quisiera que hagamos una promesa- dijo Fluttershy- no vamos a tener más secretos entre nosotros ¿Están de acuerdo?- dijo Fluttershy, levantando el casco.

Todos levantaron el casco derecho, a excepción de Discord y Angel, quienes levantaron la pata derecha.

-¿No secretos?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-No secretos- repitieron los demás.

Todos juntos formaron un abrazo grupal.

-Ahora que hemos prometido esto. Rarity… ¡Lamento haberme limpiado la crema de pastel de la cara con esa tela fina que tenías!- exclamo Pinkie.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Fuiste tú?! ¡Culpe a la pobre de Opal por eso!- exclamo Rarity.

-¡Lo sientooooo!- exclamo Pinkie.

-Ya no importa. De todas formas era tela de imitación- suspiro Rarity.

Los demás rieron por esa divertido confesión.

-Vaya- sonrió Pinkie, aliviada- parece que esto de no guardarnos secretos es muy liberador.

####################################

-¡¿QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS QUÉ?!- grito lord Roaring Wind, al escuchar las palabras de lord Lion sobre la cancelación de los preparativos para la guerra.

-Ya me oyó, lord Roaring- dijo lord Lion- no es necesario una guerra. He recuperado a mi hija , quien ha escapado de su prisión y ahora esta conmigo. También, mi primer hijo perdido ha vuelto. Ya no tendremos que pelear.

Sentados en sus grandes sillas, alrededor de la mesa circular, los demás líderes guardianes miraron a lord Lion con extrañeza. Era raro que el orgulloso y fuerte lord Lion Heart quisiera detener un enfrentamiento, pues su espíritu de batalla hacía que no dudara en pelear.

-Lord Lion, su solicitud es imposible- dijo lady Aquarius, tratando de mantener la calma y seguir con su apariencia pacífica y serena.

-Ya ni tiene caso- insistió lord Lion- ¿Es que acaso quieren arriesgar la vida de sus guerreros?

-Mis guerreros están dispuestos a pelear hasta el final- dijo lady Flamia, mientras escribía en unos pergaminos- ya les hable que tendremos una pelea y se han entusiasmado y entrenado con más rigor. No les gustaría oír que todo esta cancelado.

-Mis guerreros también- dijo lord Roaring- y ya tenemos todo listo.

-Mis tropas solo se han preparado por si acaso- dijo lady Aquarius.

-Por favor, ya no es necesario. Si quieren, me disculparé personalmente con cada guerrero a quien le hice perder el tiempo, pero deben olvidarlo- dijo lord Lion.

-¿Disculparse? ¿El orgulloso lord Lion Heart se va a disculpar porque se equivocó? Eso ya es extraño- dijo lady Flamia.

-Se esta comportando de una manera muy extraña, lord Lion- dijo lady Aquarius.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro lady Blood Orchid.

-Lamento la demora. No me fijé en la noción del tiempo- dijo sentándose en otra silla.

-No se perdió de nada- dijo lady Aquarius.

-Sí lo hizo. No oyó a su primo decir que quiere que los preparativos para nuestra guerra con Drakalia sean cancelados- gruño lord Roaring, golpeando la mesa con su casco.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto lady Blood.

-Fluttershy ha regresado, lady Blood. Lo sabes, al igual que mi primer hijo- dijo lord Lion- la guerra ya no tiene sentido.

Lady Blood lo miro ceñuda. Tomo aire y suspiro:

-Lo sé, lord Lion, lo sé. Me siento muy feliz de que por fin los hallas recuperado, pero no creo que ese sea un motivo para cancelar la guerra- dijo, directamente.

-¡Lady Blood!- exclamo lord Lion, casi dando un salto- ¡¿Me esta diciendo que está a favor de la guerra?!

-Sí. La guerra no solo se trataba de recuperar a tu hija, se trataba de hacerle frente a un antiguo enemigo que podría poner en peligro las vidas de todos. Ahora que tienes a Fluttershy y a Asclepius, vemos que una parte del plan esta completada, pero no lo demás. Tendremos esa guerra y es lo último que diré- dijo lady Blood.

-¡Entonces, yo no lo haré!- grito lord Lion.

Los líderes lo miraron con sorpresa. No podían creer que él se estuviera negando.

-¡¿Entonces dice usted que no participará en la guerra?!- exclamo lord Roaring.

-¡Sí! ¡No lucharé en esta lid absurda!- respondio lord Lion.

-¡Tiene que ser cinco tropas, no cuatro!- exclamo lady Flamia.

-¡No puede renunciar sin más!- exclamo lady Aquarius, con la paciencia colmada.

-¡¿Qué no puede, dice?! ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Yo soy el líder guardián del clan "Fauna" y yo les ordeno a mis guerreros y ayos que hacer y que no hacer!- exclamo lord Lion.

-¡Es un egoísta!- exclamo lady Blood.

-¡No arriesgaré la vida de nadie!- exclamo lord Lion.

Dio un golpe en la mesa, se levanto de su silla y fue hacia la puerta, saliendo y cerrándola de un portazo.

-Como lo dije antes, lord Lion se está comportando de una manera muy extraña- dijo lady Aquarius.

-¿Qué rayos le pasará?- pregunto lord Roaring.

\- Supongo que la presión de estos días, acabo por derrumbarlo- dijo lady Flamia, volviendo a escribir- debemos reportar que el clan "Fauna" no participará.

-Es una lástima. Es un clan con habilidades sorprendentes- suspiro lady Aquarius.

-¿Lady Blood?- pregunto lady Flamia.

-¿Sí?- respondio lady Blood.

-¿Su mejor guerrero, Wild Bravery, participará, no?- pregunto lady Flamia.

Después de un largo rato, lady Blood respondio:

-Sí, lo hará.

-Mi guerrera Blizzard también lo hará- dijo lord Roaring- es la mejor creando ventiscas.

-Son muy afortunados por tener a tan grandes guerreros- suspiro lady Flamia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El joven Flambeau Shield no es buen guerrero?- pregunto lady Aquarius.

-De pequeño era el mejor, podría haber logrado grandes cosas. Pero no sé que le pasa, desde el incidente con el basilisco, ahora todo lo extraño le provoca terror- dijo lady Flamia- supongo que si lo envió a pelear contra draconequus, no lo soportará.

-Mejor debió haber sido un ayo- dijo lord Roaring- así pasaría todo el día leyendo y luciendo bien.

-Los ayos pueden ser fuertes- dijo lady Aquarius- poseen mucha sabiduría en sus mentes, esa es su fuerza.

-Me refiero a la fuerza de los cascos- dijo lord Roaring.

-Sí son fuertes- dijo lady Aquarius.

-No lo son- dijo lord Roaring.

-Sí lo son.

-No lo son.

-Sí lo son.

-¡Qué no lo son y punto!- exclamo lord Roaring.

Lady Flamia solo se llevo un casco a la frente, tratando de clamarse de los arrebatos de lord Roaring, algo infantiles.

Lady Blood, pensaba en la palabras de su primo. Seguro algo pasaba para que no quisiera más guerra. No podría ser solo el regreso de sus hijos. Debía ser algo más.

#########################################

Lord Lion caminaba algo furioso por su fracaso en tratar de frenar la guerra. Ahora tenía que explicarle a su futuro yerno que debía huir a otro lugar, puesto que nunca sería aceptado en Forestreaml.

Mientras pensaba, chocó con una yegua pegaso. Iba a disculparse, pero entonces reconoció esa melena castaña y esa flor amarilla que era su cutie mark.

-¿A… Amarilis?- pregunto.

-¿Primo Lion? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto ella.

Ambos se abrazaron, después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Te he extrañado tanto!- exclamo Amarilis.

-¡Creí que jamás volverías!- respondio lord Lion.

-No has cambiado en nada, primo- dijo Amarilis.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto lord Lion.

-Eso quisiera saber yo. No recuerdo nada de lo que paso- dijo Amarilis, frotándose la cabeza.

-No importa. Esto es maravilloso, mis hijos y ahora mi prima están conmigo- sonrió lord Lion.

-Ah ¿Y como esta Asclepius? Ya debe ser todo un corcel- dijo Amarilis.

-Sí que lo es- sonrío lord Lion.

-¿Y Huming? ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto.

Lord Lion bajo la cabeza un poco, pero luego la levanto.

-Ella… ya no esta con nosotros- suspiro.

-¡Ay vaya! ¡Lo lamento de verdad, no debí preguntar!- exclamo Amarilis.

-No, no es tu culpa. No lo sabías- dijo lord Lion.

-¿Pero y tu hija?- pregunto Amarilis.

-Ella esta bien. Ha crecido y ahora es una hermosa yegua. Se parece mucho a Huming- dijo lord Lion.

-Me alegro por ti. Espero que me los presentes- dijo Amarilis.

-Ahora mismo- dijo lord Lion.

Guio a Amarilis a la habitación donde se encontraban todos.

-Ah, hola Lis. Parece que despertaste- dijo Asclepius.

-Eh… no soy Lis- dijo Amarilis.

-Pero entonces ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Es su tía Amarilis, hijos míos- dijo lord Lion.

-¿Mi tía?- pregunto Asclepius.

-Es hermana de lady Blood Orchid, quien es su tía también- dijo lord Lion.

-¿De verdad? No lo sabía- dijo lady Blood.

Amarilis miro a sus sobrinos con curiosidad.

-¿No… no me dan un abrazo?- pregunto.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamaron Asclepius y Fluttershy al mismo tiempo y abrazándola.

\- Awww, son iguales a sus padres- sonrió Amarilis.

-Creo que hoy es el día de reencontrarse con más parientes- dijo Rainbow.

-¡Dash, no interrumpas!- le regaño Applejack.

Amarilis estaba tan feliz de estar con sus sobrinos. Miro a todos los presentes en la habitación con tranquilidad, pero se sobresalto al ver a Discord.

-Querido primo- le pregunto a lord Lion- ¿Eso… eso… eso… es un draconequus?

-Lo es, Amarilis. Pero no te preocupes, está de nuestro lado- dijo lord Lion, tratando de calmarla.

-¡Oh, jeje, claro, sí! Si esta de nuestro lado, entonces no nos hará nada ¿Verdad?- pregunto nerviosa.

-No soy su enemigo, señorita, lo prometo- respondio Discord, poniendo su pata en el corazón.

-Eh…wow, que alivio. Sí, fue un placer verlos ¡Adiós!- dijo y salió de la habitación, velozmente.

-Eso no fue para nada discreto- dijo Rarity.

-Lamento que Lis… digo mi tía Amarilis se halla puesto así al conocerte, Discord- se disculpo Fluttershy.

-No te preocupes. Es comprensible que uno se ponga así al momento de conocerme- dijo Discord- estoy acostumbrado.

-Hablando de conocer, quisiera hablar de algo a solas contigo, Discord- dijo lord Lion- si los demás pudieran por favor…

-Claro, padre- dijo Fluttershy. Todos salieron por la puerta y la cerraron.

-Discord, hay algo que debo decirte, de corcel a draconequus- dijo lord Lion.

-Lo escucho, señor- dijo Discord.

-Bien, tú sabes que ya he aceptado lo tuyo con mi hija. Pero me temo que tendrás que irte pronto y sin tardar- dijo lord Lion.

-¿Por qué, señor?- pregunto Discord- ¿Hay algún problema?

-Verás- empezó lord Lion- en Forestreaml, los ponies no son tolerantes con los de su raza. Te tengo mucho estima porque eres quien hace feliz a Fluttershy, por eso no quiero que salgas herido o algo peor.

-Lo sé, señor- dijo Discord- pero pase lo que pase, prefiero quedarme aquí a proteger a Fluttershy. Si no soy aceptado por los otros ponies, seré paciente y el tiempo hará que se acostumbren a mí.

-Eres optimista, eso es bueno. Pero estoy preocupado porque…

-Porque...

-Forestreaml declarará una guerra a los de tu especie, a tu manada- dijo lord Lion- están preparando a cada guerrero para pelear. Si te encuentran aquí, no quiero imaginar lo que podrían hacerte. Es por eso que estoy preocupado. Si algo te pasa, Fluttershy no lo soportaría y yo no podría seguir viviendo si sé que fui responsable de una perdida y de la melancolía de mi hija.

-Honestamente señor, me lo esperaba- dijo Discord- pero también la manada de draconequus esta preparándose para un enfrentamiento. Ambos bandos están alistándose. Y para que lo sepa, no pertenezco a esa manada. Ni crecí allí ni me eduqué allí, así que no soy uno de ellos.

-Espera ¿Drakalia se esta preparando? ¿Cómo que se están preparando?- pregunto lord Lion.

-Poseen armas, estrategias y tácticas de ataque- respondio Discord.

-La primera vez que nuestros antepasados pelearon con ellos, tenían más ventaja. Supongo que Caronte los habrá hecho entrenar- dijo lord Lion.

-Lo hace. No es un tipo muy agradable- dijo Discord.

-Si lo comprendo. Tu aviso es muy útil. Los lideres piensan que será una batalla fácil, que ganaremos de nuevo. Pero el enemigo esta preparado esta vez- dijo lord Lion- Discord, creo que ya sé como hacer que los ponies te tengan confianza.

-Soy todo oídos señor- respondio Discord.

-Sí anuncias frente a todos los clanes lo que planea Drakalia, te verán como un aliado y te tendrán confianza- dijo lord Lion.

-¿Seguro que es un buen plan?- pregunto Discord.

-Completamente seguro- respondio lord Lion.

Los futuros suegro y yerno estrecharon su casco y pata para dar su acuerdo.

#########################################

A la orden de sus líderes guardianes, los cinco clanes formaron cada uno en su lugar en el patio central del palacio, ese que hace algunos años fue el escenario de ese día en que Fluttershy dejo su antiguo hogar.

El plan de lord Lion era que, después de que él le anunciara a los líderes que se arrepentía de sus anteriores palabras y qué su clan sí participaría en la guerra, llamara a una reunión a todos los clanes. Sus hijos, sus amigas y Discord, disfrazado de unicornio, estarían allí. Darían la noticia sobre la guerra que pasaría, pero lord Lion diría que tenía a un aliado con ellos. Ese seria el momento en que Discord se presentaría en su verdadera forma de draconequus y para mostrarse como un aliado leal, les diría a todos la advertencia de que el enemigo era más fuerte esta vez. Si algo salía mal, las mane-6 se encargarían.

Dado que era una reunión importante, cada unicornio o pegaso se había puesto su mejor adorno. Los guerreros lucían sus pecheras o protectores de cascos con sus gemas y los ayos, sus tocados o accesorios, también con sus gemas.

Discord, transformado y usando una pechera color crema, esperaba pacientemente a que todo comenzara. Estaba algo nervioso y así le era difícil mantener su disfraz. Lord Lion, también con una pechera, le puso en casco en hombro para clamarlo un poco.

-Espero que todo salga bien- suspiro Discord.

-Lo será. Estoy seguro- dijo lord Lion.

-¿Dónde esta Fluttershy?- pregunto Twilight, quien usaba un broche con una gema marrón en el cabello.

-Las ayas me dijeron que, al ser la hija del líder, debe lucir bien. Pinkie fue con ella- dijo Rarity, con una especie de pañuelo en la cabeza, con pequeñas gemas.

-Pues parece que se toman su tiempo- suspiro Rainbow, con pechera.

-Esto me gusta, es muy cool- dijo Spike, mostrando orgulloso unos guanteletes.

-Disfrútalos dragoncito- rio Applejack, con unos protectores de cascos.

Pinkie, con protectores, llego saltando animadamente.

-Fluttershy luce… ¡Muuuuuuy bien!- exclamo.

La pegaso apareció. Llevaba una larga bufanda beige en el cuello, el cabello recogido con su horquilla y su collar con su gema. Un suave maquillaje le brillaba en los ojos y las mejillas.

Se colocó al lado de Discord, sonriéndole.

Los otros líderes ocuparon sus puestos. Lady Flamia tomo la palabra primero:

-Ponies de Forestreaml, los hemos llamado a todos juntos, los cinco clanes, para anunciarles una noticia muy imperativa. Tal vez sea algo que provoque un giro importante en nuestras vidas, tal vez para bien tal vez para mal.

Le cedió el puesto a lady Aquarius, quien se aclaro su voz y dijo:

-Hemos vivido una maravillosa época de paz, aunque hallamos tenido que lidiar con algunos problemas, no tan graves, afortunadamente. Pero me temo que el tiempo de descansar se ha acabado, es momento de ser valientes y pelear por nuestro hogar.

Le hizo una señal a lord Roaring Wind, cuya voz sonó como un trueno:

-Ya fue suficiente de tanto descanso ¡Es hora de comportarnos como los corceles y yeguas valientes que decimos que somos! ¡El momento ha llegado! ¡Pelearemos y así se mostrará la fuerza que hemos acumulado después de arduos entrenamientos, dignos de un guerrero!

-¡Lord Roaring Wind!- le interrumpió lady Flamia- Ya fue suficiente. Es el turno de lady Blood Orchid.

Lord Roaring frunció el ceño. Lady Blood tomo la palabra:

-Me gustaría decir que el… "alentador" discurso de lord Roaring tuvo algo de razón. Ha llegado el momento de ser valientes, fuertes y leales en el campo de batalla. Como hace muchos años atrás, los cinco clanes pelearan juntos otra vez contra el mismo enemigo: Drakalia.

Todos los ponies susurraron entre sí con sorpresa. Algunos sorprendidos, algunos emocionados.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Todos creíamos que dicho lugar solo era parte de nuestras leyendas tradicionales. Pero no lo es, es real- dijo lady Blood.

Dejo que lord Lion Heart tomara su lugar. Orgulloso y sereno, él hablo:

-Tal vez algunos piensen que será una victoria definitiva, pero no es así. Drakalia ya no es lo que dicen las leyendas. Es una manada guerrera, casi a nuestro nivel. Desconozco sus nuevas habilidades, pero afortunadamente, tengo a alguien, un buen aliado que puede decírnoslas.

Miro a Discord y asintió. Discord se dirigió a su lugar, muy nervioso.

-Es el momento, Discord- dijo lord Lion.

-Eh… bien, aquí voy- dijo Discord.

En un destello, regreso a su forma de draconequus.

Rápidamente, comenzó una reacción en cadena.

Algunas yeguas se desmayaron, los corceles se sobresaltaron pero al intentar preparar sus armas, se dieron cuenta de que no las tenían consigo. Unos potrillos se escondieron tras las colas de sus madres y otros miraron a Discord con curiosidad.

Los lideres también se sorprendieron. La melena naranja encendido de lady Flamia pareció ponerse pálida, el rostro pasivo de lady Aquarius se torno lleno de horror y lord Roaring parecía al punto de tener un colapso.

Solo lady Blood permaneció algo serena.

-Eres tú- dijo, mirando a Discord- el draconequus de la otra vez.

-¡Lord Lion! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!- exclamo lady Flamia, quien parecía echar humo por las orejas.

-¡Un enemigo como aliado!- explotó lord Roaring, con esfuerzo.

-Es… es… algo inaceptable- dijo lady Aquarius, esforzándose por parecer serena.

-¡Cálmense, todos los ponies!- exclamo lord Lion, entre tantos gritos de enojo y quejas.

Ya que nadie le hacía caso, Twilight decidió ayudarlo. Concentró su cuerno y realizo su hechizo para inmovilizar y callar a todos los que causaban ruido.

-Ahora sí puede hablar, lord Lion- dijo Twilight.

-Gracias señorita Twilight- agradeció lord Lion- ponies de Forestreaml, el draconequus esta de nuestro lado, se los juro. Nos dirá todo lo que sabe sobre Drakalia. Puedes hablar Discord.

Discord se puso al frente. Se aclaro la voz y dijo:

-Eh… hola a todos. Sé que deben de haberse llevado una gran sorpresa al conocerme por primera vez, pero les prometo que no tengo intenciones de lastimarlos o algo así. Por más que me consideren su enemigo, estoy de su lado. Yo no soy como esos draconequus que los odian y desean enfrentarse a ustedes.

Las miradas de los ponies inmovilizados empezaron a tranquilizarse poco a poco. Luego de un rato, Discord continuo:

-Drakalia es una manada feroz, que desea venganza y quitarles todo lo que tienen. Si creen que será fácil de ganar, están muy equivocados. Son diestros con las armas y la pelea a… a garra limpia. No deben confiarse. Incluso poseen otras criaturas de sirvientes, como algunos timberwolfs y mantícoras. Sus armas están hechas para destrozar, sus armaduras son resistentes a los golpes. Dan todo hasta el final, sin importar nada. Han acordado que mañana mismo vendrán a Forestreaml decididos a la guerra. Deben prepararse pronto.

Los líderes estaban quietos pero tenían una expresión de asombro en sus rostros. No imaginaban que el enemigo que combatirían sería peor, difícil de derrotar

-Creo que ya puedes devolverles el movimiento, señorita Twilight- dijo lord Lion.

Twilight disipó su hechizo y cada pony pudo volver a moverse.

-Entonces... ¿Dices que estas de nuestro lado?- pregunto lady Flamia.

-Lo juro por lo que más quieran- dijo Discord, poniendo su pata sobre su corazón.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué no eres parte de la manada?- pregunto lady Aquarius.

-Porque yo crecí alejado de ellos. Ni siquiera sabia que existían- respondio Discord.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso, entonces?- pregunto lord Roaring.

-A pesar de que soy como ellos, fui su prisionero- dijo Discord.

-Mmm, ya veo. Bueno, por tu forma de expresarte, veo que dices la verdad- dijo lady Blood- pero antes dime algo ¿Cómo es que en verdad decidiste estar de nuestro lado?

-Eh, bueno. Es porque… - dijo Discord. Tomo aire y dijo- lo hago porque soy amigo de estas ponies. Estaré siempre ayudándolas, pues ellas me ayudaron a cambiar mi antiguo forma de ser, que no era nada buena.

Los demás ponies se sorprendieron, pero continuaron oyendo.

-¿Seguro que solo es eso?- volvió a preguntar lady Blood.

-No. Además… estoy enamorado de una de ellas- dijo Discord.

-¿Y ella es… - inquirió lady Blood.

-Fluttershy- susurró Discord.

-Dilo más fuerte. Nadie te oyó- ordeno lady Blood.

-¡Amo a Fluttershy! ¡¿Lo oyeron todos?! ¡La amo, la amo, la amo! ¡La amo más que todo el caos del mundo!- exclamo Discord, a los cuatro vientos.

Los ponies se quedaron boquiabiertos. Fluttershy sonrió y se acerco a abrazar a Discord y luego unir sus labios con él. Todos se quedaron sin habla.

Las mane-5, Spike y Angel sonrieron. Lord Lion y Asclepius también. Lord Lion miro a los ponies con severidad y dijo:

-Espero que nadie se oponga. No hay nada más hermoso y poderoso que el amor que supera todas las diferencias y prejuicios.

Después de un silencio casi sepulcral, uno a uno, cada pony aplaudió con sus cascos y silbaron. Unos cuantos exclamaron ¡Es verdad!, otros ¡Bravo!, algunas yeguas se limpiaron las lágrimas y exclamaron ¡Es amor de verdad!

Incluso Wild, sonriendo un poco, se limitó a aplaudir. Blizzard le dio un abrazo por su espalda, lo que provoco que se sonrojara y que sus alas se extendieran de golpe.

Amarilis sonrió nerviosamente. Se sentía feliz por su sobrina y pensó que debía darle una oportunidad a su novio.

Swan Song apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, quien le beso la frente.

Los lideres hicieron un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, demostrando que no tenían nada en contra.

-Lo único que podemos decir es… bienvenido a Forestreaml, señor eh… - trato de decir lady Aquarius.

-Discord- dijo el draconequus.

-Señor Discord- dijo lady Flamia.

-Es mi deber decir que ya eres un integrante del clan "Fauna"- dijo lord Lion, posando su cuerno en cada uno de sus hombros, integrándolo.

-Es todo un honor, suegr… digo lord Lion- dijo Discord.

-Mmm, bueno, por ahora decir mi nombre esta bien- río lord Lion.

Los lideres rieron. Pero de pronto, sintieron un temblor en la tierra.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- pregunto lady Blood.

-¡Ese temblor solo puede significar una cosa!- exclamo lady Flamia.

-¡Alguien intenta entrar a Forestreaml por la fuerza!- exclamo lord Roaring- ¡Guerreros del clan "Viento", a la barrera rápido! ¡Ya ya YA!

Algunos pegasos y unicornios salieron disparados hacia la barrera que rodeaba Forestreaml. Los líderes no perdieron tiempo y fueron hacia allá.

-¡Habrán la barrera!- ordeno lord Roaring- ¡Así veremos qué es lo que intento entrar! ¡Blizzard!

-¿Sí, señor?- respondio la pegaso.

-Ábrela- ordeno su líder.

Blizzard se acerco a la barrera y levanto su gema. Canto:

" _Se acerca la guerra,_

 _ruge mucho más que nunca,_

 _Deseo que no incluya pérdidas,_

 _que con la batalla vengan juntas"._

La cascada barrera se abrió. Una criatura enorme y extraña entró velozmente, tanto que los guerreros no reaccionaron al instante.

Aquella criatura, que llevaba un bulto en el lomo, corrió tratando de llegar al palacio. Despedía un fuerte olor a pescado que mareo a los ponies que trataban de seguirlo.

Lanzo una especie de rugido, que solo fue entendido por cierta pony:

-¡Señorita, señorita! ¡¿Dónde esta?!- exclamo la criatura.

-Esa voz- pensó Fluttershy.

Voló afuera del palacio y se encontró cara a cara con la criatura.

-¿Poseidón? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la pegaso, dándole un abrazo.

-Oh, señorita, al fin la encuentro- sonrió el ursape.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunto su padre, al verla con la criatura.

-No nos hará daño, papá. Es mi ursape, se llama Poseidón- explico Fluttershy- solo yo puedo entenderle.

-Sí tú lo dices. Iré a calmar a los otros de la sorpresa que les dio- dijo lord Lion.

-¿Qué deseas Poseidón?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Usted me pidió que fuera al campamento Drakalia a ver si la señorita Escila esta bien- dijo Poseidón.

-Ah, es verdad ¿Cómo esta? ¿Esta bien, no le paso nada?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Puede preguntarle, señorita- dijo Poseidón, quitándose el bulto de su lomo.

Aquel bulto se trataba de Escila, quien estaba inmóvil, húmeda y helada. Tiritaba débilmente, era obvio que no tenía fuerzas.

-¡Escila! ¡¿Qué te paso?!- exclamo Fluttershy, preocupada.

-He… deser… desertado- respondio Escila, con esfuerzo.

-¡Poseidón! ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-La rescaté de Drakalia. No se me ocurrió otro lugar más seguro que este- dijo Poseidón- tuvimos que nadar por el río subterráneo, por eso esta empapada.

-Hay que ayudarla- dijo Fluttershy- debemos llevarla adentro.

Poseidón volvió a colocar a la draconequus sobre su lomo y entraron al palacio.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Bueno, al menos Discord tiene posibilidad de ser aceptado en Forestreaml.**

 **Escribiré pronto la guerra.**

 **Pobre Escila, su condición no es nada favorable.**

 **Respondan mi solicitud de arriba.**

 **Comenten porfa. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	24. guerra tendrán (parte 1)

**Continuemos esta historia, espero terminar bien.**

Fluttershy guio al ursape a través del palacio. Más de un pony se quedo medio desconcertado al ver aparecer semejante criatura, sobretodo por su aspecto extraño y su insoportable olor a pescado. Pero lo que más les sobresalto, fue ver en el lomo del ursape, a la casi inconsciente Escila.

-Señorita Fluttershy ¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto Poseidón.

-Esta muy fría, debemos hacerla entrar en calor- dijo Fluttershy- lo mejor sería que busquemos a Asclepius.

El ursape asintió y apresuró el paso, mientras que Fluttershy se elevo con sus alas, en busca de su hermano.

-Asclepius…- llamo.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermanita?- pregunto el unicornio, apareciendo.

-Te necesitamos, es urgente- respondio Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué el ursape esta contigo? ¿Y cómo llegó aquí?- pregunto Asclepius.

-Larga historia, luego te cuento. Necesito que ayudes a Escila- dijo Fluttershy.

Asclepius distinguió la garra de halcón que colgaba de un extremo de Poseidón y lo comprendió todo.

-Muy bien, vamos- dijo- pero en otra habitación, aquí hay muchas miradas curiosas.

Fluttershy asintió y guio a Poseidón por otro camino. Subieron por la escalera de piedra, encontrándose de paso con las mane-5, Angel, Spike y Discord.

-¿Y qué había intentado atravesar la barrera?- pregunto Spike.

-Debió haber sido algo muy grande para ocasionar ese temblor- dijo Applejack.

-¡Fluttershy! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- exclamo Twilight, señalando, obviamente, a Poseidón.

-Es un ursape- corrigió Asclepius.

-¿No es la criatura qué nos ayudo a escapar?- pregunto Discord.

-Es inconfundible con ese horrendo olor a pescado- dijo Rarity.

-Queda bastante claro que sí puedes tratar con _"TOOOODAS"_ las criaturas. Sobre todo las extrañas- dijo Rainbow.

-Uh, luce muy divertido. Jaja ¡Es una especie de pescado con patas peludas!- rio Pinkie.

-No debemos tardarnos en presentarnos. Poseidón, ellas son mis amigas- presentó Fluttershy. El ursape respondio con un resoplido- vamos Asclepius, hay que darnos prisa.

-¿Les importa si usamos su habitación de hospedaje?- pregunto Asclepius.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Solo será por unos momentos- dijo Fluttershy.

Asclepius empujó la puerta de la habitación en la que se habían alojado las mane-4. Poseidón entro y guiado por Fluttershy, depositó con delicadeza el largo cuerpo de Escila sobre el suelo, pues en una de las pequeñas camas estaría incómoda.

El unicornio se acercó a la débil draconequus. Concentró la magia de su cuerno y lo poso sobre el pecho de Escila, quién solo tembló ligeramente.

-Su fuerza ha disminuido debido a su temperatura corporal, hay que conseguir algo para cubrirla y hacerla entrar en calor- dijo Asclepius.

Fluttershy saco una manta de una de las camas y envolvió a la draconequus.

-¿Cómo paso esto, Poseidón?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Larga historia, señorita. Solo vi que Escila huía corriendo a través de la caverna subterránea, intento volar, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo al agua, hundiéndose al fondo. Casi se ahoga, pues yo no estaba muy cerca de ella. Cuando la lleve a la superficie, fue una suerte que aún respirara. En su estado tan débil, fue muy fácil llevarla en mi lomo aquí.

-¿Y por qué especialmente aquí?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Seré sincero, no sabía a que lugar ir, así que solo seguí el rastro de su olfato y llegué aquí- dijo Poseidón- fue una suerte que encontrara este lugar, o la draconequus estaría durmiendo con los peces, literalmente.

Asclepius pasaba lentamente su cuerno por el largo cuello de Escila, quien no parecía dar muestras de reaccionar.

-Pobrecita- dijo- ¿Qué habrá pasado para que halla decidido huir en estos momentos?

-¿Crees que sus compañeros se hallan enterado que nos ayudo a escapar?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Puede ser- dijo Asclepius.

Twilight se asomo a la habitación. Quedo boquiabierta al ver a Escila. Rápidamente, recordó las palabras de la ardilla Skyrrel.

-Fluttershy- dijo acercándose- ¿Esa es la draconequus que los capturó en el bosque junto a los timberwolfs?

-Bueno, sí- respondio Fluttershy- pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Es amiga nuestra.

-Es cómo ver a Discord en una especie de espejo alterno- río Twilight- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Escila- respondio Asclepius.

-Interesante nombre- dijo Twilight.

-¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto Pinkie, asomándose a la puerta con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero no hagan tanto ruido- dijo Fluttershy.

Las demás ponies y Discord entraron en la habitación. Pinkie se acerco y contemplo con curiosidad a Escila. Rainbow la miro con desconcierto y Applejack, muy interesada. Discord, Rarity y Spike ya la conocían, así que no mostraron mucha curiosidad como las demás, pero si interés por su estado.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Discord.

-Casi le da una hipotermia, pero solo debe abrigarse y estará bien- dijo Asclepius.

-Jamás creí ver una de tu especie en forma femenina- dijo Rainbow a Discord.

-Si tenías curiosidad por verme en ese aspecto, simplemente me hubieras pedido que me transformara- dijo Discord, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo opino que es muy adorable- dijo Pinkie, jugueteando un poco con los cuernos de Escila.

-¿Qué pasará cuando despierte?- pregunto Applejack.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud. Asclepius y yo tendremos que hablarlo con papá- dijo Fluttershy.

-No hay necesidad, hija mía- dijo lord Lion, entrando en la habitación.

-Papá- dijo Fluttershy- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Pasar con un ursape frente a muchos ponies no es algo muy discreto, hija- respondio lord Lion.

-Tiene toda la razón. Su aspecto y su olor a pescado no es algo que pueda pasar desapercibido- dijo Rarity. Poseidón la miro con el ceño fruncido y Pinkie soltó una pequeña risita.

Lord Lion se acerco a la inconsciente draconequus y la miro con interés.

-¿Se recuperará?- pregunto.

-Siento que esta recuperando calor, padre- dijo Asclepius- podrá despertar poco a poco.

-No ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vi- dijo lord Lion.

-¿La conoces papá?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Ella fue la única que sabía… algo sobre tu madre y yo- respondio lord Lion- le tenía tanta lealtad a Huming que prometió jamás revelar lo que había echo por mí.

-¿Sobre que mamá tuvo que renunciar a su verdadera forma para estar contigo?- pregunto Fluttershy.

Lord Lion y Asclepius se quedaron estupefactos, al igual que Rarity y Spike, pues no sabían eso.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunto Asclepius, desconcertado.

-¿Hija, lo sabes?- pregunto lord Lion.

-Lo sé papá, lo sé todo. Sé que mamá fue una draconequus y cuando te conoció, se enamoró de ti y decidió ser una pony para estar a tu lado- respondio Fluttershy, nerviosa.

-¿Có… cómo te enteraste?- pregunto lord Lion.

-Discord me lo contó- respondio Fluttershy.

-Porque Escila me lo dijo a mí- respondio Discord, mirando a la draconequus.

-Creo que este asunto se vuelve más raro a cada descubrimiento- susurro Rarity a Spike.

-A veces siento que mi cabeza va a estallar- le respondio Spike.

-¿Mamá, fue una draconequus?- pregunto Asclepius, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Lord Lion tomo aire.

-Sí, hijo- respondio, abrazándolo- tu madre fue una draconequus.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que halla logrado transformarse en una pony?- pregunto Asclepius.

-No lo sé. Jamás me lo dijo- respondio lord Lion- supongo que es un hechizo muy raro y difícil de realizar. Si no me lo dijo, es porque no quería que alguien más lo supiera.

-En ese caso, lord Lion… Fluttershy y Asclepius son… ¿Híbridos?- pregunto Twilight.

-No, no lo son. Un híbrido es la mezcla de dos especies y ambos rasgos se presentan mezclados en su apariencia. Huming ya era una pegaso cuando los tuvimos a ambos, por eso ustedes lucen como ponys normales. Pero… de cierta forma, son mitad draconequus, aunque no posean ningún rasgo.

Fluttershy recordó su transformación que paso en ese jardín de su madre. Sabía que solo ocurría en los momentos que sentía un enorme y fuerte sentimiento de felicidad o amor por alguien. Decidió mantener esa habilidad en secreto todavía, no sería tan fácil de explicar ahora.

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido, al ver a Escila moverse un poco y abrir los ojos poco a poco.

-Que alivio, esta bien- sonrió Asclepius.

Escila se restregó los ojos un poco, acostumbrándose a la claridad.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Fluttershy. La draconequus la mira algo mareada.

-¿Huming? ¿Es… estoy en el otro mundo?- pregunto.

-Eh… este no es el otro mundo- respondio Fluttershy.

-Pero es muy brillante y tú estas aquí, amiga- dijo Escila.

-Estas en Forestreaml y soy Fluttershy en realidad- dijo la pegaso.

Al escuchar eso, Escila se levanto de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡FORESTREAML!- exclamo sobresaltada. De pronto, se sujeta el vientre con ambas manos- ¡AYYYYY!

Debido a su exaltación, los demás retrocedieron, a excepción de Fluttershy, Discord, Asclepius, Poseidón, Rarity y Spike. Decidieron no presentarse en ese momento.

-Recuéstate de nuevo y por favor no te muevas tan brusco otra vez- le pidió Asclepius, ayudándola a echarse.

La draconequus obedeció y miro a Fluttershy algo enojada.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto Escila.

-Poseidón te trajo- respondio Fluttershy. Escila miro al ursape con desgana.

-Que bien, supongo que ahora soy una prisionera- resopló.

-No eres una prisionera- dijo Asclepius- aquí estas a salvo.

-Soy una enemiga de Forestreaml- respondio Escila- y aunque les ayude a escapar de Drakalia, no seré bien recibida aquí. Es más, ya no seré aceptada en ningún lado.

-Pero Discord ya fue aceptado aquí. No será difícil que a ti también te acepten- dijo Fluttershy.

-Esa es una excepción, Discord es tu novio. Yo no soy nada de ustedes- dijo Escila.

-Eres nuestra amiga- respondio Fluttershy.

-¿Amiga?- pregunto Escila, extrañada.

-Sí. Eres la única que me ayudó a adaptarme cuando llegué a Drakalia- dijo Asclepius.

-Y si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera podido verme con Flutter en esas ocasiones- dijo Discord.

-Me diste consejos cuando tenía dudas- dijo Fluttershy.

-Eras la más amable de entre todos tus compañeros- dijo Spike.

-Honestamente, yo siempre opiné que eras encantadora- dijo Rarity.

-Y por último, hiciste que todos lográramos escapar de Drakalia y que Flutter y yo nos rencontráramos con nuestro padre y amigos- finalizó Asclepius.

Escila lo pensó un poco. Era cierto, les había ayudado muchas veces y se preocupo por ellos. Antes creía que solo era por el parentesco de Fluttershy con su madre… pero ahora, se dio cuenta que había sido por amistad. Amistad por Huming, por Fluttershy, por Asclepius… y, de cierta forma, por Discord, por la cocinera Lis, por Rarity y por Spike.

-Supongo que tienen razón- suspiró Escila- es porque siento amistad por ustedes.

-¿Entonces, te quedarás aquí?- pregunto Asclepius.

-Sí, aquí… estoy entre amigos- sonrío Escila- me quedaré.

-Y parece que tendremos que comenzar por presentarte con los demás- dijo Spike.

-Ja ¿Más amigos?… ah… pequeño- Escila intento recordar su nombre.

-Soy Spike- dijo el pequeño dragón.

-Bueno, Spike, el rey de la herrería- bromeo Escila

-Por cierto, para que no se te olvide, soy Rarity- dijo la unicornio.

-Te quedaba el nombre de "unicornio elegante" jaja- dijo Escila- pero supongo que tendré que llamarte por tu nombre

-Ese nombre me halaga- dijo Rarity.

\- ¿Y a quién voy a conocer primero?- pregunto Escila.

-¡Yo primero!- exclamo Pinkie, apareciendo de un salto- ¡Hola soy Pinkie Pie y me alegra conocerte!

-Ah, a mí también me alegra conocerte, Pinkie. Soy Escila- respondio la draconequus.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Sabes? Desde el principio, oí que existían hembras de tu especie pero jamás imaginé como lucirían. Te pareces mucho a Discord, claro que no mucho en el rostro o el cabello, tu rostro es algo más femenino y más adorable, me encanta. Oye ¿También puedes aparecer nubes de algodón con lluvia de chocolate? ¡Sí es así, es el doble de genial! ¿Pero por qué no me contestas nada?... - continuo Pinkie, con su típica habladuría sin fin.

-Creo que ya formaron un lazo, Pinkie- dijo Applejack, interrumpiéndola- no se preocupe señorita draconequus, ya se acostumbrará a ella. Soy Applejack- extendió su casco.

-Escila, muchas gracias por ayudarme- respondio la draconequus, estrechando su casco- ¿Y ahora quién sigue?

-Ahora me toca- dijo Rainbow- soy Rainbow Dash. No es necesario que me digas tu nombre, acabo de escucharlo.

-Gracias, y tienes mucha razón. Yo también opino que es aburrido repetir mi nombre muchas veces- dijo Escila.

-¿Dijiste que tengo razón?- pregunto Rainbow asombrada- ¡Dijo que tengo razón! ¡Esta chica es genial!

-Bueno, parece que alguien comparte tus ideas, Rainbow- dijo Twilight- es un gusto, me llamo Twilight Sparkle.

-¿Eres un alicornio? ¡Jamás imaginé que existieran de verdad!- exclamo Escila, mirando sus alas.

-¿Es que aquí nadie a visto un alicornio jamás?- pensó Twilight.

-Espera… ah, tú eres esa tal Twilight. Recuerdo que Discord menciono tu nombre- dijo Escila.

-¿Lo mencionó?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Fue cuando dijo que volaba peor que Twilight- dijo Escila.

-¡Discooooooord!- exclamo Twilight, algo enojada.

-¡Lo siento, ya! Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- se defendió Discord.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- se rieron a coro Rainbow y Pinkie.

-En cierto modo, tiene razón Twi- dijo Spike- no eras muy buena voladora.

-Ahora sí- dijo Twilight- he practicado.

-Agradece que sí puedes volar- dijo Escila, algo triste- en cambio, yo jamás volaré.

-Sé que eso es difícil de asimilar- dijo Fluttershy, dándole animo.

-Gracias Flutter. Por cierto ¿Queda alguien más a quién deba conocer?- pregunto Escila.

-Ah sí, debes conocer a nuestro padre- dijo Asclepius.

Lord Lion se acerco, algo cauteloso. Al verlo, Escila se quedo boquiabierta.

-Tú- susurró, apretando un poco los dientes.

-Hola Escila- saludo lord Lion, tratando de estar sereno.

-¡TÚ!- exclamo Escila, levantándose de golpe, muy furiosa. Volvió a apretarse su vientre, con otra mueca de dolor.

-Dije que no te levantaras. O será peor- dijo Asclepius, recostándola de nuevo.

-Creo que no es un reencuentro muy amigable para esos dos- opino Rainbow.

-Tú lo has dicho- dijo Applejack.

Se sentía un denso ambiente de tensión entre el líder unicornio y la guerrera draconequus. Solo la suave vocecita de Fluttershy pudo relajar la situación:

-¿No… no van a saludarse?

Escila miro recelosamente a lord Lion, quien solo le devolvió una mirada seria pero incómoda a la vez. El unicornio no tuvo más opción que estirar su casco.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo lord Lion.

La draconequus lo miro ceñuda, pero se resigno a estrechar su pata, por Fluttershy.

-Y tú no has cambiado nada- refunfuño Escila.

-No te había visto desde aquel día… en que… - trato de decir lord Lion.

-En que Huming se fue por ti. Aún lo recuerdo… cuando me quede sin mi amiga- respondio Escila.

-Te ofrecimos irte con nosotros, pero no quisiste- respondio lord Lion.

-Cambiar mi forma a un pony no es algo que este en mi plan de vida.

-Pero ahora finalmente nos vemos cara a cara.

-Eso no signifique que vaya a simpatizar rápido contigo.

-Pero ahora si aceptas quedarte.

-Lo hago por Asclepius, Fluttershy y por mis demás amigos, no por ti.

-Lo quieras o no, debemos llevarnos bien para trabajar juntos.

-Eso de trabajar juntos no implica que seamos amigos ¿Bien?

-Bien.

-¡Bien!

-Bien.

-Ya basta por favor- interrumpió Fluttershy- no sé porque no consiguen llevarse bien, pero ahora no es momento de discutir. Todos debemos estar unidos.

-Principalmente porque la guerra esta en camino- dijo Discord.

-Es cierto- dijo Escila- ¿Supongo que se están preparando, cierto?

-¡Y que lo digas!- exclamo Rainbow- ¡No estamos perdiendo ningún segundo!

-Eso es bueno. Los rivales esta parejos- dijo Escila- bien, mi descanso acabo. Es momento de que me levante y haga mi parte. Denle la pata o casco a la nueva integrante de su ejército.

-Pero no estas en condiciones ¿Qué tal si no sale bien tu práctica o te desmayas o… - tartamudeo Asclepius.

-Tranquilo, jamás en mi vida me he sentido tan fuerte- dijo Escila.

-Jaja, mami y su bebé pelearan en la batalla- rio Discord.

-¡BEBÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!- exclamaron los demás.

-Vaya, que delicado eres con ese tipo de noticias, Discord- suspiro Escila- pero él tiene razón. Voy a tener un bebé.

Todos, a excepción de Asclepius, estaban boquiabiertos.

-¡Es increíble!- exclamo Fluttershy, con una gran sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta- dijo Rarity, asombrada.

-Eso fue inesperado- dijo Spike.

-Es un ejemplo de que siempre en las difíciles situaciones viene una buena noticia- sonrio Applejack.

-¡Que adorable! ¡Un mini draconequus!- exclamo Pinkie.

-Eres admirable que quieras luchar en ese estado- dijo Twilight- ¿Segura de qué quieres hacerlo?

-Ahora soy el doble de fuerte- sonrió Escila.

-No te preocupes por tu hijo o hija- dijo lord Lion- cuando nazca, podrá recibir educación aquí.

Escila se sorprendió por la amable oferta, pero se limito a sonreír.

-Gracias… ja, mi bebé será un forestreamliano- río- muy bien, basta de cursilerías por ahora. Es momento de trabajar. La guerra llegará en cualquier momento y no quiero que estemos son preparación.

-Tú lo has dicho, camarada- dijo Discord.

Asclepius intento ayudarla a levantarse, pero la draconequus lo logró sola. Todos salieron de la habitación, pero Fluttershy le sugirió a Poseidón que se quedara allí, para evitar algunos sobresaltos.

####################################

-¿Por qué debo decírselo yo?- pregunto un draconequus novato.

-Porque tú eres joven- respondio Fang.

-Pero tú eres un guerrero de muchos años, te tendrá más confianza- respondio el draconequus.

-Mira, tú… tú le caes mejor- dijo Fang (obviamente mintiendo).

-Esta bien. Sí es así, sí- se resigno el novato.

Entro tembloroso en la habitación. En su mente se lamento por tener que ser el que diga el informe a su jefe.

-Se… señor…- llamó.

-¿Cuál es el informe?- pregunto Caronte, repentinamente.

-Ah… ah… yo… - tembló el draconequus, aterrado.

-¡Habla de una vez!- rugió Caronte.

-Bu… bueno… la oficial Escila… se… se…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Ha caído al fondo del rio subterráneo!- soltó el novato.

-¿Y? ¿La localizaron?- pregunto Caronte, esta vez con un ligero temblor en su voz.

-Eh… no, señor. Esta… desaparecida.

Caronte se quedo helado. Si Escila había desaparecido en el fondo del río subterráneo, significaba que…

-No… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito con desesperación.

-¿Esta bien, señor?- pregunto el draconequus.

-¡LARGO, LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡FUERAAAAAAAA!

El draconequus salió huyendo aterrado. Había visto a su jefe alterado y enojado, pero esto había sido una gran grito.

-¿Y cómo reacciono?- le pregunto Fang.

-Se puso realmente furioso- respondio el draconequus- creí que se molestaría un poco, pero esto fue demasiado. Me dio miedo.

-Interesante. Eso demuestra que el jefe tenía una apreciación más fuerte por la señorita Escila- dijo Fang.

-¿Crees que ella… realmente este… durmiendo con los peces?- pregunto el novato.

-No lo sé. Espero que tenga otro destino, donde quiera que este- dijo Fang.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Caronte caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro. Escila ya no estaba. Era bastante obvio que ella se había ahogado en el fondo del río. Su ala mala no le hubiera permitido volar para salvarse.

-¿Por qué ella? La única que logro hacerme sentir afecto de nuevo- se lamento, resignado.

Su Escila, su Escilinda ya no estaría con él. Si la manada ganaba en la guerra, no podría compartir su gloria con ella. Ya no tenía su compañera, y no tendría jamás herederos para mantener vivo su nombre.

Pero luego recordó que ella… su Escila… había cometido un acto intachable para la manada, liberar a los prisioneros. Con ese recuerdo que acudía a su mente, dejo atrás la inmensa pena que sentía por su "muerte".

Recordó las palabras que comento, antes de escapar…

 _ **Flash back:**_

-¡Señor, señor!- gritaba uno de sus soldados draconequus- ¡La señorita Lis no esta!

-¿No esta?- pregunto Caronte- ¡¿Cómo que no esta?!

-Pues, fui a buscarla y no se encuentra en la cocina- respondio el draconequus- no esta en ningún lado.

-¡Oficial Escila!- llamo Caronte.

-¿Sí?- respondio la draconequus, jadeando un poco al llegar.

-¿Ha visto a la señorita Lis?- pregunto Caronte.

-Bueno… ella- trato de decir Escila.

-¡Mi señor Caronte!- llamo otro soldado.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- pregunto Caronte.

-¡Los prisioneros no están en las mazmorras!- respondio el soldado.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- grito Caronte- ¡Esto ya no tiene sentido! Primero, Lis no esta. Y ahora, parece que los prisioneros han escapado.

-Todos han escapado, mi señor- respondio Escila, firmemente.

-¿Qué?- respondio el primer soldado.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué han escapado?- pregunto el segundo soldado.

-Lo sé- dijo Escila- porque… yo. Les ayudé a escapar.

Los soldados se quedaron pasmados. No sería buena la reacción de su jefe.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunto Caronte, de forma fría.

-Yo les ayudé a escapar señor- respondio Escila.

Caronte la miró de una forma que a ella y a los dos soldados se les heló la sangre.

-Así que los ayudaste… ¡¿LOS AYUDASTE, NO?! ¡AYUDASTE A TUS PROPIOS ENEMIGOS!

-Se… señor… lo hice porque… ¡Porque creo que no debemos pelear!- respondio Escila.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto Caronte, sarcástico- ¿Y por qué?

-¡No necesitamos vengarnos de Forestreaml! ¡Drakalia podrá salir adelante sin una guerra que podría llevarnos a un final!- exclamo Escila.

-¡Para que Drakalia pueda salir adelante debe tomar lo que cree que le pertenezca! ¡Forestreaml debe pagar lo que nos hizo hace mucho tiempo! ¡No tenemos nada que perder en la guerra!- respondio Caronte.

-¡Yo sí tengo algo que proteger! ¡Y no voy a pelear solo porque tú quieres venganza contra lord Lion Heart!- grito Escila.

Los dos soldados se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír eso. Sabían que, con esas palabras, Escila se estaba ganando… un destierro.

-Mi venganza dices… mmm, creo que no debiste decir eso- dijo Caronte, de forma cortante.

Escila apretó los dientes. Sabía que al decir esas palabras…

-¿Señor?- pregunto el primer soldado, esperando su orden.

-Háganlo- dijo Caronte- Escila… quedas… desterrada.

Antes de que dijera la última palabra, Escila había echado a correr.

-Síganla- ordeno Caronte, secamente.

Sus dos soldados la siguieron, perdiéndose de su vista.

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Al recordar eso, Caronte se relajo un poco. Volvió a su seriedad de siempre y a sus planes de la guerra.

-La guerra será pronto- se dijo- no debo fallar. Espero que Fang acepte tomar el puesto de oficial.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Asclepius finalmente sabe de su linaje draconequus y la noticia del bebé se esta corriendo como pólvora jaja.**

 **Lord Lion no podrá llevarse bien con Escila, pero para la amistad hay que darle tiempo.**

 **Hasta otro capítulo…**


	25. guerra tendrán (parte 2)

**Holaaaaa a todos, mis lectores. Se darán cuenta de que poco a poco esta historia esta llegando a su fin. Peroooo, yo no quiero que todo quedé en un FIN, así que quiero continuar con una segunda parte. Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, gente bonita** **.**

 **En fin, continuemos…**

Todo era agitación en Drakalia. A Discord le hubiera encantada, pues faltaba poco para que comenzara un caos. La noticia de la traición y destierro de Escila se había esparcido como pólvora por toda la manada. Y ahora, se habían quedado sin oficial. Así lo hablaban los draconequus en pequeños cuchicheos.

Otro problema, sus cuatro prisioneros se habían fugado junto con la cocinera, el herrero dragón y su nuevo recluta. Sabían que la ex oficial les había ayudado a escaparse, cosa que les asombraba pues ahora esa draconequus había demostrado ser una total rompe órdenes rebelde e independiente. Sobre todo porque le había contestado en la cara al jefe Caronte.

Los cuchicheos se detuvieron cuando vieron aparecer a Caronte, frente a todos. Afortunadamente Fang y el draconequus novato los había puesto al tanto de que no debían dirigirle la palabra si no lo pedía o mirarlo a los ojos, pues estaba de muy mal humor y lo último que quisieran sería una feroz reprimenda o un destierro absurdo.

Todos se pusieron firmes, respetuosos y silenciosas, esperando alguna orden. Lo que pasará era impredecible, y eso les ponía más nerviosos.

Solo Fang lucía muy sereno. Conocía bastante bien a su antiguo aprendiz y sus arrebatos.

Caronte camino entre sus soldados, observándolos meticulosamente uno a uno, como si los estudiara. Algunos no lograban soportar los nervios y se mordían la lengua para intentar calmarse.

-Fang- llamo Caronte.

Su ex mentor se acerco con paso firme y confiado.

-¿Sí, señor?- pregunto, dando un pequeña reverencia.

-Debido a la "falta" de la ex oficial Escila y a con prisa que tenemos por la batalla, quiero que tú tomes el puesto de oficial- dijo Caronte.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Estoy seguro de que a pesar de mi edad, mi condición física aún posee su fuerza- dijo Fang.

-Sí como sea- dijo Caronte- cuento contigo.

Luego miro a todos sus guerreros y les dijo con un tono autoritario, como si les regañara a unos niños:

-Escúchenme bien todos, sé que la expulsión de la ex oficial Escila, sea algo.. "inimaginable" para ustedes. Pero sabemos que no es nada del otro mundo. Algunos tal vez no lo recordaran, pero ya tuvimos una compañera a la que le tocó el mismo destino, Huming. Claro, digamos que su caso fue diferente ya que fue ella quién nos dejo. Cuando ya no eres parte de una manada, pierdes todo, compañía, protección, etc. Sin que nadie más te ayude. No hace falta poner más ejemplos para tenerlos sobre aviso que quién se atreva a desobedecer una orden, por más pequeña que sea, correrá el mismo destino. No tengo reparos en desterrarlos, sea quién sea.

-Ni siquiera a los de tu propia familia ¿Cierto?- comentó Fang.

Los demás contuvieron la respiración.

-En eso yo no tuve nada que ver- dijo Caronte, mirándolo serio- fue " _él"_ quiéneligió irse porque sintió que este no era su hogar. Al menos se despidió de todos.

Diciendo esto, miro de nuevo a los demás draconequus severamente.

-Bien, no pierdan más ¡Con la ausencia del herrero, tenemos trabajo atrasado para afilar las armas! ¡Dense prisa!- ordenó.

Todos continuaron con su trabajo sin parar. Afortunadamente, sabían usar sus poderes para crear fuego mientras golpeaban las puntas de sus espadas, lanzas o hachas para afilarlas más. Otros se dedicaban a tejer más redes antimagias. Otros, intentaban adiestrar a los timberwolfs que criaban para prepararlos. Esto no era muy sencillo, pues la única que sabía como tratar con ellos era Escila.

Mientras tanto, otros intentaban cocinar algo para que la manada no perdiera fuerzas por el hambre. Extrañaban a Lis, pues ella podría haberles ayudado en eso. Después de varios intentos fallidos, consiguieron hacer una especie de masa que por lo menos tenía un sabor decente.

La mantícora que poseían casi estaba al borde del desmayo. Andaba de allá para acá, arrastrando una carreta cargando pesadas armas o armaduras.

Y en el momento en que Caronte inspeccionaba las armas, la mantícora trastabilló y sin querer volcó todo el pesado contenido de la carreta sobre el jefe draconequus, que quedo semi sepultado. Al instante, los demás acudieron a sacarlo de allí.

En esos momentos, Caronte se sintió… liviano, como si se olvidara de sus problemas. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en un claro en medio de un campo con el césped algo crecido, donde crecían flores rosas cuyos pétalos bailaban con el viento fresco. No traía puesta su armadura.

¿Qué rayos era ese lugar?

-Aquí al menos podemos hablar tranquilamente ¿No lo crees?- dijo una suave voz, entre el césped crecido.

-¡¿Quién esta allí?!- exclamo Caronte.

El césped se agito un poco y… una pegaso apareció en el claro.

-Tranquilo, solo soy yo- sonrío Huming, echándose en el suelo- que gusto verte.

Caronte se quedo de piedra ¿Esa era Huming? De pronto recordó, muy a su pesar, de la transformación que ella había realizado para dejar su forma original.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Acaso esto es Forestreaml?- pregunto Caronte.

-Eso quisieras- río Huming- pero no, simplemente es la Pradera de la Eternidad, un lugar pacífico donde yo puedo reflexionar tranquilamente y ver a mis seres queridos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Caronte, yo… he dejado de existir.

-¿Qué… eso significa?

-… fallecí hace tiempo, querido amigo, después de que di a luz a mi pequeña Fluttershy.

-No lo entiendo ¿Cuál fue la causa?

-Es difícil de explicar, pero… ocurrió porque, a pesar de que era una pegaso cuando me casé con Lion y tuve a mis hijos, mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado para poder engendrar hijos de otra especie que no fuera la mía. Pero al menos pude resistir para ver nacer a mis dos capullos.

-¡¿Moriste solo porque querías a ese unicornio?! ¡Te dije que no acabaría bien!

-Lioni no tuvo la culpa de nada. Es más, estaba preocupado por mí y mi condición. Pero le dije que yo quería tener a sus hijos, aunque me costara la vida. Además, así pasa en todas las relaciones de diferentes especies, la madre no siempre sobrevive al tener hijos, solo vive en casos excepcionales. Pero me siento feliz por mi decisión, desde aquí pude verlos crecer. Mi Asclepius ha logrado desarrollar un corazón fuerte y noble como su padre y mi don de curar. Mi Fluttershy, ella se parece tanto a mí de niña, tan dulce y bondadosa con una personalidad fuerte…

-No quiero interrumpirte ¿Bien?- dijo Caronte, algo cansado- Pero no entiendo ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Un golpe en la cabeza te dejo semi frío, señor gruñón- dijo Huming- pero no te preocupes, ya estas a punto de regresar.

-Volviendo a lo que estabas hablando ¿Sabes que Fluttershy esta en una relación con…

-… Discord, lo sé. Ese draconequus alocado y divertido es un gran novio. La hace feliz.

-Fluttershy correrá peligro si tiene hijos con él ¿Lo sabes, no?

-No, a mi hija no le pasara nada. Ella posee un poco de mi linaje draconequus, así que es casi de la misma especie de Discord. No correrá peligro si deciden tener una familia.

-Parece que tu historia de amor desigual volverá a repetirse con tu hija ¿No?

-El amor de verdad siempre florece y sus semillas dan hermosos frutos- sonrío Huming, acariciando una flor- y en tu caso, ocurrirá pronto.

En esos momentos, el cielo comenzó a iluminarse.

-Bueno, es momento de decirte adiós, mi amigo- dijo Huming, comenzando a desaparecer en el césped crecido.

-Huming, espera- dijo Caronte, acordándose de pronto- si esta es la Pradera de la Eternidad ¿Por qué no veo a Escila contigo?

-Fácil, tontito- rio Huming- ella no este aquí.

En ese momento, todo se ilumino haciendo que Caronte cierre los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Señor, señor, despierte!- decía un draconequus.

Caronte se levanto de golpe. Estaba rodeado de sus guerreros, que lo veían con preocupación.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto frotando su cabeza y colocándose su casco.

-Las armas le cayeron encima, mil perdones por eso mi señor, e hizo que perdiera el conocimiento. Nos dio un gran susto- dijo el guerrero.

-Estuvo como diez minutos inconsciente, pensamos que lo habíamos perdido- dijo otro.

-Ya extrañábamos a Asclepius para que lo ayudará- dijo una draconequus.

-No importa, ya regresen todos a lo que estaban haciendo nos queda mucho por hacer- dijo Caronte, poniéndose de pie y avanzando a su oficina.

Estaba confundido. Huming había dicho que Escila no estaba con ella en ese lugar significaba que no estaba muerta. Estaba viva, aunque no sabía su ubicación exacta; pero eso no importaba, podría encontrarla.

Era cierto que estaba muy enojado y se sentía traicionado por lo que había echo Escila, pero ambos eran una pareja. Quería negar la pena de su ausencia que todavía invadía su corazón, pero no lo lograba totalmente. La noche que pasaron juntos había unido sus destinos de cierta forma, los había echo sentir… completos, sin que necesitaran de nada más, solo estar juntos y compartir de aquellos tiernos besos, caricias y susurros.

¿Sería que… era eso lo que llamaban amor? ¿Qué podría saber él? En muchos años jamás se había preocupado en saber que era el amor ¿Y qué era en realidad?

Recordó que una vieja oráculo, de quién no se acordaba el nombre, le había dicho que el amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte, si es verdadero puede contra cualquier obstáculo y estar al lado del que amas te da una felicidad inexplicable. Y uno siempre se preocupa en el bienestar de ambos, no el propio.

-Entonces darías hasta tu vida, como Huming- pensó Caronte, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.

No, definitivamente no entendía que era el amor ¿Y qué importaba? Lo que importaba era que logrará aplastar a lord Lion Heart.

Aunque… tal vez, después de encargaría de buscar a Escila.

######################################

Su nuevo hogar no era tan malo. Estar tanto tiempo bajo tierra no le había permitido ver otros ambientes. Y este era... maravilloso. Aire fresco, áreas verdes, cálida luz del sol y hermosos animales y plantas a la vista.

-Ahora puedo entender porque decidiste venir aquí, Huming- pensó Escila, mirando todo- es un hermoso lugar.

Se encontraba echada en el suave césped. Después de una ardua sesión de practicar movimientos de ataque con Fluttershy, Discord y lord Lion, tuvo que tomar un reposo por instrucciones de un preocupado Asclepius. Y aunque trato de insistirle que estaba bien, que no sentía ninguna molestia al moverse y que el bebé cooperaba sin darle dolor, Asclepius no cambio de opinión.

-Se preocupa demasiado, justo como su madre- rio Escila.

-Escila… -oyó detrás de ella.

Lord Lion Heart la miraba interrogador.

-¿Sí?- pregunto ella.

-¿Puedo sentarme a hablar?- pregunto lord Lion.

-Pues claro, eres uno de los señores de estas tierras- dijo Escila.

-He querido preguntarte… ¿Cómo es que llegó mi hijo Asclepius con ustedes?- pregunto lord Lion, sentándose.

-Sabía que llegarías a preguntarme- dijo Escila- bien, fue así. Cierta vez, un pequeño grupo en el que yo estaba, huía de una gigantesca hidra. Habíamos intentado enfrentarla, pero era demasiado para nosotros por lo que no nos quedo más que correr lejos y llegar a Drakalia. Afortunadamente, logramos evitarla desviándonos por otro camino, pero estábamos débiles y con algunas heridas, ya casi no podríamos avanzar. Y de pronto, un pequeño unicornio adolescente se nos acerco. Logró sanar nuestras heridas y reponernos con su magia de curación. Nos dijo que estaba perdido y si podía venir con nosotros en vez de quedarse en el bosque. Decidimos dejar que nos siguiera en agradecimiento y sería útil para ayudarnos. Al principio, Caronte no estaba de acuerdo en tener otro pony en nuestra manada, ya teníamos suficiente con Lis, pero su habilidad lo dejo sin palabras y solo asintió, lo que significaba una bienvenida. El unicornio nos dijo que se llamaba Asclepius, y que era hijo de lord Lion Heart.

-Fue mi culpa que se perdiera. No debí dejar que saliera a buscar solo su boomerang favorito- se lamento lord Lion.

-Ya no sirve para nada que te culpes. Él ya regresó a casa ¿Okey?- dijo Escila- Si sigues con las penas, vas a envejecer antes de tiempo.

-Ahora puedo recuperar con mis hijos el tiempo que perdimos. Hablaremos de tantas cosas que me perdí de su vida- dijo lord Lion- Asclepius me contó que sus hechizos de sanación mejoran con el tiempo, tal vez pueda ser el mejor ayo de medicina aquí. Fluttershy, ha derrotado junto a sus amigas a tantos enemigos, de quienes casi ni tenemos idea que existen.

-No sabemos que problemas pasan por otros lugares, lord Lion. No creo que nadie quiera salir al… _"exterior"_.

-¿Y si… llegáramos a conocer a las princesas Celestia y Luna?

-¿A esas que dicen, son las gobernantes de toda Equestria? ¿No sería demasiado?

-Fluttershy me ha dicho que sería buena idea que nos presentáramos con ellas, tal vez ya sea hora de que nuestro período de sociedad clandestina termine.

-No estamos en el tiempo adecuado para presentaciones. Falta poco tiempo para que llegue el momento de sellar un destino de dos comunidades.

-¿Estas preparada para lo que viene, cierto?

-Siempre lo he estado- sonrío Escila.

-Y… si no es mucha molestia ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?- pregunto lord Lion, algo incómodo.

Escila respiro fuertemente.

-Caronte… - respondio.

Lord Lion parecía a punto de tener un desmayo.

-¿Có… cómo?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Mira, estuve en una relación secreta con mi jefe ¿Capisci?- suspiro Escila, cortante.

-Tranquila, tu vida privada es tu vida privada- dijo lord Lion- y… ¿Caronte lo sabe?

-Si lo hubiera sabido, no me hubiera desterrado en primer lugar ¿O tal vez sí?- dudo Escila.

-Cuando se entere, cuéntame que cara puso- rio lord Lion.

-Él no lo sabrá- dijo Escila, firmemente.

-Pe… pero, es el padre. Es su responsabilidad- dijo lord Lion.

-Este bebé es mío, yo lo traeré al mundo y lo criaré. Seré madre y padre para él- dijo Escila.

-No vayas a terminar como mi prima Amarilis. Una clásica historia, conoció y se enamoró de un pegaso conquistador, quién la dejó cuando le dijo que esperaba a su hijo Wild- suspiro lord Lion- y ahora serás madre soltera como ella.

-¿Qué importa? No necesito de una pareja para ser madre- dijo Escila.

-Algún día estarás con alguien, algún día- rio lord Lion.

############################################

-Y así fue como llegamos a salvo a Forestreaml- termino de contar, Asclepius.

-Muy bien, y listo. Gracias por narrarme sobre la fuga que hicieron- dijo Twilight, terminando de escribir y cerrando su libro y la pluma.

-De nada, esa si que fue la primera aventura de mi vida- dijo Asclepius.

-Pues te espera otra, por la guerra- dijo Rainbow, con esfuerzo- ¡De acuerdo Applejack, me rindo! ¡Suelta mi casco!

-Jaja, te vencí otra vez- dijo Applejack, quien le estaba haciendo una llave de lucha a su casco.

-Y es concluye en 10 puntos para Applejack y 0 puntos para Rainbow Dash- rio Discord, que había echo aparecer un cuentapuntos.

-Solo debes practicar más- dijo Pinkie, haciendo equilibrios de cabeza.

-Aún no sé cómo puedo dar mi parte en esta batalla- dijo Rarity- saben que no apoyo la fuerza bruta.

-¡Noqueaste a los Wondercolts y derribaste a unos changelings solo usando tus cascos!- exclamo Rainbow- ¡Podrías terminar con un batallón en menos de lo que canta un gallo!

-Mmm, bueno. Gracias por admirar mis "talentos"- rio Rarity.

-Al menos tú usabas tus cascos sin temor- dijo Fluttershy- yo no podía hacerlo.

-Vamos Flutty, ya eres casi toda una experta. Y pienso que tú podrías protegerme a mí- dijo Discord, juguetón.

Ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño beso, ante las sonrisas de sus amigos, aunque Rainbow intento no hacer una de sus muecas.

En eso vieron volando a Wild, medio manchado de una sustancia oscura, cremoso y espesa.

-¡Hey Wild! ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Applejack.

-Un globo estalló cerca de mí, no diré quien lo envió, y me cubrió de melaza totalmente- suspiro Wild, desde la altura.

Todas miraron serias a Discord, quien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Solo fue una inocente broma para hacerle ver que podemos ser amigos- dijo Discord, haciendo aparecer en su cabeza una aureola.

-Sí claro, "amigo"- dijo Wild, serio y siguió volando.

-Dissy, creo que te pasaste un poco- dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Sí, desperdiciaste preciosa melaza!- exclamo Pinkie.

-Créanme, lo hice por una buena causa- sonrió Discord, enigmáticamente.

Wild llego al gran lago, para intentar quitarse la pegajosa melaza.

-Sí bonita broma, no tiene gracia- refunfuño, limpiando su melena.

En eso, un estruendo en un lugar del lago lo hizo sobresaltarse. El agua que salpico, lo empapó un poco.

Blizzard estaba en medio del lago, disfrutando de la refrescante sensación. Sacudía su melena mojada salvajemente, esparciendo agua por todos lados. Su piel celeste mojada, brillaba por el reflejo del sol.

Wild se quedo de piedra, pero no sabía el motivo ¿Por qué razón se había quedado mirando a su amiga? ¿Sería por su… provocativos movimientos? ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando? Se dio un lapo por tener pensamientos extraños.

Cerro los ojos y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Blizzard saliendo del lago, avanzando hacía él, muy sonriente y con unos pequeños y húmedos mechones de su melena cubriendo su cara. Y que… acercaba sus labios a los de él… lentamente. Wild ya no resistió y acerco los suyos a la vez.

-¡Señor Wild!- exclamo una vocecita.

Wild abrió los ojos asustado. Skyrrel lo miraba, preocupada, mientras él la sujetaba. Casi le había besado el hociquito.

-Señor, le tengo mucho respeto y lealtad, pero creo que no somos para nada compatibles- dijo Skyrrel, mirándolo preocupada.

-Lo… lo siento, Skyrrel- dijo Wild, soltándola- pensé que eras… eras…

-La atractiva de Blizzard- dijo una voz detrás de él.

-Sí, la atractiva de Blizza… ¡Oye!- exclamo Wild volteando y mirando enojado a Flambeau Shield, quien estaba riéndose.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, caíste, caíste!- se burlo Flambeau- ¡Y admitiste que Blizzard es atractiva!

-No admitió nada, tú le jugaste una broma- dijo Skyrrel, defendiendo a su dueño.

-Uy, pero admítelo, te encanta la pegasito- rio Flambeau.

-Déjame en paz, Flambooboo ¿Y dónde te habías metido? No te vimos en la reunión con todos los clanes- dijo Wild.

-Las reuniones son aburridas, solo se dicen discursos y blablabla- se quejó Flambeau- yo prefiero salir al bosque y enfrentar bestias temibles. Por ejemplo, acabo de torcerle las patas a unos timberwolfs yo solito…

-No seas mentiroso, tú solo eres un miedoso llorón- dijo Wild- esa vez que encontramos al basilisco, te escondiste detrás de mí todo el tiempo.

-¡Mentira! Solo esperaba el momento adecuado para saltarle encima sorpresivamente- se justificó Flambeau.

-Sí, como no- dijo Wild- y… ¿Participaras en la guerra?

-¿Guerra?- pregunto Flambeau.

-La guerra contra los draconequus ¿O acaso lady Flamia no te dijo nada?- se rio Wild.

-¡Claro que participaré!- exclamo Flambeau, con poses valerosas- Y… y… ¡Les daré una paliza a esos dracomosellamen!

En ese momento, algo cubrió con su sombra a Flambeau.

-En ese caso- ¿Por qué no le das una paliza a él?- pregunto Wild, señalando.

Flambeau se volteo y se quedo algo sorprendido al ver a Discord, volando encima de ellos.

-¿Y Wild, viste a esa pegaso qué te interesa?- pregunto el draconequus, desinteresado.

-No me engañas, Wild. Es un buen disfraz para intentar hacerme temblar. No voy a caer- dijo Flambeau.

-¿Crees que es un disfraz?- pregunto Wild.

-¡Pues claro! A ver ¿Quién es el que se esconde dentro?- el unicornio salto en el cuello de Discord y abrió su hocico, para ver dentro de su boca.

-¿Pero qué haces?- pregunto Wild, desconcertado.

-Un buen material, es convincente. Y la movilidad también, como el bien simulado aliento de dragón- observó Flambeau, metiendo la cabeza dentro de la boca de Discord.

-Ah… - trato de decir Wild.

-¡Jaja, y mira estos colmillos falsos!- se rio Flambeau, señalándolos.

-Oye, ya basta. No nos conocemos y ya estas mirando dentro de mi boca- dijo Discord, quitándolo de su boca.

-Ah… Wild… entonces… ¿Es… es un draconequus de… de verdad?- pregunto Flambeau, empezando a temblar.

-Sí, torpeee- se río Wild.

Flambeau empalideció, se puso de cuclillas abrazando sus cascos y se dedico a morder la punta de su cola.

-Que valiente que eres, en verdad- dijo Skyrrel, sarcástica.

-¿Acaso le di un susto?- pregunto Discord, desconcertado.

-Él le teme a todo lo desconocido, no te preocupes- le explico Wild- volviendo a lo que dijiste ¿Entonces, me embarraste de melaza para que viera a Blizzard nadando?

-Valió la pena para ti, así que no te quejes- se rio Discord.

-¿Estas loco? Hiciste que pensara cosas vergonzosas- dijo Wild, empezando a sonrojarse.

-¿Y qué? Te gusta y punto- dijo Discord.

-Bien, bien, admito que es muy atractiva y… creo que podría estar sintiendo algo más ¿Contento?- cortó Wild, caminando por el otro lado seguido por Skyrrel.

-Oye ¿A dónde vas? Podría darte consejos para relaciones muy buenos- se rio Discord, siguiéndolo.

No se dieron cuenta de que la pegaso los había escuchado.

-Tonto bribón, si supieras que yo… si te quiero- susurro Blizzard, detrás de un arbusto.

-Escuché… eso- dijo Flambeau, quien comenzaba a recuperarse de su susto.

-¡Si se lo dices a alguien, te mandaré al otro lado del bosque de un ventarrón, entendiste!- le amenazo Blizzard.

-Ya, ya no me grites- dijo Flambeau, yéndose- ash, las yeguas se vuelven odiosas con el tiempo.

####################################################

Todos los ponies continuaron con su entrenamiento, hasta que llego la noche. Pasaron el valioso tiempo de tranquilidad en silencio, las familias durmieron abrazándose con fuerza y las parejas se dedicaron unos besos tranquilizadores. Cuando amaneciera, sería el momento para sellar el destino de todos.

Lord Lion permaneció junto con Fluttershy, Discord, Asclepius y (a petición de sus hijos) Escila. Cerca de ellos estaban lady Blood Orchid, Amarilis y Wild.

Miraban el cielo nocturno, pensando en lo que vendría. Ahora lo que importaba era que estuvieran juntos.

Aunque lord Lion y Discord no estaban muy tranquilos.

Ya se había decretado que, mientras los guerreros lucharan, los ayos, los potrillos y los ponies que no estuvieran en condiciones de pelear se quedaran dentro del palacio, donde Poseidón los cuidaría de algún peligro que se presentara y Asclepius esperaría listo para atender a alguien que entrara por alguna herida.

Fluttershy había dicho que pelearía junto a su padre y Discord. Además, Escila se había comprometido a cuidarle la espalda todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, lord Lion y Discord, habían diseñado un plan secreto.

Lentamente, llego la mañana. Caronte había acertado en pronóstico del clima. El día había amanecido cubierto por la niebla y solo algunos rayos de sol lograban filtrarse.

Los líderes dieron la orden de que cada pony ocupara sus puestos. Varios familiares se separaron y unos se alinearon con sus tropas y otros entraron al palacio, escoltados por Poseidón y Asclepius.

Los animalitos del bosque, quienes habían sido alertados a tiempo, se refugiaron en sus respectivos escondites.

-Ha llegado el momento- dijo Twilight.

-Sí- afirmo Applejack- ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Cada ejercito se alineo en orden, silenciosos y decididos. El clan "Fauna" se situó a un lado.

-Estamos listos, papá- dijo Fluttershy, avanzando junto a su padre.

-Hija, antes de que esto comience- dijo lord Lion, intentando no llorar- solo quiero pedirte que te cuides mucho. No toleraré perderte.

-No lo harás papá, todo saldrá bien- dijo Fluttershy.

-Siempre tan positiva, mi pequeña- sonrió su padre acariciando su cabeza- pero solo importa que Asclepius y tú estén bien. Te amo, hija.

-Y yo a ti, papá- dijo Fluttershy, abrazándolo.

Luego, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a Discord y poso sus labios dulcemente sobre los de él.

-Lo lograremos juntos, Dissy- le sonrió y le abrazo fuertemente.

-Sí… lo haremos- respondio Discord, hundiendo su rostro en su suave melena.

-Pero, solamente nosotros dos, hija- dijo lord Lion.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Fluttershy, confundida.

Lord Lion y Discord intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. El draconequus chasqueo sus dedos y en un segundo Fluttershy desapareció y reapareció dentro del palacio en la montaña. Sus puertas se cerraron y un candado las aseguro firmemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Fluttershy- ¡Tengo que salir! ¡Debo estar con ellos!

Por más que empujo las puertas con sus cascos y las pateo con fuerza, no pudo abrirlas.

-¿La encerraron, cierto?- pregunto Escila, al lado de lord Lion y Discord.

-Lo acordamos, no permitiríamos que algo le pase a Fluttershy- dijo lord Lion.

-Después nos disculparemos- dijo Discord.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Líderes guardianes, presenten sus gemas!- llamo lady Blood.

Los cinco líderes avanzaron al frente de la cascada barrera. Cada uno, alzo su gema a altura suficiente y recitaron:

" _ **Finalmente, el momento ha llegado,**_

 _ **sellaremos el destino de los cinco clanes.**_

 _ **Un enfrentamiento que tal vez sea recordado,**_

 _ **o solo como un acontecimiento no recordado".**_

Apenas terminaron de recitar, la cascada barrera se abrió, dejando libre la entrada o salida.

Los cinco ejércitos se quedaron esperando.

-Ya estarán cerca- pensó Escila, quien le dedico una ultima caricia a sus vientre.

Después de un tiempo, en el que solo hubo silencio… se pudo sentir el leve sonido de pisadas…

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Estamos cerca de terminar esta historia, pero tengo planeado escribir la segunda parte, se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **Hasta otro capítulo, gente bonita.**


	26. Día Batalla y Victoria, o tal vez no?

**Ya casi llegamos al final, pero ya esta decidido tener una continuación.**

 **Mi historia ya ha cumplido un año! Ahhh! (gritito de emoción)**

 **Disfruten, mis amores, mis queridos lectores…**

-Es hora- dijo lord Lion, rozando con cariño la gema que colgaba de su cuello, para darse suerte.

-Den con todo lo que tengan- dijo lady Blood.

-Llenen de orgullo el nombre del clan "Viento"- ordeno lord Roaring.

-Ya no debe existir el miedo o la duda en nosotros- aviso lady Flamia.

-Mucha suerte a cada uno- susurró lady Aquarius.

Sus guerreros respiraron hondo, tranquilizándose un poco al sentir el aire frío de la mañana inundar sus pulmones.

-¿Listas chicas?- pregunto Twilight.

-Nunca me sentí más lista- dijo Pinkie.

-Preparadas más que nunca- asintió Rarity.

-¡Por fin, esto era lo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Acción en la batalla!- aleteo Rainbow.

-Ahora solo importa que esto termine sin ninguna pérdida- suspiro Applejack.

Mientras tanto, la manada Drakalia avanzaba a un ritmo similar. Las garras y pezuñas de cada draconequus junto al crujido de las patas de sus timberwolfs parecían ir sincronizada en aquella marcha, directas a sellar su destino. Ninguno tenía miedo, a pesar de la incertidumbre sobre el final de la batalla.

Avanzaron hasta llegar adonde esperaban encontrar aquella barrera cascada, la entrada a Forestreaml, pero esta ya se había echo a un lado, invitándolos a entrar. Divisaron los ejércitos de cada clan, quienes esperaban dentro serenamente.

Viendo que sus enemigos se encontraban alineados y preparados para el combate, todos se detuvieron en seco. Se suponía que ellos no sabrían nada de su ataque sorpresa. Esto ya era un gran giro en lo que habían planeado.

-No puede ser- susurró Caronte, sin querer mostrar su desconcierto- ¿Cómo es que ellos se enteraron?

-Tal parece que tu plan no será exactamente como lo esperaste- le susurró Fang a su lado, sin inmutarse- pero creo que este enfrentamiento será algo parejo.

La manada esperaba alguna orden de su señor ¿Qué habrían de hacer ahora que sus enemigos los esperaban también listos para pelear? Estaban delante de la entrada del lugar al que habían esperado tomar por tanto tiempo, y tenían dos opciones: una, continuar su marcha y pelear con ellos de una vez por todas; dos, retroceder y regresar al campamento, ya que aún tenían tiempo para eso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo tranquilo que lucía la entrada de la manada a Forestreaml, Caronte no confiaría por nada, recelaba incluso de sus propios guerreros. Sospecho que tras esa tranquilidad tal vez se escondería alguna trampa que no se debía pasar por alto o sería la ruina de todos. Podría ser que valdría la pena probar con un simple peón.

Después de desistir en mandar a uno de sus soldados novatos, decidió mandar a un joven timberwolf del grupo que iba con ellos. Este era algo más pequeño que los otros, tenía los ojos de un color algo verde pantanoso y su aliento no era tan desagradable. Había sido el favorito de Escila, quién lo había nombrado cariñosamente como Thorny.

Dándole un golpecito en la espalda, mando al pequeño timberwolf a que entrara a Forestreaml. Thorny avanzó sin problemas, incluso hubo momentos en los que se sentó para rascarse la espalda con su pata trasera, y cruzo hasta llegar al verde prado al otro lado. Allí se sentó nuevamente y aulló fuertemente como señal, esperando que los otros cruzaran como él.

Al menos con eso quedaba claro que no habría ninguna trampa, así que la manada Drakalia continúo su avance, para adentrarse en Forestreaml y encararse finalmente con sus enemigos. Mientras tanto, Thorny, que se había quedado esperándolos, levanto las orejas y la punta de su trufa atraído por un aroma conocido y único para él. De inmediato, a pesar de ser una criatura no muy racional (porque eso parecen ser los timberwolfs, sin ofender), reconoció el aroma de su antigua y querida dueña.

Lanzó un pequeño aullido de alegría y trotó alegremente en dirección al ejército de los cinco clanes. Algunos ponies se hicieron a un lado, alertas de lo que ese timberwolf intentara hacer, pero miraron algo desconcertados como solamente aquella criatura se echaba patas arriba, mostrando su estómago muy dócil, frente a Escila.

-¡Thorny! ¡Cuánto me alegra verte otra vez, mi lindo saquito de astillas!- exclamo Escila, acariciando su cabeza y recibiendo una cariñosa lamida de su timberwolf.

-No sabía que tenías un perro de mascota- dijo Discord, mirándolo.

-No es un perro, es un timberwolf- respondio Escila- y parece que su lealtad hacía mí es muy fuerte.

-Pues espero que lo sea también para esto- comento lord Lion, con la mirada fija al frente.

-¿Quieres estar en esto conmigo?- pregunto Escila.

Thorny froto su sólida cabeza contra el cuello de su dueña, como aceptando la proposición.

-Que buen chico- sonrió la draconequus- y muy pronto tendrás un nuevo y pequeño dueño.

Miro a lord Lion, a Discord, a las mane-6, a Spike y soltó un suspiro.

-Hace casi un día fui una oficial y ahora estoy del lado de los que eran mis enemigos… vaya destino- pensó sonriendo un poco- sí… vaya destino.

En todo ese tiempo, Wild se había mantenido silencioso y expectante junto a lady Blood. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo acabará bien. Se había reencontrado con su madre y no quería que ese primer encuentro fuera el último. En esos días habían pasado muchas cosas. Había sido prisionero de sus enemigos, sus antiguos sentimientos por su amiga de la infancia no habían sido correspondidos, terminó por aceptar la relación de esta con un molesto draconequus, logró encontrar a su progenitora y por último, en su interior empezaban a surgir sensaciones cuando veía a su amiga Blizzard.

Todos sus asuntos eran una telaraña. Al menos tenía que decir algo…

Aún tenía tiempo de hacer algo antes de pelear, así que lo más rápido que pudo voló hacía las tropas del clan Fauna.

-¿Wild compañero, qué establos haces aquí? Estamos a punto de luchar- dijo Applejack.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, solo vine a decirles que si no… sobrevivimos, me alegra haberlos conocido a todos, en serio. Y lo admito… Discord, sí que eres un gran tipo y ya que te debo la vida… debo decir que lamento haberte tratado mal antes y llamarte fenómeno híbrido, y también alimaña deformada y escoria malhecha.

-Gracias amigo y no te preocupes… espera ¡¿Qué es eso de escoria malhecha?!- exclamo Discord.

Pinkie y Rainbow soltaron una risita, al igual que Escila, que lo había escuchado todo.

El pegaso sonrió y antes le dio una última mirada a los guerreros del clan Fauna… se quedo confundido ¿Y Fluttershy?

Pero ya no había tiempo de interrogantes, así que solo regreso velozmente al lado de su tía.

La manada se puso en marcha nuevamente, la señal del timberwolf había tranquilizado los nervios de Caronte sobre una supuesta trampa, aunque no sus nervios de como terminaría aquella guerra y su cercano encuentro con lord Lion. Recordó sus antiguas lecciones para la lucha, principalmente no mostrar tu ira y deseo de pelea frente a tu enemigo, según le había dicho Fang.

-Espero que estés rezando mentalmente por no morir, tú madre te mataría si te viera en el otro mundo sin haber logrado nada- le susurró Fang a su lado, mientras avanzaban.

-Tal vez hubiera preferido verlo a "él" antes, como siempre- gruño Caronte.

-Vamos muchacho, no es el momento de revivir envidias fraternales- respondio Fang.

Al llegar al medio del prado de Forestreaml, algo desconcertó al líder draconequus… ¿Dónde estaba el pequeño timberwolf que había enviado? No se encontraba esperándolos en medio del lugar, como debía ser.

Su primer pensamiento fue que alguna trampa silenciosa había capturado a la criatura y estaba a punto de encargarse de los que iban al frente de la manada, y eso lo incluía a él. Hizo una señal y todos sus subordinados se detuvieron en seco.

Los dos ejércitos ya se encontraban uno frente al otro, solo estaban distanciados por algunos metros. Sin embargo, una pequeña mirada alrededor del ejército contrario fue suficiente para que Caronte pudiera distinguir al pequeño timberwolf al lado de sus enemigos jadeando y moviendo su cola alegremente. Acompañaba a… cierta draconequus.

Cualquiera podría pensar que se ha vuelto loco si vuelve a ver a alguien que desapareció sin ningún rastro. Eso es exactamente lo que Caronte pensó cuando reconoció a Escila, quién se hallaba también al lado de los ponies forestreamlianos. No podía creer que estaba viva, parecía casi un milagro.

Sin embargo, ella estaba usando una armadura algo beige y marrón con una gema marrón algo más clara en la pechera. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Con gran decepción y frustración (aunque no lo demostró) comprendió que Escila, SU pareja, no había desaparecido en realidad, sino que había decidió unirse a las tropas de sus enemigos. Para rematar, se encontraba al lado de lord Lion, al igual que otro draconequus… se llamaba Discord, o eso recordaba.

-Esto ya no puede ser- pensó casi con un tic en su ojo dónde tenía la cicatriz- primero… fue Huming quién decidió dejar todo atrás solo por ese unicornio… y ahora, Escila también. Esto ya es… inaceptable.

Obviamente, lo que sentía en ese momento eran celos, pero él no se daba cuenta.

-Ah… mi señor- susurró uno de sus guerreros- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Qué acaso no sabes nada?- le pregunto Caronte, regañón- Ya es hora.

-Estamos preparados- dijo Fang.

-Correcto… y ahora todos ustedes, el momento ya esta aquí, es hora de demostrar de que estamos hechos… ¡Ataqueen por Drakaliaaaaaa!- rugió el líder de los draconequus, irguiendo la lanza que llevaba unida a la cola.

No basto con que terminara de decir la palabra, la manada se lanzó rauda al encuentro con sus enemigos.

Los líderes guardianes compartieron una mirada cómplice.

Lord Lion Heart, lady Blood Orchid y lady Flamia se pusieron derechos, con sus cuernos en alto. Lord Roaring Wind y lady Aquarius hicieron la misma pose, pero con sus alas desplegadas. Sus guerreros comprendieron esa señal, y prepararon sus armas.

-Ahora todos nosotros aquí, defendamos nuestra legendaria comunidad, nuestro honor y todo lo que hemos construido juntos y amamos… ¡Ataquen por su hogar Forestreaaaaaml !- bramaron juntos los cinco líderes, terminando en una relincho.

Cada pony se lanzo, directo al enemigo, dispuesto a defender con todas sus fuerzas a su querida tierra.

#############################

-Pffff, méndigo espejo bueno para nada. Esto me pasa por aceptar los primeros inventos de ese peludo de Dedalio, siempre empezaron defectuosos- suspiró madame Delphi, en su forma de adolescente joven, sacudiendo un espejo de cristal y plata, ovalado y polvoriento.

A la cuarta sacudida, una imagen se hizo visible dentro del espejo. Se mostraba a los ejércitos de Drakalia y Forestreaml corriendo a enfrentarse.

-Uuuuu, suerte que llegué cuando ya empieza lo bueno- sonrió la pony terrestre, mientras mordisqueaba unas palomitas- ay el señor Caronte, hasta cuando aceptará sus sentimientos. Creo que iré a darle una buena regañida si no intenta siquiera arreglar las cosas con la señorita Escila.

Contemplo como los guerreros ya se habían encontrado entre sí y cada uno peleaba dando todo de sí.

-Esto ya me aburrió, parece la imagen de la semana pasada- suspiró madame Delphi- mejor iré a ver a Fluttershy.

Golpeo sus cascos dos veces y el espejo cambio su imagen. Ahora mostraba a la pegaso encerrada en el palacio. Intentaba golpear, halar o romper el candado que sujetaba fuertemente las dos enormes puertas, para lograr salir, pero sin ningún logro.

-Ahora mismo esto podría ayudarle a salir- suspiró Delphi, jugueteando con una pequeña y extraña llave- pero yo no debo interferir en lo que le pase a cada pony.

Suspiró y bebió el contenido de una taza de té que tenía cerca y la sacudió mirando el fondo.

-Aún es esa espada rota por la mitad y la enorme mariposa que juntas terminan formando el corazón. El destino no cambiará. Así que significa solo una cosa… Fluttershy, ve y evita que el rencor sin razón prevalezca.

Apenas terminó de hablar, cambio a la forma de una pony adulta.

###########################

-¡Papá! ¡Discord! ¡Por favoooor, déjenmee saliiir!- gritaba Fluttershy, ya sin esperanzas, golpeando las puertas.

Sus golpes solo provocaron que una nota pegada en la puerta cayera. Decía:

" _ **Te debemos una explicación"**_

 _ **Besos, Dissy.**_

-Hermana, por favor cálmate- le pedía Asclepius- quizás nuestro padre y Discord tuvieron una buena razón.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ellos están solos allá, necesitan mi ayuda también!- exclamaba Fluttershy, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Tal vez, solo querían protegerte- siguió Asclepius.

-Ya no quiero que solo se dediquen a protegerme. Esa es la razón por la que nunca aprendí a defenderme por mi cuenta. Me falto la motivación de mi padre. Tal vez Discord logró incluir en mí la confianza para hacer las cosas, pero no es suficiente. Es por eso que a pesar de tantos entrenamientos, sigo siendo débil- confesó Fluttershy.

-Flutty, ser valiente no quiere decir que sepas usar armas, portes una armadura o que comandes un ejército. Significa que puedes afrontar tus temores, hermanita- dijo Asclepius, comprensivo.

-Pero este es un nuevo temor: que a papá o a Discord o a mis amigos les ocurra algo. No lo soportaría- sollozo Fluttershy.

-Oh, santas precipitaciones- dijo Swan Song, mirando la batalla con cautela por una de las ventanas de arriba.

-¿Qué ocurre, querida?- pregunto Cloud Drops.

-Es horrible, parece que los draconequus aprendieron a pelear, casi son igual en la batalla que nosotros- suspiro la unicornio.

-Oh no… ¿Cómo estarán todos?- se pregunto Fluttershy.

-Son buenos guerreros estarán bien- le consoló Asclepius.

Fluttershy solo bajo la cabeza y acaricio el lomo de su ursape Poseidón.

-Tal vez… lo mejor será que yo no vaya- suspiró.

En ese momento, un trozo de suelo empezó a agrietarse hasta romperse dando paso a cierta topo con gafas.

-¿Molly, pero qué haces aquí? Los animalitos del bosque tienen que refugiarse en sus madrigueras o refugios- pregunto Fluttershy, confundida.

-No me pregunte, su mascota orejona tuvo la idea. Y con todo respeto mi lady, yo soy una mensajera real, no una topo ordinaria- respondio Molly, muy fastidiada, intentando quitarse la tierra de su pelaje y acomodándose las gafas.

Angel salió del agujero y abrazo a Fluttershy.

-Perdón jaja, yo tuve la idea. Estaba preocupado por ti- dijo abrazando a su dueña.

-Eres un conejito arriesgado, no debiste venir así- le dijo Fluttershy.

-Esperaba encontrarte en la batalla ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el conejito.

-Mi padre y Discord me encerraron para mantenerme a salvo- contesto Fluttershy.

-Pero eres la hija de un líder guardián, tienes que estar allí para luchar por tu hogar- dijo Angel.

-Intenté salir pero… no puedo- suspiro la pegaso.

-Te ayudaré, no vine solo- respondio Angel.

Silbó con su patita en su pequeña boca y después de un sonido de cerradura… las puertas dobles se abrieron.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto Fluttershy.

Skyrrel, la ardilla voladora, se asomó junto a algunos animales del bosque, que portaban ramitas con filo y algunas gemas.

-Hola señorita Fluttershy ¿Va a unirse a la guerra?- pregunto, juguetona.

-Ahora sí puedo- sonrío Fluttershy- Asclepius, iré a ayudar a nuestro padre, a mi novio y a mis amigos. No me quedaré sin hacer nada. Pero tú sí quédate aquí a cuidar a los demás.

-Cuídate mucho, querida hermanita- dijo Asclepius, abrazándola- y mucha suerte.

-Bien, vamos ahora- dijo Angel, guiando a su dueña a la puerta.

-Claro que sí- dijo Fluttershy, optimista.

Pero en un momento…

-No, no iré- susurró, bajando las orejas.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Angel.

-He pensado que… solo sería un estorbo para mi padre y para Discord- dijo Fluttershy.

-Pero puedes evitar que pase una tragedia- dijo Angel.

-Pero… aún recuerdo cuando no pude romper esa rama del árbol. Sé pelear un poco más, pero no creo que sea suficiente. Tampoco creo ser lo bastante valiente para esto ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¿Ah sí? A ver, dime quien espanto a aquel dragón que casi deja a Ponyville y la mayor parte de Equestria bajo una nube de ceniza.

-Fui yo, pero solo le dije que se fuera.

-Ahora dime quién voló más rápido que Rainbow Dash cuando intentaban atraparla para recuperar al Elemento de la Lealtad.

-Fui yo, aunque fue porque me enojé.

-Pero fue porque algo que amabas era amenazado. Por último, dime quién se enfrento a unos changeling con inteligencia y puso a ese minotauro Iron Will en su lugar- dijo Angel, firme.

-Lo sé, fui yo- contesto Fluttershy.

-Entonces ¿Una estúpida rama dirá que eres débil?- insistió el conejo.

-¡No!- exclamo Fluttershy- Soy valiente.

Ya decidida, llamo a Poseidón.

-Iremos a la batalla, mi querido ursape- declaro, acariciando su cabeza.

-¡Qué alegría! Esperé tanto tiempo para que mi dueña y yo partiéramos a defender lo bueno- se entusiasmo Poseidón.

Se echo en el suelo, para que la pegaso pudiera subir a su lomo. Fluttershy se acomodó y se puso en marcha. Las puertas del palacio se cerraron tras ella. Los animales del bosque, se quedaron afuera, observando como Fluttershy partía a la lucha a lomos de su fiel cabalgadura (lo sé, eso se vería raro pero bueno…)

-Eres un buen consejero, nubecita- opino Skyrrel.

-Gracias- sonrió Angel.

-¿Y serás buen líder también?- pregunto la ardilla.

-Podría serlo ¿Por qué?- pregunto Angel.

Skyrrel le tendió una pequeña cinta de tela color rojo.

-Forestreaml también es el hogar de los animales del bosque. Queremos luchar también y que tú seas nuestro líder, nubecita audaz- dijo la ardilla.

-En ese caso… ¡Soy el general Angel Nubecita Audaz!- declaro Angel, atando la cinta por sus orejas y tomando algo de la tierra para pintarse dos líneas surcando sus suaves mejillas- ¡Vamos tropa, a defender Forestreaml!

Los animales, que ya tenían sus pequeñas armas consigo, no se hicieron de rogar y partieron corriendo a pelear también.

##########################

Ya era obvio para los ponies forestreamlianos, esa guerra no era como se la habían esperado. Los draconequus eran tan buenos como ellos. Aprovechaban cada fuerza de su cuerpo para usarla contra sus enemigos.

-Uno a las seis en punto directo a ti, Applejack- aviso Twilight, usando los mejores hechizos debilitadores que conocía.

-Y tres a las cuatro y cuarto dirigido a Rainbow- anuncio Rarity, bloqueando un ataque dirigido a Pinkie.

-Oigan, ya me confundieron ¡¿Cuántos en realidad les están atacando a cada una?!- pregunto Pinkie.

-Solo ataca a los que se te acerquen, Pinkie- dijo Applejack, atando a unos cuantos con su inseparable lazo.

-Ah… ¡Okie Dokie Lokie! ¡Tomen esto!- exclamo Pinkie, sacando cupcakes de su cabello y lanzándolos a velocidad de cañón, con tan buena puntería que les caía en la boca.

-Pinkie ¿Acaso intentas que duerman una siesta por comerse un bocadillo?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Claro que no, tontita. Ya verás… - dijo Pinkie, misteriosamente.

Los draconequus a los que les había caído el postre en la boca, habían echo una pausa para degustarlo. Jamás habían probado algo así de dulce. Demasiado… dulce…

Minutos después, aquellos draconequus escupían y sobaban sus lenguas, intentando quitarles el sabor extremadamente dulce que se les había impregnado en el paladar. Eso les dio tiempo a otros guerreros para derribarlos.

-Buena idea, Pinkie. Parece que los draconequus, a excepción de Discord, nunca antes han comido algo exageradamente dulce. Eso les provoca una mala reacción en el primer gusto- admiró Twilight.

-Sí que eres un genio cuando la situación lo amerita- sonrió Applejack.

-¿Qué tal si les das un casco a los demás guerreros con tus dulces municiones?- le sugirió Rainbow.

-Allí voy ¡Aquiiiii tieneeen!- exclamo Pinkie, lanzando cupcakes por doquier.

Cada draconequus que le caía un cupcake, terminaba lamiendo el césped desesperadamente.

-Creo que debo pedirle esa estrategia- opino lady Flamia, que miraba la escena haciendo una llave de lucha a un draconequus- ¿Flambeau, dónde estas?

El unicornio del clan Fuego, se hallaba escondido en unos arbustos cercanos. Temblaba. Había intentado pelear, pero aún le temía a esas criaturas extrañas llamadas draconequus.

-¿Qué me pasa? Soy un guerrero, no debo temer- se dijo- ¡Lady Flamia, perdóneme, pero no puedo!

Abrazo sus cascos traseros, haciéndose bolita….

-¡Nooo, ya basta! ¡Yo soy Flambeau Shield, fiero guerrero del ilustre clan Fuego, no le temo a nada!- declaró.

Con estas palabras, terminó por decidirse y salir de su escondite. Miro a un grupo de draconequus juntos y decidió enfrentarlos solo.

-¡A ver, a ver! ¡Ya verán, mezclas raras!- exclamo, trotando velozmente hacia ellos.

Sin embargo, los draconequus lanzaron juntos un feroz rugido en el rostro del unicornio, quien palideció al instante.

-Y como digo siempre ¡Cascos para que los quieroooooooo!- exclamo huyendo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le pregunto lady Flamia, sujetándolo de la cola- ¡Ve de una buena vez y demuestra que no eres un potrillo miedoso!

-¡Lo admito, no puedooo, perdoooo!- lloriqueo Flambeau.

-Te enseñaré como se hace- dijo lady Flamia, yendo al encuentro con ese grupo.

Había sido una mala idea, lady Flamia estaba sola contra muchos. De un zarpazo, la dejaron casi fuera de combate, tendida en el suelo.

-¡My ladyyyy!- exclamo Flambeau, corriendo hacía ella y protegiéndola- ¡No la toquen mezclas raras!

-¿Y qué harás… potrillo llorón?- se burló uno de los draconequus, provocando risas entre sus compañeros.

-Ustedes lo pidieron- dijo Flambeau, concentrando su magia y haciendo aparecer… conejitos de fuego.

Los draconequus miraron sorprendidos a aquellas criaturitas y se echaron a reír.

-¡Este pony piensa matarnos con conejitos! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!- rieron a coro.

-No son simples conejos- sonrió Flambeau.

-¿Y qué es lo que hacen, atacar con su ternura?- preguntaron los draconequus.

-Ya verán- dijo el unicornio.

En ese momento, los conejitos les dieron unas tremendas patadas en la cola de los draconequus. Al estar hechos de fuego, provocaron en ellos la sensación de que se les quemaba la cola con cada patada.

Los infelices draconequus gritaron de dolor y se fueron corriendo intentando huir de aquellos conejos de fuego.

-Muy bien hecho, Flambeau- sonrió lady Flamia.

-No hay de que… my lady- suspiro Flambeau, dando una reverencia.

El unicornio le dio su casco para que pudiera levantarse y juntos se lanzaron a seguir peleando.

-Finalmente…parece que Flambooboo, supero su miedo, un poco- pensó Blizzard creando todos los torbellinos que podía.

Miro a su alrededor. Sus compañeros del clan Viento no lo estaban pasando del todo bien. Eran demasiado impulsivos y no obedecían mucho las estrategias planeadas. Esto hacía que por hacer ataques en picada, los draconequus solo tuvieran que esquivarlos, provocando que solo se estrellaran contra el suelo y quedaran aturdidos

-¿No será que la única no tan impulsiva de mi clan, soy solo yo?- pensó la pegaso.

Dejo de pensar un momento, para crear más ventiscas al girar velozmente. Ese ataque era su especialidad, pues le había otorgado su puesto de guerrera cuando era una potranca.

Una potranca salvaje y rebelde que pasaba su infancia alborotando las plantas del bosque con su dominio de las ventiscas y entrenaba junto a su mejor amigo Wild.

Wild… su querido amigo Wild Bravery… su gran bribón…

¿Por qué ahora justo en esos momentos su corazón latía por pensar en él? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que sentía algo más por aquel pegaso?

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, todos sobre Wild, pero aun así pudo notar que su querido amigo tenía serios problemas. La enredadera entrelazada en su casco se había quedado atascada en el hacha de un draconequus y así estaba indefenso a los golpes que le propinaban.

-¡Wiiiild! ¡Noooooo!- exclamo Blizzard, volando hacía él.

Sus alas se movían tan veloces y su preocupación por su amigo y la ira que sentía al verlo en tales circunstancias, provocaron que enormes nubes grises la rodearan. Nunca antes había creado algo de esa magnitud.

-Yo solo quiero… ¡Que Wild este bieeeeeeen!- dijo con una voz que retumbó y provocó que relámpagos cayeran sobre la tierra y dejaran a los draconequus con la melena erizada y chamuscada.

El pegaso cayó al suelo y sus ojos color del bosque miraron a Blizzard. Su tempestad había casi desaparecido y solo algunas brisas soplaban y desordenaban los mechones de su melena.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada y tomando su rostro entre sus cascos.

-Ah… no te preocupes je… soy resistente- comentó Wild, con una débil sonrisa- pensé que yo solo podría… con todos ellos.

-¡Eres un tonto, me preocupe por ti!- le regaño Blizzard, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando sobre su hombro.

-Blizz… pero, estoy bien- dijo Wild.

-¿Bien? ¡¿Bieeeen?! ¡Te arriesgas sin pensar, eres un inconsciente!

-Mira, quien habla… ¿No se supone que los del clan "Viento", son unos inconscientes impetuosos que no saben seguir instrucciones?

-Eres… eres… un…

Blizzard supo que ya no tendría nada que perder… así que no dudo en tirar de la enredadera de Wild para atraerlo hacía ella y… besarlo de forma amorosa.

Wild se quedó estático… este era su primer beso. Y se sentía tan bien… así que rodeo los hombros de Blizzard y correspondió aquel beso con suavidad.

-Blizz… - quiso decir Wild.

-Te amo, te amo gran bribón- confesó Blizzard con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Yo… yo también, mi rebelde ventarrón- dijo Wild, empezando a sonreír.

Se abrazaron tan felices de confesarse el amor que se tenían, aunque no se habían dado cuenta desde antes.

-Romance en medio de las batallas… quién lo diría- pensó Escila, mirando a la nueva pareja- si tan solo fuera así de fácil decir te amo.

Guio su lanza que bloqueo la punta de la espada de un draconequus.

-Hijo mío… perdóname si peleo en contra de tu padre. Ojalá esto no hubiera llegado tan lejos- se dijo tristemente- pero hare todo lo necesario para que tu tengas una mejor vida… sin pelear.

-Te estas distrayendo… Esci- dijo lord Lion detrás de ella.

-Mmm, así me llamaba Huming- respondió la draconequus.

-¿Estas preocupada por tu hijo? ¿O por si lastimas de gravedad a Caronte?- pregunto lord Lion.

-Digo, si no fuera el padre de mi hijo, haría una alfombra con él- respondió Escila.

-Que ruda- comentó Lion.

Su mirada se fijó en Discord, quién hacía aparecer cosas para bloquear ataques enemigos.

-No lo haces nada mal, Discord- opinó, colocándose a su lado.

-¿De verdad, señor?- pregunto Discord.

-Nadie se ha defendido de una forma tan original- opino el unicornio, defendiendo su espalda- tienes que estar alerta, que no te vaya a pasar nada ya que aún no has pedido el casco de mi hija.

-¿Quiere decir que… señor?- pregunto Discord, emocionándose.

-Sí, querido yerno- sonrió lord Lion.

-¡Suegritoo!- exclamo Discord, abrazándolo.

-Más familias- opinó Escila.

##########################################

-Rarity, ya te dije que solo los imagines como las cosas que no te gustan, así podrás derribarlos con tu magia- dijo Applejack.

-No es muy fácil, mi magia solo es para crear cosas maravillosas- dijo Rarity.

-¡Pues sería maravilloso que nos ayudara a librarnos de todos de una buena vez!- exclamo Rainbow.

-No me hables así… no es propio de una dama… - hablo Rarity.

Pero en ese momento, al esquivar un zarpazo de un draconequus… la punta de su precioso mechón ondulado… termino cortado.

-Mi… ¡Melenaaaa!- exclamo horrorizada.

-Ahora sí ya se enojó- dijo Pinkie.

-¡La pagaráaaaas!- vociferó Rarity.

En ese instante, toma la cola del draconequus y con una fuerza y velocidad prodigiosa, lo hizo girar como una fusta, propinando golpes a todos los draconequus que estaban cerca.

-Nunca… toquen… ¡MI PRECIOSA MELENAAAA!- vociferó.

-Por eso nunca nos metemos con su look- opinó Twilight.

####################################################

-Ánimo Poseidón, necesito llegar con papá y Discord- pidió Fluttershy.

-No se preocupe señorita, sé que ellos deben estar a salvo- respondió el ursape.

-Creo que es mejor que vayas a ayudar a los demás guerreros, yo sola iré a ver a mi padre y los demás- dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Segura, señorita?- pregunto Poseidón.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- sonrió Fluttershy.

El ursape asintió y corrió a ayudar a las tropas.

-Voy por todos los que quiero- dijo Fluttershy.

#################################################

-Dios… esto se descontrola poco a poco- comentó Fang.

-No importa, podremos con todo- respondió Caronte.

Ex mentor y ex alumno se encontraban recuperando el aliento, para disgusto de Caronte. Una de sus patas traseras había sufrido un duro golpe que le impedía incorporarse y Fang estaba colocándole una venda.

-Señor, aún puedes parar esta locura… ya hay muchos camaradas que han perdido la mayor parte de su fuerza y energía, lo mejor sería salir de esta guerra antes de que ocurra una tragedia- intento convencerlo Fang.

-¡Jamás! ¡He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo! ¡No perderé mi oportunidad de hacerle frente a ese maldito unicornio! ¡Y por todos, por mi manada!- exclamo Caronte.

-¿TU manada?- repitió Fang- ¡¿TU MANADA?! Querrás decir nuestra manada, es nuestra familia, nos cuidamos la espalda ¡No peleamos solo por ti, gran cabradragónica cornuda flacucha arrogante!

-Me has llamado… como lo hizo…- dijo Caronte, asombrado.

-¡Sí, como lo hizo _"él"_! ¡Como lo hizo tu hermano!- le regaño Fang- Él se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos, luchar nunca fue su solución para los problemas.

-¡Él era débil!

-Él era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo retirarse, ya que fue a buscar un mejor lugar para que Drakalia no viviera en carencias.

-No… me… compares… ¡Con ese tipooo!- exclamo Caronte, incorporándose y tomando la lanza de Fang, que estaba en el suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!- pregunto Fang.

-¡Terminar con lo que intente hacer aquel día… HACE YA MUCHOS AÑOS!- vocifero el líder de los draconequus.

Corrió en medio de la batalla, con todos los guerreros ensimismados en sus peleas, hasta que sus ojos encontraron al unicornio que siempre había deseado derrotar.

-Si yo caigo en esta guerra… ¡LORD LION CAERÁ CONMIGOOOO!- exclamo, lanzando la lanza con todas sus fuerzas hasta el lord del clan "Fauna".

Cerró los ojos, creyendo firmemente que escucharía el grito de dolor de su rival al ser asesinado por la lanza sin duda. Y su venganza, consumada.

Pero en eso… escucho otro grito…

-¡YA BASTAAA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Abrió los ojos… y vio a una hermosísima draconequus. Su larga melena rosa se movía en delicadas ondas por el viento, sus ojos aguamarinas refulgían llenos de preocupación.

Y en su espalda… dos hermosas y brillantes alas de mariposa, color de rosa, se expandían formando un sólido escudo, que habían partido la lanza a lo largo de esta y así protegido a lord Lion del ataque.

-¡No le hagas daño a mi padre ni a nadie más!- exclamo con dolor.

La guerra se había detenido en ese momento, ante la visión de aquella desconocida draconequus, pero a la vez… su apariencia les era muy familiar.

Las mane-5 (porque en ese momento, solo son cinco) se quedaron pasmadas al verla.

-¿Acaso ella… no se parece mucho a la madre de Fluttershy? ¿A la que vimos en su Jardín de los Recuerdos?- pregunto Applejack.

-Se asemeja mucho a ella- dijo Twilight- pero sería imposible.

-¡A menos que sea un fantasmaaaa!- río Pinkie.

-No lo creo, se ve muy real- dijo Rainbow.

-Es hermosa…- admiró Rarity.

Lord Lion estaba estático, frente a sus ojos estaba la viva imagen del único y más grande amor de su vida. No era el único, Caronte también se había quedado anonadado con esa visión.

-Hu… Huming- susurraron ambos.

Solo Escila y Discord la miraron con una sonrisa.

-Es un verdadero y hermoso ángel, mi ángel guardián- comentó Discord, embobado al verla.

-Dirás Guardiana de tu corazón- corrigió Escila, sonriendo.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, lamento la demora, tuve un bloqueo de escritora.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Me esforcé mucho por escribir esto, comenten porfa.**

 **Este es el capítulo que siempre espere publicar, se los dedico a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, a quienes estimo mucho por seguirme y tenerme paciencia con mis historias**

 **Muchas gracias megaman x ultimate, tus ideas me ayudaron mucho a terminar este capítulo.**

 **Ya casi acabamos!**

 **Hasta otra, les mando un beso a todos.**

 **P. D: Sorry, lo publiqué de nuevo. Tuve unos ligeros errores que corregir.**


End file.
